El Destino Final
by harry-potter54
Summary: Harry comenzara su 5 año voldemort a vuelto mas fuerte que nunca ¿aguantara el mundo magico? Capitulo 17 Up!
1. Salida de Privet drive

**Introduccion**

**- capitulo 1 : salida de Privet Drive -**

Harry todavia tenia en mente todo lo que le habia sucedido en junio. la muerte de cedric, Voldemort devuelto a la vida y una nueva situacion en la que su vida corria un peligro connstante. todas las noches se despertaba por culpa de una pesadilla en cuestion a la ocurrido en el cementerio, veia una y otra vez el cuerpo de cedric diggory caer cuando colagusano avia pronunciado la peor de las maldiciones. durante el verano habia recibido varias cartas de sirius, hermione y de ron. casi siempre poniendo lo mismo dandole animos y diciendole que todo estaba bien y que sabian lo que sentia !que ilusos¡ dudo que sepan como me siento cuando ves como regresa voldemort, como matan a una persona a sangre fria y ademas de eso te enfrentas a voldemort. Si ellos no sabian lo que era eso ni que una maldita cicatriz te estuviera molestando y dando pinchazos en la frente y produciendote grandes jaquecas, no ellos se dedicaban aver al-niño-que-vivio y tratar de infundirle animos y yo sin tener noticias cuando yo vi regresar a voldemort cuando yo traje el cuerpo de cedric de nuevo a hogwarts, hogwarts... lo echaba de menos las clases el bullicio los amigos la magia todo en si aunque cada año estuviera implicado de problemas. quedaban pocos dias para su cumpleaños

dos dias antes de su cumpleaños le llego una carta de remus :

_Querido harry _

_espero que estes bien iremos a buscarte el dia de tu cumpleaños. vendre acompañado por un niembro de la orden del fenix prepara tu baul y tambien queria decirte que desde ahora tienes permitido hacer magia puesto que dumbledore hablo con el ministerio y consiguio un permiso para ello. te comentare mas en persona _

_Remus Jhon Lupin_

harry ya esperaba mas que nunca el dia de su cumpleaños ya tenia preparado todo el baul y ya habia hecho todos los deberes para matar el tiempo. el dia 31 llego cuando harry

se desperto vio en la ventana 4 lechuzas y un halcon estaban picando en la ventana. harry busco a tientas las gafas i se fue a abrir la ventana reconocia a 2 de las 5 aves

una era pig de ron otra hedwig, el halcon y la otras no las reconocia.harry le quito el paquete a pig que era la que parecia mas feliz despues del largo viaje

en el traia un paquete de ron harry abrio la carta:

_Querido harry _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo! se te hecha mucho de menos aqui en la madriguera espero que te dejen venir pronto siento que mi regalo no sea mejor pero ahora mismo no dispongo de mucho dinero cuando pueda te comprare algo mejor _

_Tu Amigo_

_Ron_

_al abrir el paquete_ se encontro con un album de fotos en el que salia el,ron y hermione. tambien en algunas salian con hagrid y algunas otras en el campo de quidditch subidos en las escobas eso a harry le trajo numerosos recuerdos de su temporada en hogwarts. luego cojio el paquete de hedwig que contenia una carta

la leyo :

_Querido harry_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños harry! otro año hedwig me a solucionado el problema de tener que llevarte el regalo vino el dia antes de tu cumpleaños gracias a dios. por aqui todo esta bien he ido a bulgaria con mis padres a la casa de viktor que nos invito que nos invito a pasar el verano alli ¡es increible la cultura de alli! cuando llege alli me fui directamente a la libreria - _que raro penso harry _- era increible espero que hayas hecho todos los deberes y que esos muggles no te molesten mucho _

_Con Amor_

_Hermione _

al abrir el paquete se llevo una gran sorpresa !era increible¡ una snitch plateada debajo de ella traia una nota y al leerla me quede aun mas sorprendido :

_Esta snitch es especial tiene diferentes modos de velocidad tiene el modo bajo, medio y alto para hacerla funcionar solo tienes que apuntarla con la varita y decir_

_cualquiera de los niveles anteriores bajo, medio y alto.espero que te guste mi regalo me la dio krum asi que tambien se la debes a el es la que usa para entrenar _

_espero que la encuentres de utilidad_

- !Wow¡ esta vez hermione si que se ha pasado- dijo el ojiverde - espero poder devolverselo..

luego cojio el paquete de el halcon el sabia que seguramente fuera la de sirius pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver la letra de hagrid :

_harry espero que estes bien tu regalo te lo dare cuando pueda por que estoy en una mision. ya te lo contaran cuando te reunas con la demas gente no puedo contarte mas_

_feliz cumpleaños _

_hagrid_

extrañado por el comportamiento de hagrid en la carta fue a abrir la lechuza mas oscura de las dos que quedaban y ahi si que encontro la de sirius:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños harry! espero que estes bien harry conociendote y si te pareces a tu padre no me extrañaria que hayas echo alguna excursion por el colegio.mi regalo es un espejo de doble sentido. solo tendras que decir el nombre de la persona y la veras si esta tiene otro espejo. esto lo usabamos tu padre y yo cuando teniamos castigos separados espero que lo uses bien con este tambien te podras comunicar conmigo pues yo tengo otro como este tengo otros dos espejos si los quieres _

_pidemelos. creo que hermione,ron y tu podrian servirles de mucha utilidad nos veremos pronto harry_

_Tu padrino_

- no creo que hermione lo apruebe - penso - pero acabara cediendo como siempre

le quedaba una lechuza que suponia que seria la del colegio siempre suele llegar por estas fechas y estaba en lo cierto la carta ponia lo mismo pero lo que le sorprendio

esque aparte de sus libros habia algunos de 6 curso y luego venia con otro sobre aparte de esto. harry lo abrio y leyo la carta:

_Estimado señor potter_

_este año se renueva el capitan del equipo de gryffindor por que oliver wood ya ha abandonado le pedimos asi que usted coja la capitania del equipo por permanencia __y por que angelina no quiso aceptar la capitania del equipo puesto que tiene los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y dice que necesita el tiempo para estudiar confiamos asi en que usted pueda soportar bien la carga. ademas este año se adelantara la copa de las casas jugando un partido por semana puesto que otro evento se va a realizar en este tiempo t__endra dos semanas para realizar el equipo y entrenar cosa que no sera dificil solo la substitucion del guardian oliver wood. si acepta el cargo mandeme una lechuza __tambien decir que tendra rango de prefecto con esta carta se le adjunta el brazalete de capitan y la insignia tambien conteste lo mas rapido posible._

_M. Mcgonagall_

Capitan del equipo de gryffindor ¡No me lo puedo creer! - dijo el ojiverde - me voi a reir al ver la cara de ron cuando le enseñe esto - cojio un pergamino y le escribio la respuesta a mcgonagall diciendole que aceptaba y se la dio a hedgwid - lo siento amiga pero tendras que hacer otro viaje a hogwarts te puedes quedar ahi un tiempo si quieres - la lechuza le dio unos picotazos a señal de entendimiento y se fue camino a hogwarts mientras veia los regalos se acordo de una cosa no le habia dicho nada a los dursley de que se iva hoy. ya se lo diria mas tarde total no creia que eso les importara mucho sobre las 9 cuando harry estaba ya recogiendo sus cosas tio vernon entro en la habitacion

-Chico nos vamos no volveremos hasta mañana- dijo con su habitual humor - ya sabes nada de tocar ni salir de tu cuarto -

- si tio - respondio - Ah por cierto hoy me voi vienen a buscarme unos amigos y no volvere hasta el verano proximo -

- por mi como si no vuelves nunca chico - farfullo vernon - pues dile a esos anormales que no toquen nada -

se marcho dando un portazo y dejando a harry recojiendo sus cosas media hora despues picaron a la puerta y harry bajo las escaleras directo a abrir la puerta cuando abre la puerta se encuentra a un remus muy jovial y a una atractiva mujer de no mas de 20 años con una tunica que dejaba a entrever sus atributos con el pelo de color violeta

- feliz cumpleaños harry - luego señalando a la mujer dijo - esta es Nymphadora Tonks -

- hola harry! feliz cumpleaños - dijo esta - tenemos que irnos remus ya hablaremos despues -

- si harry ¿tienes todo preparado?- dijo el ex-profesor - tenemos que irnos rapido -

- si solo me falta meter unos libros en el baul ahora subo y nos vamos -

- te acompaño- dijo tonks.

subiendo la escalera tonks se tropezo y se hubiera caido si no fuera por que harry la habia sujetado pero caundo se dio cuenta estaban muy juntos casi que sus labios rozaban cuando un grito desde la parte baja les hizo separarse - HARRY TONKS VAMOS QUE TENEMOS PRISA - grito remus desde la cocina. los dos sonrojados siguieron caminando hasta la habitacion de harry cuando entraron en ella y vieron la pila de libros que estaban fuera del baul tonks medio sorprendida medio diveritda le dijo a harry

- y eso que decias que solo unos libros eh -

- bueno si esque no me dio tiempo - respondio el ojiverde - y vosotros lo hariais mas rapido pudiendo acer magia -

- harry tu puedes acer magia... - respondio con cara de sabelotodo - recuerda que dumbledore pidio un permiso para ello -

- mierda es verdad,no me acordaba - respondio - ¡bauleo! - los libros fueron volando hasta posarse dentro de el baul luego lo unico que quedaba era la jaula de hedwig que estaba un poco sucia a lo que dijo - ¡fregotego! - las plumas y los excrementos desaparecieron y asi la jaula quedo limpia.

- wow parece que se te dan bien los encantamientos - dijo tonks - bueno vamonos,remus debe de estar de los nervios - al decir esto se contrajo la cara como si estuviera concentrandose y se transformo en lo que parecia una mujer de mas edad y con el pelo moreno. harry sorprendido le dijo.

- como haces eso - ella lo miro sin comprender - transformarte a tu gusto digo -

-ah soi metamorfomaga - respondio - desde que naci siempre he podido hacerlo y me ha sido util en la carrera de auror -

- ¿eres una auror? - pregunto incredulo - pero si eres muy joven -

- tengo 20 años para cumplir 21 dentro de dos meses,empeze la carrera a los 17 cuando fui mayor de edad y la acabe hace dos meses y me uni a la orden del fenix para poder ayudar contra aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la mayoria del ministerio no cree en dumbledore cuando dice que ha regresado y fudge se niega a creerlo hasta que lo vea con sus propios ojos. - harry ya iva a preguntar cuando ella dijo - ya sabras mas de la orden del fenix ahora debemos marcharnos. -

- pero¿como has sabido lo que te iva a preguntar?. - pregunto extrañado - no te dije nada . -

- no eres un experto en oclumancia que se diga harry - harry la miro sin entender nada - la oclumancia es el arte de aprender a cerrar la mente para que no puedan ver nada en ella, a los aurores nos enseñan a cerrarla y a entrar en la de los demas -

- entonces tu puedes ver todos mis pensamientos ahora mismo - dijo mas para si mismo que para ella - tengo que aprender oclumancia-.

- esa sera una de las cosas que aprenderas con dumbledore ahora que el imnombrable a vuelto - luego dijo - ya hablaremos mas tarde de eso,debemos bajar-

bajando las escaleras ya se encontraron a lupin en la puerta despues tenia lo que parecia una bota rota en la mano extrañado harry le pregunto a lupin.

-¿que es eso remus?-

- un translador vamos cojedlo cada uno por una parte en cuanto cuente 3 se activara - todos pusieron las manos - 1 , 2 , 3 - harry sintio como si un gancho lo llevara hasta otra paprte y se quedara sin aire en los pulmones cuando acabo se encontraba en el suelo de una calle de lo que parecia un barrio muggle en donde habia dos descuidadas casas despues de ver bien esto se dio cuenta de que habia eran el numero 11 y el numero 13 pero misteriosamente no habia nada enmedio de esas dos descuidadas casas le iva a preguntar cuando lupin le paso un papel que decia:

_El cuartel general de la Orden del Fenix esta ubicado en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres._

- memorizalo y luego piensa en ello - dijo lupin.

harry lo penso y de repente salio una puerta entre lo snumeros 11 y 13 luego de eso una casa fue surgiendo de eso fue como si se hubiera inflado una cas mas empujando a las dos que tenia al lado lo que a harry le parecia increible esque los vecinos muggles parecian no haberse enterado de nada y seguian haciendo todo como si no se hubieran enterado de nada despues de eso fue lupin quien se decidio a hablar

- ¿ya la ves? - harry asintio - bien vamos entra rapido -.

lupin,tonks y harry entraron por la puerta y se encontro con un vestibulo que era casi oscuro en toda su totalidad olia a humedad y a polvo. todo eso le daba un aspecto de ser un edificio abandonado cuando de repente salio la señora weasley y al verlo lo abrazo fuertemente y le dijo

- ¡Harry querido! no sabes lo preocupado que nos has tenido - le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior - estas mas delgado cariño ven a la cocina te hare algo de cenar-.

harry sabiendo como era la señora weasley no tuvo mas remedio que ceder y comer. mientras comia la sopa le pregunto a la señora weasley

- señora weasley ¿ron esta aqui?

- si harry querido esta en el piso de arriba pero ahora esta durmiendo - dijo esto soltando un bufido - dice que esta cansado por tener que limpiar esta casa

- por cierto ¿de quien es esta casa?

- mia - respondio un hombre que acababa de entrar en la cocina - ¿que tal ahijado?.

- ¡SIRIUS! - diciendo esto se levanto de la mesa y corrio a abrazarlo - te he echado mucho de menos sirius

- yo tambien harry - dijo este mientras se soltaban - la verdad esque esta casa no me trae muy buenos recuerdos..- dijo esto como si odiara esta casa - pero no hay mejor cuartel para la orden del fenix que este, cuando vivia mi padre puso las mejores protecciones en esta casa mas las que añadio dumbledore son suficientes pero por supuesto mi querida y anciana madre no iva ha dejarnos sin un recuerdo de ella - bufo molesto.

harry extrañado le pregunto

-¿que quieres dec..? - cuando dijo esto unos gritos lo interrumpieron desde el vestibulo

- ¡hijos de mala sangre!traidores a la sangre inutiles,patanes ,mestizos de mierda ,licantropos, como osais meter a toda esta basura en mi casa .

despues de esto el y sirius fueron a mirar al vestibulo y vieron a tonks en el suelo disculpandose por averse tropezado con lo que parecia un paraguero y un cuadro que era el que gritaba sirius fue y intento cerrar el lienzo. harry fue a ayudarle pero no fue hasta que lupin llego a ayudarles cuando lograron cerrar el lienzo despues de esto sirius hablo

- bien como ves esto es a lo que me referia mi madre dejo este cuadro aqui y no podemos quitarlo por un encantamiento de presencia permanente

siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a el vestibulo y la señora weasley le dijo a harry

- harry querido tu habitacion esta en el 2 piso a mano derecha en esa habitacion tambien esta ron intenta no despertarlo - dijo atropelladamente - nosotros tenemos una reunion de la orden del fenix mañana te lo explicaremos todo adios querido.

despues de decir esto harry subio y vio que sus cosas ya estaban en la habitacion que compartia con ron tenia ganas de despertarlo pero el tambien tenia sueño asi que se echo en la cama y durmio como hacia mucho que no lo hacia..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hasta aqui el primer capitulo la verdad esque no esta bien pero es mi primer fanfic y espero poder mejorar con el tiempo intentare actualizar minimo 4 o 3 veces a la semana pero creo que seran mas quiero decir que la historia se centrara desde este 5 año hasta despues de hogwarts incluso pero no adelantare acontecimientos dejad reviews plz i dad consejos tambien que creo que los necesito


	2. Ataque al callejon diagon

- capitulo dos : Ataque al callejon diagon -

de repente se desperto sobresaltado puesto que habia tenido una de sus habituales pesadillas del verano recordando lo que habia pasado en el cementerio y su duelo con voldemort.. siempre los mismos sueños atormentandole noche tras noche nunca cesaba recordaba el cuerpo de cedric callendo sobre el cesped voldemort saliendo del caldero los mortifagos sus padres,cedric,el anciano.. todos muertos unos por proteger lo que mas querian y otros por haber estado en el lugar menos indicado en el peor momento. no dejaba de pensar en como hubiera sido su vida si sus padres estuvieran vivos todo habria sido distinto.. unos gritos lo sacaban de sus pensamientos

- ronald weasley como no te levantes inmediatamente te coso los dedos de las manos

- pero mama es demasiado pronto - protesto ron - un poco mas mama solo un poco

- ron levantate ya antes de que se despierte harry - respondio la señora weasley - debe de estar muy cansado despues de el viaje

- pero mama si solo es una estupida casa no se para que nos molestamos en limpiarla - repuso ron visiblemente enfadado

- ron un insulto mas y sera la ultima palabra que digas - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

harry busco sus anteojos y se los puso al levantar la vista vio como ron de mal humor se vestia de manera rapida y silenciosa.disfruto viendo como ron tiraba la mayoria de las cosas por la habitacion y maldecia por lo bajo. harry solo esperaba que no le durara mucho ese humor, sabia que cuando ron se enfadaba pocas cosas hacian que se le pasara y una de ellas era la camida.

veo que no has tenido un buen despertar ¿eh amigo? -dijo harry divertido

¡Harry! - dijo y lo abrazo fraternalmente - ¿como has estado amigo?

he estado mejor pero no me puedo quejar - dijo respondiendo el abrazo - he leido que los Chudley Cannons han entrado a las semifinales de la copa

luego de eso salieron por la puerta hablando de quidditch y de los Chudley Cannons harry habia leido en el profeta que se habian clasificado para la copa de inglaterra y que ya estaban en semifinales ademas de estar culminando una buena temporada llendo quintos en la liga fueron bajando las escaleras hasta que vieron a ginny. harry se quedo asombrado ya no era la niña que metia el codo en el plato cuando le veia ni se avergonzaba habia crecido y bastante a parecer de harry.

¡harry! - y se lanzo a abrazarlo - ¿que tal el verano?

eh.. bueno no me puedo quejar - dijo este estaba descolocado todavia por el abrazo - y ati que tal te ha ido

bueno.. en esta casa hay poco que hacer mas que limpiar.. - respondio con sinceridad - tengo ganas de ir ya a hogwarts

es verdad ron - dijo el ojiverde - me han nombrado capitan del equipo de quidditch

¿¡QUE!? - grito - ¿ahora me lo dices¿cuando pensabas decirmelo eh?

tranquilo ron tenia cosas mas cosas en la cabeza - respondio - ahora que lo pienso tendre que hacer pruebas para el puesto de cazador y de guardian

¿de cazador? - dijo ginny - si estan angelina katie y alicia.

si pero angelina dice que no podra seguir en el equipo puesto que se le acercan los extasis - dijo el moreno

yo creo que me presentare para guardian - dijo ron - siempre he querido jugar en gryffindor

espero que quedes dentro ron.. asi por lo menos tendre un apoyo en el equipo - dijo harry - deberiamos entrenar cuando llegemos a hogwarts., las pruebas no estaran facil, sobre todo de cazador - suspiro - de momento el equipo no creo que cambie el rendimiento, tenemos a los gemelos de golpeadores son un referente contra las bludgers, alicia y katie de cazadoras que hoy por hoy son las mejores de hogwarts habra que encontrar alguien que se conjunte con ellas - dijo mas para si que para ellos - es verdad en la carta mcgonagall decia que habria otro evento en hogwarts este año sabeis de que habla?

no se.. creo que papa dijo algo sobre la relacion con otros paises - dijo ginny - creis que sera otro torneo de los tres magos?

no lo creo - repuso ron - los torneos de los tres magos se suelen celebrar cada 4 años o 3 como minimo

podriamos preguntarle a tu padre despues ron

llegaron a la cocina donde estaban sentados la sra.weasley, señor weasley, sirius, remus, otra persona que no habia identificado tenia un olor muy fuerte a alcohol y a tabaco con aspecto de vagabundo de cabello rojo anaranjado y desgreñado. y el ex-profesor moody que parecia mas alerta que nunca el ojo magico estaba moviendose para todos los lados como si estuviera en un peligro constante.

harry! - dijo la sra weasley - ron te dije que no lo despertaras

tranquila sra.weasley - respondio el ojiverde - no suelo dormir mucho por las noches

llamame molly querido - dijo molly - ya eres como de la familia

gracias sra.. esto molly - dijo harry muy agradecido

ei harry - dijo sirius señalando al que tenia aspecto de vagabundo - este en mundungus fletcher niembro de la orden

ei harry - dijo mundungus - todo bien?

si - respondio - cuando iremos a comprar todo lo del colegio?

iremos hoy harry querido nos acompañaran unos niembros de la orden - dijo molly - ahora que el imnombrable a vuelto nunca se sabe..

sirius tu no puedes venir no? - dijo el ojiverde

no que va los estupidos del ministerio no quieren reconocer que es un error asi que debo seguir escondido - dijo con un claro dejo de tristeza

harry, ron, ginny subid arriba y prepararos saldremos dentro de poco - dijo el sr.weasley - nos encontraremos con los gemelos alli

es verdad donde estan los gemelos? - dijo harry provocando una mueca de molly - no los he visto en todo el verano

estan intentando crear una tienda de articulos de broma - respondio ron - se han ido a vivir a un local del callejon diagon - otra mueca de molly - la verdad esque no se de donde han sacado el dinero hasta me han comprado una nueva tunica de gala - dijo tranquilamente - mama esta enfadada con ellos por hacerlo dice que son demasiado jovenes

eso es mentira ronald simplemente creo que podrian hacer mejores cosas que una estupida tienda de bromas y ademas de que este año se presentan a los EXTASIS - respondio molly furiosa - subid a cambiaros nos iremos ya tenemos prisa, hermione tambien estara dumbledore le dijo que iriais ese dia

ron tu hablaste con hermione en el verano? - dijo harry subiendo la escalera

no que va la ultima noticia que tuve fue que se fue de vacaciones con ese estupido bulgaro.

¡ron! - le reprendio ginny - no sera que estas celoso?

pero que dices celoso yo de hermione? - dijo completamente rojo - por favor por quien me tomas ginny

ai hermanito.. cuando reconoceras la evidencia - dijo la peliroja - estas coladito por hermione

opino lo mismo que ginny - secundo harry - no puedes negar la evidencia

iros a la mierda los dos - dijo mas rojo que su pelo - el dia menos pensado os veo a vosotros dos juntos - añadio con una sonrisa en su cara

ron! - dijeron ahora estos colorados

despues de estar vestidos bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron frente a varios niembros de la orden entre ellos , lupin , tonks , mundungus y 2 hombres a los que no conocia tonks fue la primera en ir hacia harry y lo abrazo.

ei harry que tal - dijo dandole dos besos en las mejillas - cada dia estas mas guapo - susurro

bien nymphadora - respondio harry burlon - y lo de guapo dime algo que no sepa - dijo harry en broma

creido no me vuelvas a llamar nymphadora - dijo esta - sabes que no me gusta

por eso mismo lo ago - dijo harry y se encogio de hombros

harry fijo su mirada en ginny y vio que tenia la mirada fija en tonks como si quisiera despedazarla con la mirada lo que harry mas que nada le parecio divertido

ei lunatico como estas? - pregunto sirius

bien dentro de lo bien que puedo estar cuando se acerca la luna.. - dijo este con un dejo de tristeza

¿quieres que te acompañe en esta luna llena? - dijo sirius - no tengo nada mejor que hacer

por mi encantado pero no creo que dumbledore te deje - dijo este - pero habra que intentarlo ¿no?

bueno ¿nos vamos? - dijo la sra.weasley

si molly dejame explicarle a los chicos lo que deben hacer - dijo lupin - bien chicos nos aparecemos en el caldero chorreante mediante los polvos flu cuando llegemos nada de distraerse ni pararse por nada nos encontraremos con hermione en el caldero chorreante quiero que vayais siempre con un niembro de la orden del fenix si hay algun problema mandad chispas rojas. recuerdo lo de no separarse en estos tiempos todo puede ser peligroso. bien harry,ron y ginny venis conmigo y con nymp - tonks le lanzo una mirada - con tonks - dijo este divertido - los demas de la orden del fenix estaran por el callejon vigilando de cualquier peligro tened las varitas preparadas para atacar cuando sea necesario es verdad no os hemos presentado ese de ahi - dijo señalando a un mago alto y negro - es kinglsey shacklebolt y ese de ahi - dijo señalando a otro mago - es sturgis podmore. bien recuerdo lo de no separarse es lo principal

tanto peligro corremos? - pregunta harry sin creerselo

harry tu fuiste el que aviso de que voldemort estaba vivo y alerto de la orden del fenix - respondio lupin - y no preguntes que es la orden del fenix dumbledore dijo que hablaria contigo en el verano. harry tu primero - y le paso los polvos flu - al callejon diagon! - dijo harry al momento aparecio en la chimenea de el caldero chorreante y como era habitual no tuvo uno de los mejores aterrizajes - _nunca aprendere a viajar bien con esta cosa - _penso harry. despues de unos cuantos estallidos mas salieron de la chimenea los demas niembros de la orden del fenix y los weasley. a lo lejos se oyo una voz chillona

harry! - esa era sin duda hermione harry ya avisado por instinto abrio los brazos sabiendo lo que iva a pasar - harry! - dijo esta envolviendole en un abrazo que no tenia nada que envidiar a los de la sra.weasley - ¿como estas harry¿como te sientes¿lo has pasado bien?¿donde has estado? - dijo esta atropelladamente

hermione dejame respirar por favor - dijo el ojiverde y esta la solto - estoy bien hermione y hemos estado en el cuartel de - remus carraspeo - bueno te contaremos mas tarde

hermione - dijo ron a forma de saludo

hola ron - dijo esta secamente - ginny! - y corrio a abrazarla - te he echado de menos ginny

yo a ti tambien mione - dijo la pelirroja - no sabes lo que es aguantar a estos dos

ehhh - dijeron al uniso los aludidos

si ya lo se los aguanto todo el curso en hogwarts.. - dijo entornando los ojos -

si mejor dicho te aguantamos a ti sabelotodo - dijo ron burlon

ay ronald veo que no has cambiado nada - dijo hermione - no esperaba mas ronald

harry y ginny se miraron como diciendo "bien pronto empiezan..". harry decidio parar eso antes de que llegara a mas

ei hermione tu donde has estado? - dijo harry - no me has escrito muchas cartas este verano

bueno esto..- dijo hermione colorada - estuve en casa de viktor krum - ron giro bruscamente el cuello - en bulgaria es increible la cultura magica que tienen alli es mucho mas diferente alli que aqui. la verdad esque fuimos a muchos lugares puesto que solo tuvo que jugar un amistoso con bulgaria - continuo como si no hubiera visto el giro de cuello de ron - la verdad esque me lo he pasado muy bien. ya habreis echo los deberes ¿no? - dijo intentando cambiar de tema

y que ha pasado algo con vicky - dijo ron sarcastico

si pasara algo eso no te incumbe ron - dijo friamente

claro que me importa eres mi mejor amiga por el amor de dios no ves que vikcy lo unico que hace es tratar de conquistarte

lupin oliendose lo que iva a pasar y tambien gracias a una mirada de harry paro la discusion

bien tenemos que irnos ya chicos lo primero que haremos sera comprar los libros y luego a comprar las tunicas de este año - dijo lupin - ginny,hermione y ron vendreis conmigo. harry tu debes ir a gringotts nymph - otra mirada de odio de tonks - tonks te acompañara yo tengo te comprare los libros nos veremos en la tienda de madame malkin para comprar las tunicas

pero a que tengo que ir a gringotts? - dijo harry - si tengo el dinero que saque hace dos años todavia

no es por dinero por lo que tienes que ir - explico lupin - el hecho de que puedas hacer magia se debe a que ahora eres considerado mayor de edad bajo la tutela de dumbledore - "QUE" dijeron todos menos los de la orden del fenix - dumbledore quiere que recibas un entrenamiento intensivo ahora que voldemort ha vuelto aprenderas todo tipo de magia desde la mas oscura hasta la mas blanca con los mejores profesores que puedas tener - siguio explicando remus - con mcgonagall aprenderas transformaciones pociones y DCAO avanzado las daras con dumbledore. dumbledore sabe que si las hicieras con snape tendria pocos resultados debido al profundo rencor que os teneis. tambien tendras artes oscuras con snape - harry solto un bufido - es inevitable es el mas experto en artes oscuras. tambien aprenderas a usar magia sin varita, legremencia y oclumancia con dumbledore estas creo que no se me olvida nada mas - termino remus - por eso tienes que ir a gringotts debes firmar unos papeles que te acreditan como heredero de los potters lo que tienes en tu camara estaba todo destinado para tus estudios pero aun eso no es todo lo que tienes. tambien heredaras la casa de tus abuelos y la casa de el valle de godric de tus padres. la han reconstruido. y dinero que con los años ha ido aumentando por los intereses. ya es suficiente o necesitas mas informacion - dijo lupin divertido

si si vamos.. - dijo harry - asi puede que logre asimilar toda esta informacion - dijo harry aun pensativo - adios chicos - dijo saludando con la mano y se marcho con tonks en direccion al banco hicieron la ruta muy callados ninguno de los dos queria hablar ademas harry aun seguia pensativo por todo lo que le habia dicho lupin si todo era como decia lupin no tendria tiempo para nada.. clases normales mas las clases extras mas entrenamientos de quidditch mas deberes.. _como demonios hare para soportarlo _se dijo a si mismo ya estaban en el hall de gringotts cuando les salio al paso un duende que dijo :

Sr.Harry Potter - dijo el duende - le esperabamos para mas tarde pero ya esta todo preparado - dijo este - primero debe firmar aqui - dijo señalando un documento - aqui y aqui - despues de firmar harry - bien ahora debera a acompañarnos a la camara de los potter debemos de comprobar si la camara le permite la entrada a usted si usted es el heredero de los potters no habra problema Sr.potter

pero no se abre con la misma llave que tengo para la otra? - dijo harry - creia que se necesitaba la llave

no - dijo el duende - la camara de los potter solo reconoce a un verdadero potter y a las personas a las que el le deje entrar. ahora mas que nunca que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto necesitamos aumentar mucho mas la seguridad acompañeme Sr. Potter - dijo y tonks y harry se fueron detras de el en direccion a los carros

no me digas que vamos a subir en ese carro - dijo tonks asustada - no por favor harry dime que no

ei que esque nymphy la aurora tiene miedo a un simple carro - dijo harry burlon - vamos tonks - dijo abriendole la puerta - vamos no diras que es enserio que le tienes miedo a esto

si tu riete - dijo subiendose - te juro que si pasa algo te castro para toda tu vida

te aseguro que no te va a pasar nada - dijo harry

eso espero por tu bien - dijo esta tragando saliva

proxima parada la camara de los potter - dijo el duende bajando una palanca y el carro empezo a bajar a lo largo de los tuneles a toda velocidad

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - dijo tonks abrazandose a harry - HAZ QUE PARE HARRY POR FAVOR HARRY AHHHHHHHHH - dijo en otra bajada

tranqui nym - dijo harry acariciandole el cabello - todo va a estar bien esto es muy seguro me acuerdo en mi primer año - recordo harry - que nos subimos hagrid y yo y aguanto perfectamente no creo que haya ningun problema ahora ¿no? - dijo harry en un intento de transmitirle tranquilidad - bueno aunque hay que reconocer que tu estas un poco gorda pero bueno creo que lo podra soportar - dijo este ganandose un coscorron de parte de ella - hey hey era broma no me pegues

te lo mereces yo pasando lo mal y tu riendote de mi - dijo abrazandose a harry - no te separes de mi por favor harry

te lo prometo - le susurro al oido

de repente el carro paro ante una camara enorme que tenia en el centro un hueco como si fuera para poner algo deducio

vamos nym - dijo intentando levantarte - venga tonks - pero ella se abrazo mas a el - vale te prometo que seguire abrazado a ti es normal se que soi irresistible - dijo el divertido - estupido! - dijo tonks haciendo un puchero

por aqui Sr. Harry Potter - el duende señalo a el hueco que habia en el centro de la camara - debe poner la mano ahi si lo reconoce la puerta se abrira automaticamente

harry puso la mano y al momento sintio como se abrian las puertas dejando ver una gran camara alucinado miro en el interior y vio que habia 10 veces mas de lo que tenia en la camara para sus estudios y eso era solo la parte que veia - _esto es demasiado no me puedo creer que tenga tanto dinero sin haber movido un dedo todavia es increible.. - _penso harry

bien Sr.potter no hay duda de que es usted el que haya tanto dinero se debe a los intereses acumulados durante 15 años este dinero no se ha tocado hasta que usted vino - dijo el duende

es impresionante.. - solo atino a decir harry

vaya parece que eres un soltero de oro eh harry - dijo tonks riendose de la cara que habia puesto

sinceramente yo no me merezco esto. esto deberia de ser para personas como los weasley que realmente se lo merecen - dijo harry bajando la cabeza - me gustaria poder darselo pero nunca lo aceptaria

ei harry animate - dijo tonks dandole un beso en la mejilla - tu mas que nadie te mereces esto y lo sabes solo que tu y tu maldita humildad es demasiado grande

gracias tonks - dijo sonrojado - una pregunta Sr.?

Griphook Sr. Potter - respondio

Bien, Griphook podria pasarme el dinero de la cuenta para mis estudios que tengo a esta camara?

si Sr. Potter si usted lo desea

bien pues pasemelo a esta camara y otra pregunta se puede hacer una donacion anonima a otra cuenta de gringotts?

si Sr.Potter

de cuanto dinero dispongo ahora mismo?

la ultima vez que lo contamos hace 15 años eran 80 mil galeones ahora con los intereses puede que llegue a los 500 mil galeones - esto sorprendio a harry y a tonks - eso tirando a la baja seguramente sea bastante mas

bien podria pasar 2000 galeones a la cuenta de los sres. weasley?

si Sr. Potter si quiere se lo podemos hacer ya

no no sabrian que se lo di yo. hagalo 3 horas despues de que yo me vaya de momento con que paseis el otro dinero de la camara para mis estudios aqui y luego eso

bien empezare con ello ahora - dijo Griphook - yo me quedo aqui transpasando el dinero vosotros subid al carro y os llevara de nuevo arriba

harry y tonks entraron al carro y tonks se sento delante de harry al no estar griphook y el carro se puso en marcha. tonks estaba medio encogida en el asiento harry iva a levantarse para reconfortarla pero el carro dio una sacudida y tonks salio disparada hacia harry quien la cogio despues de mirar si estaba bien harry la miro a la cara. estaba muy cerca se veia preciosa con el pelo de color violeta y ese olor fresco estaban tan cerca que sus labios practicamente rozaban

sabes es la segunda vez que nos pasa esto en dos dias - dijo tonks en un susurro

tienes razon pero esta vez no dejare que se me escape esta oportunidad - y la beso al principio fue brusco pero al cabo de unos minutos se volvio mucho mas dulce y apasionado

te quiero harry - dijo besandolo

yo tambien nym - dijo en un susurro - pensaba que si no te besaba pronto me moriria

exagerado - dijo besandolo - pero ahora no creo que puedas vivir sin mis besos no?

no no lo creo - dijo harry riendose y seguia besandola

sabes que el carro ya ha parado hace un buen rato - le dijo mientras el la besaba

no pero sinceramente lo unico que me importa es estar contigo - dijo cojiendola por la cintura - ya te e dicho que eres preciosa?

no pero siempre hay un buen momento - dijo dandole otro beso - debemos irnos harry vamos nos estan esperando

maldita sea - dijo harry maldiciendo por tener que parar ese momento

de pronto oyeron gritos a fuera "MORTIFAGOS,MORTIFAGOS EN EL CALLEJON" harry y tonks al oir eso inmediatamente sacaron las varitas y se prepararon para pelear

harry quedate detras mio siempre queda claro? - dijo ella ya seria

no pienso quedarme detras tuyo y lo sabes nym o vamos los dos o voy yo solo no barajo mas opciones ahora - dijo el tambien serio

eres incorregible - dijo esta - por eso te quiero

yo tambien - dijo harry - vamos

al salir lo que vieron les dejo paralizados habia cuerpos por todos los lados los de la orden del fenix estaban combatiendo mas otros magos que suponian que eran del ministerio pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver una cabellera roja entre la multitud de cuerpos que estaban tirados en el suelo harry palidecio

GINNY - dijo harry

harry vete con ella y mira si esta bien yo te cubrire vamos - dijo uniendose a los de la orden del fenix

harry corrio hasta ginny nunca penso que desearia mas que nada que ginny se levantara y le gastara una de sus tipicas bromas .

vamos ginny responde vamos - dijo este - todavia respiras estas viva gracias a dios

¡expelliarmus! - sono una voz detras de el y su varita salio despedida de la mano - vaya vaya potter parece que has venido a por la weasley que lastima que siga viva pensaba que la habia matado tendre que volver a intentarlo

lucius - dijo harry entredientes mirando a el malfoy a los mortifagos que le seguian - no me extrañaba verte por aqui sirviendo a tu sucio amo

COMO TE ATREVES POTTER - dijo lucius fuera de si - tranquilo tu muerte puede esperar primero creo que me divertire viendo como sufres por tus seres queridos - dijo riendose y apuntando a ginny y lanzando un rayo de color rojo sin decir hechizo alguno

NO - dijo harry sin pensar ni como ni por que dijo - ¡protego! - dijo levantando la mano hacia ginny sorprendentemente sintio como si el hechizo surgiera con un gran poder apartir de su mano.el hechizo reboto y fue a parar a uno de los escaparate del callejon diagon

pero como si no tienes varita crio estupido - dijo lucius - es imposible que hagas magia sin varita si hasta al mismisimo señor tenebroso le cuesta

sinceramente tu amo ahora mismo me da igual - dijo este apuntando con la mano a lucius y a los demas mortifagos dijo - ¡desmaius! - increiblemente sintio como el hechizo salia con un poder que nunca antes habia visto y derribaba no solo a uno si no a los 4 mortifagos que le acompañaban pero sintio como si se le fuera la fuerza sintiendo como se desmayaba y oia gritos de "harry" y se desplomo en el suelo


	3. Descubriendo la verdad

_**- Capitulo 3 : descubriendo la verdad - **_

_**- En el numero 12 de grimmauld place -**_

el circulo interno y de confianza de dumbledore estaban reunidos en grimmaud placeel dia siguiente al ataque al callejon diagon, Dumbledore habia convocado una reuníon de urgencia debido al ataque. La gente estaba nerviosa el ataque al callejón Diagon habia sido un duro golpe para el bando de la luz,todos estaban desilusionados y tristes. Habia numerosas bajas y otros tantos heridos, estaban en desventaja , pero en ese momento se aparecio Dumbledore y entre el y los magos que quedaron lograron superar al bando de la luz. en esos instantes Dumbledore entro en la sala y la orden al completo callo. Dumbledore con elegancia se sento en su silla y se dispuso a hablar.

Bien que comienze la reunion - dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente - como todos sabeis ayer hubo un ataque en el callejon Diagon - algunos asintieron - bien cuantas bajas tenemos?

131 muertos y 30 heridos - dijo Arthur Weasley - y la moral de la gente esta por los suelos - dumbledore bajo la cabeza un poco

Bien... Hagrid has tenido alguna comunicacion con los gigantes? - dijo dumbledore - no señor - dijo hagrid - grawp y yo hemos estado buscando por las montañas donde los encontramos la ultima vez, pero ellos ya se habian ido y todo indica que se han unido a el imnombrable - añadio hagrid y dumbledore cabeceo a modo de entendimiento - severus sabes de alguna ubicacion de los mortífagos?

Si albus - respondio snape - hay dos cuarteles en las afueras de Manchester y otro en el centro de Liverpool escondido. Segun tengo entendido sirven para los aprendices, es decir, reclutan mortífagos en esas ciudades y los entrenan, son entrenados por el circulo interno de el señor tenebroso, se que los dos de manchester estan dirigidos por Bellatrix Lestrange. El otro solo he oido rumores, dicen que es Lucius Malfoy - dijo dudoso

bueno lo unico positivo que sacamos de ayer, si podemos llamar a esto positivo - dijo dumbledore ironicamente - es que el ministerio ya sabe que voldemort vuelve a estar en activo - hubo un estremecimiento en la mesa - bien severus sabes la ubicacion exacta de el lugar de los cuarteles en Manchester y en Liverpool?

Si albus - dijo snape - al mortífago que le saque la informacion, me dio un mapa con su ubicacion exacta

bien - dijo dumbledore - lo siguiente que haremos sera hacer un ataque en el menor tiempo posible a esos cuarteles, tonks y kinglsey avisad al cuartel de aurores de lo que vamos a hacer

¿QUE? - bramo moody - acabamos de sufrir uno de los golpes mas fuertes desde que empezo la guerra y tu ya quieres organizar un ataque?

bien dicho y nosotros debemos aprovechar este momento para atacar - dijo dumbledore - voldemort no se espera un ataque tan pronto. el piensa que esperaremos a que pase un tiempo despues del callejon diagon, podemos actuar con ese factor sorpresa y con el triunfo de este ataque, podriamos asegurarnos de levantar el animo y alimentar la esperanza del mundo - continuo dumbledore - yo ire a hablar con fudge de esto, arthur necesito que reunas a cualquier mago dispuesto a luchar, avisa al gente del ministerio. bien alguna pregunta?

que le ha pasado a potter? - dijo snape arrastrando las palabras - tengo entendido que fue al ataque y no lo he visto desde ese dia

harry esta en la cama insconsciente - todos se sorprendieron menos los weasley - harry fue al ataque y ayudo a los de la orden del fenix, lograron arrebatarle la varita pero, paso algo inesperado y que incluso los mortífagos no se esperaban, harry para proteger a la menos de las weasley ginny - tonks hizo una mueca - lanzo un protego,por intuicion mas que nada. la sorpresa de los mortifagos al ver como la maldicion rebotaba fue demasiado grande cabe recordar que estaba sin varita, previamente malfoy se la habia quitado

pero eso es imposible un mago de 15 años no puede hacer esa magia - escupio snape - son muy pocos los que lo hacen, y entre ellos estan los magos mas poderosos del mundo magico entre ellos tu albus, no todos pueden hacer magia sin varita

Gracias por el alago severus - dumbledore sonrio y dijo - pero eso demuestra que el poder de harry supera incluso al mio - todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco - simplemente por que yo, no seria capaz de con un simple Protego sin varita seria capaz de parar un cruciatus, ni desmayar a cuatro mortifagos con un hechizo desmaius cabe decir otra vez que estaba sin varita - termino dumbledore

pero como puede tener harry semejante poder - intervino sirius - es practicamente imposible con 15 años

lo se,sirus, lo se - dijo dumbledore - ahora tengo que haceros una pregunta a remus y a ti sirius. ¿alguna vez visteis a james o a lily hacer magia sin varita?.

los dos se quedaron muy pensativos, se miraron entre ellos y recordaron algo que ya les habia quedado olvidado

claro! - dijo sirius seguido de lupin - seria cuando estabamos en el colegio, lily y james todavia no estaban de novios, es mas , estaban mas enfadados que nunca y un dia discutieron muy fuerte. Y lily se fue a el bosque prohibido y james preocupado salio detras de ella - tomo aire y continuo - nosotros les seguimos. por si acaso habia que intervenir y entonces vio como james y lily discutian. ya nos ivamos a ir cuando de repente se oyo un estallido, remus continua tu que yo esa parte no la vi estaba intentando que colagusano no se meara en los pantalones y no vi esa parte. tu sabras explicarla mejor que yo

despues de eso vio como un arbol que tenia detras se quebraba - continuo lupin por sirius - y caia lentamente encima de lily, james sin haberselo pensado mucho dijo ¡Flipendo! ya se que pensareis que es un hechizo muy debil. pero fue tal la potencia con la que james lo envio que este se desplazo 4 metros hacia atras y callo de espaldas a lily, pero eso no fue lo que mas me sorprendio si no que ni siquiera habia sacado la varita simplemente levanto la mano y el hechizo salio despues de eso james se paso dos o tres dias en la enfermeria insconsciente, cuando se desperto solo se acordaba de haber visto el arbol caer despues de eso no le volvimos a ver hacer magia sin varita

gracias remus y sirius - dijo un dumbledore muy sonriente - despues de todo si hay esperanza

que quieres decir? - dijo sirius

os lo dire a su tiempo a todos - dijo dumbledore - vio el ataque se realizara en dos dias tonks y kingsley iros al cuartel de aurores y tu arthur haz lo que te pedi - los tres asintieron - yo me ire a ver a harry y luego me ire al ministerio

todos se fueron levantando y despidiendose entre ellos. despues de esta reunion algunos habian conseguido la esperanza que habian perdido en el callejon Diagon. dumbledore subio las escaleras de la vieja casa y entro en la

habitacion y se alegro al ver que harry ya habia recuperado la consciencia y vio a hermione, ron y ginny sentados cerca de el, la ultima no se habia movido desde el dia anterior y dumbledore tenia una ligera sospecha y sonrio pensando en eso

buenos dias harry - dijo dumbledore

buenos dias profesor - respondio harry moviendo la cabeza

chicos os importaria dejarme a solas con harry? - los chicos asintieron y salieron despidiendose de harry con un movimiento con la mano , menos ginny que le habia dado un beso en la mejilla. eso confirmo las sospechas de dumbledore. una vez que habian salido el primero que hablo fue dumbledore

bueno harry supongo que tendras algunas preguntas - dijo amablemente - pregunta tranquilo

bien que paso despues de que me desmaye en el callejon diagon?

despues de haber dicho el hechizo desmayaste a lucius y a los mortifagos que ivan con el eso nos dio una ventaja y logramos detenerlos, aunque hubo muchas muertes y muchos heridos - dijo dumbledore apesumbrado

como es posible que hiciera un desmaius de tal potencia sin varita? yo creia que se requeria varita - añadio harry

la varita hace que la magia sea mucho mas poderosa - afirmo dumbledore - pero los magos mas poderosos pueden llegar a usar la magia sin varita sin problems, eso si no tendra el mismo poder que con varita

y como es posible que yo lo haya hecho? solo tengo 15 años

eso nos indica que tu eres un mago muy poderoso y que con entrenamiento seras el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, en el buen sentido claro esta

pero como es posible que tenga ese poder - dijo harry - yo nunca he destacado en las clases, ni haciendo magia,ni nada por el estilo.

hay varias teorias pero en concreto dos - dijo dumbledore - una es que ese poder sea simplemente creado propiamente por ti y otra es que tu hayas heredado el poder de otra persona - explico dumbledore - tu padre tambien le paso algo parecido que a ti tu madre estaba en peligro y el la defendio sin ni siquiera sacar la varita. eso quiere decir que tu poder puede venir de tu padre pero yo creo que viene de mas atras

que quieres decir? - inquirio harry

Que eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor - respondio dumbledore tranquilamente

pero.. que? eso no puede ser - respondio harry

si que puede harry. - respondio dumbledore seguro - a tu padre tambien se lo comente poco antes de que muriera, yo tenia informaciones de que godric habia dejado descendencia pero que habia dicho que no le pusieran ni su nombre ni su apellido. al igual que hizo Salazar Slytherin voldemort es descendiente de slytherin pero su madre era de la familia gaunt. esa familia tenia varias reliquias de slytherin y eso nos deja ver que efectivamente Voldemort es descendiende de Salazar Slytherin . y creo tambien saber por que quiso atacarte a ti precisamente esa noche y creo que tampoco me equivoco al decir que el tambien supone que eres el heredro de godric aunque esto de momento es una teoría. - le explico dumbledore

hay alguna forma de comprobar eso? - dijo harry

si en gringotts hay una camara que solo puede ser abrida por el o un descendiente suyo,dentro de esa camara solamente hay libros pero puede que los necesitemos si verdaderamente eres el verdadero heredero de godric.yo mismo te acompañare - le dijo dumbledore - bien la otra cosa que te queria comentar era sobre tus estudios supongo que remus ya te lo habra dicho no? - el chico asintio - al haber firmado ya los papeles de tu herencia con los potter tambien tienes la mansion potter ¿te importaria irte alli a vivir mientras acaba el verano? - dijo dumbledore - es la mansion de tus abuelos tiene una gran explanada y esta protegida por todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos y yo mismo le hare el encantamiento fidelio y alli podremos empezar el entrenamiento - harry sonrio

por supuesto profesor - dijo este pensativo - podrian venir hermione, ron y ginny? - ahora fue dumbledore el que sonrio

si ellos tambien empezaran su entrenamiento.no sera tan duro como el tuyo pero en la guerra todo entrenamiento es bueno - harry asintio - bueno harry yo me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a hablar con el ministro, adios.

y salio por la puerta dejando a un harry muy pensativo que se durmio pensando aun en ello _¿el heredero de Godric Gryffindor?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ayer no actualize por que no pude lo siento ! gracias por los consejos y por los reviews se que algunas partes pueden estar mal escritas y sin tildes ninguna pero esque no tengo el office y no tengo nada para hacerlo quien sepa_

_donde puedo encontrar algo parecido que me lo diga. mañana os subire otro capitulo, dejad reviews y sed buenos se que es corto pero tambien prometo que el de mañana sera un poco mas largo. por cierto la pareja de harry no esta todavia definida asi que dejad reviews diciendo vuestra pareja preferida aunque ahora sea tokns! Hasta Mañana_


	4. Ayuda Inesperada

_**- Capitulo 4 : Ayuda inesperada - **_

harry ya se habia despertado temprano pero aun seguia en la cama pensando en las palabras que le habia dicho dumbledore. _no puedo ser el heredero de gryffindor nunca he __manifestado ningun poder, ni nada por el estilo y nunca habia destacado en nada mas que en quidditch - pensó harry - aunque cuando vi a ginny en peligro sentia como si no hubiera nada que me pudiera detener, era una sensacion unica pero a la vez mareante. no lo podia controlar y sabia que si no la soltaba no aguantaria mas y aun despues __de haber lanzado el desmaius el sabia que no habia usado una parte de ese poder que sentia y apartir de ahi no puedo recordar mas. - _una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y entraron a la habitacion ginny y hermione

vamos dormilones levantaros que es tarde - dijo hermione - ron tu madre dice que bajeis ya

vamos harry - dijo ginny intentando empujarlo suavemente para despertarlo - hey vamos harry despierta

harry que se estaba haciendo el dormido abrio los ojos lentamente y miro a ginny realmente no sabia lo que le pasaba, el sabia que queria a tonks. pero cada vez que veia a ginny no podia pensar con cordura, la sentia cerca podia oler su olor floral. la miro a los ojos y se perdio en ese mar de color cafe. harry en ese momento ya no podia pensar y mas cuando ginny le estaba acariciando el pelo y diciendole "vamos harry" con esa voz suave que le volvia loco - _en que piensas harry es la hermana de tu mejor amigo -_ pensó harry_ - ademas tu estas con tonks recuerdalo - _

me gustaria despertarme asi todas las mañanas - susurro harry dandole un beso en la mejilla - _bien harry bien hecho no agas caso a tu conciencia.. - _pensó harry

ginny se sonrojo y farfullo algo asi como "estupido" mientras en la cama de al lado hermione seguia lidiando con ron, y para despertarlo ya se le habian acabado los argumentos para ello habia probado gritandole, empujandole y tratando de tirarle de la cama pero no podía. pero entonces harry tuvo una magnifica idea y dijo

tranquila hermione - dijo harry con una mueca divertida en la cara - Hey ron,ron, esa de ahi no es hermione besandose con krum? - y como habia prevenido ron se giro bruscamente y empezo a insultar a krum, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era una mentira para despertarle y se puso mas rojo aun que su pelo. ginny y harry estallaron en carcajadas mientras que hermione estaba sonrojada, pero no dejaba de hacer una mueca alegre que no podia disimular - tranquilo ron era la unica forma de que te despertaras, obviamente a funcionado - dijo harry riendose a carcajadas

oh vamos harry! no es gracioso - le reprendio hermione

si que lo es hermione - respondio ginny tambien riendose a carcajadas

iros a la mierda los dos - dijeron a la vez ron y hermione, y otra vez empezaron las carcajadas de harry y ginny mientras que ellos se sonrojaban

basta ya! - dijo hermione dividida entre la furia y la verguenza - la sra.weasley dice que vayamos a la cocina y tambien dice harry, que te tienes que vestir, dijo algo sobre que dumbledore te tiene que llevar al banco - y hermione añadio - que fue lo que vino ha decirte ayer?

Ah, es verdad no os lo he contado - respondio harry y les conto todo sobre el ataque y lo que le habia dicho dumbledore, sus teorias y que posiblemente el seria el heredero legitimo de Godric Gryffindor al decir esto los tres soltaron un "oh"

wow tu heredero de gryffindor - dijo ron pasmado - wow tu heredero de gryffindor - iva a decirlo otra vez cuando hermione dijo

basta ya ron! - dijo hermione - la verdad esque no se a conocido ningun mago que a tu edad pueda realizar magia sin varita,ni en encantamiento protego que detuviera un crucio, ni un desmaius que derribara a cuatro mortifagos a la vez - dijo hermione atropelladamente - y para que te quiere llevar dumbledore al banco?

quiere comprobar si soy el heredero verdadero de Godric Gryffindor - dijo harry como si estuviera comentando el tiempo - en gringotts hay una camara de el en la que solo pueden entrar Godric o uno de sus herederos, queremos comprobar si es verdad que lo soy - termino harry

y si lo eres que pasara? - pregunto ginny - es decir que cambiara?

nada - dijo harry - si lo soy sabremos de donde viene mi poder, si no lo soy el poder nacio en la familia de los potter no cambiaria nada. - comento harry - otra cosa que queria deciros esque posiblemente dejemos grimmauld place - todos lo miraron atentamente - dumbledore me dijo que nos llevaria a la mansion de mis abuelos, dijo que los terrenos eran mucho mas grandes y estaba protegido por numerosas defensas o eso fue lo que me dijo dumbledore - explico harry y oyeron a la sra weasley gritar desde abajo " CHICOS BAJAD YA EL DESAYUNO YA ESTA LISTO " cuando bajaron se encontraron con sirius que los saludo y les dijo que tenia prisa. esto extraño a los chicos puesto que sirius no podia salir de la casa y dentro de esta no habia mucho que hacer. cuando bajaron abajo se encontraron en la mesa unos cuantos niembros de la orden del fenix entre ellos estaban munduguns, lupin, tonks,sturgis,los sres.weasley

harry cariño! - dijo tonks dandole un beso en los labios - bien tonks - dijo harry secamente no sabia por que pero no le apetecia estar con tonks y se fijo en ginny que parecia al borde de las lagrimas y harry sintio como si el corazon se le rompiera en pedazos y otra vez le vinieron las dudas en eso aparecio dumbledore que acababa de llegar de hogwarts y saludo a los presentes

buenos dias - dijo dumbledore mientras todos decian "buenos dias" - vaya habeis arreglado bastante bien la cocina - comento

si despues de la limpieza general todo ha sido mas facil - dijo la sra.weasley - quieres desayunar albus? harry todavia no a desayunado y no quiero que se vaya sin desayunar - dijo esta

gracias pero no molly ya e desayunado en hogwarts - respondio dumbledore cortesmente - harry en cuanto desayunes nos iremos - y se sento a hablar con unos niembros del fenix aun asi tenia puesto un ojo en harry entonces a ginny se le callo un plato que al caerse se rompio en pedazos, dumbledore ya iva a sacar la varita para repararlo pero entonces harry movio un poco la mano y el plato volvio a recomponerse y a volver a la mesa mientras que todos miraban a harry sorprendidos, mientras que este seguia desayunando como si nada y entonces harry levanto la vista y vio como todos lo miraron y dijo

que pasa? por que todos me mirais - dijo este con el ceño fruncido

harry acabas de reparar el plato - dijo hermione con un hilo de voz

y que hay de raro en eso? - pregunto harry

pues que ni siquiera has sacado la varita y ni has dicho el encantamiento - y entonces harry y callo en la cuenta

no se no me he dado cuenta - respondio encogiendose de hombros - simplemente lo pense y movi la mano sin pensar - y siguio comiendo como si nada mientras todos lo miraban atonitos menos dumbledore que estaba sonriendo cuando lupin le comento a dumbledore en voz baja

albus como es posible? - dijo el ex-profesor - ya de por si es muy dificil hacer un encantamiento sin varita pero mas hacerlo solamente con pensarlo como si fuera un hechizo no verbal - aun asi dumbledore seguia sonriendo y le respondio

eso demuestra el poder que aun sin llegar a sacarlo tiene este muchacho - respondio sencillamente dumbledore - en el y en estos chicos esta la esperanza del mundo magico - y entonces vio como harry termino de desayunar y le dijo ya en voz alta - bueno vamonos harry, te recomiendo que cojas una chaqueta - le dijo dumbledore

molly ya se preparaba para conjurar una de las chaquetas de harry con un accio pero entonces volvio a suceder y harry movio la mano vagamente y la chaqueta bajo las escaleras y llego hasta harry que la cojio tan tranquilo. todos le miraban y el pregunto otra vez "¿que?"

que lo has vuelto a hacer - dijo dumbledore riendose como nunca - has vuelto a hacerlo y acabas de realizar un hechizo de cuarto curso no verbal y sin varita, te aseguro que no muchos podrian hacer eso. incluso a mi me costaria hacerlo y gastaria bastante mi poder magico - afirmo tranquilamente y todos miraron a harry sorprendidos de que un chico de 15 años tuviera ese poder y harry tambien se sorprendio por que el no pensaba cuando lo hacia, el simplemente lo hacia sin pensar.

bueno tenemos que irnos. vendremos sobre la hora de la comida molly - le dijo dumbledore a la sra.weasley - adios, harry agarrate a mi brazo vamos a aparecernos - harry le agarro el brazo y sintio como si algo oprimiera su pecho y se quedara sin aire y de repente volvio a sentirse libre y trago una bocanada de aire - vaya parece que no te gusta mucho aparecerte - le dijo burlonamente dumbledore - tranquilo te acostumbraras con el tiempo es una de las cosas que aprenderas

se habian aparecido enfrente de la pared de ladrillos que comunicaba con el callejon diagon, dumbledore toco los ladrillos con la varita y esta se abrio, dejandoles paso al callejon diagon y se dirigiaron al famoso banco de los magos, Gringotts. nada mas entrar un duende los abordo y les dijo

oh, otra vez por aqui señor potter, es un gusto verle de nuevo por aqui - dijo el duende

el gusto es mio griphook y llamame harry por favor - dijo el ojiverde y ahi fue cuando dumbledore hablo

buenos dias griphook, venimos a ver la camara de Godric Gryffindor - respondio el anciano y el duende lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

esa camara no esta permitida la entrada a menos que sea un descendiente - dijo el duende - y para comprobarlo hay que llegar a la camara - continuo - y para llegar a la camara se necesita la unica reliquia de Godric Gryffindor que no esta ahi, dentro de la camara - dijo el duende - la espada de Godric Gryffindor

no hay problema - dijo dumbledore y dio una palmada y fawkes aparecio llevando consigo la espada de Godric Gryffindor que callo en manos de harry, la espada brillo como nunca antes habia brillado y harry se la paso a dumbledore que sonrio - bien aqui esta la espada de Godric Gryffindor - y se la enseño al duende que la miro recelosamente como queriendo encontrar algun fallo o que fuera una falsificacion

bien esta todo en orden, por aqui por favor - dijo el duende señalando a los carros

despues de montar en los carros y de un viaje que parecia interminable habian bajado hasta el fondo de gringotts, nunca antes habia bajado tanto ni siquiera cuando fue a buscar la piedra filosofal con hagrid, cuando se bajaron vieron una enorme puerta con bastantes brillantes como si tuviera diamantes inscrustados y enmedio una abertura con una forma que se asemejaba al filo de la espada de gryffindor, el duende con voz chillona le dijo a harry

para abrirla debes incrustar la espada en la abertura y decir tu nombre completo - dijo el duende - tus padres y el nombre del que eres descendiente, Godric Gryffindor

harry cojio la espada firmemente, demostrando que no estaba nervioso aunque en realidad si lo estaba. miro a dumbledore y este asintio y le animo a que lo hiciera. harry inscrusto la espada de godric en la abertura de la pared y dijo

Yo soy, Harry James Potter Evans, Hijo de James potter y Lily Evans,Heredero de Godric Gryffindor - y la puerta se abrio produciendo un gran estruendo y miro a un sonriente dumbledore y a un desconcertado griphook, luego miro a la puerta y vio como se abria y vio un monton de libros acumulados por todas partes y varias tunicas y capas y algunas que eran increibles tenian el simbolo de la casa de gryffindor bordado en la espalda y con los colores de la casa, luego otra negras con otro simbolo grabado en la espalda que parecia un fenix encima de un leon que estaba tranquilamente dormido, luego libros y mas libros, pero lo que mas sorprendio a harry fue lo que parecia una funda de una espada que llevaba lo que parecia una carta, estaba mirandolo ensimismado cuando oyo una voz desde atras y vio que el profesor dumbledore no podia pasar es como si hubiera una barrera imposible de pasar, entonces el duende hablo y dijo

para que usted pueda pasar - dijo el duende - debe darle permiso el, pasa igual que la mansion de los potter si el no quiere que entre una persona - continuo - no entrara debe de decir el nombre de este y el suyo - entonces harry hablo

Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, heredero de Godric Gryffindor, autirizo el paso a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - y entonces el viejo profesor pudo pasar y vio los libros pero cuando abria uno veia que estaban vacios y vio a harry mirando lo que parecia una funda de una espada y entonces se decidio a hablar

como sabias mi nombre completo? - dijo dumbledore - no recuerdo habertelo dicho

ranas de chocolate - contesto el simplemente cojio la espada de gryffindor y la dejo en el suelo y se dispuso a leer la carta en voz alta que decia:

_Estimado Heredera/o _

_supongo que si estas aqui es por que eres mi heredera/o en esta carta te voy a explicar supongo que seras niembro de la familia Potter o por lo menos emparentada ya que esta deberia ser la familia Gryffindor. yo decidi cuando logre que Salazar Slytherin se fue del colegio tratar de esconder a mi familia y protegerla, por eso , yo cambie el apellido de Gryffindor por el de Potter sabia que cuando Salazar recuperara fuerzas, usaria a los mios en mi contra para debilitarme, sabia que mi mayor debilidad estaba en ellos y en mis alumnos. Luego esta el tema de el poder, parte de la magia pasa de generacion en generacion de padres a hijos/as. La mayoria de los potters seguiran heredando mi poder, llegar a controlarlo no es nada sencillo junto a esta carta por esta camara encontrareis un libro que es un diario en el que os indicara como paso a paso iras amuentando tu poder magico fisico y mental. _

_Todos los libros que estan en esta camara solo pueden ser leidos por el heredero de Gryffindor estos, solo se puede leer en esta sala o en una habitacion de la mansion Gryffindor que supongo que ahora se llamara mansion Potter. en esta tiene una habitacion que es parecida a la sala de menesteres con la diferencia de que alli el tiempo no pasara igual que fuera de esta, es decir, lo que fuera son 2 meses alli equivale a un año , solo alli y en esta camara el heredero podra leer estos libros. El contenido de estos libros no puede salir de el heredero de gryffindor a menos que sea una persona en la que confie plenamente para llevar acabo el entrenamiento de tus poderes deberas estar solo durante dos meses reales en lo que esa sala equivale a 1 año y medio. En los libros encontraras informacion de hechizos poderosos,libros de aparicion, pociones,aritnamcia,encantamientos,transformaciones, defensa y artes oscuras. Si artes oscuras las artes oscuras pueden ser alidas o enemigas siempre dependiendo de como las uses por eso recuerda usar sabiamente esto. tambien para controlar tu poder necesitas un gran control sobre tu fisico, eso te ayudara a controlar tu magia, tambien deberas a usar a la perfeccion la magia sin varita y los hechizos no verbales. Tambien aprenderas esgrima defensiva y de ataque, la de ataque simplemente en caso de que te quedes sin varita y sin poder magico suficiente para llevar acabo el hechizo sin varita. La espada que tienes alado tuyo no solo aumenta tus poderes magicos, si no que absorve cualquier hechizo que le envies, incluso las artes mas oscuras. por eso es imprescindible que aprendas esgrima defensiva._

_Tambien queria hablarte sobre las tunicas que estan dispersadas por la camara, estas tunicas son de pelea la mayoria, menos las negras que son para ir a eventos importantes como representantes importantes, etc.. la funda de la espada de Gryffindor hace que cuando metas la espada dentro de ella esta se haga invisible a todos los ojos menos al tuyo. Solo un heredero mio podra verla, te recomiendo que la lleves siempre a mano. las tunicas de combate las rojas y doradas con el simbolo de gryffindor en la espalda, son de piel de dragon muy resistentes al igual que las capas. Si las capas o las tunicas se rompen estas al cabo de una hora vuelve a estar bien totalmente reparada. las otras tunicas negras tienen la funcion de las de combate solo que mas elegante, lleva esta cuando tengas que relacionarte con altas personas. estas tunicas te pueden parecer grandes a primera vista pero una vez puestas estas se autoregulan hasta quedar totalmente de tu talla. para sacar los libros de aqui simplemente di "valor" y los libros iran al cuarto que te he dicho en la mansion potter este esta detras de una pared en la que hay un leon bordado simplemente piensa en lo que necesitas igual que la sala de menesteres (si no lo sabes lo que es la sala de menesteres esta en el 7 piso pasa tres veces por delante de la puerta y aparecera una puerta con lo que necesites dentro)usa mi diario, en el encontras todo lo que necesitas sobre como controlar tus poderes. Estudia todos los libros que ahi son los libros mas avanzados que puedas encontrar en cualquiera de las materias podras encontrar mas informacion en mi diario _

_Espero que te sirva_

_Godric Gryffindor, Uno de los fundadores de las 4 casas de el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria _

despues de esto miro a dumbledore que sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pensando sabia de soba que queria hacer ese entrenamiento y no se lo podria evitar nadie, harry dijo

bueno entonces ya se lo que debo hacer.. - dijo harry aun asombrado - señor cuando empiezan las clases?

el dia 7 de septiembre, harry - dijo el anciano - estas seguro de querer llevar acabo ese entrenamiento? - sabia la respuesta pero no perdia nada por decirlo y harry sonrio

no se para que me lo pregunta señor - dijo harry divertido - sabe de sobra la respuesta - y dumbledore asintio - "valor" - dijo harry y los libros desaparecieron harry cojio la espada y la guardo dentro de la funda y con al espada desaparecio para los ojos de dumbledore - "_ eso me sera util " - _penso harry

has visto ya el diario de godric? - pregunto dumbledore interesado

si cuando enfunde la espada senti como una especie de libro caia en mi bolsillo, supongo que sera el diario - diciendo esto lo saco y miro algunas paginas y dijo - si, es el diario - el anciano insistio pensando en donde llegaria el poder de ese chico - profesor cuando nos iremos para la mansion potter? - inquirio harry - necesito estar alli lo antes posible si quiero terminar mi entrenamiento antes de partir a hogwarts señor

iremos hoy mismo tus amigos iran tambien - dijo dumbledore - ya que no tenemos que entrenarte, intentaremos enseñarles a ellos lo que podamos sobre todo magia defensiva.

despues de eso salieron de la camara con las tunicas de Godric encojidas mediante un hechizo realizado por dumbledore, se dirigieron de nuevo a grimmauld place dispuestos a contarles a todos la noticia, sabia que algunos no lo aceptarian pero no tenian mas remedio era su decision pensó para si mismo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hasta aqui el 4 capitulo no creo ni que tarde un dia estoi inspirado y tengo muchas ideas para los siguientes capitulos los detalles del entrenamiento de harry dare pocos iran saliendo sobre la historia aunque tambien pondre parte del entrenamiento y el de los chicos. las parejas no estan echas todavia asi que dejad reviews diciendo vuestras parejas ;) gracias por los comentarios de apoyo y gracias a pedro que siempre me apoya dejando reviews en cada capitulo _

_hasta mañana _


	5. Un serio entrenamiento

_**- Un serio entrenamiento - **_

De camino a grimmauld place se pararon en el caldero chorreante para hablar un poco sobre el diario y lo que debería hacer mientras tanto.

según pone aquí no se puede salir de ahí - dijo harry - hasta que se haya cumplido el año y medio - continuo - en el diario pone paso a paso lo que debes de hacer, desde el entrenamiento fisico, uso de la espada, legremancia y oclumancia, hechizos defensivos, ofensivos, artes oscuras, encantamientos, runas antiguas y pociones. - enumero harry

crees que te dará tiempo a aprender todo eso en un año y medio? - dijo dumbledore - ten en cuenta que estos no son como los libros de hogares- añadió dumbledore - son mucho más avanzados y supongo que mucho más que la categoría de los éxtasis o los exámenes de auror, es más, dudo que alguien conozca el contenido de todos esos libros

lo sé profesor - respondió harry - según pone aquí me dará tiempo suficiente

bueno ya es hora de irnos harry, cógete a mi brazo - se agarro al brazo y desaparecieron en rumbo a grimmauld place

Harry! - dijeron todos nada más pasar por la puerta estaba en pleno toda la orden al completo, incluso snape

hola - dijo el tranquilamente mientras todos lo miraban como esperando una respuesta - Si soy el heredero de Godric Gryffindor -

todos soltaron un "oh" de admiración y respeto mientras que snape como siempre, soltó un soplido de indignación y miro al director como esperando que lo negara pero este solo afirmo con la cabeza, mirando a snape, como diciéndole "si es el"

pero no puede ser - dijo snape - es un estúpido crio que no demuestra si quiera poder mágico - dijo esto pretendiendo ofender a harry que lo miro y sonrió

snape lo que tengas que decir siéndote sincero - respondió harry - no me importa, si quieres pruebas aquí las tienes - dicho esto saco la espada de la funda que llevaba colgada a la espalda, se pudo apreciar la espada y la funda. hecho esto la guardo otra vez dentro y dijo - solo un heredero puede ver esta espada dentro de la funda si no me crees no es mi problema - ahora miro al director y le dijo - profesor, podemos irnos ya? preferiría marcharme lo más rápido posible

Si harry. harry, Ginny, ron y hermione id arriba y preparad vuestras cosas iremos a la mansión Potter - dijo este con tranquilidad - mientras explícales todo lo de la cámara

harry yo hablare con la orden en veinte minutos estad aquí y iremos a la mansión Potter - harry asintió y subió seguido de los chicos a sus habitaciones - bien, en la cámara harry ha encontrado los libros más avanzados que puedas encontrar en ningún lado - dijo dumbledore con serenidad - también había una carta alado de la funda de la espada de Godric Gryffindor, en esta le decía como podría usar sus poderes y como usarlos. Harry debe pasar dos meses en una estancia de la mansión Potter que es como la sala de los menesteres de hogares, con una diferencia claro, 2 meses aquí allí equivalen a un año y medio - todos le miraron - harry debe entrar y entrenar el ahí solo, en la carta decía que solo el podía entrar ahí y leer los libros cualquiera que quiera leer esos libros lo único que vera, será un libro en blanco, tiene los mejores libros de cualquiera de las asignaturas que se dan en hogares y deberá estudiarlos todos y seguir los consejos del diario de Godric Gryffindor. - explico el viejo director - bien, alguna pregunta?

vas a dejar a harry solo durante un año y medio. sin saber cómo esta - dijo molly con clara molestia - a su suerte en una cámara durante un año y medio ahí metido?

esa no es mi decisión molly - respondió - harry es oficialmente mayor de edad puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida - continuo - aunque no lo fuera sabes de sobra que el

lo haría sabe que es necesario y que le proporcionara una ventaja frente a Voldemort - un estremecimiento recorrió la sala - el quiere hacerlo y yo no si nadie para impedírselo aunque quisiera no podría

y no puede entrar alguien con él para hacerle compañía? - pregunto sirius esperanzado - solo tiene 15 años estar ahí solo es muy duro incluso para el

es su decisión sirius - respondió dumbledore - bien ahora lo que debemos de hacer es trasladar a los habitantes de aquí a la mansión Potter, para comenzar su entrenamiento - dijo firmemente - sirius y los weasley. queréis venir a la mansión Potter? no creo que harry tenga ningún inconveniente con esto - afirmo - la orden seguirá reuniéndose aquí en grimmauld place. bien queréis? - estos asintieron la cabeza - bien prepararos todos en 15 minutos todos aquí supongo que harry ya estará hablando con los chicos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, supongo que tengo que contaros todo - soltó un suspiro y harry les conto todo lo que había pasado en la cámara de Godric Gryffindor y ellos se sorprendieron y hermione y Ginny parecían estar debatiéndose entre lanzarse a abrazarlo o decirle que no lo hiciera, al final optaron por lo primero y lo abrazaron fuertemente

Tranquilas - dijo el aludido - solo serán dos meses, luego volveré a estar con vosotros, solo dos meses lo prometo - dijo este mirando a Jenny que parecía no muy convencida

y le volvió a abrazar - tranquila Ginny estaré bien - le susurro al oído y lo soltó pero no muy segura - bien dumbledore me dijo que ahora os enseñaran a vosotros sobre todo magia defensiva y de ataque, debemos recoger vamos - y harry movió su mano y las cosas volvieron a su sitio y estos le miraron - acostumbraros! que me sale solo maldita sea no lo controlo todavía y no sé cuando lo hago sin varita o con varita

Bueno por lo menos ayúdanos no? - dijo ron con una sonrisa que harry respondió

¡Bauleo! - dijo harry moviendo la mano y el baúl de ron estuvo perfectamente ordenado miro con una sonrisa a las chicas y dijo - bueno a que esperáis? nosotros ya hemos recogido. mm me parece que os hemos ganado no? - y entonces ginny y hermione sonrieron

Ginny y yo ya lo habíamos recogido ayer por la noche - dijo hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia - cuando nos dijiste lo de la mansión Potter, lo siento Potter pero todavía le queda mucho que aprender aunque haga magia - y dejaron a unos contrariados harry y ron que se miraron y se rieron a carcajadas bajaron las escaleras y ahí estaban remus, tonks, sirius y los weasley preparados ya para marchar. dumbledore le miro y le pregunto

ellos también pueden venir no? - dijo mirando a harry

si por supuesto no ahí ningún problema - dijo harry que bajo y tonks le dio un beso a harry en los labios ganándose una mirada de odio de ginny - en que iremos? polvos flu?

no iremos en translador vamos poned todos las manos aquí - todos pusieron las manos en lo que parecía un plato sucio y roto - 1,2,3 - y sintió otra vez esa sensación de como

si lo llevaran hacia atrás mediante un gancho y lo ahogaran, miro a un lado y su mirada se cruzo con la de ginny que lo miro con una mirada triste que harry suponía por que era de repente se aparecieron ante lo que parecía un enorme campo lleno de verde y una gran mansión delante de ellos apareció, con establo incluso y lo que parecía un lago detrás de esta harry sorprendido se fue hacia adelante y los demás lo siguieron pero de repente se quedaron parados como si hubiera una barrera en medio. recordando la cámara de gringotts harry pensó " yo Harry James Potter Evans, Heredero de Godric Gryffindor , autorizo a pasar a Sirius Black, la Familia Weasley y a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" no sabía porque pero no nombro a tonks, y creía saber por que, además no quería por que ella estuviera dentro ginny se sintiera incomoda

"_ginny? porque siempre __piensas en ginny, demonios es la hermana de tu mejor amigo. tu estas con tonks recuérdalo" _

aun así no pensó en dejar paso a tonks todos pasaron menos tonks que se quedo mirando extraña como todos miraban asombrados como una casa salía ante ellos presentándose un esplendido lago con establo y una gran mansión. solo había una palabra para describir eso "impresionante" pensaron todos. todos parecían sorprendidos menos dumbledore que se movió como si estuviera en casa incluso harry estaba un poco cohibido menos tonks que se preguntaba que miraban y de repente dumbledore y los demás menos harry, ginny, ron y hemione que miraron a tonks y harry pregunto inocentemente, como si no supiera que sucedía

que ocurre tonks? - dijo harry con ese tono inocente - algún problema?

no puedo pasar - farfullo tonks - es como si hubiera una barrera invisible que no me deja pasar - dijo esta extrañada

eso es que la casa no te admite - dijo tranquilamente harry - no hay nada que hacer - dijo lanzando un falso suspiro

harry no pienso dejarte solo con esa loba - dijo mirando a tonks entonces harry se encendió y le soltó

sinceramente tonks, me importa un bledo, es más, por mi parte hemos terminado - dijo este tranquilamente quitándose un peso de encima y entrando a los terrenos de la mansión Potter sin mirar atrás a tonks y miro a dumbledore que miro a harry divertido, sabiendo que él no la había dejado pasar le miro con cara de decirle

"no diré nada" y comenzaron a andar hacia la mansión, pero antes de eso harry miro al establo y se dispuso a ir hacia el ron,ginny, hermione y dumbledore de lejos

también, entro al establo y vio a unos cuantos caballos pero sobre todo vio uno que le llamo la atención era blanco como si fuera un unicornio, pero con una expresión de enfado en el rostro. harry vio como los demás se intentaban acercar pero entonces llego un dumbledore sonriente que dijo

no os recomendaría acercaros a ese caballo - dijo tranquilamente - ese caballo solo lo han montado tres personas , Tu - dijo mirando a harry - tu padre y tu abuelo que yo sepa - harry le inquirió con la mirada y dumbledore sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar- tu montaste en él cuando eras pequeño junto a tu padre eso le llevo una gran reprimenda de tu madre diciendo que era un inmaduro. sabiendo que ese caballo era indomable pero como siempre solo llegaba a eso y a los dos minutos se reconciliaban.

harry mirando al caballo se acerco y lo rozo, su expresión cambio de estar enfadado a una expresión de tranquilidad se apoyo en sus patas traseras y bajo su cuerpo como invitando a montar a harry. harry ya decidido se iba a subir cuando oyó unas voces

harry no te subas! - dijo ginny mirándole con preocupación - puede ser peligroso - dijo ella y hermione la secundo

tranquilas no puede ser malo si ya he montado antes en el, además de algo hay que morir no? - dijo este sonriendo y dejando aun más preocupado a las chicas y se monto en el. harry sintió una sensación de tranquilidad y se decidió a decirle que galopara en dirección al lago. era increíble el caballo iba hacia donde él quería con solo mirarlo y sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. era una sensación increíble, volvió al establo tranquilamente y vio como ginny y hermione habían recuperado su expresión de tranquilidad y como dumbledore y ron estaban sonriendo.

profesor como es que los caballos siguen aquí después de tanto tiempo? - dijo bajándose del caballo y acariciándolo en señal de agradecimiento

supongo que serán por los elfos domésticos, los elfos son siempre fieles mientras haya un amo vivo - dijo dumbledore - así que no me extrañaría que siguieran aquí trata de llamarlos

harry iba a decir elfos cuando de repente aparecieron una quincena con un elfo que parecía especialmente viejo a la cabeza. podía sentir como hermione los miraba contrariada

ola joven amo - dijo el elfo más viejo - estábamos esperándole señor Potter. llevamos cuidando esto desde que los viejos amos murieron señor - dijo este con emoción contenida por reencontrarse con su amo - estamos aquí para servirle en lo que necesite Sr. Potter

bien lo primero, no me llames Sr. Potter llámame harry simplemente, lo mismo para todos - dijo este mirando a los demás - yo tendré que irme dos meses al cuarto donde está el escudo de gryffindor puesto - ellos asintieron en señal de confirmación - quiero que mientras tanto obedezcáis a todas las personas de esta casa son personas de confianza y si ella - dijo señalando a la sra.weasley - quiere hacer la comida dejadla que la haga pero ayudadla ella no está acostumbrada a quedarse sin hacer nada - los elfos resignados asintieron - podéis marcharos y sois libres de pedirme cualquier cosa que queráis ¿queda claro? - ellos asintieron muy a su pesar no podían desobedecer una orden directa

se fueron en dirección a la mansión que cada vez parecía más grande era increíble tenía varios pisos y un hall enorme era mucho más grande que grimmauld place, el hall era mucho más alegre además de que no había cuadros que hablar aran ni que te insultaran, la casa estaba pintada en su mayoría con los colores de gryffindor harry sabia que debería empezar con el entrenamiento lo antes posible así que se fue a despedir de los suyos llego a lo que era la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que era tres veces más que la cocina de grimmauld place era increíble a la sra.weasley parecía que le centelleaban los ojos

bueno yo creo que ya me iré a la sala especial de gryffindor - dijo harry con un poco de tristeza - cuanto más rápido empiece más rápido acabare - todos lo miraron

y se acercaron a él, todos se despedían como si fuera a la guerra, después de sufrir el típico abrazo asesino de la sra.weasley llego el turno de sirius que lo abrazo fraternalmente y le dijo

Cuídate, harry - dijo sirius solemnemente - acuérdate del espejo que te regale, aunque no creo que funcione ahí dentro, en la sala de menesteres no funcionaba - le dioOtro abrazo y se alejo de él. harry sabia que era duro para su padrino pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo luego llego hermione que le abrazo fuertemente

cuídate harry, y estudia mucho y acuérdate de hacer los deberes del colegio - y todos se rieron con ese comentario - adiós - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

luego llego el turno de ron que se abrazaron como si fueran hermanos

hay acuérdate que tienes que volver sano y salvo - dijo este - tenemos que ganar a esos estúpidos slytherins y formar un buen equipo - y los gemelos secundaron eso

Por último llego ginny que se tiro a sus brazos medio llorando y diciéndole que no se fuera, harry sentía que si se iba dejaría una parte de su alma allí, le dio un beso En la cabeza e intento tranquilizarla

vamos ginny, me veras en un mes - ella hizo un puchero

me da igual quiero ir contigo harry - dijo ginny aun abrazado a el

Sabes que no puede ser ginny, te prometo que volveré sano y salvo - dijo harry dándole un beso en la cabeza, ella después de eso se separo de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla y vio como se iba a una especie de pared que tenía un escudo del león. Toco con su mano diestra la pared y esta se abrió dejando una puerta que solo el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, podía ver. Harry se dio media vuelta y miro a los presentes, hizo un gesto con la mano como despidiéndose y se metió por la puerta sabiendo que le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Entro a la habitación y vio como estaba dentro de lo que parecía una gran cabaña disponiéndose a ver ya, el diario de Godric Gryffindor lo saco del bolsillo y lo abrió.

La primera página ponía:

_Si estas en leyendo esto, es porque estas en la mansión Potter este es el único libro que solo puedes leer aquí. Ahora te diré todo lo que tienes que hacer para tratar de dar el máximo rendimiento, el entrenamiento está dividido en tiempo los cuatro primeros meses serán dedicados a estudiar todos los libros básicos que te deje en la cámara y al ejercicio físico deberás por lo menos correr todos los días dos horas diarias, el resto del tiempo deberás aprovecharlo para estudiar. El 2 meses siguientes a los 4 previos te dedicaras a la aplicación de esos hechizos o encantamientos, si te fijas hay unos muñecos en las afueras de la cabaña ahí deberás practicar la puntería y el poder mágico. En esos dos meses trataras de mejorar tu puntería y tu destreza, aumentando también tu poder mágico. También acostúmbrate a hacer todo sin varita. Será más duro al principio pero más tarde te acostumbraras a ello, así cuando cojas la varita mágica tu poder será mucho más grande cuando hayas lanzado un hechizo con la varita._

_Los tres meses siguientes te dedicaras a aprender a esquivar hechizos hay una sala en la parte de la izquierda de la cabaña en la que encontraras todo lo que necesitas para este entrenamiento. En cuanto entres en ella con decir cualquier hechizo esta te la lanzara y tú deberás esquivarlos. En ese mes también seguirás practicando tu condición física. En la parte de la derecha de la cabaña hay una sala donde encontraras todo tipo de artilugios para mejorar tu condición física, desde pesas hasta barras de equilibrio. _

_En las siguientes tres meses te dedicaras a aprender los hechizos de nivel medio en las estanterías de la cabaña los libros están indicados por niveles que veras ahí deberás estudiarlos. Aun así te digo también que dediques dos horas a correr diariamente para seguir manteniendo y mejorando la condición física._

_En el siguiente mes pondrás en práctica los hechizos y encantamientos realizados, también las pociones que tendrás que hacer al igual que traducciones de runas antiguas, y trabajos de aritmancia, ese mes no tendrás que practicar el ejercicio físico. En ese mes deberás aprender también a antes de acostarte tratar de vaciar tu mente dejarla libre de cualquier emoción eso luego te permitirá dominar más fácilmente la legremancia y la oclumancia. Acuérdate de realizar los hechizos sin varita te serán mucho más útil en el momento en el cojas la varita. _

_En el mes siguiente te dedicaras a aprender oclumancia y legremancia de los libros que tienes ahí. En la parte de nivel experto de la librería personal, no encontraras nunca nada más avanzado en eso acuérdate de practicar el mes anterior a vaciar la mente de cualquier emoción o sentimiento. _

_En los siguientes dos meses deberás estudiar los libros de la sección de experto y practicarlos a la vez. Trata también de realizar los hechizos no verbales dedícate a practicar también las artes oscuras siempre está bien saber de ellas. Sigue vaciando tu mente de toda emoción y acuérdate de seguir por las noches cerrando tu mente y practicar oclumancia _

_Luego de esto llegamos a los dos últimos meses en el ese mes y medio quiero que practiques el arte de la esgrima más que nada defensiva eso te ayudará este diario en las páginas del final están escritos todos los movimientos defensivos también hay un pensadero en el fondo de la estancia en el que podrás encontrar todos los movimientos si deseas luchar contra un rival de carne y hueso procura usar la sala de la que te había hablado antes a la izquierda de la cabaña, solo tienes que decir "copia" y saldrá alguien exactamente igual a ti con el que podrás entrenar sabrá todos tus movimientos y no dudara en hacerte daño. En los últimos 15 días quiero que practiques todo lo que has hecho desde los hechizos básicos a lo más avanzado. Y práctica a manifestar tu poder a través de la espada con ella podrás crear ondas expansivas muy fuertes que te gastaran energía pero te ayudaran mucho en ese momento. _

_Espero que esto te sirva_

_Godric Gryffindor, Uno de los cuatro fundadores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería _

y yo que pensé que iba a ser fácil..- pensó harry - no hay nada regalado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

los otros estaban tristes con la partida de harry pero sabían que ellos también deberían empezar al día siguiente eso no les tranquilizo mucho..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy seguramente el próximo capítulo este hoy también ya parece que va más fácil y todo sale más rápido además ya tengo el office así que ya va mejor seguid dejando reviese y el próximo capítulo en nada subido _


	6. Dos Largos Meses

- _**Capitulo 6: dos largos meses -**_

¿Qué traes para mi bellatrix? - dijo una voz seseante que hizo temblar a la mortífaga - no muchos se atreven a despertarme por nada mi querida bella

Mi señor - dijo esta - parece ser que Potter ya no está en el cuartel de la orden del fénix, mi señor. Al parecer se realizo un translador que parece que llevo a los que estaban en él a otro lugar no sabemos a cual señor - añadió temerosa de lo que Voldemort podía hacerle - las defensas de ese lugar parece que consiguieron que no se pudiera localizar ese translador

¿Y no te has encargado de descubrirlo bella? - pregunto - esperaba más de ti bella me has decepcionado - la miro negando con la cabeza y dijo - ¡crucio! - y la dejo retorciéndose un buen rato hasta que paro la maldición y le dijo con voz seca y seseante - espero que la próxima vez no me falles bellatrix, no seré tan clemente la próxima vez. Estas avisada - y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara.

Y se puso a pensar donde podría estar más seguro el estúpido de Potter pudiera estar más seguro más incluso que en Privet Drive o donde se encontraba ahora. Pensó y de repente dio con la solución y se dijo a sí mismo "la mansión Potter" claro esa maldita mansión era inquebrantable estaba más protegida que un simple encantamiento fidelio claro pero para qué demonios querría el viejo cascarrabias llevar a Potter a ese lugar. Cuanto más lo pensaban más vueltas le daba pero sabía que no podía detenerse a pensar eso, dentro de poco las esperanzas del mundo mágico quedarían reducidas a nada. Exactamente dentro de dos meses y unos pocos días mermaría la capacidad de lucha y los ánimos de lo que llaman "el bando de la luz" además también podría acabar con la vida de "San Potter" sabía que ese chico acabaría siendo un problema aun siendo un chico en él se centraban todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico. Debía eliminarlo lo más rápido posible si no quería que pensaran que él no tenía el poder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo sobre saltados por el brusco grito de la sra.weasley. Se empezaron a vestir preparándose para el entrenamiento que les tenían preparado se pusieron ropas cómodas. ginny y hermione salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con un ron aun mas dormido que despierto

Hey hermanito - dijo ginny conteniendo un bostezo - se ve que no has dormido mucho - la verdad es que no había podido dormir debido a que no había dejado de pensar en harry y si estaba bien

Bien, dentro de lo que cabe aunque no es que haya dormido mucho - dijo ron moviendo la cabeza - al ver la falta de harry se me hacia raro y no podía dormir

La verdad es que yo también le echo de menos y eso que solo ha pasado un día - confirmo hermione - siempre se echa de menos la típica broma de el por las mañanas cuando todos nos levantamos - después de decir eso los tres bajaron la cabeza y se dirigieron a la impresionante cocina de la mansión Potter oliendo el olor a comida ron echo a correr en dirección a la cocina

Hola mama - dijo ron mirando la comida con los ojos abiertos - ¿Cómo has hecho todo esto?

Con la ayuda de los elfos cariño - dijo la sra.weasley mirando a los elfos con ternura - han sido muy amables conmigo y cada vez que necesitaba algo ellos me lo daban amablemente fueron muy generosos, y me ayudaron siempre que lo necesite - a estos les brillaron los ojos por las palabras de estos. en cierto modo se sentían muy bien con los Potter sabían que los magos eran muy crueles con los elfos domésticos, en cambio los Potter eran muy justos y muy nobles. Siempre les habían ofrecido un sueldo pero ellos lo habían negado diciendo que estaban muy orgullosos de trabajar para los Potter.

Es un gusto para nosotros servir a los amigos de nuestro amo harry - dijo el mayor de los elfos -los Potter siempre nos han tratado muy bien son muy justos y leales e incluso algunas vez nos ofrecieron un sueldo, pero nosotros nos negamos ya nos trataban demasiado bien como para pedir un sueldo - dijo este como si atemorizara de eso con eso los ojos de hermione brillaron viendo como trataban a estos elfos no como otros magos.

Bien dumbledore dijo que tenía que daros estos horarios - dijo la sra.weasley - tendréis tres clases al día de dos horas cada una. Ahí tenéis - dijo dándoles los horarios

_Lunes martes miércoles jueves viernes sábado domingo_

_DCAO ENCA. SAN TRANS. DCAO TRANS - libre - _

_-libre- SAN DCAO ENCA SAN DCAO TRANS_

_SAN. Trans ENCA. Pociones TRANS ENCA. DCAO_

_ENCA. - libre - - libre - - libre - - libre - - libre - ENCA. _

_ENCA.__Encantamientos _

_TRANS Transformaciones _

_DCAODefensa Contra las artes oscuras _

_SAN hechizos de sanación_

_Vaya, ya no descansamos ni en vacaciones - resoplo ron - por lo menos no son seis horas al día_

_Míralo por el lado bueno esto nos ayudara a mejorar - dijo hermione - así no desentonaremos tanto con harry - continuo mordiéndose el labio - me temo que cuando salga de allí no nos podremos ni comparar al - ginny y ron lo miraron como dándole la razón no por nada harry era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor - bueno hoy nos toca DCAO entonces ahora ¿donde debemos de ir sra.weasley? _

_Debéis ir a la entrada de la mansión Potter moody os estará esperando allí, puede pasar por que dumbledore le dijo a harry que autorizara a moody - dijo molly - debéis bajar ya vamos - dijo recogiendo los platos con la ayuda de los elfos. Los chicos se movieron en dirección a la entrada de la mansión Potter y vieron al profesor moody "al que suponían el verdadero" acercándoseles cuando llego al lado de ellos _

_Hola - dijo moody antes de que sacara la varita y apuntara a los tres chicos - ¡Expelliarmus! - dijo este, ron y ginny habían salido disparados hermione se había tambaleado por que le había dado tiempo a sacar la varita y realizar un encantamiento protego aun así le había rozado - bien hecho señorita granger , vosotros dos debéis acostumbraros a estar siempre alerta, estamos en guerra señores, que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un mortífago - dijo este - siempre debéis estar atentos a cualquier movimiento cualquier señal de peligro o acercamiento - en estos tiempos no puedes saber quien es amigo ni quien es el enemigo, debes permanecer siempre alerta a cualquier cosa y a cualquier movimiento - continuo explicando - al ver que yo desplazaba la mano hacia la varita vosotros deberíais haber ya ido a coger vuestra varita, aunque yo no la hubiera sacado hubierais podido coger la varita y conseguir llevar a cabo un encantamiento protego, como la señorita Granger , que aun así de haber sacado la varita tarde vio como yo la levantaba y ya se lo intuía en cambio - dijo mirando a los dos weasley - vosotros ni si quiera os habíais movido del sitio bien ahora yo os lanzare hechizos y vosotros debéis de interceptarlos o esquivarlos - dijo este - ¡desmaius! - dijo apuntando a ron y este se tiro al suelo antes de que le rozara - buenos reflejos weasley - continúo y apunto a hermione y dijo - ¡tarantallegra! - hermione simplemente movió la varita y dijo "protego" y intercepto el desmaius - se le ve ágil con la varita Granger - dijo este y apunto a ron otra vez - ¡desmaius! - y este no se lo esperaba le venía a la altura del pecho pero entonces se movió ágilmente a un lado y logro esquivarlo - sigo diciéndolo buenos reflejos weasley - apunto a ginny y dijo - ¡desmaius! - esta simplemente se movió ágilmente y creó un escudo reflectante que le devolvió el hechizo a moody que con un movimiento de varita lo paro - buen movimiento weasley pero no tenía mucha confianza en ese encantamiento reflector, si no, no se hubiera movido - ella asintió - bien, apartir de hoy quiero que practiquéis todas las tardes a lanzaros hechizos entre vosotros - dijo mirándoles - también quiero que os levantéis una hora antes toda la mañana y corráis todo lo que podáis o hagáis ejercicio físico, eso os ayudara a aumentar vuestro poder mágico, así como vuestra fuerza y rapidez a la hora de un duelo - luego de esta práctica comenzó a decirles hechizos y contra-hechizos, tratándoles de sorprender alguna que otra vez y les dijo que así sería el entrenamiento durante los próximos siguientes dos meses. Lo único aparte de eso que darían son duelos y seguir dando hechizos y contra-hechizos. Les volvió a repetir lo de que hicieran ejercicio y que se lanzaran hechizos mutuamente_

_Puf moody, aprieta demasiado - dijo ron - tenemos que tener clase con el todos los días entrenar los hechizos y los contra-hechizos, hacer ejercicio todas las mañanas y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante también tenemos que practicar entre nosotros _

_Ron, sabes que es necesario, eso nos ayudara a estar más preparados contra los mortífagos - dijo hermione exasperada - sabes de sobra que esto no es nada comparado con lo que se está esforzando harry, no es justo que toda la carga caiga sobe el nosotros debemos aprender lo mas que podamos para ayudar a harry _

_Hermione tiene razón ron - dijo ginny confirmando las palabras de hermione - si queremos que harry nos deje ayudarle debemos aprender a defendernos, sabes de sobra que él no nos dejara ir si no estamos lo suficientemente preparados para ello - explico ginny - sabes que él no quiere que nos pase nada y mientras lo pueda evitar no querrá que vayamos con el _

_Supongo que tenéis razón - suspiro ron - debemos entrenarnos lo más posible para poder ayuda a harry creo que tenéis razón ,no es justo que harry este entrenando por nosotros y nosotros nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados - admitió ron _

_Claro que si ron - dijo hermione - vamos ya tenemos que irnos, tenemos clase de sanación ya pasaron las dos horas de descanso que teníamos. Vamos ron no seas vago - viendo como ron soltaba un suspiro - recuerda lo que dijimos antes _

_Está bien - cedió ron - espero que no sea con snape hechizos defensivos - dijo ron fingiendo un escalofrió y haciendo de reír a las chicas - ¿estará también en la entrada de la mansión?_

_Si la sra.weasley me dijo que siempre nos esperarían en la entrada de la mansión - dijo hermione - vamos que vamos a llegar tarde_

_Fueron caminando hasta que en la puerta se encontraron con dumbledore que los esperaba sonrientes estos soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción al pensar que no verían a snape al fin y al cabo _

_¿Cómo estáis chicos? - pregunto dumbledore _

_Bien profesor dumbledore - respondieron los tres a coro. Dumbledore como leyéndoles la mente les pregunto_

_¿echáis de menos a harry no? - los tres asintieron - tranquilos solo quedan dos meses y harry volverá sano y salvo ahí dentro no corre ningún peligro - dijo intentándose convencerse a si mismo también - bien comenzaremos ¿alguna pregunta antes de comenzar? - hermione levanto la mano y dumbledore sonrío - ¿si señorita Granger? _

_¿Quién nos dará encantamientos? - pregunto está interesada_

_Yo también señorita Granger - dijo el divertido - lamento deciros que tendréis que aguantarme durante dos horas - dijo este y las chicas hicieron un gesto con la mano como diciendo "no importa" y ron dijo algo como " oh, tranquilo mejor usted que snape sinceramente " haciendo que las chicas y incluso dumbledore se rieran - bien los hechizos de curación como sabéis son muy difíciles de hacer debes de saber exactamente donde hacerlo y cómo hacerlo si no el hechizo podría salir fatal - los tres asintieron y escucharon expectantes - aun que sea el más sencillo de los hechizos de curación como el hechizo férula, que entablilla una pierna , mal hecho puede provocar serias desgracias y aun siendo uno de los hechizos más sencillos - continuo explicando - los sanadores es una de las carreras más difíciles que deberán conseguir varios éxtasis - continuo - muy pocos llegan a ser los mejores en la sanación, lo que aprenderéis aquí es a parar hemorragias, curar heridas , vendar y a curar maldiciones a golpe de varita - después de esto empezaron ya con los hechizos comenzó curando pequeñas heridas y enseñándoles como deberían hacerlo, al igual que moody les dijo que deberían practicarlo pasaron las dos horas y llego el turno de encantamientos_

_Bien, aquí aprenderéis la utilidad de los encantamientos en combate. Hay que saber jugar a favor tuyo, si yo lanzara un chorro de aceite con la varita - dijo lanzando un chorro con la varita - bien ahí es inofensivo pero, mirad lo que pasa si lo quemamos - dijo este y dijo ¡incendio! Y los chicos vieron sorprendidos como unas grandes llamas aparecían de la nada provocando un gran incendio que extinguió con otro golpe de varita - bien con esto quiero decir que cualquier cosa puede estar a favor, hasta un simple wingardium leviosa , como pudo comprobar el señor weasley - dijo recordando el accidente con el trol en su primer año - con esto quiero decir que cuando luchéis tenéis que tener la cabeza serena y saber jugar con el entorno, lo que puede parecer un entorno malo para luchar puede convertirse en una ventaja para vosotros - dijo dumbledore - usad vuestra creatividad y tratad de mantener la cabeza fría, lo que aprenderéis aquí será la teoría de los encantamientos y su realización - explico - además de ponerlos en práctica también - luego de haber puesto en práctica varios encantamientos y su teoría dumbledore hablo - bien quiero que practiquéis los encantamientos y por hoy habéis acabado haced lo que os manden por favor es por vuestro bien. Aquí no es como el colegio que os quitaremos puntos y ya está aquí los que está en juego sois vosotros asique - termino - hasta mañana chicos_

_Adiós, Profesor Dumbledore - respondieron ron, ginny y hermione _

_Uff estoy reventado - dijo ron cansinamente - y aun tenemos que practicar por la tarde si tenían razón en lo de que sería duro el entrenamiento y qué razón tenían. _

_Ya sabíamos que sería así ron - dijo hermione aunque ella también estaba notablemente cansada - pero acordaros de lo que dijimos antes, debemos esforzarnos por nuestro bien y por si queremos ayudar a harry - ellos asintieron dándole la razón a hermione _

_Ya hemos dado todas las asignaturas menos transformaciones - dijo ginny - espero que no sea tan dura como estas porque si no pensare seriamente en el suicidio _

_¿estás loca? Estamos hablando de mcgonagall ginny - dijo ron con un tono de "¿eres estúpida?" - me extrañaría que no nos mandara menos de un trabajo de veinte pergaminos - dijo este sarcásticamente _

_Ya vale ron, lo hemos cogido - dijo hermione ya cansada - entrenamos ahora los hechizos curativos, encantamientos y lo de moody - dijo la castaña - luego nos iremos a dormir, yo por lo menos no creo que aguante, además, tenemos que levantarnos antes para correr - ron soltó un suspiro de indignación que la castaña ignoro - y roguemos para que mcgonagall no sea tan exigente _

_Y se fueron a practicar para posteriormente echarse a dormir. Al día siguiente se levantaron una hora antes de lo que se levantarían y se pusieron a correr sobre una hora a hermione era la que más le costaba, ginny y ron lo llevaban bien, además, ron decía que así le serviría para cuando se presentara a las pruebas de guardián. Después de desayunar se fueron a las clases con dumbledore en las que les siguió explicando sobre los encantamientos y los hechizos curativos. Después de eso fueron a la clase de transformaciones pero nada más entrar ya supieron que no les sería nada sencillo. Les explico que deberían hacer numerosos y complicados movimientos y practicar todos los días para poder llevar la asignatura bien. Luego de eso se puso a decir hechizos y empezaron a convocar cosas como mesas, sillas, rocas ,etc. . . para ese día ya tenían que practicar transformaciones, hechizos curativos y encantamientos derrotados se dispusieron a trabajar y a seguir con todo. Así rápidamente les pasó el primer mes, estaban algo alicaídos por que echaban de menos a harry. Lo solían nombras y preguntarse cómo estarán. No dejaban de pensar que estaba bien pero igualmente sabían que les faltaba algo, el siempre era el líder cuando alguien necesitaba algo él estaba ahí y eso les hizo pensar lo difícil que lo había estado pasando harry cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a todos esos problemas solo.. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_En la cámara de Gryffindor ya habían pasado nueve meses que habían dado para mucho a pensar de harry. Allí dentro su vida era pesada y monótona todos los días se levantaba y se ponía a correr dos horas y descansaba una hora estudiando los libros. Que tenia o preparando alguna poción hasta que su cuerpo volvía a estar relajado._

_Después de eso iba a la sala de ejercicio y se ponía a hacer ejercicios de equilibrio o pesas. Su fuerza física había aumentado mucho, y con ello su poder mágico. No tenía ningún problema en realizar los hechizos o encantamientos que ponían el libro eso le facilito mucho el trabajo porque después de estudiar los cuatro meses seguidos había llevado a la perfección todos los hechizos y aumentado su poder mágico en un solo mes eso le había dado más tiempo así que se puso a trabajar en lo siguiente que ponía el diario._

_En los tres meses siguientes se dedico a entrenar fuertemente todo su físico así como aprender a esquivar o interceptar hechizos o encantamientos en la sala que el diario ponía. Era realmente útil y había adquirido mucha agilidad que sabía que le serviría y no solo luchando. Sabía que en quidditch podría ir muchas mejor gracias a su físico y a su agilidad adquirida estos tres meses. Ya podía esquivar prácticamente todos los hechizos que le lanzaban con una gran agilidad._

_En el siguiente mes se puso a estudiar los hechizos de nivel medio. Teniendo una base era mucho más sencillo estudiar estos, a los tres meses siguientes se dedico a estudiar todos los libros desde pociones hasta defensa contra las artes oscuras. Seguía con su entrenamiento físico, corría diariamente dos horas diarias y se encerraba otra en la sala de entrenamiento físico. Muchas veces pensaba en sus amigos y en lo que estaría pensando fuera, había veces que tenía unas ganas terribles de salir y saludarlos a todos pero sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como esta para entrenarse. Siguió entrenando y estudiando durante esos tres meses y ya habían pasado 11 meses según sus cálculos aún le quedaban siete meses ahí todavía_

_En el siguiente mes se dedico a poner en práctica todo lo aprendido en los libros de tipo medio y llevo a cabo muchas pociones que era en lo que más carente iba y muchas traducciones de runas antiguas, así como trabajos de aritmancia. Procuraba siempre usar la magia sin varita y se dio cuenta de lo que decía el diario después de esos once meses había cogido la varita y había lanzado hechizos con un gran poder, mucho más del que cuando hacia sin varita. Se dedico también a vaciar su mente para comenzar con el aprendizaje de oclumancia. Antes de dormir ponía la mente en blanco al principio le costaba pero ya había aprendido con el paso del tiempo a hacerlo y también se dedico a seguir con su entrenamiento físico y se dio cuenta con la facilidad que ahora leía y ponía las cosas en prácticas no le costaba tanto como antes y en menos de un mes había realizado todo tal y como ponía el diario _

_El mes siguiente se dedico a practicar oclumancia y legremancia de los libros que tenía en el nivel experto vio como estos eran muy complicados y parecían imposibles de hacer pero al final consiguió dominarlo gracias a haber vaciado todos los días su mente, parecía que Godric tenía todo en mente. Aun así llevaba un mes de ventaja a el "planning" puesto por Godric y planteo tomarse un mes de descanso cuando miro el final ponía "_ conociendo mi poder y si este se mantiene así tendrás un mes de ventaja, si eso llegara a pasar déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti y que me hubiera gustado conocerte. Sigue entrenando y usa mi pensadero allí encontraras técnicas de lucha que te resultaran muy útiles" eso le produjo un inmenso orgullo y en ese mes siguió haciendo sus ejercicios físicos diariamente parecía increíble lo que había cambiado . Si no hubiera sido por las túnicas de combate ahora no podría hacer nada se le rompían cada poco y estas se reparaban solas eran increíblemente útiles además de que se limpiaban solas al acabar el mes ya dominaba perfectamente la legremancia y la oclumancia.

En los siguientes dos meses se dedico a estudiar los libros de la sección experto. Los encontró terriblemente difíciles parecía como cada cual tuviera una teoría que lo explicaba todo gracias a esos libros conoció todo lo que se podría llegar a saber de la magia blanca y la magia oscura. Dominaba tantas artes oscuras que prácticamente ya rivalizaban con las del mismísimo Voldemort. Seguía practicando la oclumancia y la legremancia aunque esta no se podía practicar al no tener una persona delante, también seguía haciendo ejercicio físico como cada día durante ese año. Así llego a los últimos tres meses .

En esos tres meses se dedico a practicar la esgrima tanto defensiva como de ataque. Se pasaba horas contra su "copia" luchando y luchando . También practicaba a desviar los hechizos a golpe de espada y tratar de devolverlos con exactitud. Sabía que el momento de volver estaba cerca. Después de un mes y medio paro con la esgrima no del todo pero solo entrenaba una hora al día. Y empezó a practicar todos los hechizos, encantamientos, pociones, etc.. Después de eso le quedo un mes en el que se dedico a estudiar todos los recuerdos del pensadero. Era increíble la manera de moverse de Godric, siempre tenía una mirada cálida pero cuando llegaba la hora su mirada no tenía nada que rivalizar con la de dumbledore se movía con una agilidad impresionante, como si hubiera nacido para la batalla, estuvo practicando sus movimientos hasta que por fin llego el día en el que debía salir de ahí. Encogió sus túnicas y echo un último combate contra su "copia" en donde quedo con varios arañazos y la túnica rota por muchas partes. Por fin había llegado el momento se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sabiendo que ahora tenía que afrontarse a la realidad

Nada más pasar la puerta vio como estaban delante del los weasley, hermione ,sirius , lupina y dumbledore que lo miraban entre extrañados y sorprendidos pero sonrientes. Harry ya se lo esperaba había cambiado mucho durante ese tiempo había crecido sacándole unos pocos centímetros a ron y su masa muscular había aumentado, además de que llevaba rota la túnica que no se había regenerado y tampoco le había apetecido esperar además de algunos moratones que no se había curado. Antes que nadie ginny se adelanto y se abrazo fuertemente a él. Y el dio gracias a dios por volver a verla por tenerla abrazado a él, por oler su olor a floral, por estar simplemente con ella. Se separo de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

¿Supongo que me abras echado de menos no pequeña? - dijo mirando a ginny ella asintió con lagrimas en los ojos - venga no llores ya estoy aquí todo está bien

Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado harry. No solo físicamente si no en su expresión su forma de moverse parecía que todo lo que hacía lo hacía perfectamente después de eso sufrió el típico abrazo asesino de la sra.weasley y el solemne apretón de manos del sr.weasley, luego miro a sirius que lo abrazo fraternalmente como esperando que fuera real. Después apremio a ron y a hermione que parecían debatirse en si tirarse encima de él y abrazarlo y ellos aceptaron de inmediato y le dieron un abrazo. El trió gryffindor volvía estar en funcionamiento pensó harry

Ya veo que me habéis echado de menos - dijo mirando como ron se soltaba y hermione aun seguía pegada a él aun le caían lagrimas - ¿sabéis que sois unas lloronas? Solo me he ido dos meses y ginny y tu ya estabais llorando por mi - dijo el riéndose de ellas y ellas hicieron puchero y le sacaron la lengua - echaba de menos esto, gracias a dios - dijo este riéndose y abrazándose a lupina que le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y luego miro en dirección a dumbledore que lo inspeccionaba con lupa. Se acerco a él y hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Le abrazo fuertemente y dumbledore le correspondió el abrazo correspondido siempre había querido a harry como un abuelo quiere a un nieto .

Veo que no has cambiado nada, profesor - dijo este riéndose

No puedo decirte lo mismo a ti muchacho - dijo sonriendo - es increíble cómo te has hecho todos esos cortes en la túnica? - dijo este interesado

Con una "copia" mía. Había una sala en la que podías hacer una copia y me dedicaba a practicar esgrima con él y hoy entre y entrene un poco con el pero todo está bien - afirmo el por la mirada de la sra.weasley - la túnica se arregla sola aunque me apetece algo mas cómodo - y chasqueo los dedos y su túnica se cambio por ropa muggle unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera negra con unos playeros y de repente miro a dumbledore seriamente y le dijo sin prestar atención a las miradas de admiración que le lanzaban - me gustaría hablar con usted director antes de continuar con esto vamos a la cocina por favor - el asintió y harry hizo una seña para que supieran que todos pudieran venir y se fijo en que también estaba snape recordaba que dumbledore le había pedido permiso para que el también pudiera pasar, simplemente le miro y dijo - Profesor Snape - dijo secamente

Potter - dijo el también secamente a forma de saludo

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Llego a la cocina y convoco a golpe de chasquido de los dedos sillas para todos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina se sentó y empezó a hablar

Bien profesor dumbledore - dijo harry - lo primero que quería pedirle era si podía conseguirme el permiso de aparición, sé que no tengo la edad pero me gustaría aparecerme sin que me dijeran nada aunque me apareceré igual - dijo este con sencillez. Dumbledore creyó ver a James Potter mirándole desde el otro lado de la mesa y sonrió

Si harry, creo que podre conseguirlo mañana por la mañana. A fin de cabo eres como si fueras mayor de edad diré que yo te enseñe a aparecerte - el asintió

Otra cosa que quería pedirle - continuo harry - quiero unirme a la orden del fénix - hubo un murmullo que se extendió por toda la sala

Pero harry solo personas mayores de edad y que hayan terminado el colegio pueden entrar en ella - dijo lupina

Además cariño es muy peligroso, harry - dijo la sra.weasley y harry aun de sentirse terriblemente agradecido negó con la cabeza

Aunque no entrara en la orden del fénix actuaria por mi cuenta, sra.weasley - afirmo harry - pero no me vendría mal la información de las reuniones de la orden del fénix, además seguro que dumbledore prefiere tenerme cerca y vigilado - dijo mirándole a este - de usted depende profesor yo ya he dado mi opinión - dumbledore pareció pensarlo durante un momento y pensó que mejor tenerlo cerca que lejos y hablo

Bien harry, estoy de acuerdo en que te unas a la orden del fénix - hubo un murmullo por la sala y un resoplido de snape entonces snape salto y dijo

Pero por el amor de dios albus es un crio, un estúpido crio por muy heredero de gryffindor que sea - y le dirigió una mirada de odio a harry que simplemente sonrió le miro y intento hacerle legremancia y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando en vez de leerle la mente salió despedido hacia atrás dándose contra la pared todos miraron a harry sorprendidos, este se encogió de hombros y hablo

No he hecho nada malo - respondió este - el intento pasar mis barreras mentales y se cruzo con una sorpresa inesperada - dijo este con una sonrisa levanto la mano hacia snape y este recupero el sentido y se sentó insultando con todo lo que se le ocurría a harry que estaba más tranquilo que nunca, dumbledore sonrió y le dijo a harry

Entraras en la orden del fénix con una condición - harry le miro - deberás hacer un duelo contra mi - otro murmullo de incertidumbre ¿harry contra dumbledore? Era imposible que ganaron harry estaba serio pero de repente sonrió y dijo

De acuerdo pero no aquí - dijo este - dudo que esto se centre en un simple desmaius - dijo este como si cualquier cosa - en los terrenos te parece bien? - dijo este mirando a dumbledore y este asintió - bien, vamos pues

Se dirigieron en dirección a la parte de afuera a los terrenos de la mansión Potter que lo miraban todos con una expresión de admiración a harry aunque mezclada con otra que les parecía que estaba loco , era imposible que ganara , llegaron y harry levanto la mano , y el cielo pareció brillar todos intentaban acercarse más pero no podían este al verlo dijo

Lo siento pero si podríamos no controlarnos - dijo harry tranquilamente - por eso he convocado ese escudo - dio otro chasquido y unas sillas aparecieron delante de los de la orden y los weasley , luego miro a dumbledore y le dijo - cuando quieras - chasqueo otra vez los dedos y su túnica volvió a estar como nueva la había cambiado por la otra que tenia encogida dumbledore saco la varita pero harry ni siquiera se movió, y dumbledore comenzó el duelo

¡Desmaius! - Dijo dumbledore, harry hizo lo que parecía un giro con la mano y el hechizo cambio de rumbo y se dirigió hacia dumbledore que lo esquivo con facilidad le miro y le dijo - había que probar no? - dijo este sonriendo y ahí empezó lo serio empezó a lanzarle maldiciones y hechizos a diestra y siniestra pero harry simplemente levanto la mano y dijo

¡Sectum! - un escudo de plata se levanto delante de harry repeliendo las maldiciones que le lanzaba dumbledore y pensó en lanzar un ataque simple le miro levanto la mano y dijo - ¡Exorum! - dijo creando lo que parecía una gran bola de fuego que fue directa hacia dumbledore , este movió la varita y se desapareció haciendo que la bola de fuego se estrellara contra el suelo y vio como este aparecía a pocos metros de él le apunto con la varita y dijo

¡Ranorul! - y lo que parecía un destello blanco fue directo a harry que sabiendo lo que era supo que el director se estaba esforzando ese hechizo era una variante del desmaius, era igual el problema era que solo el que lo había realizado podría despertarle, sabiendo que si le daba el duelo se acababa solo tuvo tiempo a sacar la espada de la espalda y desviar la maldición poniéndola entre él y la maldición esta reboto y se dirigió a dumbledore que se desapareció antes que le diera y harry sabiendo donde iba a aparecerse se apareció detrás de él y dijo

¡Sefere! - y un destello de fuego se dirigió a dumbledore que estando tan cerca no lo pudo esquivar y le dio en el hombro rompiéndole una parte de la túnica y quemándole, actuando rápido se curó la quemadura aunque no la pudo curar entera y dejo la túnica rota por ese lado harry sabiendo que si le daba tiempo no podría aprovechar esa oportunidad, se guardo la espada en la funda de la espalda y saco la varita de un bolsillo de la túnica y apunto a dumbledore y dijo

- ¡Ranorul!

inmediatamente el hechizo salió disparado aun con más fuerza y más velocidad dumbledore intento esquivarlo pero no pudo y le dio en un hombro cayendo desmayado hasta que harry lo despertara todos miraron a harry sorprendidos acababa de vencer a Albus Dumbledore el mejor mago de todos los tiempos para algunos y apareció sin un rasguño, harry levanto el escudo y se dirigió a dumbledore y dijo moviendo la mano "ennervate" el anciano se levanto miro a harry y sonrió , harry también lo hizo y lo ayudo a levantarse miro hacia los demás que lo miraban atónitos, y también sonrió y dumbledore se atrevió a hablar

Bueno harry después de esto no cabe ninguna duda - dijo dumbledore - eres miembro de la orden del fénix - y sonrió se dirigieron tranquilamente hacia el castillo hablando entre ellos - no has usado todo tu poder en el duelo verdad harry? - el negó con la cabeza y le miro

Tu tampoco lo has usado ni si quiera has usado las maldiciones más poderosas de la magia blanca, aun así, querría pedirle otro favor profesor - dumbledore le miro preguntándole - quería preguntarle si podría conseguirme otra varita, ya sabes por lo de Voldemort si lucho contra el pasara otra vez y la próxima vez quiero que sea la definitiva - dumbledore le miro y asintió

Creo que podre conseguir permiso para que portes dos varitas, les contare el caso y no dudo en que conseguirás otra pero , donde conseguirás otra que funcione como la tuya?, te recuerdo que necesitas una pluma de fénix y el único fénix que se conoce por ahora es fawkes

Por eso no se preocupe profesor, de eso ya me ocupo yo - dijo sonriendo y mirando hacia la casa de los Potter , "creo que me merezco un descanso" pensó harry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el capitulo más largo de los que escrito ya dije que estos días me encontraba inspirado mañana escribiré el siguiente capítulo gracias a los que siguen el fic y que sigan dejando reviews gracias ;)


	7. De regreso a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 7: De regreso a Hogwarts - **

Pero como que no hay problema, no se han visto más fénix en los últimos 100 años más que fawkes - afirmo dumbledore a lo que harry sonrió y dijo

Godric - inmediatamente fénix que parecía blanco, con destellos dorados en la cola era increíble, era mucho más bonito que fawkes, estaba cantando una canción que puso paz en todos los corazones de los que estaban presentes y lo miraban impresionados - Dumbledore te presento a Godric, mi fénix. Cuando llegue a la sala de Gryffindor estaba en una percha junto con una carta. En esta ponía que era uno de los pocos fénix blancos que había en el mundo - continuo explicando harry - en función tiene las mismas cualidades que fawkes pero sus lagrimas y sus plumas son más poderosas aun más si cabe - afirmo como si tal cosa

Impresionante - se limito a decir dumbledore que miraba embobado el fénix al igual que los demás este se poso en el hombro de harry y empezó a cantar una suave melodía al tiempo que harry lo acariciaba - bueno siendo así mañana, le diré a el ministerio lo de la aparición y lo de la varita. - harry asintió

Bueno ¿vamos a cenar no? - dijo este mirando a los demás y luego a la sra.weasley - molly, no es que haya comido mal pero nada como cocina usted - molly lo miro enternecida y le dijo que fueran a la cocina que la prepararía en poco tiempo con los elfos. Harry se quedo con ron, ginny y hermione - ¿habéis entrenado duro? - pregunto mirándoles

Si pero parece que no tanto como tu - dijo ron aun impresionado - como has hecho eso es increíble, harry, acabas de vencer a dumbledore y no tienes ni un solo rasguño

Ni dumbledore, ni harry han usado todo su poder, ron - ginny y ron la miraron como si estuviera loca - me juego algo a que dumbledore no es lo único que sabe hacer que eso, al igual que harry - y miro a harry como preguntándole si lo que decía era verdad este se puso a reír a carcajadas y asintió con la cabeza

Si hermy, ni dumbledore ni yo hemos usado todo nuestro poder, el escudo seguramente no hubiera aguantado todo el poder por lo menos en mi caso seguro que no - dijo este tranquilamente - y dumbledore me afirmo el mismo que no había usado todo su poder.

Pero entonces tienes más poder que dumbledore - le dijo ginny y harry solo se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué? Lo dices enserio o en broma harry? - pregunto ginny y harry se puso serio

No lo sé. - dijo sinceramente - no sé hasta cuanto llega mi poder, todavía no he comprobado todo mi poder con varita, en el duelo ni siquiera la he usado más que al final. Solamente me limite a defenderme y a atacar alguna vez que otra. Tenía miedo de poder romper el escudo y haceros daño - los tres lo miraron con una mezcla de asombro y admiración el movió una mano y dijo - no es para tanto al fin y al cabo llevo año y medio preparándome lo que visteis ahí no es nada comparado con lo que he aprendido. A por cierto no tratéis de esconderme una mentira porque puedo leeros la mente - dijo este con una sonrisilla

¿Qué? Has aprendido legremencia - dijo hermione - es increíble eso es de nivel superior al éxtasis es increíble harry. - dijo está emocionada - ¿me dejaras leer algún libro? - harry solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo

No puedo hermione, los libros solo puedo leerlos yo, lo siento - dijo este con una mirada a hermione que parecía que estaba triste - pero, creo que tengo algo que te gustara - dijo con una sonrisa y chasqueo los dedos y un libro apareció delante de ellos y hermione dio un chillido de emoción - si hermione, historia de Hogwarts escrita por los fundadores todos los rincones del castillo. Este libro solo lo podrá leer los herederos y gente de confianza de estos - dijo dándoselo a hermione - ahora es tuyo - hermione soltó un chillido y se tiro a los brazos de harry que casi le tira al suelo y le cubrió de besos en la cara a lo que ron dijo

Basta ya de tanto cariño ¿no? - bufo ron molesto

Tranquilo ron, no te pongas celoso. Sabes que hermione para mi es como una hermana - dijo burlonamente mirando a ron que se sonrojo hasta tal punto que no se diferenciaba su pelo de sus orejas - además para vosotros también traigo algunos regalitos - dijo mirando a ginny y a ron y saco una caja con lo que parecían dos pares de guantes - los mejores guantes que podáis encontrar en todo el mundo mágico - dijo este - son muy resistentes hechos con piel de dragón, tienen muy buen agarre y os servirán para jugar a quidditch - dijo mirándoles con una sonrisa

Pero ¿como sabes que voy a jugar a quidditch? - dijo ginny extrañada - no se lo he dicho a nadie más que a hermione quería que fuera una sorpresa

Ya os he dicho que no me miréis a los ojos - dijo el aludido sonriendo - quería ver lo que habíais hecho durante estos meses y que mejor que vuestras mentes. Vi como entrenabas todos los días, así que.. Te he chafado la sorpresa ¿no? -pregunto burlonamente a lo que ella le dio un golpe amistoso en la mano

Wow, harry , son increíbles - dijo poniéndoselos y flexionando los dedos - se adaptan a la mano como si estuvieran hechos a medida y tienen un buen agarre¡Gracias harry!

De nada con algo tenía que pagar haberos abandonado durante un mes ¿no? - dijo harry - mañana me iré al callejón diagon ¿queréis venir conmigo?

Pero harry no creo que la orden nos deje irnos tan fácil - dijo ron - ya sabes que no nos dejan salir tan fácilmente al callejón sin protección alguna, querrán que vaya alguien de la orden y aun así no creo que nos dejen

Bueno entonces os acompañare yo ¿no? - dijo harry sonriendo - yo soy de la orden así que no creo que haya ningún problema no obstante se lo diré a dumbledore que supongo que se negara . Pero os dejare venir con una condición - dijo poniéndose serio era increíble como podía cambiar a una expresión de felicidad a una de seriedad en un momento, lo miraron expectantes y dijo - si queréis venir conmigo deberéis obedecer todo lo que os diga, si os digo corred , corréis sin mirar atrás ¿queda claro? - ellos asintieron - bien vamos a cenar seguro que la sra.weasley ya habrá acabado la cena

Bajaron en dirección a la cocina donde ya estaban sentados, los miembros de la orden del fénix que estaban presentes, los weasley a los que se habían unido bill. Se sentaron a cenar y hablaron de trivialidades y de los entrenamientos que habían tenido. Y harry se dispuso a decirle a dumbledore que tenía que irse al callejón diagon mañana

Profesor dumbledore, mañana iré al callejón diagon tengo que hacer unas compras - dijo harry tranquilamente - y me gustaría que ron, ginny y hermione vinieran conmigo - dumbledore miro con sus gafas de media luna a harry como si quisiera ver algún fallo y movió la cabeza en forma de asentimiento y le pregunto

¿Y como iréis? - pregunto dumbledore ante la atenta mirada de todos que lo miraban como diciendo "¿Cómo demonios les dejas ir solos?"

Por translador, también podrá hacerme un permiso para poder hacerlos ¿no? - el asintió y harry continuo - al haber crecido necesito unas cuantas túnicas nuevas y tres túnicas de gala y me gustaría que me acompañaran

Para que quieres tres túnicas de gala? - dijo dumbledore - solo habrá un baile que será el de navidad en Hogwarts por el "evento" que ya os comentaremos cuando llegues a Hogwarts - él se encogió de hombros y dijo

Nunca se sabe cuando las vas a necesitar profesor - dijo harry - según leí en el profeta de hoy, el Wizengamont quería destituir a fudge del cargo. ¿Es verdad eso? - dumbledore asintió y hablo

En estos meses que tu estuviste entrenando fue duramente criticado por la prensa y su popularidad ha bajado mucho - dijo dumbledore - plantean destituirlo, aunque sinceramente no se que será peor. Estoy seguro de que lucius malfoy se presentara a las elecciones y no podemos permitir que las gane Voldemort entonces se hará con el control del ministerio - hubo un estremecimiento entre los presentes y continuo - necesitamos intentar meter a alguien de la orden del fénix para ocupar el cargo. Por eso quería hablar contigo Arthur me gustaría que tú te presentaras a las elecciones de ministro. Este bien relacionado en el ministerio y todos saben que eres justo y leal. Me gustaría que te presentaras al cargo - Arthur sorprendido y agradecido hablo

Pero dumbledore ¿yo de ministro? - dijo el sr.weasley - sabes que siempre he sido de estar más tranquilo, albus - dumbledore asintió y hablo

Si pero el problema no es ese Arthur, en estos momentos necesitamos un ministro justo y trabajador y no hay nadie mejor para ese puesto que tu Arthur - dijo el profesor dumbledore - me agradaría enormemente que aceptaras mi proposición - todos dieron murmullo de confirmación y Arthur asintió

Está bien albus intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero aun así no creo que ganemos las elecciones. Lucius está muy bien relacionado con el ministerio y con la gente, si es necesario los sobornara - dumbledore asintió

Habrá que hacer lo que se pueda Arthur tenemos que ponernos a ello de inmediato - dijo este y miro a harry - mañana te llegara una lechuza con los permisos harry supongo que a mitad de mañana no te preocupes por aparecerte y usar transladores y vete diciéndole a ollivander que te vaya creando la varita - el asintió, pero la sra.weasley hablo con los labios fruncidos

Albus vas a dejar a los chicos solos en pleno callejón diagon - dijo la sra.weasley - si un solo miembro de la orden del fénix siquiera? - resoplo - eso es como dejarlo a su suerte albus

Molly querida quien dice que no va con un miembro de la orden del fénix?- todos lo miraron - harry es miembro de la orden del fénix, se que él se hará cargo de la situación en caso de que pase algo, me equivoco harry? - dijo mirándole

No profesor, mientras estén cerca de mi no les pasara nada - dijo este, su voz sonaba fría y seca - sra.weasley estese tranquila mientras vallan conmigo no habrá ningún problema - dijo este tranquilizando ella se cayó pero seguía aun intranquila - bien yo me voy a la cama, estoy cansado y no solía dormir mucho cuando entrenaba - dijo bostezando pero entonces la sra.weasley le salió al paso y le dijo

Ah no harry, Crees que no íbamos a saber quién nos había dado esos dos mil galeones harry? - dijo la sra.weasley en modo de reprimenda - harry no era necesario que nos… - pero se quedo ahí por que harry la interrumpió

Si era necesario sra.weasley, para mi sois como una familia. Siempre que os he necesitado os he tenido ahí protegiéndome en las buenas o en las malas y confiando siempre en mi. Ya era hora de que os devolviera el favor, ahora mismo el dinero es lo que más me sobra sra.weasley, y lo que más quiero ahora es compartirlo con "mi familia" que sois vosotros. Sra.weasley - la sra.weasley le miro enternecida y le dio su típico abrazo asesino y le dijo

Harry cariño, sabes que para nosotros eres como un hijo - dijo está mirando a Arthur que asintió - siempre que nos necesites estaremos aquí, enserio no hacía falta darnos el dinero harry pero igualmente muchas gracias cariño - dijo dándole otro abrazo y cubriéndole de besos, cuando esta se separo harry hablo

Bueno yo me voy ya a la cama estoy muy cansado - dijo este sonriendo - además tengo que curar algunas heridas que no he cerrado - todos lo miraron muy sorprendidos "había luchado contra dumbledore herido?" se preguntaban todos definitivamente este chico era increíble no había dado una muestra de dolor y se fue en dirección a su cuarto que compartía con ron seguido de este y las chicas que lo miraron con una expresión de preocupación y admiración a la vez llegaron a la habitación de harry y este se quito rápidamente la túnica y la camiseta que tenia debajo y vieron como todo su torso se había fortalecido estaba increíblemente fuerte. Y vieron varios cortes poco profundos por los brazos y por el pecho hechos por lo que parecía una espada.

Harry ¿estas bien? - dijo ginny preocupada al ver las heridas - como has podido aguantar sin hacer una mueca de dolor con esas heridas?

La verdad es que no he pensado mucho en ello, me he hecho muchas heridas más profundas que estas por eso supongo que no lo he notado - dijo y paso su mano por delante de las heridas y después de un destello blanco todas estaban completamente cerradas y los tres lo miraron y el hablo - ¿Qué? No sois los únicos que aprendéis magia curativa - dijo este riéndose de la cara que había puesto - yo me voy a echar ya adiós chicas - dijo dándoles un beso en la mejilla a las dos y se hecho en la cama. Hermione y ginny salieron de la habitación mientras que ron se quedo viendo impresionado a harry. Era increíble lo que harry había cambiado las espaldas se le habían ensanchado y su expresión de seriedad en la cara cuando lo necesitaba parecía que había madurado pensó ron. Suspiro y se hecho en la cama, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se despertó mas por costumbre que por otra cosa a las seis de la mañana y siguió su rutina como cuando estaba en el entrenamiento se puso la túnica de combate, y se puso a correr pos los terrenos de la mansión Potter que eran bastante grandes durante una hora y media y luego se metió al lago y nado un poco. Se pego una ducha y se dispuso a despertar a ron y a las chicas, decidió despertar primero a las chicas sabiendo que ron seria un duro trabajo. Al llegar allí las despertó, hermione despertó mucho más fácil que ginny. Que hermione solo consiguió despertando usando la treta que había usado hace dos meses harry a ron y dijo

MIRA, MIRA GINNY, CHANG SE ESTA BESANDO CON HARRY - grito hermione a lo que ginny se despertó bruscamente y miro a todos los lados y al ver que se la había jugado enrojeció, harry un poco rojo también se le acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días, pecosa - dijo este tranquilamente mirándola los ojos se acerco mas y le susurro - ya sé que soy guapo no hace falta que lo pienses continuamente - dijo este riéndose a carcajadas. Ginny le miro y le empezó a lanzar todos los cojines que tenia y diciendo groserías contra él.

Harry no nos los leas la mente por favor - dijo seria hermione - aunque sea solo a nosotros, nos sentimos desprotegidos cuando lo haces - harry movió la mano como quitándole importancia y dijo

Tranquilas solo hago porque no he tenido con quien practicar por eso lo he hecho - dijo este ahora serio - no lo usare mucho solo cuando lo crea necesario no obstante os recomendaría que aprendierais oclumancia - dijo este - no por mi si no porque si os coge un mortífago estaréis indefensos ante un ataque a vuestra mente con entrenamiento podéis contraatacar y ver sus memorias sin ningún esfuerzo - dijo este - vamos vestiros yo mientras iré a despertar a ron

Harry - dijo tímidamente hermione - por preguntar. ¿A qué hora te has levantado?

A las 6 de la mañana he corrido hora y media por la mansión Potter y luego he nadado un poco en lago no quiero perder la costumbre de entrenar - dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de hermione que parecía impresionada harry solo pensó " y eso que no ha visto ni la mitad de mi poder " suspiro y se fue a despertar a ron, que ni gritándole se despertó entonces pensó ¡aguamenti! Y un chorro de agua salió de su mano e impacto en la cara de ron que se despertó bruscamente y miro con una mirada asesina a harry que no se intimido y con otro movimiento de la mano ron quedo completamente seco - vamos tenemos que irnos seguro que las chicas ya están preparadas y quiero ir rápido - dijo este - dumbledore ya se ha ido al ministerio según me dijeron los elfos - dijo vistiéndose se puso una de las túnicas negras con el símbolo del león debajo del fénix blanco al ponerse esta se sorprendió al ver que esta se convertía en una túnica más ajustada de color negro con destellos negros y entonces recordó las palabras de Godric "úsala cuando tengas que salir a algún evento o exhibirte en público" salieron una vez que ron estaba vestido y se encontraron a las chicas que iban con una túnica ajustada, hermione de color negro oscuro y ginny la llevaba azul marino en tonos suaves y se dirigieron hacia las cocinas para desayunar.

Y esa túnica harry? - dijo ginny - nunca te la había visto puesta

La encontré en la cámara de Godric al parecer cambia según su dueño y se convirtió en esta forma - dijo el aludido - aun así sigue teniendo el símbolo del fénix y el león detrás. Me dijo que la llevara para eventos y cuando estuviera expuesto al público - llegaron a la cocina y vieron a una señora weasley aun con sueño y bostezando en la mesa acompañado por lupin y sirius

Maldita sea - dijo sirius - quiero ser libre de una maldita vez, si atrapara a esa maldita rata.. - dijo este enfurruñado

Tranquilo no creo que colagusano aguante mucho - dijo harry tranquilamente

Porque estas tan seguro? - pregunto lupin sabiamente

Le estoy siguiendo la pista - dijo harry tranquilamente - puedo reconocer la magia de un animago desde muy lejos aunque no sepa donde esta en cuanto esté lo suficientemente cerca sabré donde esta - continuo - estoy casi seguro que está en Londres supongo que vigilando a alguien.. - entonces frunció el ceño y pensó en lo que había leído en el profeta

_Cargamento robado de protección encargado por el ministerio_

_El día anterior se robo un cargamento de protección robado por lo que parecían mortífagos. Al parecer hubo un soplo en el ministerio que alerto a los mortífagos pero esto es realmente extraño puesto que el ministro asegura haberlas pedido el expresamente desde su casa en broadgate, Londres . __Alegando__ que era casi imposible que se hayan enterado de ese pedido, a mi modesta opinión creo que este hombre cuida muy poco la seguridad__. Además de la nueva plaga de ratas que __está__ combatiendo el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge en su casa. _

_Mis saludos _

_Rita Skeeter _

Entonces pensó en ello claro, una plaga de ratas, era imposible que alguien lo supiera a menos que haya alguien desde dentro y por lo que se. Fudge vive solo así que solo puede haber alguien infiltrado en la casa, o que el propio fudge sea un mortífago, opto mas por lo primero puesto que fudge es tonto pero no mortífago. Entonces debería ir a comprobarlo... los weasley y sirius y lupin lo miraban con cara extrañada harry simplemente hizo un movimiento con la mano y la capa invisible de su padre apareció delante del les miro y dijo

Me tengo que ir. Quedaros aquí mientras vuelvo - dijo mirando a ron, ginny y hermione - no creo que tarde mucho y si todo es como creo, sirius serás definitivamente libre - dijo mirando por última vez a su padrino y se desapareció dejándoles ahí parados sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al segundo harry se encontraba delante de la casa de fudge que suponía que tendría las mejores defensas mágicas que pudiera tener y no se equivoco se puso la capa invisible y se fue a la puerta la miro y vio que había puesto un encantamiento reflector y un encantamiento de protección, primero quito el reflector y se dirigió hacia la puerta levanto la mano y pensó ¡alohomora, la puerta se abrió dejando ver un gran jardín. Vio que este tenía un encantamiento un encantamiento de presencia al parecer si ponía un solo pie en estos sabia que un destacamento de aurores se presentarían delante de él al momento. Además el jardín tenía un encantamiento que detectaba la magia cuando fudge no estaba por lo que pudo ver. No sabía qué hacer y sentía a Pettigrew cerca de él convertido en animago. Entonces tuvo una idea y dijo en un susurro "Godric" y el fénix blanco apareció delante del este se agarro a el por la pierna y apareció delante de la puerta de la casa

Sabía que debía de ser rápido si quería que Pettigrew no se enterara de que estaba ahí así que lo sentía cerca y abrió la puerta vio como aquí ya no había encantamientos de protección ni nada parecido. Pero si notaba algo de magia en el ambiente como si el enviara un hechizo la casa lo detectaba y eso es lo que el suponía. Reconoció a Pettigrew en el piso de arriba subió las escaleras y saco la varita no era conveniente que le vieran hacer magia sin varita. Abrió la puerta y vio a la rata detrás de un escritorio simplemente se acerco a él con la capa invisible levanto la varita y por debajo de la capa susurro "!desmaius!"

Pettigrew se quedo quieto como si estuviera paralizado y harry lo agarro por la cola. Sabía que un destacamento de aurores vendría así que se apoyo en la pared y los espero tranquilamente a los tres minutos llegaron y vieron con asombro al chico vieron su cicatriz pero aun así no pensaban que era harry Potter. Estaba cambiado muy cambiado era mucho más alto y además parecía tener mucha más fuerza que antes pero no había dudas de que era harry Potter con esa cicatriz

Potter qué demonios haces aquí - dijo el auror con fuerza - y cómo demonios has entrado aquí

Digamos que cualquiera que supiera un poco de magia sabria pasar esas defensas - dijo este simplemente

Y a que has venido si se puede saber? - dijo el otro auror con cara de intentar meter miedo que hizo reír a harry

Venía a capturar una rata - dijo este mirando señalando a Pettigrew que seguía convertido en rata - me gustaría hablar con el ministro si no os importa

Claro que nos importa Potter acabas de allanar su morada y ahora quieres hablar con él? - dijo burlándose

Mire no estoy de humor - dijo mirándole y hablando con voz dura y seca - voy a hablar de todos modos con fudge de una manera o de otra tampoco tendré ningún problema en decirle a fudge lo incompetentes que sois ni siquiera habéis puesto un hechizo de anti-desaparicion - eso consiguió lo que quería uno de los aurores se acerco a la chimenea y hablo con alguien por la otra al momento aparecieron fudge y albus harry que se suponía que estaría con él se rio con ganas viendo la cara del profesor - todo tiene una explicación profesor, hoy he cazado algo más que una rata - dijo mirando a la rata entonces los ojos de dumbledore centellearon y ahí sí que pensó que ese chico era mucho más poderoso que el

Potter, que demonios haces en mi casa - dijo mirando furioso a harry - como demonios has pasado todas las defensas

A eso le llamas defensas? - Dijo harry burlón - no me hagas reír por favor, fudge - dijo este despectivamente - te acuerdas del cuento que decías que había contado sobre lo de sirius black? Y que era inocente y Pettigrew era una maldita rata? - el asintió nervioso - bien esa misma rata estaba haciendo de espía para los Voldemort y los mortífagos - hubo un estremecimiento en todos menos dumbledore - bien pues aquí esta - lo apunto con la varita y dijo - ¡homorphus!

Inmediatamente un rayo plateado se dirigió a la rata que se fue transformando hasta dar con un Pettigrew ya convertido en hombre otra vez que parecía desmayado - bien fudge ahora tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas ahí tenéis a Pettigrew quiero que lo liberéis de todos los cargos a sirius black, interrogadlo con lo que queráis con veritaserum, o hacedle legremancia el resultado será el mismo. Sirius black es inocente si de aquí a mañana no se retiran los cargos tomare medidas - dijo en un tono amenazante luego se dirigió al profesor dumbledore y le dijo - ya tengo los permisos profesor? - dumbledore asintió y le acerco los papeles con los permisos harry simplemente les hecho un vistazo y murmuro ¡evanesco! El pergamino desapareció y miro a fudge y le dijo - encantado de verle, ministro. Si me necesita para algo estoy a su servicio, si me necesita para testificar no dude en llamarme - y elegantemente saludo con la mano a los aurores sonriéndoles y se apareció en la cocina de los Potter después de su monologo.

¡Harry!- Gritaron todos al verlo - que ha pasado?

Pues lo que os había dicho, sirius de un momento a otro anunciaran tu libertad - dijo harry sonriendo y todos le abrazaron y le preguntaron "pero como" - capture a Pettigrew y después de eso todo fue pan comido intimide a fudge y a los aurores y me fui - y les explico toda la historia en detalle y luego sirius lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio las gracias

Gracias harry, nunca podre agradecerte esto lo suficiente - dijo el hombre medio llorando por la posibilidad de volver a ser libre - se que te he dicho muchas veces pero ahora más que nunca te pareces enormemente a tu padre - y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro

Bueno tenemos que irnos - dijo mirando a ginny, ron y a hermione - tenemos que ir al callejón diagon ya tengo el permiso así que si me permitís - cogió una silla y levanto la mano y dijo - ¡portus! - esta brillo - cogeros todos a la silla, contare hasta tres y apareceremos en el callejón diagon - dijo este mirándoles - 1, 2 , 3 - los 4 chicos sintieron una sacudida y se aparecieron en el callejón diagon . En concreto en el caldero chorreante harry saludo a tom y se fue en dirección a la pared que comunicaba con el callejón diagon

Vaya puedes hacer un translador perfectamente harry - dijo hermione sorprendida - y sin esfuerzo casi, cada día nos sorprendes mas. Primero ganas a dumbledore, luego capturas a Pettigrew, y creas un translador sin mayor esfuerzo - enumero la castaña, harry solo se encogió de hombros.

Un año de entrenamiento a cargo de Godric Gryffindor da para mucho hermione - y se encaminaron primero hacia ollivander y saludo a ollivander y le dijo - señor necesito otra varita

Chico sabes que no puedes tener dos varitas a menos que el ministerio lo permita - dijo ollivander mirando a harry

Y lo tengo - dijo mostrándoselo - se que necesito la pluma de otro fénix por eso no se preocupe. ¡Godric! - dijo en forma de llamada al fénix blanco que se apareció - necesito una pluma tuya pequeño - dijo mirando cariñosamente al fénix este brillo y dejo una pluma - aquí tiene ollivander. Quiero que sea una réplica de la mía pero con esa pluma - ollivander todavía seguía mirando impresionado el fénix pero aun así asintió

La tendrás para pasado mañana aunque no sé como reaccionara, nunca había probado con un núcleo tan poderoso como este - dijo mirando la pluma - ese es un animal que se creía ya extinto

Ya ve sr.ollivander me lo encontré y quiso venir conmigo - dijo acariciando al fénix y este desapareció - adiós - se despidió pago la varita y se fue a la tienda de madame malkin y compro tres túnicas de gala y miro como hermione y ginny se probaban unos vestidos pero que los volvían a poner harry se fijo y le dijo a madame malkin que se los envolviera y los encogiera que quería que fuera una sorpresa luego fueron en dirección a la tienda de artículos de quidditch y vieron como ron se quedaba embobado mirando las escobas y harry pensó que ya tenía el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para ron. Después de eso se fueron a la tienda de helados de Florean Fortescue y vieron como la gente pasaba por delante y disfrutaron de un día de tranquilidad.

Se fueron a la mansión Potter sobre el medio día y se lo pasaron divirtiéndose y practicando quidditch. Ginny realmente volaba muy bien, jugaba de cazadora pero tampoco lo hacía mal y ron jugaba de guardián. Hacía muy buenas paradas pero cuando estaban los gemelos parecía que se ponía nervioso y dejaba escapar la mayoría de las pelotas. Así pasaron los días entre risas y risas. Harry ya había ido a recoger la varita esta increíblemente funcionaba mucho mejor que la suya y lanzaba los hechizos con un poder mucho mayor y mayor precisión pero no controlaba mucho con esa varita así que decidió practicarla y usar la otra mientras.

Después de esos días de tranquilidad se dirigieron ya la estación de King cross . Se encontraron a muchos compañeros de la que atravesaban la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos muchos se quedaban sorprendidos al ver a harry lo que había crecido. No solo en físico si no que parecía mucho más maduro. Se encontraron con sus compañeros de gryffindor entre ellos seamus, las gemelas , lavander, dean , neville y muchos otros que todos decían lo mismo "harry que cambiado estas" harry solamente encogía los hombros y no respondía entraron en el tren charlando con sus compañeros gryffindor y se metieron al único compartimento que estaba libre. En el que había una chica de pelo rubio muy largo que le pasaba de los hombros y con pinta de estar siempre en un sueño ginny que la conocía de coincidir con ella en clase la presento

Chicos, esta es luna lovegood , es de ravenclaw - dijo ginny saludándola ella solamente movió la mano como haciendo el gesto como de saludo y ellos la saludaron y ron y hermione se fueron al vagón de prefectos a recibir órdenes y quedaron ginny y harry que hablaban entre ellos y de vez se les agregaba luna pero parecía muy puesta en su revista, al poco tiempo volvieron ron y hermione . Había periódicos con la misma noticia que les causaba a los chicos mucha felicidad y hermione la leyó en voz alta

_Sirius black Libre de todos los cargos gracias a __él__-niño-que-__vivió_

_El día de ayer se declaro a sirius black en libertad por los cargos de haber matado a 13 muggles y haber traicionado a la familia Potter entregándolos__ al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ayer harry Potter según nuestros informes se presento en la casa del ministro fudge y eludiendo sus medidas de seguridad capturo a __pettigrew al parecer se podía convertir en rata__. Esa fue la versión que conto harry Potter en su tercer año la que ninguno del ministerio había __creído__. Pettigrew se corto un dedo y se convirtió en rata huyendo durante todos estos años. El ministerio se ha visto obligado a rectificar y a indemnizar a el señor sirius black y pedirle sus disculpas. Pero a mi modesta opinión ni todo el oro del mundo pagan trece años de estancia en azkaban intentamos hablar con el niño-que-__vivió__ pero este ya se había ido dentro de poco se harán las elecciones a ministro esto perjudica seriamente a fudge. ¿Quien ocupara el cargo ahora?_

Había salido en la edición de hoy y no habían tenido tiempo de celebrarlo con sirius, ya que tenían que marcharse. Pero de repente algo cortó su diversión al oírse una explosión en la parte de delante del tren. Los chicos miraron a harry que hablo con voz quebrada

Mortífagos .. - dijo harry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy intentare subirlo lo más rápido que pueda el próximo capítulo, estos son muy largos y puede que apartir de ahora sean así,gracias por los reviews a todos y sobre todo a pedroI que siempre que me lee me deja un review. Gracias a todos y hasta mañana


	8. Consecuencias

_Pero de repente algo cortó su diversión al oírse una explosión en la parte de delante del tren. Los chicos miraron a harry que hablo con voz quebrada_

_Mortífagos .. - dijo harry_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry movió la mano y al momento luna callo desmayada, todos lo miraron extrañados pero el simplemente chasco los dedos y convirtió su túnica del colegio en la túnica habitual de combate. Se hecho el pelo hacia delante para tapar la cicatriz y sus ojos se volvieron azules. Los tres lo miraron.

Quiero que os quedéis aquí y no os mováis por nada - dijo harry muy serio - yo iré a avisar a dumbledore

No harry, no vas a ir solo - dijo ron decididamente seguido de las chicas - nosotros te acompañaremos.

No vendréis conmigo. Entendedlo no podéis venir conmigo - dijo este mirándolos

Harry nos hemos pasado dos meses entrenando para un momento como este - dijo hermione irritada - sabemos defendernos, harry por favor, déjanos ir contigo - harry negó con la cabeza y hablo

Hermione, ese es el problema, vosotros vais a defenderos - dijo mirándoles - yo voy a atacarles - dijo duramente, en cambio ginny no había dicho nada y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer y debía de hacerlo, se acerco a ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo - tranquila todo estará bien - se acerco a su oído y le dijo - te quiero - entonces sin admitir ninguna replica se puso la capucha y salió del compartimento cerró la puerta mágicamente y protegió esa parte. Miro como todos empezaban a salir de los compartimentos, movió la mano y todas las personas que estaban fuera de los compartimentos volvieron adentro y las puertas se cerraron. Saco su varita, la de la pluma de Godric y apunto al techo del tren y dijo - ¡Sectum! - el hechizo salió con un poder terrible y cubrió todo el tren protegiéndolo de casi cualquier ataque, sabía que si todos atacaban a la vez no aguantaría pero le proporcionaría tiempo, su siguiente movimiento. Avisar a dumbledore cerró los ojos y se apareció en el despacho de dumbledore.

Dumbledore le miro extrañado y nervioso y le pregunto

¿Quién eres tú? - también estaban mcgonagall y sirius - y como te puedes aparecer en Hogwarts - pregunto muy serio y harry levanto la vista y enseño su cicatriz. Entonces todo les encajaba

Están atacando el tren profesor creo que rondara sobre una veintena de mortífagos y otro tanto de dementores me pareció sentirlos - dijo harry muy serio - llame a los aurores yo los entretendré mientras todos los aurores llegan. Intenten llegar lo más rápido posible, no por mi si no por las personas del tren - dicho esto se apareció en el tren y suspiro. Sabía lo que le esperaba esto no era un entrenamiento.

Se coloco bien la capucha y salió por la puerta del vagón y vio como todos los mortífagos le miraban todos gritaban "sale un hombre" harry sonrió pensando en que no sabían lo que les venía encima, se fue caminando lentamente hacia ellos todos estaban helados. Entonces ginny, ron y hermione supieron cual era la diferencia entre defender y atacar. Paso a paso los mortífagos parecían retroceder le miraban aterrorizados, por muy estúpido que fuera ese hombre no creian que fuera tan valiente de enfrentarse a todos los mortífagos. Tenía que haber otro motivo

Siguió caminando como si nada pasara y de repente cuando estaba a unos diez metros de ellos se paro y les hablo.

¿Qué os pasa? - dijo con una voz dura y distante - ¿tenéis miedo? Sabéis que ya habéis perdido antes de empezar - y se empezó a reír, no era una risa normal, era una risa que inspiraba miedo como si fuera la de Voldemort - y vosotros os hacéis llamar mortífagos - hecho un vistazo entre los mortífagos y reconoció algunos dentro de las mascaras, vio a rodolphus lestrange, Mcnair, lucius y crabbe y goyle padres. Los demás no demostraban gran poder mágico todo indicaba que no eran más que aprendices. Vio como malfoy daba instrucciones y al instante supo lo que iban a hacer lo leyó en sus movimientos, pretendían atacarle todos a la vez "cobardes" pensó harry , entonces decidió que reírse un poco de ellos no estaría mal. Movió la mano y pensó "copius" inmediatamente una copia de si mismo se quedo delante de él. Y él se apareció en el vagón que compartía con ginny, ron y hermione. Estos le miraron y el solo les mostro una sonrisa divertida como si con estese estuviera divirtiendo.

Pero ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - dijo ron con temor en su voz - como puedes estar aquí y allí

No está aquí ni allí ron - dijo hermione con aires de sabionda - realizo un hechizo de suplantación dejo una copia de sí mismo - y miro a harry - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - harry se encogió de hombros y le contesto

Si te fijas la mayoría son novatos, al ver como todos esos hechizos no hacen más que atravesarme y que yo quedo ileso, se asustaran - dijo harry y hermione lo miro con admiración - es táctica la aprendí de Godric, siempre decía que una persona con miedo lucha peor que una que no tiene miedo a nada - y entonces sucedió todos enviaron sus hechizos hacia la copia de harry esta los recibió y todos se quedaron en su pecho pero la copia seguía ahí como si nada estuviera pasando y hermione hablo

Como has hecho para que siga en pie después de todos esos hechizos - dijo hermione suspicaz.

Está protegido por el hechizo sectum no es uno de los hechizos más poderosos de protección pero si creara uno más fuerte me gastaría mucha magia - explico harry - bueno me tengo que ir, adiós - dijo sonriendo y vieron como volvía y su copia desaparecía.

No podéis hacerme nada - siseo harry - os voy a dar dos oportunidades. O bien os desaparecéis de mi vista o os derroto y pasáis una buena temporada en azkaban o muertos - ante esta amenaza muchos retrocedieron - en 10 segundos no podréis escapar - espero un tiempo antes de volver a hablar - quedan 5 segundos - ante esto muchos retrocedieron y oyó la voz de Lucius Malfoy diciéndoles que quien se moviera recibiría la ira del señor tenebroso - dos segundos, un segundos - y para satisfacción suya vio como dos mortífagos desaparecían y malfoy miraba furioso como se fueron, era imposible que un simple hombre provocara el temor entre los mortífagos, eran ellos los que debían dar miedo y entonces pensó en quien sería la identidad de ese hombre - bien ya nadie podrá escapar de aquí - dijo moviendo una mano y levantando una barrera anti-desaparicion y entonces mcnair se atrevió a atacar y dijo

¡avada kedavra!

Harry simplemente vio como el rayo se acercaba a él rápidamente y se quedo quieto esperándolo, y en el último momento cuando el rayo parecía que le iba a dar saco la espada y la interpuso entre el rayo y él, y se lo devolvió a mcnair que uso como escudo a un mortífago que parecía un novato por su forma de moverse y este cayó fulminado al momento esto puso muy furioso a harry que temblaba por dentro.

MCNAIR NO ERES LO SUFICIENTE HOMBRE COMO PARA PONERTE DELANTE DE UNA MALDITA MALDICION EH ESTUPIDO COBARDE - todos estaban sorprendidos no sabían cómo había averiguado la identidad de los mortífagos y harry parecía rabioso levanto la espada y apunto a mcnair y dijo - ¡sefere! - el hechizo salió aun con más potencia de la que había salido el día que lo uso contra dumbledore, mcnair no tuvo tiempo ni a reaccionar le dio en el pecho dejándolo inconsciente, ahí es cuando se desato la verdadera batalla. Harry aprovechando que todos estaban mirando a mcnair movió otra vez la espada y dijo "!Exorum!" otra vez la gran bola de fuego se dirigió hasta estos que algunos no pudieron evitarlos y se quemaron la mayor parte harry no espero a comprobarlo, se lanzo a por ellos, le lanzaban maldiciones pero en las esquivaba casi siempre o si no usaba la espada o si no lo interceptaba con un movimiento de la mano, parecía increíble que un solo hombre pudiera hacer eso entre las filas mortifagas, no lanzaba nada poderoso, incluso algunas veces las maldiciones le golpeaban al venir de tantos lugares pero solo le rozaban.

Entonces harry vio a los dementores acercarse que hasta ese momento no habían intervenido le pego un puñetazo a el mortífago que estaba más cerca y lo dejo desmayado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saco la varita con la pluma de Godric apunto en dirección a los dementores y dijo ¡Expecto Patronum! En vez de salir el ciervo que se representaba a su padre esta vez salió un fénix y un león como en el escudo que tenía en la espalda pero no se preocupo mucho por eso y continuo luchando, los dementores no se atrevían a acercarse a menos de 10 metros de esos patronum parecía que desprendían demasiado calor y felicidad, harry vio como los aurores se acercaban a lo lejos , desvió una maldición de lucius malfoy y la envió a otro mortífago que le apuntaba con la varita. Supo que tenía que acabar pronto con esto y decidió que tenía que acabar ya con eso.

Clavo la espada en el suelo y centro la mayoría de su poder en ella, después de eso de la espada surgió una inmensa luz que rodeo el lugar y provoco una onda expansiva los mortífagos que fueron alcanzados por esta, o estaban desmayados o lo suficientemente incapacitados como para moverse, harry estaba demasiado agotado pero aun así saco la varita y pronuncio ¡incarcero! Al instante unas cuerdas rodearon a los mortífagos y con un movimiento de la mano los junto a todos en el centro, quito el encantamiento protector de el tren y entro dentro del tren más en concreto en la parte donde había sido dañado y vio con alivio que esa parte era la de los baños, que en esos momentos no estaba ocupada, miro por la ventana y vio como los mortífagos seguían ahí atados y los aurores ya llegaban. Deshizo el patronus al ver que ya no quedaban rastro de los dementores y reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, se apareció en el compartimento de ginny, hermione, ron y luna.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en el asiento pensando en descansar pero sabía que eso ahora mismo no era posible vio a sus amigos, y vio su expresión de admiración por la hazaña que acababa de llevar a cabo y su expresión de preocupación por ver el estado en el que había llegado , ginny simplemente se tiro a sus brazos a llorar.

No vuelvas a hacer eso, harry - dijo ginny aun llorando - pensaba que no volverías.. - dijo con la voz quebrada - y que no te volvería a ver

Tranquila, pecosa, sigo estando aquí ¿no? - dijo este mirándola, a decir verdad él también se sentía muy contento al volver a verla no sabía qué posibilidades tenia de sobrevivir al ataque y aspiro su aroma floral - vamos deja de llorar no merece la pena - y ginny aflojo el abrazo pero no se separo de su lado

Sé que no es el momento para decírtelo, harry - dijo ron tímidamente - pero eso ha sido impresionante harry - y harry se empezó a reír pero paro rápidamente paro por el dolor que sentía en las costillas sin duda le habían dado unas buenas maldiciones

Harry. ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto hermione con preocupación - no tienes buena cara

He tenido peores días - afirmo harry entre dientes mientras se quitaba la túnica y la camiseta y vieron varias heridas que parecían profundas y muchos moratones cuanto termino de quitársela parte de arriba harry se puso a curarse las heridas con la mano pero había algunas que no le habían cerrado bien y de repente se toco la costilla y se dio cuenta de que la tenia rota - alguien de aquí sabe curar una costilla - bromeo harry entre dientes pero los rostros de sus amigos no indicaban para nada ninguna gota de gracia.

Harry esas heridas no se ven bien, no han cicatrizado bien - dijo hermione

Lo sé hermione - dijo harry - he gastado mucho poder para acabar con la batalla con la onda expansiva, pero era necesario prefería evitar preguntas molestas. Además no lo he controlado y también he recibido yo parte del impacto de ahí los moratones - explico harry - por ahora no puedo hacer nada mas con esto, luego iré a ver a la sra.pomfrey , por lo menos creo que he capturado a malfoy, por eso use el resto de poder en mi último ataque - dijo harry

¿Por que querías atrapar a malfoy? - dijo ron confundido

Porque la semana siguiente se presentaba a ministro, ron - dijo hermione - así ya nos hemos quitado una preocupación de encima aunque no dudo que tardaran poco en volverse a escapar de azkaban

Si yo también estaba pensando en eso hermione - dijo harry - pero no hay nada que hacer de momento más que esperar y gracias a dios, no hay que lamentar heridos en este ataque

Gracias a ti - dijo ginny - si tu no hubieras estado aquí, nos habrían arrasado a todos. Tenías razón al no dejarnos ir contigo - dijo ginny avergonzada, ron y hermione también bajaron la cabeza

Lo siento, si hubiera sido en otro caso vendríais conmigo pero si hubierais venido hoy - explico el ojiverde - solo me hubierais dado problemas, pero os prometo que si os necesito vendréis conmigo ¿vale? - dijo harry suplicando por que aceptaran y no se enfadaran y los tres asintieron la cabeza

Que le has hecho a luna? - dijo ginny

Nada, solo la desmaye pero de momento déjala así - dijo poniéndose la camiseta y la túnica del colegio - dentro de poco vendrán los aurores estaban llegando cuando yo acabe con los mortífagos. Ya me imagino el periódico de mañana _hombre de unos veinte años ahuyenta y atrapa a 16 mortífagos y los del ministerio llegan tarde _eso o el ministerio se atribuye los meritos pero con tantos testigos los dudo - se sentó haciendo muecas de dolor alado de ginny y se apoyo en su hombro descansando mientras ginny le acariciaba el pelo

Ginny no sabía que pensar antes de irse le dijo que la quería y que no se preocupara, pero ahora actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y se medio dormía en su hombro mientras ella seguía acariciándole, miro a esos ojos verdes que le volvían loco y vio que habían recuperado su calidez. Era increíble en la batalla parecía que no era él sus ojos aunque fueran azules no guardaban nada de esa calidez que desprendían ahora, eran fríos e impasibles.

Harry también estaba muy pensativo le había dicho que la quería y ahora no le decía nada y estaba apoyado en su hombro mientras ginny le acariciaba el pelo

_" es la hermana de tu mejor amigo, no puedes estar con ella" le decía una vocecilla en su cabeza_

_"pero sabes que ron te dejaría estar con ella, el siempre dice que quien mejor que harry para su hermana" le respondió otra voz _

_"si pero sigue siendo la hermana pequeña de los weasley, además de que es un año menor que __tú__ te tacharan de abusar de ella" respondió la primera vez_

_" y eso que yo la quiero eso es lo único que me importa ahora, ni los mortífagos, ni Voldemort, ni nadie. Solo ella "_

Se sorprendió de estar pensando eso iba a hablar cuando de escucharon gritos desde fuera.

Porque demonios no se abren las malditas puertas - gritaron desde fuera los aurores - malditas puertas, no hay forma de abrirlas señor

Parece que han hecho un buen hechizo de protección - se oyó la voz de dumbledore por detrás, entonces harry salió y abrió la puerta con la mano y se fue en dirección a la puerta que comunicaba con el exterior del tren y deshizo el hechizo de protección y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver unos cuantos aurores con aspecto de estar enfadados y miraron a harry con asombro.

¿Tu hiciste esto Potter? - dijo un auror, harry le miro y vio que fue el auror que lo acuso en casa de fudge - dudo que hayas sido tu, un alumno no puede realizar semejante hechizo de protección - harry levanto una ceja y se rio con ganas

Perdone, pero que usted no sepa hacerlo no quiere decir que yo no - dijo aun riéndose de el, el auror enrojeció de ira y se enfrento a harry, que no se movió ni un centímetro - todos están en sus compartimentos, estos están cerrados mágicamente. Todos están en sus compartimentos y no hay muertes que lamentar por suerte solo afecto a la parte de los baños del tren. - dijo harry despreocupadamente - donde no había nadie en ese momento - saco la varita y abrió todos los compartimentos se dio media vuelta y dijo - ahora si no les importa me voy a mi compartimento - y se fue sin mirar a los asombrados aurores y aun sonriente albus dumbledore que hacía esfuerzos por no reír

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore ya sabía que cuando llegaran se encontraría algo así pero no que todos los mortífagos iban a estar apresados. Sin ninguna duda harry lo había superado y con creces lo que aún queda por ver, es si ha usado todo su poder. Con ese pensamiento se puso a comprobar todos los compartimentos y vio como todos estaban perfectamente. No había ningún signo de batalla excepto la zona de los baños el hechizo de protección de harry había salvado el resto del tren de todos los hechizos que llegaban. Suspiro y se fue en dirección al maquinista del tren y le dijo que partiera inmediatamente en dirección a Hogwarts. Los aurores se fueron al ministerio y dumbledore en dirección al colegio pero aun mirando al tren

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que ha pasado? - pregunto hermione mirando a harry como entraba y se sentaba exactamente donde estaba antes apoyado en ginny - no parecían muy contentos los aurores cuando pasaron por aquí - harry se encogió de hombros y le contesto

Si la verdad, es que no están acostumbrados a que un alumno sepan usar protección que ellos no.. - se mofo harry pero paro rápidamente al sentir un pinchazo - maldita costilla, parece que ya volvemos a ir en dirección a el colegio, por suerte el ataque no ha llegado a nada y no hay que lamentar nada - levanto la mano y apunto hacia luna al momento esta volvió a estar consciente con una mirada extraña

¿Que ha pasado? - dijo luna mirando a todos

Te has desmayado, han atacado el tren y tu te has dado un golpe contra la ventana - invento rápidamente harry - pero el ataque no paso nada, apareció un hombre que detuvo y capturo a los mortífagos y defendió el tren del ataque - dijo con simpleza recostado en el hombro de ginny mientras ella seguía acariciándole el pelo - ahora volvemos de camino a Hogwarts

Y vosotros dos estáis saliendo? - inquirió luna mirando a harry y a ginny que se pusieron muy rojos los dos y respondieron rápidamente

¡No! - dijeron los dos a la vez aunque no sonó muy convencido y todos se echaron a reír, y estos enrojecieron violentamente, pero harry decidió olvidar todo, y descansar en el hombro de ginny y aspirando su aroma se durmió abrazándose a su cintura, definitivamente solo importaba eso ahora..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se despertó al oír la voz de alguien que no esperaba ver pero como cada año en el tren vio a draco malfoy plantado en la puerta como siempre mofándose de ellos el no abrió prácticamente los ojos prefería ver como sucedían los hechos

Vaya pipi Potter parece que ha encontrado alguien en quien refugiarse, tuvo miedo de los hombres malos? - se mofo malfoy

Vete de aquí malfoy - dijo hermione tranquilamente - no queremos empezar el año maldiciéndote - malfoy se encogió de hombros elegantemente y dijo

Crabbe, goyle oís algo? - dijo malfoy con cara burlona - no yo creo que no el problema es que hay mucha sangre sucia por aquí - dijo despectivamente mirando a hermione, ron ya se iba a lanzar contra él pero hermione le sujeto - y la pobretona weasley que al parecer al fin has encontrado un poco de dinero con pipi Potter ¿no?- ginny se iba a lanzar contra él pero se paro en el último momento por harry que la miro y sonrió. Todos se dieron cuenta de que ya había despierto - oh pipi Potter supongo que te desmayarías al ver a los hombres malos ¿no? - y harry se encogió de hombros elegantemente y se rio

Sinceramente no, me desmaye de tanto reír al ver a tu padre capturado, sinceramente, eso me ha producido una gran satisfacción - y vio como el rostro de malfoy se contraía de furia - ¿sabes que? Te voy a dar una oportunidad malfoy, al fin y al cabo tú me la diste en mi primer año. Te voy a dar la oportunidad de que te unas a nuestro lado, al lado de la luz - todos lo miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir y vio a malfoy que tenía una expresión de ¿incredulidad? No se podría definir así pero parecía tentado a aceptar, pero disimulándolo se hecho a reír

Me estás dando una oportunidad ¿tu a mi Potter? - y se volvió a reír con ganas - si hubieras aceptado mi oportunidad en el primer año, te hubieras salvado Potter pero ahora estas en un pozo lleno de mierda - espero a ver la reacción de Potter pero este simplemente sonrió y miro a malfoy

Mejor en un pozo con amigos, que solo y en un mundo que solo te proporcionara, muerte y dolor. Para que? Para servir a un estúpido hombre que solo piensa en ideales de sangre - dijo harry con una tranquilidad asombrosa - todos tenemos opción a elegir, malfoy, porque tu padre sea un sucio mortífago - vio como malfoy sacaba la varita y le apuntaba, el solo volvió a sonreír y le dijo - si no quieres salir herido te recomiendo, que guardes la varita. Por un día que estamos hablando civilizadamente tú lo quieres estropear? - ante esto malfoy le apunto y dijo ¡desmaius! Harry no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro, seguía sonriendo tan tranquilo entonces el hechizo llego a su pecho y salió rebotado hacia malfoy que escapo de el por milímetros - te lo he dicho malfoy, no quieras buscarte problemas - y con una mirada a malfoy saco la varita y cerró la puerta de el compartimento pero con demasiada fuerza y rompió los cristales - maldita varita, no me acostumbro a andar con varita - y dijo ¡reparo! Al momento todos los cristales volvieron a su sitio y él se quedo echado aun en el hombro de ginny hasta que una campana sonó y les indico que habían llegado a la estación de hogsmeade sacaron los baúles y se despidieron de luna que se fue junto a unos ravenclaw de lejos vieron a hagrid con los de primero se acercaron a él y lo saludaron

¡muchachos! - dijo hagrid mirándoles y abrazo a harry y ron con un brazo y a ginny y a hermione con el otro - madre del amor hermoso harry, es increíble lo cambiado que estas - dijo mirando asombrado a harry este ya estaba acostumbrado le echo una enigmática mirada y le sonrió

Mañana pasaremos por tu cabaña y te comentaremos ¿vale? - dijo harry - ahora debemos de irnos - y se subieron al carruaje y se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades, a harry aun le dolía la costilla por lo que no hablaba mucho pero dijo - porque ahora llevan caballos las riendas del carruaje? - dijo harry extrañado - el año pasado no las llevaban - y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo pero hermione fue más rápida

Son thestrals - explico hermione con aires de sabionda - son como caballos voladores, muchos lo consideran un mal augurio porque solo los que han visto a alguien morir los ven - y miro a harry - por eso tu los ves, y nosotros lo vemos por que vimos morir a ese hombre que mcnair uso - y harry cabeceo y le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia y dijo

Muy bien hermione - dijo harry - aunque ya lo sabía, lo que has sido más rápido - hermione sonrió, ella sabía que el tenia idea de ellos, pero que no se acordaba. Por muy poco que le gustara la idea de que harry fuera mejor que ella lo era - yo los puedo ver porque vi morir a cedric en el torneo de los tres magos supongo - y cerró los ojos pero sintió como ginny le cogía de la mano para tranquilizarlo y le estuvo terriblemente agradecido la miro - gracias - musito harry en voz baja y ella sonrió

Dumbledore te ha dicho algo de quien será el nuevo profesor? - dijo ron - no hemos sabido nada en todo el verano - harry negó con la cabeza y hermione hablo

Ni dumbledore lo sabe, al parecer dicen que van a asignar un auror del ministerio - dijo hermione - pero yo creo que lo hacen para meterse en Hogwarts y tenernos a todos controlados - y dicho eso suspiro y vieron la primera imagen de Hogwarts

Creo, que ya estoy en mi verdadera casa - dijo harry con una sonrisa que todos acompañaron -vamos debemos bajarnos ya el banquete debe de estar a punto de empezar, y con ella la selección - ron dio un gruñido

Ron, no faltaremos a la selección, somos prefectos acuérdate - dijo hermione y vio como los gemelos se acercaron a ellos

Hey harry - fred y george y luego hablo george - has sido tu el que ataco a los mortífagos - el asintió con la cabeza y entonces empezaron - impresionante - dijo george - alucinante - dijo fred así se pasaron un rato hasta que llegaron al castillo y harry les dijo

No digáis a nadie que fui yo por favor - dijo harry - no quiero tener a aun mas prensa encima de mí - estos asintieron y se fueron con lee a la parte mas lejana de la mesa de gryffindor ellos se sentaron en su sitio habitual y al que ahora se les había unido ginny. No había mas de que hablar de ese encapuchado, que les había salvado, cada vez que decía algo de ese hombre. Ginny, ron y hermione miraban a harry con miradas complices y sonreían. A los diez minutos apareció la profesora Mcgonagall seguida por una fila de alumnos de primer año con el sombrero en la mano lo dejo encima de el taburete y se quedo al lado de el y el sombrero como cada año se puso a cantar su típica canción :

_"Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura y yo no tenía ni unasola __arruga, __los fundadores del colegio creíanque jamás se separarían. Todos tenían elmismo objetivo, un solodeseo compartían :crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundoy transmitir su saber a sus alumnos."¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",decidieron los cuatro amigos sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar.Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarsea dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,a ellos podía compararse.¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?¿Cómo pudieron arruinarsetan buenas amistades?Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contarostoda la triste y lamentable historia.Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellosque tengan pura ascendencia."Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellosde probada inteligencia."Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellosque hayan logrado hazañas."Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,y trataré a todos por igual."Cada uno de los cuatro fundadoresacogía en su casa a los que quería.Slytherin solo aceptabaa los magos de sangre limpiay gran astucia, como él,mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñabaa los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audacestenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor.La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el restoy todo su saber les transmitía.De este modo las casas y sus fundadoresmantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad.Y Hogwarts funcionó en armoníadurante largos años de felicidad,hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría.Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,había sostenido nuestra escuelase pelearon entre ellasy, divididas, todas querían dominar.Entonces parecía que el colegiomucho no podía aguantar,pues siempre había duelosy peleas entre amigos.Hasta que por fin una mañanael viejo Slytherin partió,y aunque las peleas cesaron,el colegio muy triste se quedó.Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadoresquedaron reducidos a tresvolvieron a estar unidas las casascomo pensaban estarlo siempre.Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,y todos sabéis para qué:yo os pongo a cada uno en una casaporque esa es mi misión,pero este año iré más lejos,escuchad atentamente mi canción:aunque estoy condenado a separaroscreo que con eso cometemos un error.Aunque debo cumplir mi debery cada año tengo que dividiros,sigo pensando que así no lograremoseliminar el miedo que tenemos.Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazadopor malignas fuerzas externas,y que si unidos no permanecemos por dentro nos derrumbaremos.Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos.Que comience la Selección."_

Todos aplaudieron pero muy pocos supieron a que se refería el sombrero, y uno por un o fueron asistiendo a la selección de casa los alumnos nuevos hasta que se retiro el sombrero y dumbledore se preparo para hablar

Bienvenidos a los nuevos, y a los que no son tan nuevos bienvenidos otra vez. - hubo un gran aplauso para dumbledore departe de todos menos de la mesa de slytherin - como todos sabéis Lord Voldemort ha regresado - y todos se estremecieron ante ese nombre - ahora mas que nunca debemos estar unidos, la unión es fundamental para poder ganar esta guerra - se paro un momento y continuo - gracias a dios y al misterioso hombre que aperecio y libero al tren -y le lanzo una mirada complice a harry - todo ha salido bien en el día de hoy. Pero como bien dijo el sombrero, Si unidos no permanecemos, por dentro nos derrumbaremos - y hubo otro gran aplauso por parte de todos - y como siempre hay un momento para todo discurso y como este no es el momento ¡ a comer! - dio unas palmadas y las mesas empezaron a llenarse de comida

Creo que dumbledore esta mas loco cada día definitivamente - dijo ron comiendo como nunca - afemas cof tofo efo de fa ufion - hermione lo miro con cara de asco y dijo

¡no hables con la boca llena ron!, da ejemplo eres prefecto - el solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo - a mi me parece correcto lo de la unión, debemos fomentar la unión entre las casas y apoyarnos siempre en todos - y dirigió una mirada a los slytherin - aunque eso sea difícil - y suspiro

Bueno por lo menos el día a acabado bien ¿no? - dijo mirando a harry - siempre tendremos a nuestro héroe - dijo con una risita a la que harry respondió.

Si supongo que si así por lo menos me nombraran los periódicos de mañana.. - dijo harry tranquilamente - tengo interés de que evento se realizara este año en el colegio, dumbledore no nos dio ningún detalle - y en cuanto todos se quedaron llenos y repitieron incluso como ron el director se volvió a levantar y todos se quedaron callados esperando a que hablara

Bien, os presento al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras Micheal Mcmillan, auror del ministerio, que se ha ofrecido al puesto - hubo un aplauso cerrado y una mirada de odio de snape al profesor - ahora,Me complace anunciaros que este año si se realizara la Copa de quidditch de Hogwarts - y sonrió viendo como las cuatro casas daban gritos de alegría - pero solo dispondréis de dos meses para realizarlo - y todos se quedaron quietos esperando a que continuara - este año se realizara un torneo interescolar en el que la casa ganadora de la copa de quidditch participara en el. - hubo gritos de euforia en las cuatro casas hasta que dumbledore levanto la mano - en este torneo interescolar de quidditch participaran Hogwarts claro esta, durmstrang , Beauxbaton y el instituto mágico de Salem. Al ganador de este torneo se le entregara un premio en metalico a todos los jugadores, y este torneo será observado por los observadores de los mejores equipos de quidditch de Inglaterra, francia, Alemania y América - hermione y ginny miraron a harry y a ron y vieron un brillo en los ojos de ellos y luego se miraron entre ellas y se rieron - también los partidos serán una liguilla, los partidos se jugaran en casa y fuera por lo tanto tendremos que desplazarnos un poco aveces - y se oyeron gritos de "toma" "si!!" - y con esto también recuerdo no hacer magia en los pasillos y usar todos los objetos prohibidos que podrán ver en la lista que tiene el señor filch en su despacho y con esto, solo diré dos palabras - sonrió y dijo - ¡a dormir! - luego de eso los alumnos fueron saliendo en fila detrás de hermione y ron que seguía contrariado mirando a los pequeños de primero y rascandsoe la cabeza

La profesora mcgonagall se acerco a harry y le hablo

Potter, El profesor dumbledore le espera en su despacho lo antes posible - y luego le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo - gracias por lo del tren - y harry le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo

No ha sido nada profesora - se despidió de ella y vio a hermione, ron y ginny que estaba ayudándolos con los de primero - me voy a ver a dumbledore que quería verme, nos vemos en la sala común. - dijo este con una sonrisa - me apuesto algo a que llego antes que vosotros - y ellos lo miraron como diciendo imposible y el se fue detrás de lo que parecía una escalera.

Harry vio que ya nadie lo veía y se apareció en el despacho de dumbledore quien primero le vio sorprendido y luego sonrió abiertamente y hablo

Harry, de verdad te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho hoy - dijo dumbledore con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos - hoy has demostrado tu valía y que eres mucho mas poderoso que yo - dijo sonriendo a harry - si vi el final como desplegabas tu poder y desmayabas a los mortífagos si no hubieras estado tu seguramente hubieran tomado el tren, aunque no dudo que tarden mucho en escaparse.. - harry asintió - has usado todo tu poder ahí fuera del tren harry?

No, en parte si pero por que el ultimo golpe lo di precipitadamente y no me controle - dijo harry - de ahí que tenga muchas moratones y una costilla rota - y dumbledore le dirigió una mirada de preocupación y el se apresuro a decir - luego iré a que me mire la sra.pomfrey, no pude curarme todas las heridas por que no había tenido poder suficiente para hacerlo - dumbledore asintió - aun tengo que aprender a controlarlo del todo bien mi poder, al soltarlo no controle al acabar rápido.

Como es que te puedes aparecer en el castillo? - dijo dumbledore - según tengo entendido nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en el castillo

Es normal, solo los herederos de gryffindor, ravenclaw y huffelpuf se pueden aparecer dentro del castillo y solo si sus intenciones son buenas - dijo mirando a dumbledore - lo vi en la historia de Hogwarts no lo había probado pero suponía que funcionaria y funciono. ¿algun rostro conocido entre los mortifagos cogidos? Me pareció reconocer a lucius malfoy - continuo

Si, conocidos estaban Lucius, Mcnair, Crabbe y Goyle padres. Los otros parecían aprendices has hecho un gran trabajo harry, gracias a eso lucius no se presentara a ministro y tendremos mas posibilidades - respondió dumbledore

Profesor querría pedirle un favor. Me gustaría hablar con peter pettigrew antes de su juicio - el profesor dumbledore le miro - me gustaría hablar con el, necesito hablar con el - dumbledore le miro a través de sus gafas de media luna

Puede conseguir que el día del juicio de pettigrew te permitan hablar con el. Antes que le hagan el juicio pero deberás asistir al juicio - el asintió - algo mas?

Como entraran toda la gente en el campo de quidditch? - dijo harry

Haremos ampliaciones en el si quieres podrías ayudarme, tengo la intuición de que sabes todos los secretos de Hogwarts - el movió la cabeza y dijo

No todos profesor por ejemplo la cámara secreta no venia en el libro, bueno yo me voy a dormir, pero antes pasare a ver a la sra.pomfrey - dumbledore asintió - ella sabe que fui yo el que defendió el tren?

Si ella también es miembro de la orden del fénix del circulo interno pero no viene a las reuniones no suele salir de Hogwarts a menos que alguien de la orden este herido - harry asintió y se despidió del profesor dumbledore con la mano - suerte en tu primer día - hizo un movimiento con la mano como para decir que lo había intentado y se desapareció para aparecer delante de la puerta de la enfermería.

El primer día y ya estaba allí que raro para mi pensó harry toco a la puerta y entro y vio a la sra.pomfrey salir con su típica bata de enfermera. Miro a harry y chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación

No esperas ni un día chico - dijo sonriendo la sra.pomfrey - gracias a ti por lo menos no tengo la enfermería llena - el asintió - y que tienes?

Creo que tengo una costilla rota y heridas mal cerradas, estaba muy cansado como para cerrarlas bien - se quito la camiseta y la sra.pomfrey le encajo la costilla y murmuro un hechizo para que quedara arreglada perfectamente y luego termino de cerrar las heridas - gracias sra.pomfrey, espero no verla en unos días - dijo riéndose harry

Yo también muchacho ahora vete a dormir y descansa y no hagas esfuerzos - harry sonrió internamente si supiera que al día siguiente ya se iba a levantar temprano para correr y seguir entrenando como todos los días se despidió de ella y al salir por la puerta se apareció en la sala común de gryffindor y vio para su suerte que no había nadie mas que ginny, ron y hermione esperándole y le miraron sorprendidos al verle aparecidos menos hermione que parecía tranquila

Pero como lo has hecho? -pregunto ginny impresionada - nadie puede aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts y menos dentro del castillo - harry no tenia ganas de responder así que miro a hermione como pidiéndole que lo explicara

Todos los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts pueden aparecerse menos slytherin -dijo hermione de carrerilla y ginny y ron le miraron extrañados - que? Lo lei en el libro que me dejo harry de historia de Hogwarts escrito por los fundadores - hermione miro a harry y le pregunto - ¿Cómo has tardado tanto?

He ido a ver a la sra.pomfrey tenia que terminar de cerrar las heridas y colocarme otra vez la costilla - dijo harry - yo me voy a dormir, necesito descansar ha sido un día duro - y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a hermione y otro a ginny muy cariñoso en la mejilla - buenas noches - y subió seguido de ron que hizo lo mismo que harry. Se cambiaron y se durmieron pensando en que mañana empezarían sus nuevas clases

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo mas largo de el fic gracias por los reviews y el apoyo de todos pronto volveré a subir otro capitulo o hoy o mañana si no mañana subiré dos seguro, muchas gracias a los que me siguen y también a los nuevos que empiezan a leer

Hasta luego ;)


	9. La calma despues de la tempestad

**- ****- **

Harry ya acostumbrado parecía como un reloj se levanto a las seis y se puso una túnica de las que se había comprado en madame malkin, no era seguro ponerse la túnica de combate ahora después de lo de ayer. Ya no le dolía nada de lo que le había dolido ayer estaba tan acostumbrado a las heridas y los golpes que sus recuperaciones eran más rápidas, se levanto y se fue a correr. En el castillo le era mucho más sencillo correr y entrenarse tenía unos terrenos muy amplios y también estaba el lago, se dedico a correr durante una hora y después se hizo un encantamiento burbuja y se dedico a explorar el fondo del lago hasta que se cumplieran las ocho se ducho y despertó a ron que sabía que bajaría mas tarde o si no se dormiría y llegaría tarde espero a las chicas abajo para desayunar y las vio bajar. Las chicas se sorprendieron de ver ahí a harry, cuando estaba en Hogwarts siempre era de los que más tarde se levantaba les sonrió

Harry desde que hora llevas despierto? - dijo ginny tímidamente

Desde las seis , aun estando aquí sigo entrenando - dijo harry - quiero seguir manteniéndome en forma - y ellas la miraron con una ceja levantada como diciendo " si alguien está en forma eres tú" - bueno mejorar incluso, el ejercicio físico ayuda a que mi poder se manifieste más fácilmente, esperamos a ron o bajamos - hermione se mordió el labio y hablo

Si esperamos a ron seguramente llegaremos tarde, lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya a desayunar - afirmo la castaña - a primera tenemos clase con el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿no te parece interesante que un auror nos de clases harry? - dijo hermione mirando a harry, este se encogió de hombros

No creo que aguante un duelo como dios manda durante más de 5 minutos contra un mortífago - aseguro harry ganándose una mirada de reprobatoria - no me mires así, tengo razón - luego poso sus ojos en ginny - que te toca a primera hora pecosa? - ginny lo miro como reprochándole

Me toca historia de la magia, me aburriré mucho - dijo pesadamente - luego tengo transformaciones y luego encantamientos, después estudios muggles y pociones - siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a el gran comedor en el que se dedicaron a comer sobre todo harry que las chicas nunca le habían visto comer así y le miraban con asombro.

¿Qué? Correr levanta el apetito, siempre como después de correr - dijo harry - me sienta muy bien, dejad de mirarme ya sé que tengo un cuerpo de 10 pero tampoco es para mirarme tanto - dijo riéndose de las caras de las chicas y ellas le empezaron a soltar groserías - ron no aparece por lo que parece

Si -dijo hermione - creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlos pero no tenemos tiempo ya, sería imposible, no nos da tiempo - y harry se rio y la miro

Hermy ya son años conmigo, deberías saber que conmigo no hay nada imposible - hermione se rio ella también y harry se quito la túnica por que tenia calor provocando suspiros de la parte femenina de Hogwarts

Vaya harry, parece que las traes locas - dijo hermione mientras ginny miraba a las chicas con ganas de matarlas mientras que harry sonreía provocando mas suspiros del sector femenino .

Es normal, hermy donde encontrarías un chico tan guapo, inteligente, fuerte, valiente - enumero harry mientras que ginny y hermione lo miraban con una ceja alzada - sorprendente, interesante, capaz de mantener una conversación interesante durante 5 minutos "humilde" - dijo recalcando esa palabra y hermione resoplo

Y creído, arrogante y otros calificativos que no me apetece nombrarte - dijo hermione mientras que harry se reía y ginny aun seguía pensando que maldición mandarle a las chicas que miraban a harry

Es broma hermy me voy a por ron, guárdame la túnica mientras voy a por ron nos vemos en DCAO - se despidió de ella y a ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla - suerte en tu primer día - le dijo y se marcho en dirección a la puerta de el gran comedor aun con todas las miradas del sector femenino fijas en el.

Es increíble lo cambiado que esta harry - dijo hermione como quien habla del tiempo - ya no es el chico tímido y débil que conocíamos antes, si no que ahora es un gran mago y una gran persona, que no quiere decir que no lo fuera antes

Si tienes razón - dijo la pelirroja - la verdad es que yo también me he sorprendido del cambio que harry tuvo además está mucho más guapo ahora que ha crecido y ha estado haciendo deporte - dijo ginny soltando un suspiro

Vaya se ve que harry tiene una nueva admiradora - dijo la castaña sonriendo - parece que te vuelve a gustar harry después de tanto tiempo - ginny se sonrojo

Pues no sé yo de aquí, quien mira a un cierto pelirrojo hermano mío y que no es ron - dijo con una sonrisita a hermione que se sonrojo muchísimo más que ginny - no te preocupes es normal , tantos años de odio se tenían que convertir en amor - dijo ginny riéndose de ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de ella

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry al ver que no había nadie en el vestíbulo al salir del comedor se apareció en el cuarto de los chicos de gryffindor de quinto año y vio a ron vistiéndose apuradamente y cayendo de espaldas otra vez a la cama y harry riéndose de él y le dijo

Porque no me has despertado - dijo ron furioso - ya es muy tarde no nos va a dar tiempo a llegar a clase

Te he despertado y si nos dará tiempo a ir a clase pero no podrás desayunar - el rostro de ron se ensombreció - tranquilo no te morirás de hambre por no desayunar apoya tu mano en mi hombro si ya estás listo - ron asintió y apoyo su mano en su hombro al momento se aparecieron delante de la clase de DCAO se sentaron en la pared esperando a los demás y se pusieron a hablar de quidditch sobre el torneo interescolar, hasta que llego hermione que los miro detenidamente. Ron movió la cabeza y se atrevió a decir

Ahí hermy llegas tarde, a ver si aprendemos a no dormirnos - dijo en tono de burla ron, harry sabía que estaba tentando al diablo y le echo una mirada significativa pero él siguió - que lleguemos primero que tu a clase - hermione le lanzo una mirada de odio a ron

Ronald, no tientes a tu suerte, si no fuera por harry no hubieras llegado ni a clase - dijo hermione con furia - que siempre tengas que necesitar de harry es penoso. Aprende a madurar de una maldita vez ron - dijo mientras intentaba controlarse las aletas de la nariz le temblaban furiosamente

¿Así? Me crees un maldito inmaduro ¿no? - dijo ron despectivamente - mejor eso que ser una maldita sabelotodo y pesada. Eres una estúpida hermione vas de lista pero no eres más que una tonta que no tiene amigos - ese comentario dolió a hermione aunque no lo quiera reconocer se acerco a ron y le planto una bofetada en toda la cara

Ron, no vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida, me das asco. Procura no volver a acercarte a mi estúpido - dijo hermione con odio y los ojos le brillaban como si fuera a llorar. Harry trago saliva sabia que eso no iba a acabar bien y cuando ellos se enfadan el también lo sufría

No digáis cosas de las que luego podáis arrepentiros - dijo harry tranquilamente ganándose una mirada de ron y hermione como diciendo "rómpete una pierna"

¿Quieres decir que tú apoyas a ron, no? Claro como no lo vas a "apoyar" es tu amigo del alma - dijo hermione mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos color miel - claro, aquí yo soy la que sobra eso ya me lo habéis dejado siempre muy claro - y entonces ron se rio despectivamente

Si claro ahora intenta ganarte a harry, harry sabe que yo tengo razón. Eres una sabionda y vas de lista - dijo ron - pero sé que harry ira detrás de ti para consolarte, siempre es así, y yo no soy el único que necesita de harry al parecer - entonces harry se harto y grito

MALDITA SEA, SOIS UNOS ESTUPIDOS SUBNORMALES CUANDO DEMONIOS VAIS A ADMITIR QUE OS QUERÉIS, POR MERLIN - siguió gritando harry - SIEMPRE IGUAL SIEMPRE TENGO QUE TRAGARME YO TODO CUANDO VOSOTROS OS PELEAIS SIEMPRE TENGO YO LA CULPA, SI OS QUERÉIS ARREGLADLO VOSOTROS SOLOS SI NO, NO ME HABLEIS - siguió gritando harry y ya no contralaba su poder que pugnaba por salir y rompió varios cristales de las ventanas, movió la mano y los volvió a la reparar vio como venían desde lejos y entro a la clase ignorando a hermione que con lagrimas en los ojos le pedía perdón al igual que ron que iba detrás de ella, el los ignoro olímpicamente y se sentó en una de las partes en las que las mesas estaban de una en una y la clase se fue llenando el profesor llego, era un hombre de estatura media de 1'80 mas o menos era un poco más alto que harry de pelo rubio y peinado con flequillo parecía que no tendría más de unos 26 años miro con cara hosca a toda la clase y hablo

Bienvenidos a la clase defensa contra las artes oscuras, en este año nos centraremos a estudiar para los timos en clase nos dedicaremos a leer los temas uno por uno en silencio, si tenéis alguna duda me la podéis preguntar y os la aclarare - soltó bruscamente - este año como bien sabéis tendréis los Titulo indispensable de magia ordinaria los TIMO, si sabéis bien la teoría del hechizo no habrá ningún problema con la practica - todos lo miraron incrédulos - bien ¿alguna pregunta? - hermione levanto la mano y el profesor dijo - sra..?

Granger, profesor - dijo hermione - ¿entonces no usaremos magia en esta clase? - pregunto tímidamente esta el profesor sonrió y contesto burlonamente

La veo ágil señorita Granger - dijo el profesor como riéndose - ¿alguna otra pregunta? - ante la sorpresa de todos harry levanto la mano - si señor?

Potter, como si no lo supiera, lleva viéndome la cicatriz desde que entramos - respondió este burlón tal y como había hecho este con hermione - mi pregunta es qué ¿yo que hago?

Como que hace señor Potter? - dijo intentando ser amable pero estaba perdiendo su paciencia

Quiero decir, ya se me el libro entero y se hacer todos los hechizos a la perfección - dijo tranquilamente y todos lo miraron asombrados - además no me parece lógica la manera en que en el año de los timos no nos dejen realizar magia, es decir, llegamos allí y tentando a la suerte vemos si sale el hechizo? - pregunto riéndose harry

Señor Potter , se cree usted más experimentado que yo , un auror de los mejores del ministerio , que es superior a mí diciéndome como tengo que hacer mi trabajo? - dijo sonriendo mirando con asco a harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y hablo

Sinceramente, si profesor. Si esto es lo mejor que tiene el ministerio, hemos perdido la guerra - dijo harry y todos lo miraron impresionados ¿se estaba metiendo con el profesor?

Señor Potter, usted en un duelo no duraría ni cinco segundos contra mí - dijo el profesor perdiendo ya la poca paciencia que le queda

No tiente a su suerte profesor - amenazo harry con una sonrisa en su rostro eso era exactamente lo que quería, quería demostrar que los aurores del ministerio no eran nada - o quiere probar? - el profesor lo miro con odio

Bien señor Potter veremos que sabe hacer - aparto la mesa del profesor y le hizo señas para que saliera, harry se levanto tranquilamente y todos lo miraban asombrados y como si estuviera loco menos hermione y ron que rezaban para que no matara al profesor - no va a sacar varita Potter? - dijo mirando como él se quedaba quieto sin moverse esperando a que hiciera algo el negó con la cabeza

No me hace falta profesor, cuando me haga falta, lo sabrá - le contesto fríamente harry. Hermione y ron vieron otra vez al harry que se había enfrentado a los mortífagos en el tren frio e impasible - cuando quiera - susurro despectivamente y el profesor le apunto con la varita y dijo

¡Desmaius! - el hechizo salió lanzado hacia harry que ni se movió, el hechizo cuando le iba a dar en la parte del estomago reboto y se lanzo hacia el profesor y pudo musitar un ¡protego! A duras penas le miro a sombrado - pero como demonios Potter - dijo furioso por la vacilada que le había hecho un simple alumno

Escudo de protección avanzado, profesor. Siempre lo llevo puesto - esto dejo asombrado a los presentes pero más al profesor que sabía lo que era, lo enseñaban en la carrera de aurores - creía que os lo enseñaban en la academia de aurores, que decepción - entonces el profesor empezó a lanzarle hechizos uno tras otro que harry simplemente se movía y los esquivaba pero de repente el profesor grito ¡sectusempra! Y harry se sorprendió pero no retrocedió, pero si saco la varita y dijo - ¡expectrum! - un escudo negro se alzo delante de harry y absorbió el hechizo oscuro, no pensaba que le lanzaría un hechizo tan oscuro entonces cayó en la cuenta apunto rápidamente a su manga derecha y dijo - ¡diffindo! - este no se lo esperaba y vio con horror como se cortaba la manga descubriendo la marca tenebrosa . "el auror" era un maldito mortífago harry vio eso y se rio - te he pillado mortífago, hacer una maldición oscura que poco disimulo por favor - esto enfureció al mortífago que levanto la varita y apuntándolo con odio grito

¡Avada Kedavra! - harry sopeso las posibilidades podía sacar la espada y esquivarlo o podía desaparecerse o apartarse vio que el rayo ya había salido e iba en dirección a harry. Harry oía gritos de preocupación y de asombro pero harry se aparto con una agilidad asombrosa apunto al mortífago y dijo

¡Ranorul! - inmediatamente el hechizo salió en dirección al mortífago que le impacto en el pecho y le envió unos metros hacia atrás. Harry se levanto del suelo y con una tranquilidad increíble después de lo que había sucedido miro con asco al mortífago - feliz estancia en azkaban ¡incarcero! - quedo atado de pies y manos y harry dijo ¡ennervate! Este despertó pero por unos segundos por que luego harry le volvió a soltar un desmaius. Le cogió y lo llevo encima del hombro en dirección al profesor dumbledore miro a la clase antes de salir por la puerta y dijo - me parece que la clase a terminado - dijo y todos pudieron escuchar cómo se reía mientras todos salían de la clase. Ron y hermione olvidando el incidente de antes se juntaron y ron dijo

Hermione, harry esta loco ¿verdad? - ella miro a ron a los ojos y asintió

La verdad es que si, yo creo que tenia la sospecha de que ese muchacho era un mortífago - dijo hermione pensativa y luego bajo la cabeza - debemos pedirle perdón a harry ron.. Nos hemos portado muy mal con el.. Siempre nos enfadamos y el siempre paga las culpas - y miro a ron con culpabilidad - ¿paces? - ron sonrió y se abrazaron y hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a ron que se sonrojo - bueno vamos a buscar a harry ya debe de estar en el despacho de dumbledore

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry salió de la clase y vio que no había nadie y se apareció en el despacho del mortífago con el mortífago aun en el hombro. Cuando llego llamo a dumbledore pero pareció que no estaba así que sentó a esperarlo, vio que el despacho estaba como la última vez que entro a verlo. Se acerco a fawkes y lo acaricio y el fénix se puso a cantar. Entonces harry saco un papel y escribió unas líneas

_" aquí tiene a su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, si ve su brazo derecho vera la marca que tiene en el brazo, su varita la tengo yo._

_Atte._

_Harry Potter Alumno del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" _

_"con esto estará bien"_ pensó harry

Convirtió las cuerdas en unas cadenas de metal con un movimiento de varita y se desapareció rumbo a la clase de pociones y sonrió internamente. Nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de tener una clase con snape se apareció detrás de una columna de la mazmorra. Parecía que el incidente de la clase de DCAO ya había pasado por todo el castillo porque pasaba por delante de la gente y no hacía más que susurrar o suspirar en caso del sector femenino se estaba cansando de eso.. Vio como hermione y ron estaban juntos y eso lo alivio odiaba estar solo

Harry! - dijo hermione con cara de estar preocupada y lo abrazo - porque siempre vas a tu maldita bola pensábamos que te mataba cuando te lanzo el avada kedavra te quedaste quieto maldita sea - dijo mientras soltaba y lo miraba duramente

Era para darle un poco de emoción hermy, si todo fuera tan fácil no quedaría tan guay - dijo este riéndose a carcajada limpia seguido de ron

Bueno esto.. Ron y yo queremos pedirte perdón - dijo avergonzada - sabemos que somos los dos unos inmaduros y unos estúpidos - ron ya iba a replicar pero vio la mirada que le echaba la castaña y se cayó - y que sin ti nos aburriríamos mucho - dijo con cara de ángel

Hermione.. sabes que si pones esa cara no te puedo negar nada - dijo harry fingiendo estar enojado pero se le notaba así que sonrió y entre los tres se dieron un abrazo - nunca nos vamos a separar - los dos se miraron y asintieron - vamos no demos el gusto a snape de que nos quiten puntos - entraron a la clase y se sorprendieron de que malfoy no les dijera nada estaba tranquilo en su sitio con la vista fija en un punto como si estuviera pensando en algo muy interesante se sentaron los tres en una mesa y llego snape

Bien, este año son los timos quien quiera seguir el año que viene en la clase de pociones, deberá tener un extraordinario en sus timos de pociones, quien no pueda llegar a ese nivel que se vaya y no me haga perder el tiempo - añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigía a neville - este año os enseñare las más difíciles pociones que podéis aprender en los timos y adelantare ya los de los años de los éxtasis, - apunto hacia la pizarra y salieron las instrucciones de una poción - el filtro de la paz deberías hacerlo antes de que acabe la hora y entregarlo. - todos empezaron a trabajar sobre todo harry antes que nadie ya tenía el caldero preparado y todos los ingredientes, acabo de poner los ingredientes y añadió el polvo de ópalo mientras esperaba snape para presionarle empezó a preguntarle cosas

Potter, de donde sale el beozar y para qué sirve - dijo snape a bocajarro

Del estomago de una cabra y protege de la mayoría de los venenos - diciendo esto añadió una gota después de haber pasado tres minutos y medio, snape sabia que eso haría que la poción tuviera más efecto, como demonios ese chico había progresado tanto

En que poción se usa el bilis de armadillo Potter? - pregunto otra vez a bocajarro

En la poción agudizadora de ingenio, profesor - respondió el monótonamente, estaba divirtiéndose mucho con eso, mientras le pregunto, otra vez añadió otras dos gotas y dejo la poción reposar un poco

Durante cuantos días se deja cocer el ingrediente crisopos y para que poción - volvió a preguntar otra vez snape con la esperanza de que no la supiera

Veintiún días y la poción es la poción multijugos - y antes que nadie hecho la poción en un frasco y la etiqueto con su nombre y miro a los ojos a snape que estaba sentado detrás de la mesa, le miro a los ojos y le practico la legremencia y se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguna barrera ni ningún escudo mental, no pensaba que un alumno podría hacerla y vio lo que pretendía hacer y se aguanto la risa. Levanto la mano y susurro ¡irrompibolus!, un brillo plateado rodeo durante una milésima de segundo al frasco y harry se dispuso a entregárselo a snape y tal y como le había leído en la mente vio, como tiraba su frasco al suelo y decía

Oh, Potter - dijo con falsa lastima - creo que el frasco a caído y se ha roto, eso significara otro cero, Potter - dijo el profesor con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro y harry lo miro y sonrió

Pero profesor si el frasco está completamente bien - dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogía el frasco y se lo ponía en la mesa - ¿ves? - dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia que se parecía a su padre esto enfureció a snape que dijo

Potter, 10 puntos menos por encantar un frasco para que sea irrompible - harry volvió a sonreír como un estúpido - y volverá a hacer la poción y un trabajo - harry volvió a sonreír y con un golpe de varita recogió sus cosas miro hacia atrás y sonrió al profesor

Ni lo sueñe, profesor snape - dijo sonriendo y caminando tranquilamente ante la mirada de todos hacia la puerta y oyó el grito de snape

Potter, si atraviesas esa puerta no volverás a entrar aquí nunca más - dijo con ira en su voz y harry se dio la vuelta y le miro

No pretendía hacerlo, profesor snape - salió de la clase sin mirar atrás y decidió que no sabía qué hacer ahora, no por lo menos ese día así que se acordó de que ginny tenía esa hora libre después de historia de la magia así que se apareció en su dormitorio y cogió el mapa del merodeador lo miro y vio como ginny estaba sola en los terrenos apoyada en un árbol así que se concentro y se apareció delante de ella. Ella dio un grito de horror y luego al ver que era harry se tranquilizo

Harry! No me des esos sustos maldita sea, no estoy acostumbrada a que se aparezcan delante de mí - dijo ginny con la mano en el pecho - no.. Vuelvas.. A .. Hacer eso.. - harry se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazo y se miraron a los ojos no necesitaban más para entenderse solamente eso. Mirarse - no deberías estar en clase doble de pociones? - dijo ginny mirando a harry que le lanzo una sonrisa divertida

Bueno cabe decir que no me gustan las clases así que literalmente le mande a la mierda - harry vio que ginny iba a replicar y le puso un dedo en los labios - además prefiero estar con una preciosa pelirroja antes que con el greñas de snape - y esto calmo a la chica y harry sonrió - a qué hora tienes la próxima clase?

Dentro de tres cuartos de hora ¿te quedaras conmigo? - dijo haciendo un pucherito que la hacía ver adorable y harry no pudo negarse

No puedo negarme.. - y resoplo como si estuviera enfadado para después mostrar una gran sorpresa y ginny se apoyo en su pecho y olio su olor varonil que lo hacía ver irresistible y así mientras harry le acariciaba el pelo se durmió y soñó que estaba con un precioso chico de ojos verdes y con unos niños pelirrojos con los ojos y inconscientemente soltó una sonrisa que no desapercibida por harry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron y hermione salían en ese momento de la clase de pociones y como suponían no se hablaba más que lo de harry a lo que hermione hablo

¿Has visto la cara que puso snape cuando harry se marcho? - dijo hermione aun conmocionada por lo que había hecho harry - no sé como harry pudo marcharse de esa clase. No aprobó los timos y no se podrá convertir en auror! - dijo hermione angustiada y mirando a ron este se encogió de hombros y le hablo

Hermione, tranquilízate sabes que harry sabe lo que hace, harry no es tonto - dijo harry pensativo - donde demonios se habrá metido..

Creo que eso te lo puedo contestar yo - dijo hermione con una sonrisa - se que una cierta pelirroja no tenia clase a segunda hora por que tenia la hora del recreo - y entonces ron no pudo más que sonreír ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amigo y como un hermano para su hermana? _Nadie_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin, despierta vamos, no hagas como tu hermano - dijo harry acariciándole la cara y ginny abrió los ojos y sonrió dulcemente a harry que se limito a esbozar otra sonrisa también, se desperezo y miro a harry

Qué hora es harry? - dijo ginny inocentemente

Son y cuarenta y siete - dijo harry divertido al ver la expresión de su amiga

Pero HARRY COMO DEMONIOS NO ME DESPERTASTE - dijo enfadada harry pensó que por que habría que tener miedo a Voldemort si veías a ginny enfadada - POR MERLIN HARRY NO ME VA A DAR TIEMPO A LLEGAR - a lo que harry sonrió

Es que ginny estabas tan hermosa durmiendo que me daba pena despertarte - dijo sonriendo encantadoramente lo que consiguió calmar a ginny y mucho

Eres un maldito estúpido, no sé como lo haces pero siempre me quitas el enfado - dijo esta pesadamente

Es que soy irresistible tienes que admitirlo gin - y ginny le miro con una expresión de diversión y de frustración - que tienes clase de encantamientos verdad? - ella asintió entonces antes de que pudiera decir nada cogió la mochila de ginny y la cogió a ella por la cintura y aparecieron en el pasillo de la clase de encantamientos, detrás de una armadura - solucionado entras a y cincuenta así que no hay problema verdad? - entonces le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero ginny tuvo la misma idea y se dieron el beso en la boca, fue un beso suave y corto pero los dos lo disfrutaron se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron - vamos tienes que irte rápido gin que son y cuarenta y nueve vamos - y ginny se fue a su clase de encantamientos con una sonrisa en la boca. Harry busco el mapa del merodeador y vio que hermione y ron corrían por la gran escalera y vio que no había nadie y se apareció delante de ellos e igual que había hecho ginny hermione soltó un gritito ahogado pero luego se tranquilizo y dijo atropelladamente

Harryteestanesperandoeneldespachodedumbledorequierenhablarcontigo - dijo hermione atropelladamente a lo que harry la miro y ella tomo aire - que te están esperando en el despacho de dumbledore mcgonagall y dumbledore quieren hablar contigo, creo que es relacionado con lo que paso con el profesor snape, no te aparezcas en el despacho me pareció ver a fudge la contraseña es caramelo de limón - harry asintió y se apareció delante de la estatua de la gárgola y dijo

Caramelo de Limón - y la estatua de la gárgola se giro dejando ver una escalera que le llevo a la escalera y vio que dentro de ella estaban reunidos fudge, dumbledore , mcgonagall y snape. Al entrar se callaron todos y vieron como entraba y fue dumbledore el que hablo

Buenos días harry, lo primero queríamos darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana, y fudge está aquí porque quieren que te den la orden de merlin de tercera clase - harry se sorprendió pero no dijo nada capturar dos mortífagos supuso que fue suficiente para eso.. - y otra cosa por la que quería llamarte era por lo sucedido en clase de pociones ¿tienes algo que decir? - harry negó con la cabeza y hablo

No, no tengo nada que decir, pero si tengo una pregunta. ¿Cuánto es el mínimo de asignaturas que se pueden dar? - ante estos todos abrieron la boca en sorpresa y dumbledore volvió a hablar con su habitual tranquilidad

Tres asignaturas y una optativa harry - miro a harry observándolo

Bien, me gustaría coger cuidado contra las criaturas mágicas, transformaciones, encantamientos y runas antiguas - dumbledore levanto una ceja y los dos profesores parecían indignados - solo esas profesor, no quiero mas - sonrió y miro a fudge - ministro gracias por la orden de merlin de tercera clase - fudge le dio una sonrisa y hablo

Siento no haberte creído muchacho, todo estaba muy reciente en junio - y le estrecho la mano que le tendía harry elegantemente - de verdad lo siento muchacho, sé que he causado muchos problemas con eso.

No hay problema ministro, no es momento de tenernos rencor en estos momentos - los mayores ante ese acto de madurez sonrieron todos menos snape claramente y fudge le dio la orden de merlin de tercera clase que era una medalla con dos líneas azules y una línea por en medio blanca - gracias ministro. Profesor dumbledore me gustaría pedir el campo para todos los viernes de este mes - dumbledore asintió

Si harry, pídele las llaves a la señora Hooch - dijo y luego volvió a hablarle – a la noche quiero verte en mi despacho tengo unas cuantas cosas que comentarte – este asintió y en cuanto salió por la puerta oyó los gritos de indignación de los profesores oía a snape decir "dumbledore va a dejar a Potter irse asi como asi después de lo que ha hecho?" y otras voces de la profesor mcgonagall diciendo " profesor dumbledore no puedes dejar que harry desperdicie asi su potencial, no puede ir solo a cuatro asignaturas por el amor de dios" harry miro otra vez el mapa del merodeador y vio como hermione y ron se separaban y decidió ir primero con ron que no lo vería y a hermione la veria en runas antiguas se apareció detrás de una armadura y luego salió de ella para saludar a ron

Hey ron – y le conto todo lo que había pasado en el despacho de dumbledore y lo de las asignaturas, ron se asombro de la orden de merlin de tercera clase y se entristeció por lo de adivinación – lo siento amigo pero ya no aguantaba a la pesada esa, estaba cansado de que solo me prediciera la muerte – ron asintió y vio como su amigo se desaparecia para aparecerse detrás de hermione la cogió de la cintura y dijo "BUUU" ella simplemente dio un grito y intento separarse de quien la cogía pero al ver que era harry se tranquilizo, después de eso le conto todo lo que había pasado en el despacho de dumbledore. Ella dio un gritito de emoción cuando harry le dijo que iría con ella a runas antiguas.

Harry va a ser increíble – dijo hermione abrazandole, harry sabia que ella odiaba ir a esas clases sin nadie con ella asi que se fueron en dirección a la clase de runas antiguas en donde la profesora alababa a harry por como traducía los textos mas rápido que nadie, harry solo se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y mirar a hermione de vez en cuando para mirar si esta estaba enfadada pero cuando la miro esta sonreía abiertamente, como diciendo que le daba igual después de eso salieron de la clase de runas y se encaminaron en dirección al gran comedor .

Harry,¿ a ti te gusta ginny no? – le pregunto hermione de repente sin venir a cuento a lo que harry se enrojeció

yo no.. ami no me .. no me gusta ginny – termino por decir el gryffindor ante lo que se gano una mirada de la chica y suspiro disponiéndose a volver a hablar – me es imposible esconderte nada herms, no se como lo haces pero siempre sabes lo que necesito, o como ayudarme – ella le lanzo otra mirada como diciéndole "al grano"- vale esta bien, si me gusta ginny – y hermione dio un saltito de alegría – hey no te emociones, a ella no le gusto, además es la hermana pequeña de ron

oh demonios harry sabes de sobra que ron no quiere a nadie mas para ginny que tu – dio hermione exasperada – el siempre dijo que siempre quiso tenerte a ti de cuñado – a lo que harry se volvió a encoger de hombros elegantemente y una sonrisa se entrevió en su cara

bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi - dijo mirando significativamente a hermione - se de alguien que también esta colado por un pelirrojo - dijo harry mirando a hermione - vamos hermione cuando lo admitiras de una vez quieres a ron - y hermione enrojeció pero contesto

yo se que a ron no le gusto, siempre estamos riñendo y peleándonos - y harry pudo ver un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos - además, no quiero ilusionarme con el, se que al final acabara haciéndome daño - harry le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad

herms, sabes que no dejare que nadie te haga daño - dijo harry cariñosamente - además sabes que para mi eres como una hermana pequeña y si ron te hace daño - se paso un dedo por el cuello - dudo que le quede mundo para correr, por muy amigo mio que sea - y con esto hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento

pero eso de hermana pequeña no se yo eh? - dijo con una sonrisa hermione - recuerda que te saco cuatro meses - pero harry sonrió aun mas y la miro

lo siento, herms. Pero yo ahora tengo 16 años y para cumplir 17, aunque oficialmente no sea asi - y le saco la lengua a hermione que solo pudo sonreír - no se por que estamos caminando -saco el mapa del merodeador y vio a ron en el cuarto piso agarro a hermione por la cintura y se aparecieron delante de ron, quien no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para replicar, por que harry le cogió de el hombro y los tres se desaparecieron detrás de una estatuilla que representaba al colegio los dos lo miraron interrogándole - ¿Qué? Tenia hambre y si no, no hubiéramos llegado -los dos seguían mirándole y riéndose - ¡basta! - y se pusieron a comer y a disfrutar del dia que les quedaba puesto que no tenían ninguna clase por la tarde

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_hasta__ aquí el __capitulo__ de hoy mañana puede que suba uno o dos, pero no es fijo por que los voy subiendo según los escribo, gracias a todos los que me siguen y me dejan __reviews__ que de todo corazón me animan a seguir con el __fic__ y actualizando diariamente, muchas gracias_

_Atte._

_-Harry-potter54-_


	10. La orden del fénix

_**- Capitulo 10:** **Reunión de la orden del fénix - **_

Al día siguiente, harry siguió su rutina de entrenamiento y luego se fue con las chicas a desayunar. Pero para su sorpresa bajo ron antes de que acabaran de desayunar y los saludo y se puso a comer como si no hubiera comido en años.

Hey ron, tan temprano levantado? - inquirió harry - es raro para ti - ron que tenía un gran pedazo de carne en la boca trago y hablo

No quiero repetir la experiencia de ayer - dijo ron - casi me muero a mitad de mañana por no haber comido - hermione rodo los ojos y ginny y harry se rieron. Entonces el correo diario y vieron como dejaban el profeta delante de hermione - aun sigues recibiendo el periódico hermione?

Pues claro, ron - dijo la castaña - siempre está bien saber lo que pasa en el mundo - hecho una mirada rápida al periódico - como me suponía, hablan de ti bueno "del hombre enmascarado" - se rio ella - mirad lo que dicen

_Un hombre enmascarado salva el tren de Hogwarts y atrapa 14 mortífagos_

_un hombre apareció cuando el tren de Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado, este misterioso hombre según testigos oculares salió de una parte del tren y se enfrento a los mortífagos el solo increíblemente, venció este hombre al parecer tiene un gran poder y derribo a los mortífagos, según la descripción de los alumnos era de un metro ochenta con los ojos azules y con una espada con la que según dicen los alumnos, desvió la maldición más peligrosa El "Avada Kedavra" entre los detenidos estaba el que se iba a presentar a ministro Lucius Malfoy, después de esto otro candidato se presentara a ministro Dolores Umbridge. Ayudaba a fudge en el ministerio y era la segunda al poder. Abajo le ofreceremos unas fotos del hombre misterioso y la presunta nueva candidata a ministra de magia._

Dolores umbridge.. -susurro harry - Hermione, luego tienes que hacerme un favor por favor, - ella asintió y se quedo pensativo mirando al techo de Hogwarts

Es verdad, harry que te dijo ayer dumbledore? - harry la miro y la contesto

Al parecer había una reunión de la orden - dijo harry mirando a dumbledore - así que yo tenía que ir

Flash back

Potter, el director le quiere ver en su despacho - le dijo la profesora mcgonagall aun estaba enfadada por que no iba a ir a todas las clases y desperdiciaría su talento - y no tarde- dijo con voz seria harry se limito a sonreír y fue en dirección al despacho de dumbledore, decidió no aparecerse suponía que no estaría solo, subió las escaleras y pronuncio la contraseña y la gárgola se abrió dejando paso al despacho de dumbledore, lo vio de pie esperando a que llegara junto a la profesora mcgonagall y a snape. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy contento cada uno por sus motivos

Bien harry, esta noche hay una reunión de la orden, pensé que te gustaría asistir - harry le miro a los ojos y sintió una gran gratitud por el director - la reunión será en grimmauld place, iremos mediante un translador. Dormirás en grimmauld place pero vendrás por la mañana pero vendrás sobre la hora de comer, igualmente no tienes ninguna clase en la mañana - harry cabeceo en señal de asentimiento y respondió

Está bien, pero prefiero no ir en translador no me gustaron mucho nunca, me apareceré delante de grimmauld place - dumbledore asintió y miro a los otros y les dijo

Bien, minerva, severus coged ese reloj - dijo mirando a un reloj que tenia encima de la meas y el también lo toco - bien harry nos vemos allí, 1, 2, 3 - y desaparecieron harry se apareció delante de la puerta y la abrió viendo como estaba toda la orden inmediatamente harry fue abrazado por la señora weasley.

Harry cariño, como has estado? - dijo la señora weasley sin soltarlo aun - estas muy delgado cariño comes bien en Hogwarts?

Si, tranquila molly - dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora - aunque como su comida nada, sra.weasley - y ella le sonrió tiernamente, luego vio al sr.weasley y le dio la mano

Que hay harry - dijo el señor weasley - como están los gemelos, ginny y ron?

Bien, los gemelos como siempre haciendo bromas - la señora weasley frunció el ceño - y ron y ginny están tranquilos por ahora, aunque ron todavía no se acostumbra a levantarse temprano - los sres weasley sonrieron sabiendo como era su hijo, entonces harry vio a tonks y hubo un momento incomodo.

Hey tonks - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a harry - siento lo de cuando la mansión Potter, no era mi intención decir eso. Lo siento - dijo bajando la cabeza y harry vio que era sincera y le levanto la cara y le hizo mirarle a los ojos

No hay problema, ni tampoco es para perder tu adorable sonrisa - dijo harry sonriéndole a tonks que le devolvió la sonrisa y harry le dio un beso en la mejilla se despidió de ella y fue a saludar a lupin y a sirius que le miraban de lejos riéndose de algo que había dicho sirius - de que os reis

Nada, que estas hecho un Casanova - dijo riéndose a carcajadas junto con remus mientras le abrazaban saludándole - definitivamente te pareces mucho a tu padre, el también las traía locas - dijo sonriendo sirius

No es culpa mía ser tan irresistible - dijo enseñando una sonrisa arrogante mirándoles con superioridad a lo que sirius y lupin se volvieron a reír a carcajadas

Definitivamente si te pareces a tu padre - dijo lupin sin parar de reír - además no solo te pareces en lo "donjuán", si no que me han dicho que tienes el mismo gusto por las pelirrojas - dijo esto y sirius y el se pusieron a reír mientras que harry enrojecía violentamente

¿Quién os ha dicho eso? - dijo harry a un rojo completamente - yo no le he dicho a nadie nada - termino entre dientes harry

Según dumbledore, se te nota de lejos por como la miras - dijo riéndose otra vez lupin - aunque no lo parece dumbledore siempre está atento a todo - y se volvió a reír al ver la cara de harry - me han dicho que habrá un torneo interescolar de quidditch es verdad? - y a harry se le iluminaron los ojos

Si es verdad, pero primero tenemos que ganar el campeonato de las casas - dijo harry tranquilamente - aunque tenemos muchas posibilidades aunque necesitamos un cazador y un guardián, pero ron y ginny creo que podrían jugar ahí bien aun así are las pruebas no sería justo - continuo explicando harry

Tu padre estaría orgulloso, el participo en el torneo interescolar - dijo sirius con un brillo de orgullo al mirar a harry - fue en su sexto año, le fue fácil conseguir la copa de casas. Yo en esos momentos jugaba de golpeador - y ante la mirada extraña de harry añadió - si yo jugaba a quidditch era golpeador, más que nada porque era un leñero - dijo sirius con una sonrisa melancólica en la cara aun así continuo - después de eso jugaron y terminaron empatados con el primero y tuvieron que jugar un partido de desempate, tu padre cogió la snitch a los tres minutos de empezar, vatio el record de coger la snitch que tenía el torneo interescolar - y sonrió y harry como había hecho muchas otras veces sintió orgullo por su padre

Lo ganare, además dicen que habrá algunos ojeadores de equipos - dijo harry y a sirius y a lupin se les vino a la mente cuando una vez james había dicho algo muy parecido de lejos oyeron la voz de mcgonagall diciendo que la reunión acababa de comenzar todos lentamente se fueron sentando y acomodándose, harry se sentó entre lupin y sirius y entonces dumbledore hablo.

Bien, como todos sabéis el ataque al tren fue un duro golpe para Voldemort, no se esperaba que un solo hombre parara a veinte mortífagos y otra veintena de dementores - y hubo un murmullo por la sala - bien, como todos sabéis el ataque que íbamos a hacer hace dos meses se vio frustrado por el repentino cambio de lugar de la localización, no sabemos cómo pero cuando llegamos allí todos se desaparecieron antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada - entonces harry se atrevió a hablar

Cuantas fuisteis al ataque ese día? - todos lo miraron asombrados de que se atreviera a hablar

Fuimos unos veinte de la orden y diez aurores del ministerio - dijo dumbledore entonces harry dio un suspiro y hablo

Estoy prácticamente seguro de que Voldemort puso encantamientos de presencia - dijo harry tranquilamente mientras todos lo miraban intensamente - es un hechizo oscuro, reconoce a las personas que ahí dentro y solo a estas se pueden añadir de dos a tres personas, por eso cuando entrasteis en el campo de acción del hechizo ellos se enteraron y se marcharon rápidamente, no muchos saben ese tipo de magia oscura - todos lo miraron asombrados de que tuviera ese dominio de las artes oscuras

Hay alguna manera de burlar ese hechizo? - le pregunto dumbledore el negó con la cabeza

No la única manera es que se presente dos personas y como mucho tres pero no lo recomendaría - dijo harry tranquilamente

Eso nos complicara las cosas - suspiro dumbledore - severus, tienes algún lugar donde se encuentren mortífagos o sitios donde puedan estar - dijo dumbledore mirando a snape que cabeceo afirmativamente

Lamentablemente si, según me ha informado hoy avery, tienen en una especie de castillo 146 muggles encerrados en caso de que la ocasión se requiera para chantajear al ministerio - todos soltaron improperios contra los mortífagos y dumbledore se movió las manos en señal de impotencia

Cuantos mortífagos hay ahí metidos, snape? - dijo harry aun tranquilamente todos miraban como mantenía la calma con una facilidad asombrosa

Cuarenta y tres, Potter - dijo con asco su apellido

Cuantos mortífagos oficiales? - volvió a inquirirle harry a snape

Cinco, entre los que se encuentran bellatrix, mcnair que ya lo sacaron alegando que estaba bajo la maldición imperio, nott , avery y según tengo entendido greyback - lupin a su lado se removió en la silla intranquilo

Greyback?, no me suena.. - y esperaba que le contestara snape pero le contesto lupin

Greyback no es un mortífago ciertamente, es un hombre lobo que esta con Voldemort, solo por el simple hecho de matar e intenta convencer a los hombres lobos de ellos. El me mordió - y harry entendió porque se sentía así su ex-profesor y asintió con la cabeza en señal de que lo había entendido.

Alguien tiene una idea de que podemos hacer para entrar allí y rescatar a los muggles? - todos negaron con la cabeza y harry se quedo pensativo

No hay más remedio, profesor - dijo harry mirando a los ojos - dos de nosotros tendrán que ir allí y intentar sacar a los muggles no hay más remedio - volvió a repetir harry y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Meterse a un castillo lleno de mortífagos que esta hasta los topes y solo irían dos.

Estas insinuando que alguien de nosotros podría ir allí y atrapar a 43 mortífagos solo dos personas, Potter? - dijo otra vez mofándose de harry sirius ya se iba a levantar pero harry le sujeto de el brazo

No se vosotros, pero yo voy a ir - todos dieron unos gritos de "¡no!" y "¡Insensato!" dumbledore miro a harry a los ojos y supo que no había más remedio - me trae sin cuidado lo que digáis, no voy a dejar a esos muggles a su suerte - y molly dio un grito mirando a dumbledore

Dumbledore, por el amor de dios no dejaras que harry vaya a un suicidio - dijo molly casi medio llorando - por favor todavía no ha cumplido aun la mayoría de edad - sirius miro a su ahijado y supo que nada haría que cambiara de opinión y suspiro

Yo iré con él, no lo dejare solo - todos le miraron como si estuviera loco y dumbledore iba a hablar pero harry lo interrumpió

No, lo siento sirius. Solo serias un estorbo allí, no te lo tomes a mal pero tendría que encargarme de protegerte a ti también sirius - sirius sabiendo todo lo que había progresado sabía que no sería más que un incordio y se culpo así mismo de dejar a su ahijado al que prometió cuidar ante lily y james a dejarlo a su suerte

Bien, no te prohibiré ir allí harry por que se que no puedo - dijo dumbledore tranquilamente ganándose miradas de incredulidad de los presentes - pero yo mismo iré contigo, supongo que yo no te seré una carga, creo que se defenderme - dijo sonriendo a harry que le respondió la sonrisa

Mmm, no sé yo profesor.. Pero supongo que si podría pasar el examen.. - y los dos se echaron a reír ante la atónita mirada de todos y fue snape el que hablo

Albus, por favor que el chico sea un insensato no quiere decir que tu también lo tengas que ser! - le reprocho snape al anciano - maldita sea albus, si os perdemos a los dos no habrá ni una maldita esperanza para ganar esta estúpida guerra - dijo snape poniéndose rojo de furia y dumbledore se limito a sonreír

Severus, no voy a dejar a harry solo en esto. Sé que haga lo que haga no podre hacer nada para detenerlo - miro a harry otra vez - bien harry yo creo que deberíamos dejar nuestra excursión para la el domingo de esta semana, te parece bien?

Si, el sábado no se puede hacer por que daría una ventaja a greyback con la luna llena - y todos miraron como ellos hablaban como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos

Bueno ahora pasemos a otro tema, la nueva candidata a ministra Dolores Umbridge, según mi información no tiene ninguna relación con los mortífagos ni nada parecido por lo que se, alguien podría aportarnos algún dato - dijo mirando a la mesa y lupin hablo

Está en contra de las criaturas mágicas, por culpa de ella no encuentro bien un trabajo, ella redacto el borrador de la ley de los hombres lobos y también quería etiquetar a toda la gente del agua. Odia las criaturas que tienen más de dos piernas y es odiosa hablar con ella - dijo hablando de ella con odio

Bien, según tengo entendido en los sondeos que se han hecho Arthur todavía pierde por bastantes votos pero aun así tiene bastante apoyo entre el ministerio - y miro a Arthur que le dio la razón y continuo - hay que tratar de conseguir alguna manera de mas apoyo.

Creo que se cómo conseguir eso - dijo harry tranquilamente - ya es hora de aprovechar algunos recursos, tranquilo sr.weasley si todo sale bien ganara bastantes votos - todos lo miraron preguntándose qué haría pero nadie pregunto nada.

Otro asunto a tratar, Peter Pettigrew. Según tengo entendido mañana lo trasladaran a la cárcel del ministerio para el juicio de pasado mañana, debemos estar atentos al traslado. Peter puede saber demasiadas cosas y Voldemort puede intentar asesinarlo - dijo dumbledore sabiamente

Has conseguido que me dejen hablar con el dumbledore? - dijo el ojiverde

Sí, una hora antes del juicio he conseguido que te dejen verle. Peter no hace más que gritar cosas desde que ha entrado a azkaban al parecer - dijo dumbledore negando con la cabeza - nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ese chico... - lupin y sirius bajaron la cabeza como si se sintieran avergonzados - hay que tener cuidado para un próximo ataque a azkaban, Voldemort querrá recuperar a sus oficiales, la verdad es que has hecho un buen trabajo harry. Nos has dado un punto a favor - mirando a harry que se encogió de hombros - lupin, como van las cosas con los hombres lobo

Mal, greyback les promete que tendrán victimas y sangre, el junto a mcnair se encargan de reunir a los hombres lobo y a los gigantes - respondió lupin tajante - de hombres lobo como mucho vendrán cinco o diez, los demás se irán todos con Voldemort - continuo con pocas ganas y dumbledore se toco la cara en señal de desesperación

Si tenemos suerte y el ataque del domingo sale bien, podremos hacer daño a las filas mortifagas - dijo harry escuetamente - hay que evitar por todos los medios que los que están en azkaban escapen eso sería un duro golpe para nuestro bando - todos dieron razón a las sabias palabras del chico

Bueno, hemos terminado por hoy, bill sigue intentando reclutar y ayudarnos con los duendes gringotts - el mayor de los weasley asintió y todos se fueron retirando y de paso saludaban a harry, tonks se despidió de harry con un apasionado beso en la mejilla a harry del que se rieron sirius y lupin durante un buen tiempo toda esa noche se quedaron hablando y por un día harry se durmió para no entrenar al día siguiente

Fin Flash back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso fue todo - termino harry de contar toda la historia

Harry, dime que no es verdad lo de que vas a ir a un castillo donde hay cuarenta y dos mortífagos y un hombre lobo - dijo mirándolo con preocupación la castaña - dime que no, por favor - harry no pudo más que bajar la cabeza y hermione se echo a sus brazos y lloro. Todo el gran comedor se les quedo viendo pero eso poco le importo a harry que la abrazo y entre él y ron lograron calmarla y le limpiaron las lagrimas - tu sabrás lo que haces - dijo ella sin mirarle y aun con los ojos rojos y entonces llego ginny y vio la escena de hermione llorando

¿Qué pasa? - dijo ginny mirando a harry que parecía el causante y luego a hermione - hermy porque lloras? - dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola, ella la miro aun con ojos llorosos y le dijo

El estúpido de tu amigo, harry quiere meterse en un castillo con cuarenta y dos mortífagos y un hombre lobo - le dijo en voz baja a ginny que miro a harry se acerco a harry que asustado retrocedió, pero lo que hizo ginny no se lo esperaba y le planto una bofetada en toda la cara que no paso desapercibida para nadie y le miro con ojos llorosos

Eres un estúpido de mierda, si no vuelves no te perdonare en la vida - vocifero ginny y harry iba a contestar pero llego la profesora mcgonagall y le grito a ginny

Que escándalo es este señorita weasley - grito la profesora mcgonagall - diez puntos menos para gryffindor y que no se vuelva a repetir - ginny y hermione se fueron con la cabeza bien alta ignorando lo que les decía harry, entonces harry se resigno y miro a ron

Tú me comprendes ¿no? - dijo harry con ojos suplicantes a ron que asintió

Yo sí, se que nadie te evitara que vayas a hacer la misión pero dales tiempo ellas tardaran más tiempo en comprenderlo - dijo ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - sabes que te quieren mucho y yo se que nadie te parara igual que hiciste con el tren, no eres de esos que esperan a que hagan el trabajo con él. Sabes que yo siempre te apoyare - entonces harry le abrazo como si se abrazara con un hermano - hey para que pensaran que acabamos de salir del armario - dijo ron burlón

Mejor, quizás así no me sigan a todas partes - y se levantaron teniendo los ojos de todo el sector femenino clavados en él y en ron - lo ves.. Además lo de ser capitán de quidditch también ayuda - harry sonrió a unas chicas de gryffindor de tercer año que se pusieron a dar saltitos provocando la risa de harry y ron.

Ron se fue a DCAO que mientras encontraban un profesor se hacía a cargo de la clase snape para desgracia de ron, harry que tenía ese día completamente libre excepto de una hora que tuvo por la mañana de transformaciones.

Se apareció en la mansión Potter y entro a la cámara de Godric desactivando la función de el tiempo y se dedico a repasar hechizos y a practicar con su doble luego sobre la hora de la cena volvió a Hogwarts pero antes de cenar se fue a ver a la profesora Mcgonagall y pico a la puerta

Pase - dijo educadamente la profesora mcgonagall y entro harry a quien mcgonagall veía con el ceño fruncido - ¿algún problema señor Potter?

Ninguno profesora, solo que querría hacer las pruebas el viernes - ella asintió y el continuo - no tengo ninguna duda de que este año iremos al interescolar profesora - y mcgonagall sonrió por primera vez en unos días

No tengo ninguna duda, Potter. ¿Sabe? Su padre estaría orgulloso a su edad capitán de quidditch y a punto de entrar al torneo interescolar - y harry sonrió

Lo sé profesora, siempre le estaré agradecido a mi padre por esta oportunidad que me dio - y bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo y mcgonagall lo noto - bueno adiós tengo que ir a ver al profesor dumbledore antes de cenar - y se fue saliendo por la puerta

Adiós, Potter - dijo la profesora mcgonagall más en su tono normal

Harry se fue en dirección a el despacho de dumbledore para hablar sobre lo del ataque al castillo del domingo se apareció en su despacho y vio al viejo director que se asusto un poco pero volvió a su semblante de tranquilidad

Muchacho no me acabo de acostumbrar a eso - dijo dumbledore sonriendo - que te trae por aquí?

Quería hablar sobre el ataque - dijo harry ya más serio y dumbledore también se puso serio - tienes los planos del castillo? - dumbledore asintió y le enseño unos planos del castillo al parecer tenía tres pisos y un sótano muy amplio con la entrada al castillo mediante un puente levadizo, más que un castillo parecía una mansión - donde están los prisioneros muggles?

En el sótano, según tengo entendido todos los prisioneros van ahí después de pasar la puerta después del visto bueno de Voldemort - y siguió explicándole por alto - bien hay dos entradas una es por detrás y otra por la puerta principal, si entramos por la puerta principal se nos echaran encima rápidamente

Lo mejor es por la de atrás pero igualmente no será fácil tenemos que llegar y poner los transladores para que se vayan lo más rápido posible - el anciano secundo eso - bueno yo me tengo que ir profesor, ya se extrañan de que solo vaya a cuatro clases como para darles más motivos al no cenar - dumbledore se rio y se despidió de él con la mano

Se apareció en vestíbulo rápidamente antes de que los alumnos bajaran y vio como estaban ginny, hermione y ron hablando en la mesa de gryffindor, cuando harry llego se sentó al lado de ron y las dos chicas callaron cosa que se percato harry

Buenas ron - dijo el moreno - que tal las clases?

Bien, snape nos ha puesto una redacción de tres pergaminos sobre la mitad de criaturas mágicas oscuras que existen - bufo ron molesto - y tú que has hecho? No te he visto en toda la tarde

Primero fui a la mansión Potter quería repasar y practicar hechizos - respondió el ojiverde - apartir de ahora lo hare cuando tenga tiempo libre, luego fui a ver a la profesora mcgonagall las pruebas para el puesto de guardián y de cazador serán el viernes por la tarde - continuo explicando harry - pasado mañana si quieres entrenamos , luego fui a ver a dumbledore para lo del ataque al castillo - hermione y ginny bufaron indignadas - mirad se que estáis enfadadas conmigo pero sinceramente no pensé que fuerais tan egoístas, yo me voy a jugar el pellejo pero no por que quiera si no por qué debo, sé que si yo no lo hago no lo hará nadie. Pensé que solo seria en el momento y luego lo entenderíais pero no me gustaría irme a una posible muerte sabiendo que no me hablo con mis mejores amigas - el moreno se levanto un poco enfurecido por qué no lo comprendieran y ron le lanzo una mirada asesina a las chicas que agacharon la cabeza - me voy, adiós

No cenaras harry? - seguía lanzándoles miradas asesinas a ginny y hermione que no sabían que decir

No, se me quito el hambre - y se fue en dirección a la sala común de gryffindor, a decir verdad no tenía hambre de verdad pero esperaba poder arreglarse con las chicas. Se durmió y tuvo un bonito sueño hasta que otros pensamientos se cruzaron en su mente..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lo siento se que este capítulo está mal pero no me venía la inspiración lo siento, posiblemente los próximos que vengan sean mejores y intentare actualizar para mañana otro capitulo_

_Atte._

_-harry-potter54-_


	11. Desesperacion

Bueno Weasley - dijo una voz fría y seseante - ¿vas a hablar? - el pellirrojo negó - muy bien ¡crucio! - le dejo retorciéndose por unos minutos hasta que se canso - por última vez weasley ¿Qué planes tiene la orden y que sabes del cambio de Potter? - el pellirrojo volvió a quedarse callado - ¡crucio! - lo dejo retorciéndose por otros cinco minutos, el pellirrojo ya estaba al borde de la locura pero no se rindió.

Déjemelo a mí, amo - susurro un hombre con voz que parecía un ladrido, de aspecto alto y delgado con enmarañado cabello gris y patillas y túnica ajustada. Olía a suciedad y sudor. El pellirrojo pareció reconocerlo al momento y susurro

Greyback... - dijo en un susurro que solo llego a escuchar Voldemort que le propino una patada en la cara pero él siguió firme - aquí es donde escondes a los muggles y tienes parte de tus aprendices no Voldemort? - él le miro entre curioso y otra expresión que parecía de recelo

Veo que estas bien informado weasley, pero no aquí no hay weasley - dijo Voldemort - no hay ni un solo muggle, era todo un cuento para que alguno de los mortífagos hablara y los llevara a una trampa mortal, aquí simplemente habrá veinte mortífagos o quince - miro a greyback y este le hablo

Por favor, amo. Déjeme morderle - dijo greyback con una sonrisa

Quieres que te deje con el lobito, weasley? - dijo divertido Voldemort al ver la cara de el weasley - seguro que a el no le importaría morderte, sabes que le da igual luna llena o no - dijo con voz amenazante que no amedrento al weasley para nada y miro a Voldemort con cara desafiante - tu lo has querido weasley ¡Crucio! - lo dejo por unos minutos hasta que cayó derrumbado - Greyback, encárgate de él, yo me voy ya haz lo que quieras con el pero que no escape, se entero de demasiado además de que no hemos sacado nada en claro - se dio media vuelta y desapareció del castillo volviendo a poner todas las protecciones

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se despertó sobresaltado en su cama con el sueño aun más presente que nunca¿lo que vio en el sueño sería real? No esperaba comprobarlo a ciencia cierta, no dejaría a bill a su suerte los weasley eran su familia cogió la espada de gryffindor y la metió dentro de la funda preparándose y se la puso a la espalda y se desapareció hasta el despacho del profesor dumbledore.

PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE - grito harry a voces por todo el despacho pero al parecer el profesor no estaba - MALDITA MIERDA - y le dio una patada a una silla que se rompió decidió que tendría que ir solo a la mansión se volvió a aparecer en la habitación de quinto de los gryffindor y le dio un brusco empujón a ron que se despertó bruscamente - escúchame atentamente ron, tu hermano está en peligro - ron palideció pero él siguió - bill está en el castillo del otro día, este no esta tan lleno como antes y al parecer no hay muggles, lo vi todo en mi sueño. Ahora escúchame quiero que llames a todos los profesores de la orden del fénix y les digas esto no sé donde esta dumbledore, QUE NO ENTREN HASTA QUE YO SALGA O LES MANDE UN PATRONUS - grito harry a ron para que se enterara bien - llama a hermione aunque sea a gritos para que te baje a ayudar yo iré al castillo y intentare sacarlo, puede entrar otra persona pero si nos es dumbledore que no entre nadie¿está claro? - ron asintió y harry se apareció en el dormitorio de hermione la despertó con suavidad y le dijo - baja ron te espera abajo, no llaméis a ginny no quiero que se preocupe, adiós - y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejo a hermione un tanto desconcertada

Al volver a abrir los ojos vio el castillo exactamente como lo había soñado, según había visto debían de estar sobre el segundo piso levanto la mano y levanto el encantamiento de presencia, era lo máximo que podía hacer para que entraran una o dos personas puso un escudo anti desaparición al edificio y se dispuso a entrar por la puerta principal, poco importaba ya eso.

Al llegar a la puerta vio como dos mortífagos estaban haciendo guardia en la entrada no les dio tiempo a sacar la varita cuando harry les apunto a cada uno con una mano y dijo - ¡Expelliarmus! - el hechizo salió con mucho mas fuerza de lo normal y estampo a cada uno contra una pared dejándolos inconscientes chasqueo los dedos y los inmovilizo con cuerdas y les quito las varitas, nada más entrar vio a otros tres mortífagos que no dudaron en lanzarse al duelo contra él. El despacho a dos de ellos con un desmaius pero el otro se resistía a darse por vencido y le lanzo un avada kedavra, el no tuvo más remedio que sacar la espada y devolvérselo fulminándolo, odiaba hacer eso, odiaba matar pero sabía que no era tiempo de pensar precisamente

Subió las escaleras y lo que vio no le gusto precisamente mucho, se encontró de golpe con bellatrix, avery, nott y mcnair. Nada más verlo lo acribillaron a maldiciones se veía que estos no eran novatos una de estas maldiciones le dejo dejándole el brazo izquierdo prácticamente roto pero él no se detuvo y siguieron maldiciones. Harry conjuro delante del un escudo que mantuvo a raya las maldiciones hasta que pudo pensar en su estrategia, pensó que era hora de enseñarles lo que era la verdadera magia oscura, se desgastaría sí pero debía terminar rápido eso era lo mejor, saco la varita y les apunto

¡Euronam! - al momento el rayo impacto en tres de los mortífagos menos en bellatrix que le había dado tiempo a crear un escudo al segundo vio como avery, nott y mcnair empezaban a gritar dando gritos y rodando por el suelo bellatrix miro con furia a harry y le inquirió

Qué demonios le has hecho maldito inútil - dijo mirando a harry que por supuesto ella no sabía quién era, nadie le reconocería con esa túnica de combate y el cambio de color de ojos - eso es magia oscura demasiado avanzada, ni siquiera nuestro señor lo domina plenamente - dijo mirando con odio a harry que se limito a sonreír aunque no sintiera ninguna de eso. Pues estaba seguro de que tenía un brazo roto y varias heridas por el cuerpo

Supongo que vuestro señor, no es mucho para mi bella, es más, creo que Voldemort no me llega a la suela de los zapatos - y eso tuvo el efecto que quería ya que la mortífaga empezó a lanzar hechizos sin pensar pero para mala suerte de harry con mucha precisión y más de uno le dio. Bellatrix cogió fuertemente la varita y le apunto

¡Eforeruax! - un rayo negro salió disparado hacia harry que no pudo evitarlo y salió despedido unos tres metros hasta estamparse contra una pared. Bellatrix dio un grito de alegría - veo que no puedes mas eh?, sabía que no eras más que un simple niñato - pensando en que ya había ganado pero entonces harry se levanto pero despedía un aura fuera de lo normal no había visto tanto poder junto ni si quiera en Voldemort la miro con rabia y levanto la espada

Bellatrix, recuérdame felicitar a los demás en azkaban - dijo con odio el ojiverde y hizo un corte al aire y bellatrix fue despedida unos cuantos metros hacia atrás como si hubiera habido una racha de aire muy fuerte y se empotro contra la pared donde se quedo desmayado, parecía que poco a poco harry se iba controlando y los ato y se dijo a sí mismo - bill - y salió corriendo hasta el segundo piso aunque no le quedaban muchas fuerzas sabia que la vida de bill dependía de él vio a dos novatos mas y los despacho rápidamente. Prácticamente sin moverse y siguió hasta la habitación donde estaba bill sin encontrarse ningún problema, pero le dolía terriblemente el brazo.

Llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta. La visión no era para nada agradable en el suelo estaba bill en el suelo en un charco de sangre, harry al ver eso palideció notablemente y echo a correr hacia a él. Vio que aun tenía pulso y trato de curarle las heridas pero la mayoría quedaban sin cerrar. Esas heridas solo podían ser de hombre lobo pero no estaban en luna llena llego a pensar harry. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas oyó el silbido de la hoja de una espada detrás de él, solo le dio tiempo a sacar la espada y parar el golpe. Y entonces supo el por qué de las heridas de bill delante de él estaba Greyback el más sanguinario de los hombres lobos desvió el golpe y se aparto un poco de él.

Greyback, ahora te dedicas a morder sin luna llena? - le dijo harry evidentemente furioso y miro a bill y le lanzo un escudo para protegerle de los ataques

Buena observación, todo lo que sea sangre me gusta no veo por qué solo morder en luna llena - y se lanzo al ataque que harry por poco pudo detener era increíblemente fuerte los poderes de hombre lobo parecían darle más agilidad y fuerza. - sorprendido hombrecito? La verdad es que tu también me has sorprendido poca gente puede parar ese ataque - y se dedico a darle otra estocada que harry esquivo ágilmente - que es que no sabes ir al ataque? - miro a bill y sonrió - parece que eres demasiado bueno pero que tal si matara a esos weasley, me encantaría morderlos a todos sinceramente - y sonrió otra vez provocando la ira de harry que por primera vez el hombre lobo no podía hacer nada parecía que estaba loco el hombre y empezó a atacarle que ni veía los ataques y cruzaron las espadas

NO TE METAS CON LOS WEASLEY - grito harry furioso fuera de sí y lanzando golpes prácticamente imparables que el hombre lobo solo podía parar gracias a su agilidad " _y tiene un brazo roto__" _pensó el hombre lobo pero se despisto en un momento y harry logro arrebatarle la espada y clavarle la espada de gryffindor en la boca del estomago. Harry vio que se la había clavado y dijo - ni siquiera tu mereces morir, feliz estancia en azkaban - le saco la espada y cerro la herida en parte y lo desmayo. Con un chasquido de los dedos lo ato

Harry levanto la varita y dijo ¡Expecto Patronum! Esta vez salía otra vez el fénix y harry le dijo -si ves a alguien por fuera de la mansión diles que voy con bill a san mugo que pueden entrar y que todavía hay unos cuantos mortífagos sueltos en el primer piso encontraran a nott, avery , bellatrix y mcnair - el fénix salió volando en dirección a las afueras y harry cogió a bill por la muñeca y se apareció con él en san mugo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había un batallón de aurores y de personas de la orden alrededor del castillo donde de repente apareció un fénix plateado que se dirigió hacia ellos y dijo con la voz grave de harry

Bill esta en san mugo entrad a la mansión hay unos cuantos mortífagos sueltos en el primer piso encontraran a nott, avery, bellatrix y mcnair - y dicho esto el fénix se desvaneció dejando a los que estaban fuera extrañados hasta que la voz de kinglsey auror y miembro de la orden del fénix grito

VAMOS, TODOS ADENTRO VAMOS - grito y todos se fueron en dirección a la mansión a capturar lo poco que quedaba y de repente vio como Albus Dumbledore se aparecía ante él con rostro preocupado y miro a kinglsey y le dijo

Que ha pasado kinglsey - el auror lo miro y negó con la cabeza

Al parecer en el ataque a gringotts se llevaron a bill weasley - dijo el auror y miembro de la orden del fénix - al parecer el ataque a gringotts era una estratagema para entretenernos cuando tú fuiste allí no? - dumbledore asintió - pues al parecer harry sabía que bill estaba aquí y lo rescato al parecer está en san mugo - y entonces vino un auror y se puso delante de kinglsey - que hay por ahí dentro Makin - el auror dio un respiro y comenzó a hablar

Señor, diez mortífagos atrapados y uno muerto señor, al parecer por su propia maldición - dijo el auror rápidamente - también atraparon a greyback, cuando lo encontraron tenía una herida en el estomago claramente cerrada rápidamente. Había rastros de sangre pero no eran de greyback al parecer. También tenemos a cuatro de los oficiales de Voldemort. Entre ellos Bellatrix, Avery, Nott y mcnair señor. El que haya esto ha hecho un buen trabajo - y kinglsey sonrió y miro a dumbledore

Pues si parece que el chico a hecho un buen trabajo - dumbledore asintió pero aun así no parecía muy contento por esto y se movió y miro a kinglsey

Quiero que vayas a Hogwarts, y traigas a los dos weasley y si quiere venir a la señorita Granger - dijo dumbledore seriamente - si no encuentro a harry, bill debe estar mal - y se desapareció en un movimiento de la capa para aparecerse en san mugo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se apareció en la recepción de san mugo y grito

HERIDO POR UN HOMBRE LOBO SIN ESTAR EN LUNA LLENA - vocifero harry hasta que llego alguien - tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo yo solo he podido cerrarle algunas pero al ser de hombre lobo cierran con dificultad, no sé si se transformara al haberle mordido un hombre lobo pero no estaba en luna llena - le explico al primer sanador que se le acerco que ponía en una etiqueta en su bata " Sr. Dreyntiew " este asintió

Como se llama? - pregunto Dreyntiew

Bill weasley - respondió harry rápidamente

Le han hecho algo aparte de morderle - harry asintió con la cabeza y hablo

Alguna maldición cruciatus y otro tanto de patadas y golpe le he sanado lo que podido y me he venido aquí - el hombre le miro y se dio cuenta de que había visto su cara en el profeta y le pregunto

Usted quién es? - harry le sonrió por primera vez en la noche y le dijo

En su momento todo el mundo lo sabrá - y se fue para ver como llegaba dumbledore que se acerco a harry y le dijo

Que ha pasado harry - dijo dumbledore con voz preocupada

Soñé que era Voldemort, no me había ocurrido desde bastante debido a la oclumancia. Pero hoy lo soñé y vi como atacaba a bill y todo lo que decía te fui a buscar pero no estabas en tu despacho - dijo harry despreocupadamente - no estaba y avise a ron de que bill estaba en peligro en la mansión y que se lo dijeran a la orden y yo me fui al castillo, por suerte Voldemort no estaba - y de repente harry se puso de rodillas de dolor y se llevo las manos a la cicatriz, bueno una porque la otra la tenia completamente rota - Voldemort está enfadado, hacia mucho que no me dolía la cicatriz así - apretó los dientes y se levanto usando todas sus fuerzas

Harry estas bien? - el negó pero después hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara

Tengo un brazo roto pero creo que lo podre arreglar, el brazo tengo que encajarlo solamente y las heridas son superficiales, ahora lo que importa es ir a buscar a los weasley - dumbledore asintió y harry continuo hablando - yo iré a por hermione y a por ginny, ron y los gemelos

Si intenta venir rápido yo iré a avisar a molly y a Arthur - luego dumbledore añadió - cuídate harry - el asintió y vio como se desaparecía y añadió para sí mismo - si no fuera por ti muchacho..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry llego a la sala común de gryffindor después de aparecerse dentro y vio como todos los weasley y hermione estaban durmiendo en plena sala común harry suspiro y dio una palmada a lo que todos se despertaron y ginny se lanzo a abrazar a harry que no hizo nada por resistirse al abrazo

Tenemos que ir a san mugo, vuestro hermano bill fue atacado por un hombre lobo - todos lo miraron atemorizados y ginny le apretó aun mas en el abrazo - pero lo he podido sacar a tiempo de ahí, lo más seguro es que no se convierta en un hombre lobo pues este no estaba convertido - y harry chasqueo los dedos y volvió a tener su ropa normal y sus ojos recuperaron su color verde saco la varita y apunto a una silla que había en la sala común y dijo - ¡Portus! - la silla brillo y quedo como estaba - vosotros agarraros a la silla yo contare hasta tres yo llevare a ginny no creo que pueda conjurar un translador para más de cuatro personas en estas condiciones - ellos le miraron preocupados a lo que el añadió - estoy bien solo que tengo unos cuantos rasguños - ellos le miraron con desconfianza pero él les dijo - vamos rápido coged la silla - ellos no dudaron y cogieron el translador - 1, 2 , 3 - los cuatro desaparecieron en dirección a san mugo y vio como ginny temblaba a su lado descontroladamente

Harry, tengo miedo - dijo ella temerosa - tengo miedo por bill, por ti, por mis hermanos , por todos - harry le cogió con las manos la cara y la obligo a mirarle

Gin, eso te hace ser persona. Si no sintieras dolor y preocupación no serias tú. Yo también tengo miedo por ti y por todos. Pero mientras estés conmigo te prometo que no te va a pasar nada - y le dio un tierno beso en la boca que ella acepto gustosa y estuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos - te quiero pequeña - ella sonrió ampliamente aun en esa situación y harry añadió - vamos a aparecernos en san mugo - y se desapareció para aparecerse en san mugo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus, Albus - grito la sra.weasley desesperada - como esta mi hijo por favor, dime que está bien - dijo está ya en san mugo rápidamente no hizo falta avisarles al parecer se sorprendió dumbledore - lo sabemos por el reloj de la casa - y dumbledore lo comprendió y dijo

No lo sabemos, molly - dijo dumbledore tranquilamente aunque con cierto nerviosismo - si no hubiera sido por harry que llego a tiempo quien sabe que hubiera podido pasar - dijo dumbledore - seguramente ahora mismo no estaría vivo ni aquí con nosotros - en eso llegaron ron, hermione y los gemelos obviamente preocupados y miraron con preocupación a su madre que les tranquilizo aun sabiendo que ella estaba mucho peor que ellos

Tranquilos, lo están atendiendo a hora -y los tres weasley se tiraron a sus brazos - y ginny donde esta? - y fue ron quien contesto

Harry dijo que se aparecería con ella - dijo ron con preocupación en su voz- dijo que no podría hacer un translador en sus condiciones - molly lo miro preocupada y el añadió - el dice que no es nada pero yo no lo creo, no andaba muy recto y además no movía su brazo izquierdo - y entonces se apareció harry con ginny abrazado a él. Esta parecía mucho más tranquila que los demás y harry se vio en vuelto a el típico abrazo weasley

Cariño, si no hubiera sido por ti no se que hubiera sido de nuestra familia - dijo molly enternecida - no sé qué hubiera pasado si ron no se hubiera cruzado contigo en el tren - dijo ya está llorando y harry fue quien la abrazo y la intento tranquilizar

La suerte fue mía sra.weasley, en ningún lugar había recibido el cariño que he recibido con vosotros - y molly sonrió - sois como mi familia - entonces harry hizo una mueca extraña de dolor cuando apoyo su brazo en la pared y todos corrieron a ayudarle pero el levanto la mano - tranquilos, solo tengo un brazo roto y algunas heridas. Puede esperar - y todos lo miraron con cara de decir que no podía esperar - no puedo curármelo aquí ni puedo decírselo a ningún sanador, como les digo que me lo hice? - dijo el suspirando y entonces dumbledore se acerco por la espalda a él y sin que se diera cuenta le coloco el brazo haciendo que el soltara un gran grito - pero que demo..? - no le dio tiempo a hablar porque dumbledore hablo primero

Vaya, el superhéroe grita de dolor cuando le colocan el brazo y no grita cuando le lanzan maldiciones y le cortan como si nada - y todos rieron ante ese comentario de dumbledore hasta harry sonrió - creo que ya esta aunque las heridas tienes alguna muy abierta? - el negó con la cabeza - otra vez, como te he dicho en el tren has demostrado tu valor al ir hoy ahí arriesgando tu vida - todos lo miraron con admiración y devoción

Dumbledore, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo - dijo harry y ruborizándose haciendo que todos rieran aun en el momento que estaban dumbledore y harry estaban consiguiendo animarlos, que era lo que pretendían y llego el sanador que estaba atendiendo a bill

Sois familiares de Bill weasley? - dijo el sanador y molly le dijo rápidamente que si - bien, bill ya está estable. Gracias al que le curó las heridas rápidamente hemos podido salvarle, le quedaran algunas cicatrices en la cara y no sabemos si se convertirá en hombre lobo, lo más posible es que no al haberle mordido en luna llena - todos suspiraron aliviados y la señora weasley le pregunto

Podemos pasar a verle? - el sanador parecía pensarlo pero luego asintió y añadió

Sí, pero el está todavía inconsciente, deberán esperar para que se despierte. No le toquéis ni le abracéis hasta que despierte, está estable pero no recuperado aun - todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de bill que parecía muy grande y muy espaciosa los weasley entraron pero dumbledore, harry y hermione se quedaron fuera no querían enturbiar ese momento familiar y molly les sonrió

Vamos, vosotros sois como de la familia por favor, pasad con nosotros - y los tres sonrieron incluido dumbledore y vieron que era muy grande como decía el sanador y vieron a bill tenía muchas cicatrices en la cara y heridas aun abiertas por todo el cuerpo pero sabían que esas le quedarían de por vida aun así todos se alegraron de que aun estuviera con vida y entonces entro el sanador que fue a ver como estaba bill y entonces harry se atrevió a decir

Por favor, podría curarme unas heridas que tengo? - dijo harry tímidamente - es que tuve un duelo por la tarde con varias personas en el colegio y no termine muy bien - mintió rápidamente el moreno - y no quería preocuparlos hasta ver que estuviera bien - dijo mirando a bill y el sanador le miro

Bien. Quítate la camiseta - harry se la quito dejando ver su cuerpo bien desarrollado pero al verlo todos pusieron una cara de preocupación, debajo de esa tenía otra camiseta más fina que estaba totalmente ensangrentada y se quito esa también dejando entrever todas las heridas que tenía que algunas parecían muy profundas y muchos cortes superficiales y todos los que estaban en la sala le dirigió unas cuantas miradas

Harry, nos dijiste que estabas bien y mírate - dijo la señora weasley con los labios apretados y harry la miro inocentemente igual que a todos los demás

No era momento - dijo este simplemente y miro al sanador este se acerco y le dijo

Me parece haberte visto antes - mientras le curaba las heridas que tenia rápidamente - me suenas mucho - harry solo suspiro y le dijo

Si.. Supongo soy Harry Potter - y el sanador se sobresalto y miro a su cicatriz y vio que era verdad - si todos hacen eso, no se preocupe y si soy harry Potter - el sanador se limito a agachar la cabeza y a seguir curando las heridas dejándole totalmente curado pero aun con moratones

Te daré una poción contra los moratones y los golpes, tardaras un poco en recuperarte del todo muchacho. Te han dado pero bien - harry se limito a sonreír y se puso la camiseta que llevaba fuera el sanador se fue y todos lo miraban con cara de estar enfadados

Harry, que ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso - dijo la sra. weasley y harry se movió despreocupadamente como si no hubiera pasado nada y sonrió pero entonces ginny se le acerco y le pego otra bofetada tal y como había hecho el día anterior y se fue por la puerta con la cabeza bien alta sin mirarle si quiera a los ojos - Ginevra Molly Weasley - ya iba a ir detrás de ella cuando harry la sujeto y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza

Creo, que esta me la merezco . luego hablare con ella, me voy a dormir a Hogwarts tengo los huesos hecho polvo si alguien se quiere venir conmigo que me lo diga - y hermione y dumbledore hicieron un gesto como diciendo que ellos también querían irse y harry cogió a cada uno por un brazo y miro a los weasley - por la mañana temprano intentare venir y traigo a hermione conmigo si quiere ella - ella asintió y los demás weasley le agradecieron lo que había hecho y se iba a marchar pero antes dijo - un momento - y se apareció el solo en las escaleras donde estaba ginny llorando, harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo - lo siento pequeña, no era mi intención - y ginny lo corto rápidamente

Eres un estúpido, nos mentiste a todos y dijiste que estabas bien y estabas prácticamente desangrándote y..Yy - pero no pudo seguir por que se le quebró la voz y harry la abrazo mas fuerte - harry estoy preocupado por todos pero más por ti, sé que no dudarías al dar la vida por nadie, y además no te importa una mierda el riesgo, pero solo te digo que te importe un poco el riesgo aunque sea por mi - y se acerco a él y le beso tiernamente un beso que harry correspondió y luego se levanto en dirección a la habitación.

Harry se apareció en ella cogió a hermione y a dumbledore y se apareció en el despacho de dumbledore. Dejo a dumbledore allí y antes si quiera de que se pudiera despedir harry se desapareció con hermione al dormitorio de las chicas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo - adiós - y se apareció en su habitación y se hecho en la cama rápidamente, definitivamente había sido un día muy largo y lo que le quedaba al día siguiente..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gracias a los que me apoyan y me dejan reviews en cada capítulo;) ellos saben quiénes son y siempre les estaré agradecido por ello y aseguro que continuare la historia hasta acabarla y eso será dentro de mucho. Puede que hoy suba otro capítulo, si no mañana. Hasta luego_

_Atte._

_-Harry-Potter54-_


	12. Peter Pettigrew

Harry se despertó bastante adolorido después de lo que había ocurrido ayer, así que decidió no ponerse a entrenar y se fue a buscar a hermione que ya estaba levantada en la sala común de gryffindor.

Buenas hermy - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a forma de saludo - quieres desayunar o nos vamos ya?

Vámonos ya mejor todos deben de estar allí - y se agarro al brazo de harry y se aparecieron en la recepción de san mugo harry se acerco a la recepción y dijo

Bien, podría decirnos cuál es la habitación de bill weasley? - la recepcionista miro en los formularios y luego volvió a mirar a harry y dio un gritito al ver la cicatriz de este - sí, soy harry Potter. La habitación? - la atajo rápidamente harry

La 343 planta tres - dijo la recepcionista aun conmocionada y harry y hermione se fueron al ascensor que les llevaría a la tercera planta y vieron la habitación trescientos cuarenta y tres que era la que más alejada estaba en ese piso y entraron a la habitación, dentro estaban los weasley con cara evidentemente cansada incluido el sr.weasley que parecía que había llegado por la noche y tonks, sirius y lupin. Al verlos se abrazaron con sirius, lupin y tonks que recibió con más cariño de lo normal a harry y vio como bill estaba despierto y totalmente consciente y se acerco a el

Muchas gracias harry - dijo bill sinceramente - deberás me has salvado la vida y te lo agradezco - y agacho la cabeza un poco y harry hablo

Gracias a ti bill, vi como te torturaban y como aguantabas aun sin decir nada - dijo harry con sinceridad también en su voz - no cualquiera hubiera aguantado eso sin decir nada, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho - y bill asintió y entonces apareció dumbledore

Buenas tardes, me alegra que estés mejor bill - y luego miro a harry y añadió - harry hablare un poco con bill y con Arthur y luego iremos al ministerio por lo del juicio, mientras cámbiate la túnica de Hogwarts - harry asintió y ya iba a salir del hospital cuando vio que tonks la seguía se dio la vuelta y la miro extrañada

Harry, eh yo quería hablar contigo sobre nosotros - dijo tonks insegura - yo te sigo queriendo harry y quiero estar contigo, se que cometí un error pero sigo queriendo estar contigo - dijo ella con la cabeza baja pero harry dejo ver rápidamente su opinión

Lo siento tonks, pero a mi me gusta otra, lo siento - dijo harry un poco apenado - de verdad me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de otra cosa pero a mí me gusta otra, lo siento

Es ginny¿verdad? - dijo tonks y harry asintió - sabía que ibais a acabar juntos aunque esperaba que no sucediera - y volvió a bajar la cabeza

Lo siento, pero la quiero demasiado - dijo harry muy seguro de lo que decía - pero supongo que podremos seguir siendo amigos ¿no? - tonks asintió - bueno me tengo que cambiar, Adiós - y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero tonks se movió en último momento y le dio un beso apasionado en la boca del que harry no se pudo separar hasta después de unos segundos y para mala suerte de harry le pareció ver una cabellera pellirroja que esperaba que no fuera de quien él creía.. - tonks.. - dijo harry ya mirándola serio

Lo siento, harry. No me culpes por intentarlo - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y se marcho en direcciona a la salida de san mugo y harry suspiro

_" esa no podía ser ginny " _pensó harry " _y si era ella? Como se lo vas a explicar? " _sabía que tenía que hablar con ella pero seguramente no lo escucharía y tenía prisa así que se apareció en su habitación de la sala común de gryffindor y fue en dirección a su armario decidió ponerse una de sus túnicas más formales que había en la cámara de Godric Gryffindor y se la puso al momento esta pareció transformarse en una más formal con tonos verdes y dorados. Parecía que sabia como debía estar en cada ocasión, suspiro y dijo - Godric - al segundo apareció un fénix blanco cantando una bonita canción que se poso en su hombro y hedwig lo miraba receloso desde su jaula - vamos no seas así hedwig, sabes que también es su amiga - y el fénix se puso a cantar una canción que pareció que la dejo más tranquila - necesito que vigiles el hospital y si pasa algo avísame como puedas - y le pareció ver que el fénix asentía pero sabía que viniendo de un fénix eso era lo menos raro

Se apareció en san mugo de nuevo ya vestido y volvió a la habitación y vio como fuera estaban hermione y ron y le miraban con el ceño fruncido a lo que le pregunto

¿Qué pasa? - dijo harry y ron bufo molesto y se levanto y le planto cara y le grito

Te lo dije harry, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a ginny, pensaba que la querías de verdad. - y se contuvo de darle un puñetazo por que hermione le sujetaba por detrás y harry suspiro y empezó a hablar

Ginny vio como me besaba con tonks ¿no? - hermione asintió y ron murmuro algo como que "_como si no lo supieras" - _tonks vino a hablar conmigo porque quería que volviéramos - y al ver la cara de ron añadió - yo le dije que no, que yo quería a ginny pero ella seguía diciendo que me quería y me iba a despedir de ella y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero ella movió la cara y me beso en la boca - hermione se lo creyó pero ron aun parecía muy dudoso - ron, no me creas pero yo quiero a tu hermana y la comprendo y creo que tardara en perdonarme.. ¿Dónde está?

No lo sabemos, se fue llorando en dirección a los baños - dijo hermione - sabemos que no fue culpa tuya harry pero sabias que pasaría algo así - el asintió

Lo sé, no debería ni haberme acercado a ella, pero me cogió por sorpresa además no puedo hablar con ginny por que tengo que ir al ministerio a la vista de pettigrew - y entro a la habitación no sin antes mirar a ron a la cara - ron, si no me crees me da igual. Yo amo a tu hermana es la única que siempre me ha comprendido y defendido - bajo la cabeza y añadió - lo que no sé es si me perdonara.. - y entro a la habitación dejando a ron y a hermione solos pensando

Harry, listo para irnos? - dijo dumbledore - dentro de veinte minutos podrás ver a pettigrew ¿me dirás para que quieres hablar con pettigrew? - harry negó - me lo suponía, Vamos. Saco una especie de frasco de bolsillo saco la varita y dijo - ¡Portus! - harry ya por norma se acerco a él y lo toco - bien harry, 1, 2, 3 - y a harry le embargo otra vez la bien conocida sensación de cómo si un gancho le cogiera y le dejara sin aire hasta volver a aparecer delante de un pequeño callejón y que había una cabina delante de una pared llena de pintadas, dumbledore entro en ella y harry le siguió. Dumbledore miro a harry que seguía mirándole como si estuviera loco

Harry, si algún día tienes que entrar al ministerio y no eres trabajador tienes que entrar por aquí y debes de marcar este número - levanto con sus viejas manos el teléfono y marco 62442 y una voz salió de el teléfono

Nombre y motivo de la visita - pregunto una voz femenina desde el teléfono a lo que dumbledore contesto

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vengo como miembro del Wizengamont y como testigo de Sirius black en el juicio contra Peter Pettigrew - y vio como una chapa que ponía "_Albus Dumbledore, Miembro del Wizengamont y testigo de sirius black" _y incito a harry a que hiciera lo mismo

Harry James Potter Evans, Testigo de Sirius Black - al segundo cayo otra chapa de la zona de el cambio de las monedas salía otra chapa que decía " _Harry Potter, Visitante y testigo de sirius black " _y de repente todo se empezó a mover y al instante apareció un lugar muy largo y con suelo de madera brillante. En el techo de azul eléctrico había runas doradas que aparecían y desaparecían . Las paredes están cubiertas por pulida madera, y hay muchas chimeneas conectadas a la red flú por donde entra y sale gente, la gente ya parecía acostumbrada a eso . En medio del vestíbulo había una estatua que representaba un mago, centauro, elfo domestico, una bruja y un duende en símbolo de unión que parecía que nadie se creía encima de esta había un cartel en el que ponían " _Se aceptan donaciones todo lo recaudado ira para san mugo" _y llego a la parte izquierda donde se encontraba un mago y al que dumbledore se acerco

Buenos días Eric. - el hombre le saludo con la mano y le pidió la varita despreocupadamente este se la dio y se puso a jugar con los pulgares mientras este se la examinaba y se la dio luego llego harry y el chico le dijo

Nombre? - dijo Eric sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacia

Harry James Potter Evans - dijo este despreocupadamente y vio la cara que puso el encargado de las varitas le miro y le dijo secamente - si dices algo que haga alusión a mi nombre no te quedara mundo para correr - dijo amenazándolo este el encargado le miraba nerviosamente, estaba claramente atemorizado

Ehh, si si. La varita por favor - dijo este con un deje de nerviosismo harry se la dio - hecha de acebo, 28 centímetros, flexible y una sola pluma de fénix ¿verdad? - dijo ya más tranquilo al ver que harry no le atacaba para nada

Si, gracias - y le devolvió la varita y dumbledore se dirigió a una zona donde había una gran parte de ascensores que llevaban a distintos lugares según ponía en el papel de los pisos - a donde vamos profesor? - le pregunto a el profesor

Vamos a buscar a sirius al departamento de aurores? - harry lo miro con la boca abierta - no lo sabías? Sirius a recuperado su rango de auror - harry alzo una ceja

Auror? Sirius? Desde cuándo? - pregunto suspicazmente harry

Era auror y de los mejores que teníamos, nos ayudo mucho en la guerra junto con tu padre eran la mejor pareja se entendían a la perfección - y esbozo una sonrisa melancólica - le pidieron volver al cuerpo y el cómo le gusta la acción no se pudo negar, quería darte una sorpresa pero creo que ya se la he chafado - dijo dumbledore divertido y entonces los pisos empezaron a pasar y se pararon en el primer piso "_ Despacho del ministerio de magia " _2º Piso "_Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamont__" _dijo la voz femenina y entonces harry y dumbledore se bajaron y se dirigieron a el área del cuartel de aurores, algunos saludaban a dumbledore y a harry y otros pasaban de largo, era sabido que harry no era bien reconocido entre los aurores.

Llegaron al cubículo de sirius que estaba enfrascado en un plano que tenía en la pared que parecía que tenia la ubicación de varios mortífagos y lo observaba moviendo las piezas que tenía puestas en este, al ver a harry se sobresalto y se lanzo a abrazarlo

No te perdonare con un abrazo que no me hayas dicho que eras auror - le sonrió con arrogancia harry - creo que ha salido otra escoba al mercado, con eso me valdrá - y dumbledore y sirius rieron ante ese comentario - si, si muy divertido. Pero ahora enserio sirius no crees que te estás pasando? - dijo harry ya serio y los rostros de los dos mayores se contrajeron - vamos sirius, puede que te explote la cabeza que al llegar parecía que estabas pensando y todo - bromeo harry finalmente y dumbledore se hecho a reír y sirius enrojeció

Si, tú hazte el graciosillo, pero creo que para cuando tú vengas a hacerte auror. Puede que sea el jefe de los aurores así que ándate con cuidado si quieres entrar - se mofo sirius

Bah, ya no me interesa tanto ser auror - afirmo harry - la verdad es que me gustaría ser jugador de quidditch, igualmente siempre tengo que acabar salvando el día. Ya sea de auror, de alumno o de jugador de quidditch - y los mayores rieron ante el sarcasmo de harry

Bueno, debemos ir abajo ya si quieres hablar con pettigrew - dijo sirius mirando a harry con reproche - sinceramente no se para que quieras hablar con esa sucia rata

Tengo mis motivos, sirius, los tengo te lo aseguro - respondió harry ya serio como su padrino y bajaron hasta el piso del departamento de misterios - que hacen aquí?

Nadie lo sabe, trabajan en el los inefables. Nadie sabe lo que hace suelen investigar casos extraños y todas esas cosas - le contesto dumbledore - bueno ahí está la sala del Wizengamont vamos, debemos entrar ya si queremos ver a pettigrew - y sirius soltó un bufido que harry ignoro y al entrar un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo era una especie de mazmorra con unas sillas con cadenas en medio de la sala delante de toda la parte de personas que los juzgaban que algunos ya iban llegando llegaron hasta una puerta trasera que estaba vigilado por dos aurores llegaron y los aurores los detuvieron

Identificaciones - dijo el auror con cara de seriedad, definitivamente esos aurores nunca dejarían de sorprenderle pensó harry y todos enseñaron sus chapas - solo Harry James Potter Evans puede pasar - ellos asintieron y harry se acerco a la puerta pero el auror lo volvió a retener - la varita, señor Potter - dijo el auror realmente le odiaban, el se la dio y entro sin mirar atrás y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Allí estaba pettigrew, el amigo de la infancia de su padre. Parece increíble que hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero aun así respiro hondo y vio como estaba atado de pies y manos y con un hechizo de anti-animago. Levanto la mano y dijo - ¡Insonorus! - y hizo aparecer una silla dejando a pettigrew perplejo - si puedo hacer magia sin varita, peter - dijo este tranquilamente como si no le hubiera hecho nada

Que quier… es de mmmi - lloriqueaba peter - por favor, déjame en paz no me atormentes, por favor te lo pido - seguía lloriqueando peter a lo que harry bajo la cabeza

Porque peter ¿Por qué? - dijo harry aun con la cabeza bajada - sabes que eran tus mejores amigos, darían tu vida por ellos si fuera necesario. No hubieran dudado ni un segundo ¿Por qué? - volvió a repetir harry como suplicándole que le respondiera

Yo.. lo siento harry - seguía lloriqueando peter - merezco la muerte y lo sé, me deje llevar por el miedo, por el ansia de poder tenía miedo y no vi lo que era más importante que morir incluso, mis amigos - seguía llorando como un niño peter - yo los quería de verdad harry, pero no sé que me paso, me deje llevar por mis ganas de vivir que por mis amigos, yo los mate harry fue mi culpa - grito a gritos mientras seguía llorando - luego no hice más que huir que no dar la cara, james y sirius eran mucho más fuertes que yo, yo no podía soportarlo simplemente - seguía tratando de explicarle a harry que miraba como si sus ojos carecieran de expresión - a día de hoy no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso harry, lo siento - harry vio que lo había dicho con sinceridad pero las palabras le resbalaban en el solo lo quería para lo que lo quería

Bien, ahora que te has curado en salud necesito que me ayudes - dijo harry cosa que sorprendió a peter - si quieres morirte con un poco de dignidad en tu conciencia me harás este favor, si no dejare que te den el beso del dementor - peter lo miro expectante - lo primero que quiero que hagas es decir toda la verdad en ese tribunal menos cosas de Voldemort, ante ellos no sabes nada ni confesaras nada - peter lo miro sorprendido pero el continuo - quiero que me ayudes espiando a Voldemort - peter palideció - Mira peter, si quieres lo haces, si no te dejare a tu suerte y si lo vas a hacer hazlo. Si me traicionas lo menos que tienes que temer es de lord Voldemort. Da risa comparado conmigo cuando estoy enfadado - le hablo así tranquilamente y amenazante esperando la reacción de peter - ¿aceptas o no? Probablemente te cueste la vida si se enteran, pero te doy una oportunidad para que limpies tu conciencia, evita más muertes y muere luchando por lo crees no porque "tengas miedo" - las palabras salían con odio y rabia pero sabía que tenía que decirlas se levanto y se encamino a la puerta - si lo vas a hacer di toda la verdad sobre lo de sirius y hazme caso en lo de Voldemort también si accedes a hacerlo - desapareció la silla y quito el hechizo insonorizador. Se dio la vuelta por una última vez - si te atreves a escapar, no te quedara mundo para esconderte - y cerró la puerta saliendo por ella

Todo está bien, harry? - le pregunto dumbledore al ver al chico tan contrariado y intento entrar en la mente del chico mirándole a los ojos ahora que estaba débil de moral pero se encontró con un dolor de cabeza y supo que no debería haberlo intentado - vale harry, no era necesario eso - dijo el anciano entre dientes

Si lo era, le dije una vez que no me leyera la mente. La próxima vez lo estampare contra la pared con solo tocar mis barreras, ya te he dado bastantes oportunidades - dijo fríamente dejando helados a dumbledore y a sirius que no habían visto tanta dureza en su voz nunca

Harry! - le espeto sirius como si le estuviera regañando - no te pases con dumbledore, no le puedes culpar, acabas de hablar con un maldito traidor sobre qué?, para qué? También te quieres unir a Voldemort y ser súper amigos? - ironizo sirius provocando la ira de harry al segundo sirius estaba empotrado en la pared prácticamente inconsciente y dumbledore mirándole con cara de reprimenda pero él la ignoro y se acerco a sirius, le cogió por el pescuezo de la túnica.

Nunca, vuelvas a relacionarme con Voldemort, lo que hago lo hago porque tengo motivos crees que me gusta que por CULPA DE ESA MALDITA RATA MIS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS - le espeto harry visiblemente enfadado por esto, se lo hubiera esperado de cualquier persona pero no de sirius - CREES QUE NO RECUERDO POR QUE MIERDA TENIA QUE VIVIR CON LOS DURSLEY? CREES QUE NO ME LEVANTO TODOS LOS DIAS Y SE QUE NO TENGO UNA MALDITA FAMILIA POR CULPA DE ESA MALDITA RATA? NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA SIRIUS ME ESPERARIA ESTO DE CUALQUIERA MENOS DE TI - y se acerco a el auror que portaba la varita y se la quito de las manos de una manera brusca y se fue por la puerta de las mazmorras del wizengamont, maldiciendo todo lo que podía y a su bola.

"_pero qué demonios se creen que soy un maldito niño. Ah sí un maldito niño que les ha salvado la vida tantas veces que no las pueden contar con las manos y ahora además me acusan de ser partidario de Voldemort, fantástico seguro que seriamos el dúo dinámico. Demonios no aguanto más que si gracias por un lado, harry hizo esto harry hizo lo otro pero qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer para que le dejaran en paz, claro, es que nunca me dejaran en paz aun después de muerto Voldemort tampoco me dejarían en paz, todos querrían conocer a su salvador, por supuesto " _- pensando eso sonrió irónicamente sabiendo que en realidad lo que más quería era desahogarse pero ¿Cómo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius estaba con la cara entre las manos mientras dumbledore se acercaba a él mirando a ver si estaba bien realmente, harry había tenido sus motivos. Pero sabía que eso a sirius le afectaría mucho al igual que a harry. Sirius había sido lo más parecido a un padre que nadie y siempre lo había apoyado

Que he hecho albus - dijo desesperado sirius - de todas las personas que podía haber acusado de ser fiel a Voldemort y lo he hecho contra harry, no sé que me ha pasado me ha ganado la rabia yo no pienso eso de harry yo se que el daría su vida por nosotros - termino el amargamente mientras dumbledore se acerco a él y lo levanto, no era momento de montar un espectáculo en medio del wizengamont y le dijo a sirius

Sirius, sabes que harry también dijo eso sin pensar - dijo dumbledore sabiamente - harry te perdonara sirius, eres como un padre para el siempre que te ha necesitado has estado ahí, incluso te has escapado de azkaban para proteger a harry. Y harry lo sabe solo que teníais los nervios a flor de piel y sucedió esto - acabo el anciano intentando zanjar el tema ahora, sabía que harry se había distanciado más que nunca

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El juicio estaba a punto de empezar y harry ya había tomado su asiento lejos de dumbledore y sirius, sirius estaba triste pero eso realmente a harry no le importaba ahora. Se tendría que enfrentar a un puñado de magos que no moverían un dedo en esta guerra ni harán que se mueva ninguno suspiro y vio como toda la gente ya estaba sentada y vio que quien presidia el juicio era Fudge alado de él estaba umbridge, le daba mucho odio esa persona y ni si quiera la había conocido o hablado con ella al momento llegaron los aurores con peter que no oponía resistencia y le toco el turno a fudge

Estamos aquí reunidos Veintinueve de octubre por la vista sobre el prófugo Peter Pettigrew acusado de traición y servir al señor tenebroso - todos miraron a peter con odio y rencor - Peter Pettigrew confiesas haber traicionado a James Potter y Lily Potter la noche de hallowen de 1981 el Treinta y uno de octubre - miro a peter como esperando a que dijera no como siempre hacían

Si - respondió el lloriqueando - Lo hice

Serviste a aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado durante todos estos años que estuviste con él? - dijo fudge

Si - respondió peter más tranquilo se estaba liberando de aquel remordimiento

Traicionaste y estuviste catorce años escondido como una rata en la familia Weasley intentando esconderte de los aurores y los mortifagos, traicionando también así al señor Sirius Black? - volvió a decir fudge que estaba más que confundido

Si - dijo peter - y no me enorgullezco de ello - fudge le dirigió una mirada dura y de odio y dijo

Bien, Peter Pettigrew. Será condenado al beso del dementor lo antes posible - afirmo este ante la aprobación de todos entonces todos oyeron una voz dura y potente desde atrás diciendo "NO" todos miraron y vieron a Harry Potter el elegido, el niño que vivió, la esperanza del mundo mágico defendiendo a un mortifago bajo hasta al lado de peter y comenzó a hablar

Señor, sinceramente a mi no me produciría ninguna satisfacción dejar a este hombre así que se muera y que se olvide de todo, no - dijo harry rotundamente que prácticamente dejaba a todos asombrados hacia mucho que no veían al chico y este estaba totalmente cambiado - quiero que se pudra en azkaban que recuerde todo lo malo que hizo, que lo pase como lo hizo sirius cuando estuvo en azkaban durante catorce años, que sepa lo que es sufrir como es no tener a nadie ni a un padre ni a una madre, quiero que sufra. No dejare que le den el beso del dementor. Quiero que se quede encerrado en azkaban hasta el día de su muerte - dijo harry sin cambiar un ápice su voz y miro a peter a los ojos y le practico legremencia pero no para leerle la mente si no para comunicarse con el " _Peter, tienes un espejo de doble sentido en tu bolsillo todo lo que haga Voldemort cuando os libere deberás contármelo así como sus ataques. Por favor no falles esta vez. Te estoy dando una oportunidad para que limpies tu conciencia, no falles pero sobre todo no falles a mi padres __" _harry vio como a peter le caía una lagrima de su ojo cosa que no le importo miro hacia fudge esperando lo que acabaría pasando a peter

Señor Potter, si eso es lo que usted quiere que así sea. - dijo fudge seriamente - Peter Pettigrew Queda condenado de por vida en Azkaban hasta el fin de su vida - entonces harry se volvió a atrever a hablar

Según tengo entendido, las proposiciones de ley se hacen ante el wizengamont Según la ley 43 de la ley mágica ¿no es así, madame bones? - dijo harry educadamente

Sí, Señor Potter. La norma cuarenta y tres dice que toda ley debe quedar aprobada antes por el wizengamont antes de entrar a funcionamiento por mucho que funcione esa ley debe ser aprobada por el wizengamont - harry sonrió y le dijo

Bien quería hacer una petición al Wizengamont de ley - todos quedaron callados ante el descaro del chico - Solicito el permiso a que cualquier mago en peligro de mortifago o de muerte pueda llevar a cabo las maldiciones imperdonables, solo en caso de extrema urgencia - un murmullo recorrió la habitación por la sugerencia del chico todos estaban nerviosos incluso dumbledore lo parecía y madame bones hablo

Señor Potter, pero usted sabe lo que es una maldición imperdonable o está loco? - y harry soltó una risotada

Me sorprende que me ofenda con esa pregunta Madame bones, dado que yo soy el único de aquí que ha recibido las tres maldiciones en pleno cada una de ellas y en el caso del imperius y el crucio mas de una vez se lo aseguro - sonrió amargamente dejando a todos asombrados con la madurez de ese chico de 15 años - Madame bones, dígame una cosa imagínate que la persona a la que mas quieres está en peligro y su única opción es atacarle con una maldición imperdonable, Dígame ¿Qué haría usted? - ella bajo la cabeza y dijo

Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que no le hiciera nada, cualquier cosa - todos bajaron la cabeza sabiendo que el chico tenía razón pero un auror de la primera fila se atrevió a hablar

Que sabrás tu Potter, no sabes ni realizar una maldición imperdonable no se dé que vas hablando de ellas de ese modo - escupió el auror con furia desde luego no compartía su punto de vista pero para sorpresa de todos harry sonrió y le miro

En la escuela de aurores no os enseñan a cerrar la boca? - dijo harry fríamente y sin sentimiento en su voz saco la varita que prácticamente nadie le vio y delante de él apareció una enorme araña de por lo menos un metro de alta harry apunto hacia ella su varita y miro al auror - ¡Avada Kedavra! - el rayo verde impacto en la araña que cayó fulminada al instante de rozar el rayo verde. Todos sabían que se requería una gran concentración para realizar un avada kedavra, pero él lo había hecho prácticamente sin mirar - algo más? - dijo mirando al auror que este callo - Bien ahora solo os puedo dejar que deis vuestro voto - dijo sentándose en su sitio tranquilamente ignorando las miradas de todos

¿Quién está de acuerdo en aceptar la ley propuesta por el Señor Potter? - dijo fudge aunque en su voz se notaba aun un poco de miedo para su sorpresa vio que más de la mitad había levantado la mano incluso dumbledore y sirius la levantaron harry sonrió. El día de hoy había salido tal y como él había planeado. - queda aprobada la ley del señor Potter. Las maldiciones imperdonables están permitidas en caso de riesgo extremo y solo contra mortifagos o magos oscuros - todos dieron aplausos mirando a harry que seguía tan tranquilo como siempre como si no hubiera pasado nada - queda por finalizada esta vista disciplinaria - acabo fudge que parecía un poco contradecido, harry ya se iba a ir pero sabía que tenía que hacer otra cosa era hora de hablar también con la prensa de una maldita vez

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno este rollo era necesario lo siento si es un poco coñazo pero esto era necesario para continuar con lo que tengo planeado, no he acabado este capítulo del todo como hubiera querido por que tengo prisa y no quería dejaros hasta mañana sin un capitulo nuevo gracias a los que me apoyan todos los días __mediante los reviews y también los que me lean aunque no me dejen reviews ;) mañana si puedo subire otro capiutlo y ya volveremos a hogwarts durante un tiempo aviso que esta historia tambien estara muy centrada en el mundo del quidditch y todo eso, y el torneo interescolar tambien se llevara acabo como he dicho no habra ningun cambio_

_Hasta mañana_

_Atte._

_-harry-potter54-_


	13. Mas Problemas

Harry salía tranquilamente de la estancia del wizengamont y haciendo gestos con la cabeza, definitivamente esto estaba terminando de aumentar su fama. Harry suspiro cansado y continuo caminando hasta las salidas del ministerio mediante polvos flú, y como se suponía vio delante de esa salida a un numeroso grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos que se abalanzaron sobre él nada más verlo. Era increíble como últimamente lo acosaban más incluso que antes, supiera que todos confiaban en que _el-niño-que-vivió _les salvara de nuevo. Harry viendo que ya no podía avanzar por culpa de los periodistas se paro y se dispuso a contestar sus preguntas

Señor Potter¿estaría dispuesto a respondernos unas preguntas? - respondió el periodista que parecía el más atrevido de todos

Sin ningún problema, pero con una condición - todos miraron al ojiverde expectantes - quiero que pongan todo lo que respondo exactamente como lo digo, es decir, si yo digo Voldemort quiero que lo pongáis tal y como lo digo - hubo un estremecimiento por parte de todos los presentes y el continuo como si nada - quiero todo lo que digo exactamente palabra por palabra, si alguno se hace el listo que se atenga a las consecuencias - dijo harry amenazante y todos asintieron con la cabeza, no por nada era el elegido y cualquier cosa que dijera estaría en primera plana

Bien¿es cierto que salvo a pettigrew del beso del dementor? - volvió a preguntar el periodista de antes

Si, en mi opinión nadie se merece algo así. Me gustaría que se quedara en azkaban y se acordara de por qué estaba ahí, que sienta lo mismo que sintió mi padrino durante trece años - dijo rudamente harry

¿Es cierto que fue usted quien sugirió el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables? - se atrevió a preguntar un periodista rubio de la última fila y harry asintió - ¿Por qué? - insistió este

Mire, el fuego hay que combatirlo con mas fuego, ellos llegan y se ponen a lanzarlos maldiciones imperdonables y nosotros nos dedicamos a aturdirlos - dijo el moreno sabiamente - yo opino, que en caso de emergencia se debería de poder usar las maldiciones imperdonables, las maldiciones imperdonables son malas según como las uses. - continuo harry - si yo las usara para defenderme de un mortifago quizá no obraría bien, pero me ayudaría y salvaría a muchas personas a la vez. - y añadió para terminar - con lo que quiero decir que estas se deben usar en casos extremos o de peligro de magos oscuros o mortifagos - hubo un murmullo por las declaraciones de harry y luego otro periodista siguió preguntándole

_Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ ha estado actuando recientemente ¿se atreverá a enfrentarse a el señor Potter? - se atrevió a preguntar el periodista que le pregunto al principio harry lo miro asombrado por su osadía y se limito a contestar

Yo siempre estaré en contra de Lord Voldemort - dijo harry fríamente su nombre haciendo que todos se estremecieran - y por supuesto que mientras este en mi mano hare todo lo posible para pararlo - todos los periodistas presentes lo miraron con una mirada de admiración por la osadía del chico y la frialdad y seriedad con la que hablaba

Corren rumores de que se le ha entregado la Orden de Merlín de tercera clase por detener al auror, profesor de DCAO en hogwarts y el encarcelamiento de Peter Pettigrew - afirmo más que pregunto otro periodista que parecía del quiosquillo pero para ser de este parecía increíblemente serio - ¿es verdad eso?

Si, fudge vino a verme a hogwarts y me entrego personalmente la orden de Merlín y me pidió disculpas por lo sucedido en junio - dijo harry esta vez mas sereno - la verdad es que hay mucha mas gente que se la juega todos los días y merecen mucho mas esto que yo pero eso cabe en función del ministro - y todos sonrieron por la modestia del chico

Que piensa sobre la nueva candidatura a ministra por Dolores Umbridge - volvió a preguntarle el periodista rubio

Sinceramente no se mucho de ella, pero se que no comparto muchos puntos de vista con ella, ella quiere esclavizar a todas las criaturas mágicas opinión que yo no comparto. Aun así no puedo juzgar sin haberla conocido aun - dijo harry aunque sabía que había sido cordial con ella el apunte con lo de las criaturas mágicas sabia que le quitaría unos cuantos votos y sonrió pensando en eso cosa que aprovecharon los fotógrafos para sacarle una foto

Que piensa sobre el otro candidato Arthur Weasley? - dijo una periodista de tez morena y bastante bonita a opinión de harry

Para mí, es sin duda el mejor candidato a ministro. Lo conozco de mucho, desde muy pequeño siempre he estado con la familia Weasley y siempre me han acogido como una familia y siempre se lo agradeceré - dijo harry nostálgicamente - pero desde una impresión mas subjetiva, es el mejor candidato. Trabajador, leal y amable con todo el mundo y persona que se lo pida. Siempre está para atender a quien lo necesita y esto dicho desde una opinión subjetiva totalmente os lo aseguro - afirmo harry sin dejar lugar a dudas, sabía que esto daría muchos votos al sr.weasley

Para hablar de otra cosa más alegre - salto la misma periodista morena - se que tiene intenciones de intentar participar en el torneo interescolar, su padre estaría orgulloso de usted seguro - dijo esta alegremente y sonriendo abiertamente eso le sorprendió a harry que la miro y se dio cuenta de que tenía unos cuantos años menos que los que podrían tener sus padres

Por supuesto, hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para participar con Gryffindor en el torneo interescolar - dijo harry un poco alegre en pensar en esa expectativa - sé que mi padre participo en él y sería un buen homenaje en su nombre, me gustaría ganarlo por él. Por lo menos estoy seguro de que hare todo lo posible para que sea así aunque no estará fácil - harry miro la hora en su reloj y luego a los periodistas - la última pregunta ¿alguien?

Yo¿Qué piensa hacer una vez termine sus estudios Señor Potter? - respondió un periodista de mediana edad

No lo tengo pensado de momento, pero no dudaría en ser auror o jugador de quidditch, siempre tuve preferencia por eso - y sonrió abiertamente a todos los periodistas que estaban asombrados por que _el-niño-que-vivió _nunca solia ser tan amable y agradecido con la prensa además de que todos habían sacado una buena entrevista - Adiós, y gracias por dejarme dar mi opinión.

Y con un último gesto con la mano y una sonrisa que fue fotografiada por los fotógrafos y salió por los polvos flú en dirección a hogsmeade y llego a la chimenea de las tres escobas donde estaba prácticamente vacío excepto una mesa que había unas personas charlando y se acerco a la barra donde estaba la señora rosmerta

Harry¿Qué tal? - dijo está saliendo de la barra y dándole dos besos a un sonrojado harry - como te fue lo de la vista? - pregunto cordialmente rosmerta

Bien, la verdad es que no ha salido tan mal como podía haber salido - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - me puedes dar cuatro cajas de cerveza de mantequilla y dejarlas siempre en el sótano? - pregunto harry con una cara inocente que ni el mismo se creía rosmerta levanto una ceja pero luego se puso a reír

En definitiva, eres como tu padre - dijo ella sonriendo y con una cierta cara de melancolía - tu padre venia siempre y me decía que dejara unas cuantas cajas de cerveza de mantequilla y al día o a los días siempre desaparecían, supongo que tendréis vuestros métodos no? - y harry asintió riéndose rápidamente - sobre todo me desaparecían en los partidos de gryffindor, era increíble de un momento a otro ya no estaba - y se quedo mirando un poco al techo recordando y entonces después de un estallido aparecieron sirius y dumbledore . Sirius aun parecía muy apenado por lo sucedido y se acerco a harry y con una mirada ya se dijeron todo lo que sentían y se abrazaron

Lo siento, harry - dijo sirius con la cabeza gacha - yo no quería decirte eso

Da igual, sirius - dijo harry esta vez sonriendo - yo también me pase estampándote contra una pared ¿no? - y los dos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas ante la atenta mirada de dumbledore y rosmerta que sonreían

Supongo que habrás seguido los pasos de tu padre y le habrás encargado un buen arsenal de bebidas ¿no? - dijo en un susurro sirius para que no lo escuchara dumbledore y harry asintió sonriente - tu padre habría estado orgulloso de ti - y otra vez se pusieron a reír a carcajadas

Bueno, yo me voy en dirección al colegio - dijo harry después de hablar un poco con su padrino y con dumbledore - profesor, la verdad es que es un fastidio esto de las barreras de aparición en hogsmeade eh? - dijo harry y dumbledore sonrió - y he de reconocer que son buenas - y le giño un ojo y se fue en dirección a las puertas de Hogwarts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, enserio para de llorar - dijo ron con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz - sabes de sobra que harry te quiere, pero tonks también está loca por él. - afirmo ron

Es verdad ginny, harry nos dijo que te quería y que fue tonks la que se abalanzo sobre el - dijo hermione intentando tranquilizarla - está en tu mano creerle o no creer a harry

Tenéis razón, no llorare más por harry ni le perdonare - dijo ginny limpiándose las lágrimas pero aun sollozando - no lo merece ese estúpido bobalicón - y se levanto decidida y hermione y ron se miraron con una mirada de incredulidad y ginny se fue decidida a la habitación de bill sin ningún rastro de lágrimas ya

Esto va a acabar mal ¿verdad? - pregunto ron sentándose en una silla

Espero que no, ron - dijo hermione mordiéndose el labio - espero que harry sepa arreglarlo por que por mucho que lo quiera esconder ginny está destrozado y conociendo a harry también lo estará

Si, como le haga daño juro que matare a harry lentamente y dolorosamente - dijo ron con una mueca en la cara que hizo reír a hermione

Tu no harás nada, déjales que se arreglen si la lastima te doy vía libre ¿de acuerdo? - ron asintió y hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y ron enrojeció hasta las orejas - vamos a entrar a la habitación debemos despedirnos de bill, harry dijo que nos iría a buscar sobre el mediodía - dijo hermione levantándose seguido de ron que aun estaba aturdido por el beso

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry caminaba un poco por los terrenos de Hogwarts viendo el lago, el bosque, el colegio.. "_maldita sea __porque__ todo me recuerda a ginny, __sé__ que no me querrá perdonar después de esto, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, la quiero por mucho que lo quiera negar__"_ y siguió caminando por el colegio hasta que recordó que tenía que buscar a ginny, y hermione y suspiro apareciéndose en la entrada de san mugo.

Todos le miraban según entraba en la entrada de san mugo, volteaban para verle _"estaba cansado de eso" _pensó harry y seguro con la entrevista que había dado hace poco aun tendría más ojos puestos sobre él y siguió caminando pasillo por pasillo hasta la habitación de bill donde fuera estaba ron mirando al vacio pensando y se sentó al lado del sin decirse nada, ron le miro y se atrevió a hablar

Como te fue amigo? - dijo ron secamente aun mirando a un punto de la pared que le parecía interesante

Bien, conseguí que no le dieran el beso del dementor a pettigrew - ron le miro ahora extrañado - tengo mis motivos ron, luego hice que aprobaran la ley de las maldiciones imperdonables - y otra vez ron lo miro y él se encogió de hombros - y me dieron una entrevista que seguro aumentara la popularidad de tu padre respeto a las elecciones - dijo con simpleza y ron se rio sabiendo de las artimañas de su amigo - y a ti que te pasa? - dijo harry mirando como ron aun seguía con su vista puesta en un punto

Creo que me gusta hermione - suspiro ron y harry se puso a reír - no es gracioso harry, a mi no me hace ni maldita gracia - dijo dándole un golpe a harry en la cabeza que paro de reír pero seguía sonriendo

Ahh ron, tarde te das cuenta.. - dijo harry lanzándole una sonrisa - llevas colada por ella desde tercero y más cuando se presento con krum al baile del torneo de los tres magos bueno mejor dicho el "_baile del torneo de los cuatro magos" - _bromeo él y ron se puso colorado - tranquilo ron, hermione puede sentir lo mismo por ti - dijo harry que aun no se sentía muy cómodo

No lo creo harry, a ella le gusta krum, seguro el es un jugador de quidditch el mejor del mundo en su posición de buscador - dijo ron con la cabeza gacha - y yo soy un simple bobo que no sabe ni parar dos pelotas, mal estudiante y además soy un estúpido - dijo ron pesadamente y tumbándose prácticamente en la silla

Ron, sabes de sobra que la mitad de lo que has dicho es mentira - dijo una voz de lejos que reconoció como la de ginny y que de paso miro a harry con cara de asco - no eres un estúpido ni tampoco eres peor que krum por que se le dé bien el quidditch, además sabes de sobra que hermione no se fija en eso hermanito - dijo abrazándole intentando reconfortarle y ron sonrió un poco - inténtalo, no pierdes nada hermanito aunque todos sabemos que en lo de expresar tus sentimientos - y ginny puso los ojos en blanco haciendo que harry riera pero al ver la mueca de ella en la cara paro inmediatamente

Ella tiene razón - dijo harry recalcando la palabra "ella" - ron no se fija en eso sabe cómo eres como lo sabemos nosotros, a ella no le gusta krum - "_o eso creo" _pensó harry y entonces la aludida hizo acto de presencia

Hola harry! - dijo hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla - que tal la vista? - y harry comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado en ella, ron ya parecía más contento a diferencia de ginny que tenia la mirada perdida - y que le dijiste a los periódicos? - le pregunto hermione intrigada

Ya lo veras mañana - dijo sonriendo el ojiverde - bueno debemos irnos ya a Hogwarts, entro a la habitación me despido y nos vamos ¿vale? - y todos asintieron y el entro en la habitación de bill estaba la sra.weasley a un lado de la cama con la el ceño fruncido y una chica de con ojos azules, el pelo largo plateado rubio, y de dientes muy blancos . Entonces cayó en la cuenta de quién era - ¿fleur? - entonces la chica presto la atención y harry y sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo

Haggy! - dijo esta dándole dos sonoros besos en la mejilla - hage mucho qgue no te veía, como has estgado? - dijo esta muy rápidamente aturullando a harry que miro de medio lado a bill que se reia silenciosamente

Bien, fleur y tu? - dijo harry rápidamente - como es que estas aquí? - y ella sonrió pero contesto bill en su nombre

Fleur es mi prometida - y la sra.weasley carraspeo - la conocí en gringotts trabajaba y yo le ayude a perfeccionar su ingles y surgió - dijo sonrojándose - y le pedi que se casara conmigo y acepto, aun después de el ataque sigue queriendo casarse conmigo - y harry entendió por que decía eso, tenia la cara con muchas cicatrices producidas por greyback en el castillo pero fleur le interrumpió

Bgill, yo te quiego igual, cariño - dijo fleur sonriendo a su prometido que se reconforto un poco - sagbes que me da igual tu cgara y que no me impogta - y le dio un beso en la mejilla y por primera vez la sra.weasley sonrió - haggy, mi hegrmana esta ilusionada pog verte - dijo fleur sonriente - pog que vengdras a la boda vegdad? - dijo ella sonriente a lo que harry solo pudo asentir, una boda en esos momentos era una de las pocas cosas buenas que estaban sucediendo en el mundo

Bueno, solo venía a decir que me voy con ron, ginny y hermione a Hogwarts - dijo harry - dumbledore me dijo que los llevara para sus clases de la tarde y no volveremos hasta el fin de semana - y bill bajo un poco la cabeza - pero prometo que intentare hacer alguna escapadita con ellos - dijo con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida haciendo que todos incluso la sra.weasley se riera y se acerco y abrazo fuertemente a harry

Cuídate, harry cariño - dijo la sra.weasley abrazándolo aun más fuerte de lo normal - no sé qué sería de nosotros sin ti harry, nos has ayudado mucho de verdad - y harry un poco avergonzado asintió y se despidió de fleur que le dio dos besos en la mejilla y se despidió de bill saludándolo con la mano y saliendo por la puerta donde estaban ginny, ron y hermione esperándoles

¿Listos? - los tres asintieron - bien os llevare uno por uno a Hogwarts nos apareceremos en la sala común de gryffindor - hermione levanto una ceja pero comprendió por que iba a hacerlo así y sonrió, ron iba a replicar pero hermione le dio un codazo y harry previéndoselo cogió a ron y dijo - ahora vengo - y desapareció junto con ron para aparecerse al poco tiempo y coger a hermione por la cintura cosa que hico que ginny frunciera el ceño pero harry sonrió y se desapareció junto con hermione y volvió a aparecerse al lado de ginny pero se sentó en vez de aparecerse con ella

Sirve que te pida perdón? - le pregunto harry a ginny que negó con la cabeza - ¿algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones? - ella negó también y harry suspiro enfadado por la situación - maldita sea ginny, yo no quería besarla ella se echo encima mío, tu lo viste después le deje todo claro ginny, yo te quiero a ti - y la cara de ginny se contrajo de indignación

Si claro, sabias de sobra que era lo que ella quería aun así te paraste y yo ya sabía cómo acabaría eso y acabo así besándote con ella y sin hacer ningún intento de apartarte. - resoplo ginny - no me digas lo que debo y no debo a hacer Potter, llévame a Hogwarts o si no ya encontrare yo quien me lleve - harry asintió resignado sabiendo que no iba a sacar nada en claro y la cogió por la cintura y ginny intento removerse pero no podía con harry y se apareció en la sala común de gryffindor donde ginny se fue disparada hacia los dormitorios y harry se sentó en uno de los sofás al lado de hermione y ron que le miraban como preguntándole

No hemos arreglado nada tranquilos - dijo harry derrumbado - no quiere creerme

Bueno harry, dale tiempo sabes que ginny como ron son muy cabezotas - y ron le lanzo una mirada asesina pero ella no se amedrento - ya te perdonara sabes que ella también te quiere mucho y yo también me hubiera puesto así si ro - pero de repente se enrojeció pero para su suerte ron no estaba escuchando - si la persona que me gustara me hiciera eso - y harry asintió derrumbado

Bueno harry, yo solo te digo que como hagas daño a ginny - y se paso un dedo por el cuello - date por muerto, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí pero la sangre tira amigo - dijo sonriendo esto ultimo

Lo mismo digo con hermione - le dijo en un susurro harry a ron que enrojeció pero no lo oyó hermione - si le haces daño date por muerto, y sabes que puedo cumplir la amenaza - dijo riéndose de la cara de ron que se había puesto blanco - me voy a dormir hermy - dijo harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y ron le miro con cara de pocos amigos - tranquilo ron no te pongas celoso - y le guiño un ojo haciendo que ron enrojeciera y por tanto hermione también - acuérdate de que mañana son las pruebas de quidditch ron, yo tengo horas libres y tengo cosas que hacer y que no, no podéis saber en la cena cotilleamos sobre fleur y bill - dijo harry sonriendo y hermione ya iba a hablar pero la callo con una mano - en la cena hermione - y ron y harry se rieron a carcajadas y harry se desapareció

Crees que mi hermana y harry podrán arreglarlo? - dijo ron inseguro mirando a hermione

No lo sé ron pero espero que si se quieren por mucho que les moleste decirlo se necesitan y no creo que aguanten mucho sin estar juntos pero si quieren pueden hacerse mucho daño

La verdad es que harry ahora mismo no está para muchas gracias - suspiro ron pero desafortunadamente hermione le oyó y levanto una ceja - como le digas que yo te dije esto te mato - hermione asintió con la cabeza y ron continuo - harry tiene pesadillas todas las noches y parece no dormir en toda la noche, además también me ha comentado que todo esto le viene grande el quidditch, la orden, Voldemort y tiene que seguir entrenando porque dice que es necesario - continuo el pellirrojo - no sé cómo puede aguantar toda la presión que se cierne sobre el yo ya habría explotado

Tenemos que ayudarle ron, quizás no podamos ayudarle mucho en batalla pero debemos de seguir entrenándonos y tratar de ayudarle en lo más posible - dice la castaña muy segura de sí misma - el solo no puede con todo si necesita ayuda deberíamos dársela, me voy a clase ron te veo luego - y salió no sin antes darle otro beso en la mejilla que se volvió a enrojecer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se apareció directamente en el despacho del director tenía una conversación con el que ya hacia mucho tiempo que debería de haber tenido con el aunque no se atrevía a preguntárselo y ahí estaba el viejo profesor

Buenas tardes harry - dijo cordialmente dumbledore - que te trae por aquí?

Quiero hablar sobre la muerte de mis padres - dijo casi sin sentimiento en su voz - no sobre la muerte en sí, si no porque no murió se que la maldición reboto por el sacrificio de mi madre. Sale en muchos libros antiguos - continuo maquinando harry - de magia blanca, pero no hay ninguna manera de que Voldemort haya podido sobrevivir al ataque aun comprobando todos los libros de magia oscura solo hay una posibilidad de que este haya sobrevivido los.. - pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por dumbledore

Horrocruxes, si esa era mi sospecha - dijo dumbledore derrumbado por darse cuenta de que harry también sabia eso - y esa teoría se vio confirmada en tu segundo año harry

El diario de riddle - se dio cuenta de ello y todo encajaba maravillosamente bien para su mala suerte

Los horrocruxes solo sirven para dejar una alma dentro de ellas, en si estas almas solo sirven para mantener a la persona viva a cambio de desgarrar su alma hasta el punto de no sentirla - continuo explicando dumbledore - pero con el diario consiguió que este se manifestara por medio de una persona

Entonces al haber destruido ese crees que ya Voldemort vuelve a ser más mortal? - pregunto harry pero sabia la respuesta de antemano

No lo se harry, creo que tiene mas y es mas creo que tu mismo eres un horrocrux- harry abrió la boca hasta el suelo no se esperaba esta afirmación - tranquilo muchacho el horrocrux no pudo afectarte debido a tu amor y al sacrificio hecho por tu madre, solamente te quedaron restos de la magia de Voldemort así como el habla del parsel, tu horrocrux esta completamente destruido - afirmo dumbledore dejando a harry mas tranquilo - esa parte de su alma fue a parar a ti por que al matar a tu madre accidentalmente al intentar matarte a ti también dejo una parte de su alma cuando la maldición reboto y fue hacia el, por eso no murió a causa de el Avada Kedavra

Entonces cree que tiene mas horrocrux no? - dumbledore asintió - pero entonces podrían ser cualquier cosa ¿no? Latas, vasos, botas, lo que sea ¿no? - exclamo con nerviosismo harry

No harry, ese no es el estilo de Voldemort - dijo dumbledore tranquilo como nunca - Voldemort no escondería su alma en un vulgar objeto en cierto modo el diario era importante por su estancia en Hogwarts, antes de eso el vivía en un orfanato, su madre merope gaunt murió nada mas nacer el eso no lo sabe nadie pero con investigaciones lo he logrado saber, y los gaunt a su vez descienden directamente de Salazar Slytherin, así que ciertamente es descendiente de slytherin.

Es con seguridad lo de los horrocrux - continuo diciendo dumbledore - Voldemort en su época de estudiante fue excepcionalmente brillante y profundizo en todas las artes oscuras al salir de Hogwarts, seria muy posible nuestra teoría de los horrocrux, según creo que se estas se esconden en objetos importantes y según creo varias reliquias de los herederos de Hogwarts han desaparecido en los últimos tiempos, así como el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt que procedía de Salazar y otro medallón de este, la copa de Hufflelpuff, la tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw y también tengo otra sospecha pero no creo que sea así

La serpiente de Voldemort ¿no? - dijo harry y dumbledore asintió - por si acaso deberíamos intentar destruir a la serpiente también, por lo menos sabemos donde esta este, sabes la ubicación de alguno? - dumbledore negó

Estos dejan un gran rastro de magia al ser magia oscura avanzada, llevo bastante tiempo buscando los horrocrux mas concretamente desde tu segundo año aun así tengo mis sospechas de donde pueden estar - harry asintió aun pensando en donde podrían estar

Si sabe algo avíseme por favor profesor - dumbledore hizo un gesto con la cabeza - profesor, puedo contarle esto a ron y hermione?

Creo que no estaría mal harry, creo que son de confianzas y siempre podría venirnos de mucha ayuda esos dos - dijo dumbledore secundando la idea de harry que solo se limito a sonreír - que vas a hacer? Tengo entendido que no tienes clase por las tardes

Iré a la mansión Potter debo entrenar y seguir estudiando no he acabado todo lo que hay allí profesor - se explico harry - además quiero hacer unas cuantas cosas después de eso

Recuerda que no te deben ver, no tienes permiso para salir del colegio - dijo dumbledore divertido guiñándole un ojo y harry se rio

Por supuesto profesor, estaré en mi sala común tranquilamente hasta que vaya a dormir - y dio dos guiños al profesor que se puso a reír junto a harry - adiós profesor - y se desapareció dejando unas chispas detrás de el, eso no era una aparición normal pensó dumbledore

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny salía de clase después de todo la tarde dando clase y vio de lejos la figura de luna

Luna! - grito desde lejos ginny acercándose a ella - que tal luna?

Oh bien - dijo ella con un tono soñador - y tu? No tienes buena cara gin

No bueno, tuve unos problemas con un amigo.. - "_si éramos siquiera eso" _

Es harry ¿no? - ginny se sorprendió y dio un salto haciendo reír a luna - se os nota demasiado las miradas que os dais y se os nota que os queréis

Lo dudo, he visto a harry besándose con una estúpida - dijo pensando en tonks como si quisiera matarla y con los ojos acuosos - yo pensaba que podíamos estar juntos pero ya veo que no - y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos cosa que luna percibió

Vamos no llores gin - dijo luna aun con su tono soñador - sabes de sobra que harry no es de ese tipo de chicos el no te ha dicho nada?

Si que el no había echo nada que no pudo evitarlo - dijo ginny con la voz quebrada tenia muchas ganas de desahogarse y lo estaba haciendo con luna - pero yo no me lo creo esa chica le gustaba el debería de haber intentado no estar con ella a solas sabe que va detrás de el y no hizo mas que molestarle - suspiro ginny ya abrazándose a luna

No has pensado que el puede tener razón ginny - le dijo luna intentando reconfortarla - yo no creo que harry te hiciera eso al ver como te mira gin parece que quiere comerte con los ojos - y ginny se sonrojo

Puede que tengas razón luna pero creo que no podre perdonarle, no todavía - dijo ginny cabizbaja no olvidaría eso tan rápido

Si necesitas algo me lo dices ¿vale? - dijo recuperando su tono soñador luna

Gracias, luna ya estoy mucho mejor - y le dedico una sonrisa sincera y le dio un abrazo para marchar en dirección a su sala común donde seguramente veria a harry y eso era lo que mas le dolía - adiós luna! - dijo despidiéndose con la mano

Adiós ginny! - dijo luna también haciendo un saludo extraño con la mano con lo que ginny no pudo mas que sonreír

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry partió en dirección a la mansión Potter y paseo por los largos campos de esta y sonrió le encantaban esos lugares, pero no se quedaría a vivir ahí y tampoco quería volver con los dursley así que debería de hacer algo para cambiar eso pero entonces se paro ante el establo y vio al caballo que había visto en su primera visita a la mansión Potter y sonrió y se subió en el invadiéndole de nuevo la misma sensación de tranquilidad que el primer día era increíble parecía que el caballo pensaba por el como si tuvieran un vinculo que los uniera y le pregunto como si le hablara

Me puedo aparecer contigo¿o no se puede? - y harry vio como el caballo parecía que asentía aun así decidió aparecerse a unos metros de el y vio como increíblemente solo con rozarlo parecía que no llevara a nadie con el como si fuera el solo y apareció con el caballo a unos metros de el como si nada harry solo sonrió abiertamente y dijo - Guay - bajo de el caballo y le dijo - te gustaría venirte conmigo - y el caballo dio una sacudida con sus patas traseras que harry entendió como un si y sonrió cogiendo al caballo y apareciéndose en el bosque prohibido

Te quedaras aquí ¿vale? - le dijo con cariño a caballo que asintió y se fue a adentrarse en el bosque y entonces harry pensó "_y como lo llamo cuando lo necesite" _suspiro pensando que había echo todo eso para nada y se dirigió al centro de Londres y se puso a mirar edificios que tuvieran casas en venta y entonces vio una en una parte cercana a la estación de King cross y vio el numero y decidió llamar desde una cabina

¿Sí? - respondió una voz femenina desde el teléfono

Vera, me gustaría ver un piso de los que hay en el centro de Londres, mas en concreto el que esta al lado de la estación de King Cross - respondió harry a la telefonista

Bien, el piso esta valorado en 17 millones de libras - dijo esta aunque a harry no le importaba mucho pagar cualquier cifra viendo su fortuna y suspiro - quiere verlo o..? - pero harry la interrumpió

Como anda de espacio y de habitaciones? - pregunto rápidamente harry

Tiene cuatro habitaciones y un baño bastante amplio mas un salón bastante grande y una cocina con buena ventilación - y harry sonrió era exactamente lo que estaba buscando ni mucho ni poco

Podría ir a verle ahora y hablar todo esto? - dijo a la dueña del piso que dijo un "si" - donde podría verla? - harry sabia que tendría que hacer mucho papeleo y en el mundo muggle no era mayor de edad así que decidió agilizar un poco las cosas y de hacer saber que ese piso no había existido nunca y la chica le dio la dirección harry se fue primero a gringotts para cambiar los galeones por dinero muggle y luego se dirigió a la casa de la propietaria del piso, se veía que tenia dinero por que parecía que ese no era el único piso que tenia para vender pico y vio como salía una mujer morena y bajita de no mas de treinta años

Hola! - dijo entusiasmada la vendedora - quería decirle que muchas gracias por comprar el piso ya que nadie lo quería por que creían que pedia demasiado - harry solo sonrió y le dijo

Lo siento - dijo harry realmente apenado por hacer eso pero sabia que quedaría perfectamente y saco la varita - ¡oblivate!

y durante unos segundos la chica parecía que estaba ida y harry le borro la conversación que habían tenido y de que había tenido el piso y saco el dinero que había sacado de gringotts mediante un talón nuevo servicio para hacer adquisiciones muggles de gringotts y le puso un recuerdo de haber vendido otro piso y lo dejo ahí sabiendo que ella lo cogería la echo en un sillón y salió por la puerta con las llaves cogidas "_que no necesitaba" _pensó riéndose pero no le apetecia cargarse la puerta el primer día y salió - adiós y lo siento - y le dedico una sonrisa triste a la mujer y se apareció en su piso "_Su piso"_ pensó harry sonriendo siempre había querido decir eso

Vio que había un ascensor y la escalera estaba bastante bien decorada y cuidada y miro hacia su piso y abrió la puerta con las llaves. El piso era como había dicho la señora bastante grande con las cuatro habitaciones bastante amplias y cómodas y tendría que amueblarlas pero no sabia como no tenia ni idea de decoración, se lo hubiera pedido a ginny pero tal y como están las cosas.. luego vio como la cocina era bastante amplia no como la de mansión Potter pero tampoco estaba nada mal al igual que el baño que era bastante grande, mas de lo que pensó harry y las paredes estaban sin pintar. Definitivamente le quedaba mucho que hacer

Luego le puso un hechizo de anti-aparicion y luego se dispuso a hacer un encantamiento fidelio pero no como el de grimmauld place si no como el de la mansión Potter, lo había visto en un libro de Godric Gryffindor y ese era un buen momento para hacerle aun así le llevaría bastante tiempo hacerlo era magia muy antigua y avanzada de la que había realizado hasta ahora y ya era bastante tarde aun así se puso a hacerlo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron no crees que harry tarda mucho en llegar - dijo hermione preocupada ya estaban cenando en el gran comedor y harry aun no había llegado cosa que dumbledore también noto que se había acercado anteriormente para preguntarles por harry - hasta dumbledore se a preocupado por el y ya es muy tarde - dijo hermione ya claramente molesta por la tardanza de harry y ginny aunque no lo quería reconocer también los miraba recelosa desde lejos

Hermione, sabes de sobra que harry nos dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, confía un poco de el - dijo ron ya exasperado por la actitud de hermione - seguro que se entretuvo haciendo algo no creo que haya pasado nada malo, lo mejor será que cojamos un poco de comida y nos vayamos - hermione levanto la ceja y ron añadió - para harry claro

Si ya.. - pero acepto la idea de ron y cogieron toda la comida que pudieron y subieron en dirección seguidos de lejos un poco de ginny que quería saber que le había pasado a harry por muy enfadada que estuviera con el no dejaría de preocuparse de el y llegaron a la sala común donde ron y hermione decidieron esperarlo y ginny se quedo apartada en una mesa fingiendo hacer una tarea de transformaciones

Ginny, que haces? Es tarde ya - dijo hermione sonriendo un poco sabiendo el motivo

Tengo que terminar unos deberes de transformaciones - mintió rápidamente ginny - y son para mañana si no los acabo mcgonagall me mata

Ya.. - respondio hermione con una sonrisa y se acerco a ella - te ayudo con transformaciones - dijo guiñandole un ojo a ginny que asintió rapidamente - estas preocupada por harry ¿verdad? - ella asintió un poco cohibida por que hermione parecía leer siempre los pensamientos de todos - tranquila estará bien - dijo intentando converse a si misma

Si, eso mismo no lo decias antes - repuso la pellirroja nerviosa hermione iba a replicar pero entonces se oyo un chasquido y apareció harry con buen aspecto pero aparentemente cansado

Me habeis echado de menos? - sonrió harry de medio lado el hechizo de magia antigua para proteger la casa le había dejado muy cansado mas de lo que hubiera debido pero al ver la cara asesina de hermione y ginny decidió no hacer mas gracias respecto a eso y hermione se levanto y le pego con el dedo acusadoramente en el pecho

Harry James Potter - le dijo enfadada hermione - se puede donde demonios te has metido? Te vas durante toda la tarde y te apareces aquí como si nada a la una de la mañana - harry musito algo así como "_ pero __hermy__ son las 12 y 10 solo" - _NI HERMY NI LECHES - le vocifero hermione - que demonios estabas haciendo que ni mandabas una maldita nota diciendo si estabas bien

No puedo decirlo de momento - dijo con una sonrisa y hermione bufo indignada - os prometo que cuando pueda os lo dire, y no es nada malo os lo aseguro - y hermione le empujo de un brusco empujón y desapareció escaleras arriba seguida de ginny que ni siquiera miro a harry

Harry y ron se miraron a la vez y dijeron - ¡mujeres! Quien las entiende.. - y se pusieron a reir - no conseguiré nada preguntándote que estuviste haciendo no? - el moreno negó y el otro se encogió de hombros - no dire mas te trajimos comida del comedor toma - y le dio la comida que le dio y se puso a devorarla rápidamente y se pusieron a hablar de quidditch y de los estudios y se fueron a dormir mas que cansados hasta que harry se empezó a mover inquieto en la cama y despertó bruscamente y dijo en un susurro

Otra vez no..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno hasta aquí el __capitulo__ de hoy siento no haberlo escrito antes pero creo que me lo merecía llevaba mucho tiempo escribiendo seguido y necesitaba un pequeño descanso aquí __teneis__ uno de los capitulos __mas__ largos de la historia de momento creo quiero dejar claro que hermione para harry es como una hermana nada __mas__ lejos que eso por eso quería aclarar eso y que probablemente haya un poco de acción en los próximos días así que os dejo con la intriga mañana actualizare lo prometo! Gracias por los reviews y dejad __mas los horrocrux son los mismos practicamente pero no estan situados en los mismos lugares que en los libros solo para que no se confunda esto venga hasta mañana!_

_Atte._

_-Harry-potter54-_


	14. Batalla por Hogwarts

_**- Capitulo 14: Batalla por Hogwarts - **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi señor, las tropas están listas - dijo un mortífago arrodillado delante de Voldemort - los gigantes ya están viniendo en nuestra dirección, los dementores están saliendo de azkaban mi señor podemos atacar azkaban y liberar a los prisioneros mi señor - dijo arrodillándose aun mas

Estúpido, crees que aunque no estén los dementores no estará vigilado azkaban? - dijo con odio Voldemort - no es eso lo que pretendo atacar, yaxley, no te atrevas a decirme que hacer - se mofo Voldemort - ¡crucio! - disfruto viendo como se retorcía y miro a los otros - que sirva como ejemplo para los demás - paro la maldición y continuo hablando - bien quiero que reunáis todas las tropas posibles quiero un ataque masivo - hubo un murmullo por la sala preguntándose donde irían esta vez - Señores, nos vamos a Hogwarts - dijo con una macabra sonrisa en la cara que sus servidores imitaron y jugson se arrodillo delante de el

Pero mi señor - dijo el hombre tembloroso - como pasaremos las defensas de Hogwarts?

Las defensas de Hogwarts no importan, lo que importa es abrir las puertas - dijo Voldemort con seguridad - todas las defensas de Hogwarts se concentran en sus puertas, yo personalmente iré liderando el ataque - dijo fríamente sorprendiendo a todos Voldemort no solía ir a los ataques - los gigantes esperaran una señal mía y los dementores irán detrás de nosotros, en cuanto se abran las puertas todos atacareis sin piedad, me da igual que matéis a vuestros hijos y a quien haga falta ¿queda claro? - todos asintieron atemorizados - encargaros de avisar a los dementores y a los gigantes quiero a todos allí desde aprendices a mortífagos, una vez que se abran las puertas podréis apareceros dentro de los terrenos pero no fuera de ellos dentro de cuatro horas quiero que todas las tropas estén allí no daremos tiempo de reacción a el ministerio - susurro fríamente - vamos todos fuera - una serpiente se movió por el suelo hasta enrollarse en Voldemort

_No te __estás__ precipitando, tom? - siseo la serpiente _

_No, nagini es necesario es hora de dar un gran golpe de gracia lo del tren fue un gran fracaso - siseo en parsel a la serpiente _

_Quieres que vaya contigo, tom? - le siseo la serpiente apretándolo __más__ para si _

_Como quieras, __tú__ decides pero no te inmiscuyas en la pelea mucho, sabes que no puedes morir mantente cerca __mío__ - siseo Voldemort - si te separas de mi te aseguro que te matare yo mismo por mucha alma mía que tengas dentro de mi - siseo peligrosamente a la serpiente_

_No te preocupes amo - siseo nagini obedeciendo a Voldemort _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Otra vez no... - susurro harry vistiéndose aceleradamente y cogiendo de la varita de la mesita se desapareció en un estallido para aparecerse en el despacho de dumbledore que curiosamente estaba despierto teniendo en cuenta que eran las cinco de la mañana no tenía mucha lógica dumbledore le miro con sus gafas de media luna y harry hablo - profesor van a atacar Hogwarts - y dumbledore palideció - van a venir mortífagos, gigantes, dementores y... - siguió hablando el moreno casi sin respirar - Lord Voldemort - entonces el anciano se levanto con celeridad y escribió un papel y se dirigió hacia fawkes

Avisa a los cuatro jefes de la casa y dales esto - el pájaro movió la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y desapareció entre llamas - cuando atacaran?

Dijo que dentro de cuatro horas todas las tropas deberían estar aquí - dijo harry volviendo a la expresión fría que solo adoptaba en las peleas - debemos llamar a los aurores y todo mago que quiera luchar

Intentaremos llamarlos, pero dudo que acudan - dijo dumbledore con aun más tranquilidad de la normal - lo normal en los ataques mortífagos es que desde dentro del ministerio corten la comunicación a el sitio atacado, intentare avisar a kinglsey el podrá comunicarse con los demás aurores al igual que sirius - al momento aparecieron los cuatro jefes de las casas Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick y Minerva Mcgonagall - en estos momentos estamos bajo amenaza de ataque - severus hizo una mueca que parecía más de risa que de miedo pero sabía que gesticular algo era un reto para snape - necesito que mantengáis a los alumnos en las camas y aviséis a los prefectos

Como de grande va a ser el ataque albus? - pregunto snape que era el que parecía más tranquilo de los cuatro jefes

Mortífagos, gigantes, dementores y para cerrar Lord Voldemort - esta vez si los cuatro se estremecieron - id a vuestras casas y avisad a los perfectos y a los mayores de edad que quieran luchar

Albus son todavía alumnos no pueden luchar - dijo minerva asustada por la idea de su director

Minerva, la situación lo requiere si no queremos que Hogwarts caiga lo necesitamos quien quiera luchar y sea mayor de edad hará lo que el crea conveniente - dijo dumbledore mucho más serio que la primera vez

Pero como romperá las defensas de Hogwarts - dijo el profesor Flitwick - las puertas y los alrededores están encantados por rowena ravenclaw son infranqueables

No para un heredero - dijo harry que hasta ahora se había mantenido apartado de la conversación - solo un heredero puede reponer o destruir las defensas, en el caso de Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin pero las defensas se pusieron después de que el viejo slytherin partiera aun así, parte del colegio esta hecho por Slytherin y el colegio en parte lo reconocerá y usando bastante de su energía mágica Voldemort terminaría por debilitar las defensas de aparición en los terrenos pero aun se mantendrían las defensas de aparición en el castillo, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es sellar las casas comunes y esperar - los cinco lo miraron con una cara de asombro incluido snape pero aun manteniendo su mueca burlesca

Bien, id a avisar a los prefectos y a los mayores de edad, yo reuniré a la orden del fénix - dijo dumbledore muy sereno como si ya se estuviera esperando esto

Profesora Mcgonagall - dijo harry parando a la profesora que ya iba a bajar escaleras abajo - levante a hermione, ron y los gemelos por favor - mcgonagall le miro como diciendo "_no es __posible" - _hágame caso minerva - mcgonagall se sorprendió harry nunca la había llamado así y asintió con la cabeza

Que tienes en mente harry? - dijo dumbledore mirando inquisitivamente a harry que se limito a encogerse de hombros elegantemente

No ponga a nadie en los terrenos, centraros en el castillo en los terrenos a campo abierto nos superaran - dijo el moreno con simpleza - yo me encargare de dejar bajas en sus fuerzas - dumbledore le miro intensamente y él se apresuro a añadir - tranquilo yo no me inmiscuiré en esa batalla por ahora, solamente dejare unas cuantas trampas por el camino - y sonrió maliciosamente

Bien harry, tienes razón en cuanto a la defensa del castillo pero hay que tener cuidado de la entrada por el lago - comento dumbledore - una vez desactivadas las protecciones también podrán entrar desde ese lado y podrían sorprendernos con los gigantes

Si profesor, pero debemos de jugar nuestras cartas y ellos las suyas - le respondió fríamente el ojiverde - cuando lleguen al castillo ya no llegaran tan bien como entran se lo aseguro, cuando lleguen ron, hermione y los weasley díganles que estoy en los terrenos - y salió elegantemente del despacho del anciano que le miraba asqueado pero sonriendo al fin y al cabo y harry empezó a bajar escaleras y pasillos tranquilamente y llego a los terrenos sentándose debajo de un árbol como cualquier alumno que esperara una clase de DCAO y vio como se le acercaban corriendo ron, hermione, los gemelos y para malestar de harry ginny

Harry! - dijo ron acercándose a él con la mano en el pecho de tanto correr - para que nos necesitas - pero harry no prestaba atención miraba a ginny que le devolvía la mirada desafiadoramente y ron se percato de ello - nos vio salir por que hicimos mucho ruido y se empeño en seguirnos - continuo fulminando a ginny con la mirada, compartía la opinión de harry

Y qué? Yo no puedo luchar? - dijo ginny furiosa por la situación - vosotros si podéis luchar y yo me debo quedar cruzada de brazos?, ni lo soñéis - reprocho ginny y harry para sorpresa de todos no dijo nada si no que movió la mano y ginny cayó pesadamente en el suelo y todos lo miraron con sorpresa y él se encogió de hombros tal y como había hecho minutos antes

Sabes que te matara después de eso ¿no? - dijo ron contrariado pero contento por la idea de haber desmayado a ginny no podía participar y harry asintió - pero aun así apoyo la idea

Sé que no fue correcto, hermy pero es demasiado pequeña y no me podría concentrar con ella aquí, lo siento - y cogió a la pellirroja en brazos con sumo cuidado y se apareció con ella en su dormitorio de gryffindor que estaban para su suerte todas durmiendo y la poso delicadamente en su cama y la tapo - lo siento ginny, pero no puedo de verdad - y le dio un beso en la frente para volver a desaparecer delante de ron, hermione y los gemelos

Que necesitas de nosotros joven harry? - dijo fred poniéndole un poco de humor a la situación

Sabes que estamos aquí para servirte - dijo george siguiendo la broma de su hermano y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia que hizo reír a todos

Necesito poner trampas por todo los terrenos de Hogwarts desde el castillo a la puerta - dijo harry y a los gemelos se les iluminaron los ojos - así ya tenéis alguien en quien probar vuestros productos, os dejo carta blanca para poner lo que queráis - y los gemelos se sonrieron entre si

Nosotros que quieres que hagamos? - dijo hermione señalándose a ella misma y a ron

Ron, quiero que organices las líneas de defensa dentro del castillo dile a dumbledore que vas de mi parte, resérvame un hueco en la tercera o cuarta línea de defensa, piensa que estas en el ajedrez - ron asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al colegio y luego harry miro a hermione y le dijo - se te dan bien los hechizos de curación ¿no? - la castaña asintió - bien quiero que hagas todos los hechizos de protección y cures todo lo que puedas a los que resulten heridos y protejas - y harry saco la capa invisible y se la entrego a hermione - no te la quites pase lo que pase, vete al castillo y no le digas a nadie que estas ahí solo limítate a hacer eso - y le dio un abrazo y ella se fue corriendo y vio como los gemelos weasley ya estaban en pleno trabajo

Hey harry, ven a ver qué te parece esto - dijeron los gemelos y harry se acerco y vio una especie de mini pantanos estaban puestos por varios sitios - si los pisas se agrandan y hacen que te caigas dentro de ellos, si no sabes la contra-maldición te costara salir eso - dijo señalando a lo que parecían unas pelotas inofensivas - son pelotas explosivas si estas a un metro de ellas explotaran y lo que más nos gustan son esos de ahí - y señalo a una parte de lo que parecían fuegos artificiales perfectamente ordenados y apuntando en dirección a la puerta - son como fuegos artificiales pero que no querrás que se te acerquen - dijo george con una sonrisa maliciosa

No me digas mas, me apuesto algo a que perseguirán a el primero que pillen hasta que le den y le quemen - ellos asintieron felices y orgullosos de su proyecto y harry sonrió - es perfecto chicos, acordarme de devolveros esto - y los gemelos negaron con la cabeza

No olvidamos que tu nos diste el dinero - dijo george contrariado - además esto es para proteger Hogwarts, es nuestra segunda casa no podríamos dejarla sola - y los tres miraron nostálgicos al castillo que parecía más imponente que nunca con la luz de la luna dando aun en el y harry después de salir de su ensimismamiento saco su varita y apunto hacia un sector de los terrenos - ¡Botlín! - y un resplandor blanco cubrió el césped para después dejarlo como estaba

Qué demonios fue eso? - le inquirieron los gemelos rápidamente

Es un hechizo muy útil, en cuanto pisen esa parcela de terreno saldrán despedidos unos cinco metros atrás - y los gemelos sonrieron - ya os enseñare a hacerlo si salimos vivos de todo esto - les sonrió harry

Bueno, quiero que volváis a la sala común de gryffindor y intentéis contener a ginny - los gemelos lo miraron alzando una ceja y el añadió - sabéis como es si se despierta y ve que está ahí querrá ir y matarme antes de que lo haga Voldemort - bromeo harry haciendo que los tres sonrieran - yo me voy al castillo, haber como va todo - y se apareció sin dejar tiempo de replica a los gemelos.

Vio como todo estaba organizado y puesto estratégicamente la mayoría de la orden del fénix con dumbledore a la cabeza cubrían las escaleras y en las mazmorras varios alumnos de sexto y séptimo así como a los lados de la escalera y en los huecos de pasadizos estaban puestos varios de la orden del fénix para tener una mejor posición de tiro y dumbledore se le acerco

Buena mente organizadora la del señor weasley - le sonrió a harry y este le devolvió la sonrisa todos los miraban asombrados parecía que no les importara que estuvieran a punto de ser atacados por una horda de mortífagos dementores y gigantes. - todas las líneas están colocadas ahora solo queda esperar - harry movió pesadamente la cabeza como si estuviera reflexionando - la verdad es que de momento los gigantes y los mortífagos no es lo que más me preocupa - le susurro a harry por lo bajo

A mí tampoco, según lo que escuche en el sueño la mayoría son aprendices - le dio en un susurro al anciano - lo que me importa es que venga Voldemort personalmente al ataque y seguramente tengamos que hacerle frente pero aun contamos con que no sabe lo mucho que mejore - y sonrió de medio lado

No te confíes harry, sabes lo poderoso que puede a llegar a ser Voldemort - le susurro el anciano profesor - ahora que has profundizado en las artes oscuras supongo que te darás cuenta que Voldemort ha sobrepasado todos los limites de las artes oscuras - harry solo asintió y vio como ron daba órdenes a unos cuantos para que se pusieron en el orden correcto y se le acerco

Harry, vete ya a ocupar tu posición, metete en esa fila de alumnos de 6 y 7, en la parte central de la escalera donde esta malfoy - dijo entre dientes el pellirrojo a lo que harry sonrió - desde ese ángulo podrás practicar tu puntería ¿no? - sonrió ron

Supongo que sí, no te inmiscuyas mucho en la pelea, ron - le dijo ya más serio harry - aun no estás preparado del todo y lo sabes mantente al margen, aunque no dudo que hermione este echándote un ojo, todos sabemos que tu y ella¡ejem! - y entonces harry recibió un golpe en la cabeza y ron lo miro extrañado y harry sonrió - hermione tranquila, no te pongas celoso no pienso robarte a tu "_noviecito" - _y otro golpe en la cabeza - bruta - susurro el moreno antes de echar a correr escaleras arriba a su posición y se puso al lado de malfoy apoyado en la pared

Potter - le saludo fríamente malfoy como si no supiera porque estaba aquí al contrario que harry que sonrió

Malfoy - le dijo tan secamente como le había dicho el anteriormente - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que eras menor de edad a no ser que hayas repetido - se burlo harry de él a lo que él hizo una mueca despectiva

No te daré ese gusto Potter, a todos los malfoy al cumplir los doce años nos dejan en libertad como esta tu situación ahora mismo, yo mando sobre mis actos - murmuro draco

Y porque defiendes esto? - le dijo harry tranquilamente - serias de los últimos que vería defender Hogwarts

Lo creas o no esto es como un hogar para mí - le dijo draco ya más relajado por el rumbo de la conversación - es el primer lugar en el que me he sentido como en casa, y aunque eso sea rebelarme contra mi padre o contra Voldemort no sigo los ideales de los mortífagos y de Voldemort - y se encogió de hombros - pero no se qué hare apartir de ahora que me he rebelado ante ellos si me presentara en casa me entregarían a Voldemort sin dudarlo

No hay problema - le dijo harry y el rubio le miro con las cejas alzadas - me he comprado un departamento en el centro de Londres con espacio suficiente, te apetece venirte a vivir conmigo? - el rubio le miro impresionado llevaba cinco años insultándole y él le ofrecía un techo

Potter, me estás diciendo que después de insultarte durante cinco años - conto malfoy con los dedos de las manos - haberte atacado y mi padre ser un maldito y asqueroso mortífago - afirmo como si le diera asco - y antes de que nos puedan matar unos mierdas de mortífagos y aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo? Estás loco? - le dijo malfoy incrédulo

Me da igual, malfoy que tu padre sea un maldito mortífago, tú no tienes la culpa y lo de los insultos supongo que se perdonar - y se encogió de hombros - siempre llamando sangre sucia y todo eso yo creo que era más para guardar las apariencias ¿no? - dijo harry sabiamente - a ti te dan igual los ideales de sangre y todo eso, aunque te lo inculcaron desde pequeño tú decidiste tomar tu propia decisión y solo por eso ya eres digno de confianza - término con una sonrisa harry - bueno que ¿aceptas?

Si salimos de esta te respondo, Potter - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera en su cara - quien se lo hubiera imaginado el "sangre-pura" draco malfoy hablando tranquilamente con San Potter - se burlo el rubio - como cambian las cosas eh Potter?

Si malfoy pero la verdad es que en qué momentos, prepárate están a punto de entrar por las puertas - el rubio le miro con incredulidad por que las puertas del vestíbulo estaban cerradas y él se encogió de hombros - lo siento - y levanto la varita y con un estallido las puertas de el vestíbulo y dejo a la vista los terrenos de Hogwarts y todos le miraron y él se encogió de hombros y señalo las puertas, efectivamente vieron a los mortífagos en las puertas

Ya están aquí, ahora es el momento de permanecer unidos - grito dumbledore a los cuatro vientos - luchemos por todo lo que nos dio Hogwarts y nos sigue dando hoy en día y por la esperanza del mundo mágico, no os puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros caeremos pero si os puedo asegurar que no caeremos solos - y muchos sonrieron ante las declaraciones de su jefe y entonces vieron a lo lejos a una figura que reconocieron como lord Voldemort tocaba el candado de las puertas de Hogwarts que se deshacía y vieron como la puerta caía produciendo un gran estruendo

Encantado de haberte conocido, Potter - dijo burlón draco

Tienes el día de chiste eh malfoy - le respondió el moreno y vio como los mortífagos encabezados por los del circulo interno se acercaban a donde harry y los gemelos habían puesto las trampas pero entonces harry levanto la varita y apunto hacia los fuegos de los gemelos y dijo - ¡incendio! - un rayo rojo impacto en las mechas haciéndolas explotar en dirección a los mortífagos, eran increíbles desde dragones hasta serpientes que no paraban hasta encontrar su objetivo y vieron con alegría como muchos caían

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No rompáis, filas - siseo Voldemort peligrosamente haciendo que todos siguieran aunque se estuvieran quemando - seguid eso es lo que quieren que nos paremos y demos media vuelta vamos continuad - y entonces llegaron a los pantanos de los weasley y Voldemort vio como perdía a muchos de los suyos que caían dentro de estos irremediablemente y sin poder salir y resoplo enfadado viendo como las pelotas explosivas de los weasley hacían volar literalmente a los mortífagos - SEGUID ADELANTE, RECORDAD QUE AUN QUEDA QUE LLEGEN POR EL LAGO LOS DEMENTORES Y LOS GIGANTES - resoplo enfadado Voldemort ignorando los gritos de sus mortífagos

Mi señor, los dementores y los gigantes ya están en camino - dijo yaxley tembloroso ante la perspectiva de el señor tenebroso - en cinco minutos ya deberían de estar aquí mi señor - y Voldemort asintió y vio sorprendido como varios mortífagos caían inconscientes unos 5 metros en cuanto pisaban una parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts y se sorprendió porque eso no era precisamente magia blanca que se diga pero aun así murmuro el contra hechizó y siguió caminando como si nada y vio que ya tenía el camino libre hasta el castillo

SEGUID, YA ESTAMOS EN FRENTE DEL CASTILLO, RECORDAD SIN PIEDAD - grito Voldemort - LOS QUIERO A TODOS MUERTOS, LOS DEL CIRCULO INTERNO ENCARGAROS DE EL VIEJETE LOS DEMAS MATAD A TODO LO QUE SE MUEVA - y entonces giro la cabeza hacia el lago y vio como los dementores y los gigantes ya estaban llegando y sonrió - LOS GIGANTES Y LOS DEMENTORES YA ESTAN CON NOSOTROS AMIGOS, ATACAD Y ARRASAD - y todos se lanzaron en dirección al castillo sabiendo que esa batalla cambiaria el destino de muchos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry levanto la varita antes que nadie y desde unos treinta o cuarenta metros apunto y dijo - ¡desmaius! - inmediatamente el rayo rojo salió como una bala e impacto en uno de los mortífago dejándolo inconsciente al momento y todos lo miraron sorprendidos y el grito - ¿A QUE COÑO ESPERAIS? - grito fuera de sus casillas el moreno y vio como todos ya empezaban a lanzar a la batalla y vio como los primeros mortífagos empezaban a entrar en el castillo siendo derrumbados por la orden del fénix

Entonces entraron los dementores congelando todo a su paso y haciendo perder las esperanzas de muchos harry y dumbledore alzaron las varitas y dijeron - ¡Expecto Patronum! - y un león apareció de la varita de harry seguido de el fénix proyectado por dumbledore que unidos parecían que creaban una gran barrera contra ellos que huían despavoridos y entonces empezó la verdadera batalla los de la orden del fénix aguantaban como podían mientras que los mortífagos avanzaban usando imperdonables sin pensárselo dos veces

Y entonces empezaron a entrar los gigantes arrasando todo lo que pillaban en su camino y harry avanzo rápidamente a su encuentro y apunto con su varita a los ojos de el gigante que ya estaba dispuesto a aplastarle y grito - _¡Conjuntivitis!_- el hechizo dio en los ojos del gigante que sin ver y totalmente desorientado cayó de espaldas contra las paredes de Hogwarts derrumbando uno de los muros del vestíbulo cosa que a harry ahora mismo no le importaba y seguía batallando con cuantos mortífagos le salían al paso deshaciéndose de ellos con facilidad y vio de lejos como malfoy peleaba elegantemente contra dos mortífagos, en cierto modo tenía el mismo estilo de pelear que su padre pero con un deje de indiferencia en el

Vio de lejos la figura de Voldemort que estaba luchando contra tres miembros de la orden del fénix puede que le odiara pero no podría negar que tenia estilo, los tres de la orden del fénix estaban en serios problemas contra el que no hacia más que pesados movimientos con la varita y cansándose de jugar con una sacudida estampo contra la pared a los tres miembros de la orden y siguió su camino enfrentándose y derrotando con facilidad, harry no podía acercarse porque estaba batallando contra otros dos mortífagos que les salieron al paso y vio con terror como Voldemort se acercaba a ron

Vaya, un weasley - dijo Voldemort con una expresión macabra en su cara - hace poco tuve el placer de ver y torturar a tu hermano - y ron tembló de rabia y Voldemort sonrió

Pagaras por esto - le grito ron y levanto la varita y grito estúpidamente - _¡expelliarmus! - _el hechizo salió disparado hacia Voldemort que lo desvió con un perezoso movimiento y sacudió la varita haciendo que ron se pusiera a retorcerse en el suelo

Muy estúpido, weasley - le espeto con Voldemort con odio en su voz - pensaba que en este colegio os enseñaban algo mejor que eso - levanto al varita y le apunto en dirección al pecho - Adiós weasley _¡Avada Kedavra!_ - el rayo verde fue dirigido hacia ron pero en menos de un instante weasley no estaba por ningún lado y el rayo impacto en la pared quebrándola y Voldemort miro a todos los lados y vio a lo lejos a Potter junto a weasley y se acerco riéndose a ellos

Buenos días, Tom - le dijo burlonamente harry y diciéndoselo a lord Voldemort no era más que jugarse la muerte y el rostro de Voldemort se contrajo de furia - he de decir que has tardado demasiado en venir esperaba verte más pronto por aquí -le sonrió irónicamente el moreno

Te crees muy listo, Potter - dijo Voldemort apuntándole con la varita - te crees muy valiente ¿Verdad? Pero te recuerdo que el viejo no está ahora - y señalo a dumbledore que se estaba batiendo contra los del círculo interno en una batalla sin tregua - aquí Potter, solo te tendrás a tu mismo y prepárate para morir _¡Crucio! - _grito mientras harry se levantaba tranquilamente y levantaba la varita

_¡Sectum! - _le respondió el moreno con tranquilidad agitando la varita y creando un escudo plata que lo protegió del crucio de Voldemort - tom, me sorprende que solo sepas hacer eso.. - Voldemort enfureció y levanto la varita una vez mas pero antes de que Voldemort pudiera decir nada harry levanto la varita y dijo - _¡sombreim! - _y varios espectros salieron de la varita y rodearon a Voldemort que los miro asombrados

Vaya Potter, parece que se te dan bien las artes oscuras - y sonrió hasta que un espectro le mordió en un brazo y el con un movimiento de varita hizo que estos desaparecieran y se curó el brazo - nunca lo hubiera pensado, el gran Potter, el elegido usando magia negra - dijo dibujando una sonrisa irónica - probemos con otra cosa _¡Avada Kedavra! - _la luz verde salió disparada hacia harry que ni siquiera se movió y se desapareció con un movimiento de su capa - ¿ pero qué demo..? - pero se paro bruscamente al ver como alguien detrás del susurraba

_Depulso - _dijo harry haciendo que el lord saliera lanzado contra una pared que él tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y ralentizar el golpe aun así estampándose con fuerza contra la pared y todos pararon sus duelos para mirar como el lord tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos estaba siendo herido por un muchacho de quince - ¿Qué pasa tom? - dijo con odio el moreno - todo lo arreglas con un avada kedavra ¿no? - sonrió irónicamente harry y entonces se percato de algo que no había visto antes y levanto la varita y con una sonrisa dijo - _¡Avada Kedavra! _- por segunda vez la maldición fue pronunciada y siguió su camino hacia el dark lord que no se movía del sitio y estaba sonriendo y la maldición acabo estrellándose a un lado de el

Vaya, abras mejorado en la magia Potter, pero en lo referente a la puntería eres pésimo - dijo burlonamente el dark lord levantándose y quitándose el polvo de la túnica -

¿Estas seguro, tom? - le dijo con saña harry y movió la mano señalando a la parte en que la maldición impacto y Voldemort giro la cabeza y por un momento a todos les pareció ver una mueca de terror sustituida al momento por otra de odio y no era para menos, Nagini yacía muerta en el suelo, evidentemente esa había sido la intención de harry. Los ojos de Voldemort se ensancharon y tomaron aun un rojo mucho mas sangriento de lo normal y se lanzo sin pensar a decir todas las maldiciones que se le venían en la cabeza y que harry a duras penas podía aguantar

Te crees muy listo ¿verdad, Potter? - le replico Voldemort con una voz mas fría de lo normal - por mucho que hayas mejorado no te puedes comparar a mi - y levanto la varita con odio y dijo - _¡__Sectusempra__! - _el hechizo impacto en harry que no se lo esperaba y ya estaba bastante exhausto por todos los hechizos recibidos lo recibió de pleno empezando a emanar sangre de heridas que se le empezaron a abrir y se tiro al suelo desangrándose. Harry mas inconsciente que otra cosa oía las voces de los demás _¡Harry, Harry! _Oia a lupin y a sirius gritar desde lo lejos produciendo en Voldemort una sonrisa macabra - has progresado mucho Potter, si te unieras a mi no tendríamos limites, harry - le dijo Voldemort casi con cariño y eso fue lo que mas rabia dio a harry que sacando sus ultimas fuerzas se levanto y encaro a Voldemort

Yo nunca seré como tu, Tom - le respondió con odio y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tom" y pensando en el hechizo mas poderoso que conocía levanto la varita haciendo acoplo de sus ultimas fuerzas y grito - _¡__Flamma__aeternus__! - _y de la varita de harry salieron líneas de fuego que rodearon a Voldemort y lo ultimo que vio harry fue como Voldemort se retorcía de dolor mientras oia gritos de "!HARRY!" hasta que callo produciendo un ruido sordo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó desorientado y sin saber donde estaba, recordaba la batalla y como había matado a nagini pero no recordaba nada mas aparte de eso hasta que decidió abrir los ojos y vio a hermione medio abrazado a ron y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Hermione estaba dormida mientras que ron miraba como harry despertaba y muy típico de ron dio un salto despertando a hermione

¡HARRY! - grito ron abrazándose a harry que hizo una mueca de dolor - lo siento amigo - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hermione después de aguantar mucho las ganas no aguanto y se lanzo a abrazarle

¡ay!, hermione cada vez pesas mas deberías hacer mas deporte - le dijo harry con un hilo de voz por el peso de la castaña que le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo y le sonrió - ¿Cómo fue todo? - dijo harry desganado y triste por su derrota contra Voldemort

Varios heridos de gravedad entre los de la orden del fénix pero de momento ninguna muerte - harry levanto las cejas por ese comentario de "_De momento" _ y hermione se dio cuenta - tranquilo no ha pasado nada, pero por los alumnos la mayoría solo atacaron desde lejos por lo que pude ver y algunas muertes entre los aurores que recibieron la llamada - y harry bajo la cabeza si hubiera aguantado mas y hubiera parado a Voldemort y a los demás mortífagos no hubieran hecho mas daños si hubiera aguantado los golpes del dark lord

Vamos harry, no te eches la culpa de todo, detuviste a Voldemort prácticamente jugándote la vida - dijo hermione exasperada por la actitud del moreno y vio como alzaba una ceja inquiriéndola - en tu hechizo final dejaste a Voldemort mal herido fue increíble la potencia del hechizo como dos cuerdas de fuego se echaron encima de Voldemort que tardo en librarse de ellas y le dejo unas marcas que no pudo curar y después de eso ordeno la retirada cuando vio que ya estabas protegido por dumbledore -y harry soltó un suspiro de resignación y se recostó pensativo en la cama y ron y hermione le miraron con preocupación

Ginny vino a verme? - soltó harry de pronto como si hubiera querido haber echo esa pregunta desde el principio, ron y hermione hicieron gestos de complicidad y hermione fue la que contesto

Eh, bueno si ginny vino el primer día para ver si estabas bien - "_¿primer día?"_ penso harry y que hermione aclaro - llevas media semana en la enfermería harry - harry abrió la boca asombrado y luego miro a ron que asintió con la cabeza - pero ginny no ha vuelto desde que vino la primera vez aun sigue muy enfadada harry - dijo hermione aun reprochándole su actitud a lo que harry se limito a asentir

¿Por qué llevo tanto tiempo aquí? Un sectusempra se cura rápidamente según tengo entendido solo hay que cerrar las heridas, con un poco de magia negra pero no dudo que snape lo sepa hacer - dijo con rabia el nombre del profesor el moreno

No fueron las heridas lo que te hicieron no despertar harry, fue un acto muy tonto el hacer ese hechizo en tales condiciones estabas medio desmayado y hiciste una demostración de poder y determinación muy fuerte, fuera de tus limites en esos momentos la magia tuvo que reponerse - y harry la miro impresionado - fue lo que nos dijo madame pomfrey - se limito a añadir la castaña

Bueno, aun estoy muy cansado, podéis dejarme solo un rato? - dijo harry y hermione lo miro suspicaz pero se limito a asentir y salió por la puerta y harry se sumergió en sus pensamientos "_ como demonios me pudo vencer tan fácilmente Voldemort , estaba esperando una maldición oscura fuerte y no me percate de que lo sencillo a veces es lo __mas__ fácil" _y se quedo pensando por un rato hasta que decidió lo que tenia que hacer, seria arriesgado y seguramente le llevaría alguna recriminación pero era ahora o nunca se vistió con lo que tenia ahí y se desapareció en la oscuridad de la enfermería

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con ron y hermione que iban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que suponía que sabia a que se debía pero esperaba que no fuera eso no estaba preparada para saber que decirle a harry..

"_maldito estúpido quien se cree para dejarme en una maldita habitación desmayada cuando mis amigos están luchando por mi ¡maldita sea harry!" _le recrimino mentalmente sabiendo que la próxima vez que lo viera seguramente ya se recibiera una de las ya acostumbradas bofetadas…

Ginny! Harry despertó - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ron - esta en la enfermería y íbamos a ver a dumbledore para decirle que harry ya había despertado - luego miro fijamente a la pellirroja y le dijo - ¿vienes? - ella se estremeció y hermione bufo indignada

Ginny, no sigas con eso por favor - le reprimió la castaña - sabes que harry lo hizo por tu bien sabes que harry es muy protector, el mismo dijo que si tu estuvieras ahí no podría concentrarse y aun así casi muere a manos de voldemort , por favor ginny - le rogo la castaña a la pellirroja que no pudo mas que aceptar con la cabeza gacha

Bueno, primero debemos ir a ver a dumbledore ¿no? - dijo ginny para cambiar de tema a lo que ron asintió - bueno vamos no estamos cerca del despacho de dumbledore - y subieron mas y mas escaleras - ¿Cómo esta harry? - pregunto tímidamente

Bueno, la verdad es que todavía tiene dolores pero es normal todavía no tiene los niveles mágicos restablecidos - dijo hermione resoplando - fue muy arriesgado lo que hizo pero si no fuera por eso no se que hubiéramos hecho con voldemort en plenas condiciones y dumbledore contra los del circulo interno de mortífagos - y llegaron delante de la gárgola - _sorbete de limón - _la gárgola giro dejando entrever la escalera que llevaba al despacho de dumbledore y pico hermione, al entrar vio a lupin y a sirius hablando con dumbledore con unos planos que rápidamente desapareció dumbledore con un movimiento de varita

Profesor dumbledore, harry ha despertado - dijo ron y dumbledore sonrió

La verdad es que este chico es increíble - dijo bajando las escaleras en dirección a la enfermería y hablando mas para si mismo que para los demás - después de esa demostración de magia en una situación mas que lamentable y se recupera en tres días y medio - suspiro el director asombrado por la resistencia de su alumno y llegaron a la entrada de la enfermería y abrieron la puerta y para su sorpresa no había nadie y hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa

No puede ser! Estaba aquí cuando lo dejamos - grito histérica hermione al igual que todos los que estaban ahí estaban sorprendidos por eso - por favor, harry dime que no - susurro para si misma con lagrimas en los ojos y vieron en su cama una carta que dumbledore cogió con pesar y la abrió

_Lo siento por irme sin avisar pero __se__ que __seria__ mas difícil si no, debo irme en el diario de Godric había unas indicaciones que aun tengo que seguir aunque no quería llegar a ese extremo me he dado cuenta de que __voldemort__ cada vez tiene __mas__ poder, cuando me enfrente con el sentí todo su poder y os puedo decir que ahora mismo no tendría ninguna oportunidad con __el__, me entrenare y prometo que volveré un poco antes de la navidad, lo juro. No os preocupéis por mi estaré bien os lo aseguro._

_Ron seguramente entraras en el equipo pero dile a los gemelos que realicen ellos las pruebas y que luego si tu entras cojas la __capitania__ del equipo __confio__ ciegamente en ti ron se que sabrás llevar al equipo así como conseguir que entremos en el torneo interescolar prometo volver para navidad amigo, __cuidate_

_Hermy, te prometo que te ayudare con runas antiguas cuando vuelva, te dejo un libro en mi cama cógelo te ayudara mucho con las runas, __cuidate__ mucho y manda a ron estudiar. __Cuidate__ mucho también __herms_

_Hey, pellirroja no te enfades que no te sienta bien ¿vale? Espero que me perdones no era mi intención molestarte pero te juro que no podría luchar estando tu presente lo siento, pero no podía poner mi vida en juego si __tu__ estabas a mi lado. __Cuidate__ mucho y ayuda a ron con el equipo. __Cuidate__ muchísimo __gin_

_Esto va para dumbledore, sirius y remus panda de abuelos.. __jaja__ sirius __se__ que me mataras por haber dicho eso cuando vuelva tranquilo estaré pronto allí y __cuidate__ padrino, remus cuando vuelva puede que te tenga una sorpresita, profesor se que te podrá la curiosidad y pondrás gente a buscarme pero te aseguro que no me encontraras volveré en navidad espero no darte muchos problemas con el ministerio, cuidaros mucho _

_Harry Potter, Orden de __merlin__ de tercera clase ( __se__ que esto era innecesario pero desde que lo vi en la carta de mis libros de Hogwarts no pude resistirme profesor__) - _ante ese comentario todos rieron levemente y sabiendo que ya nada se podría hacer donde estuviera harry nada lo haría volver y cabizbajos salieron sin mirarse entre ellos si quiera

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Siento mucho la tardanza del __capitulo__ pero no me iba la pagina y __decidi__ añadir un poco del siguiente a este __capitulo__ espero que os haya gustado y lo __mas__ pronto posible os mandare el siguiente que ya tengo la mitad escrito _

_Atte._

_-Harry-Potter54-_


	15. Harry, Vuelve

_**- **__**Capitulo 15**__**: Vuelve, Harry - **_

Una figura se postraba en una silla imponente rodeada de otras figuras negras que aparecieron en mitad de la estancia esperando a que su señor hablara

Lestrange, que nuevas tienes? - dijo con resentimiento en su voz Voldemort

Las bajas del ataque ya han sido contadas mi señor, solo aprendices y algunos gigantes dañados - dijo este de rodillas mirando al suelo - también han bajado las barreras de azkaban para volver a detenerse en las defensas del castillo, mi lord

Bien lestrange, me habéis decepcionado mucho - dijo el lord chasqueando la lengua haciendo que todos retrocedieran unos pasos - todos vosotros contra un viejo estúpido y os gana, casi atrapándoos sinceramente, dais pena - dijo con rencor en su voz mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos - os voy a dar una última oportunidad, quiero que saquéis los prisioneros de azkaban organizad un ataque o lo que queráis hacer pero los quiero ver fuera en menos de una semana - dijo el lord sin dejar derecho a réplica y todos asintieron levemente

Mi señor, como es que no pudo con Potter? - y el rostro de tom riddle se contrajo de furia y lestrange se apresuro a corregir - lo siento, mi lord - dijo retrocediendo aun mas

No tienes por qué disculparte lestrange.. es normal que todos os lo preguntéis, ese crio podría vencer a cualquiera de vosotros ahora, con las dos manos atadas a la espalda - y todos soltaron suspiros de incredulidad - ¿no os lo creéis? Me logro tocar, y me produjo unas heridas de gravedad de las que aún me quedan marcas - y todos le miraron con la boca desencajada por esa afirmación - aun así el chico no supone un problema para mí pero si os cogiera a vosotros os haría papilla con solo miraros - dijo observando a sus mortífagos que se removían en sus sitios inquietos

Pero, donde podría Potter haber aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo, mi lord - le dijo otro mortífago desde la esquina de el salón

Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Lo que hay que hacer es detenerlo antes de que esto pase a mas pero primero quiero que liberéis a los mortífagos de azkaban a mas poder mañana no se esperan un ataque tan pronto además, aun deshecho las barreras de azkaban prácticamente al proteger el colegio, Gracias a dios que fudge aun sigue en el cargo - dijo sonriendo irónicamente - ya sabéis las ordenes, iros - dijo despectivamente a los presentes que se fueron retirando

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una partida desde la marcha de harry y sus amigos estaban cabizbajos menos ginny que estaba furioso con el por ser tan estúpido, en los pasillos no hacía otra cosa que hablarse de la supuesta desaparicion de _el-niño-que-vivió _así como el profeta también se hacía eco de esta noticia. Todos los alumnos atacaban a preguntas a ron y a hermione que cada vez que se acordaban bajaban un poco la cabeza y se les veía silenciosos por el resto del día como si este estuviera muerto

Vamos, Chicos - dijo una luna lovegood muy jovial - no es el fin del mundo que harry no este, además sabéis que lo volveréis a ver - dijo ella viendo la cara de hermione y ron

Ya luna, pero yo y hermione nunca hemos estado en Hogwarts sin harry.. todo lo hacíamos juntos siempre unidos, no por algo nos llaman el trió de gryffindor - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica ron - y es raro estar en Hogwarts sin harry

Ron tiene razón, pero tienes razón luna harry vendrá en navidad y seguro que no nos querría ver así - dijo suspirando la castaña ganándose una sonrisa de luna y vieron de lejos como ginny se les acercaba sospechosamente cerca de seamus que también parecía embobado mirando a la chica y ron y hermione se miraron curvando ligeramente la boca

Hola Chicos! - dijo ginny con voz inusualmente jovial - vengo de dar un paseo con seamus por los terrenos - continuo ella enrojeciendo y viendo como ron en cualquier momento iba a explotar se contento con añadir - bueno y nosotros ya nos vamos que seamus me va ayudar con los deberes de transformaciones - y salió cogiendo de la mano a seamus que vio como ron enrojecía furiosamente y decidió seguir a ginny rápidamente

Ron, no te enfades con ginny, ella es capaz de elegir ron - ron movió la cabeza infantilmente y hermione rodo los ojos - ron, por favor no seas infantil y piensa que ginny ya es mayor para tomar sus decisiones y lo sabes, yo creo que sabe que sigue queriendo a harry pero intenta devolverle lo de tonks - dijo la castaña con expresión de sabelotodo

Es igual, me cal mal seamus nunca me callo bien - dijo entre dientes ron y hermione sonrió

Porque he de decir que no me extraña - dijo intentando desviar la atención de eso hermione - ayer hicisteis las pruebas del equipo? - pregunto interesada hermione que ayer no había visto llegar a ron

Si, lo siento por no decirte nada pero no queríamos a nadie en las pruebas, al final entramos yo y ginny, aunque ginny tuvo que coger el puesto de buscador y dejar el de cazador a Colín creewey creo que se llamaba. Es mucho mejor cazadora ginny pero es lo que tenemos - dijo suspirando ron dejando entrever que no estaba conforme con eso

Vuela bien de buscadora ginny? - le pregunto la castaña

No es harry, pero sin dudarlo vuela bastante bien, pero tendremos que esforzarnos mucho si queremos ganar la copa de las casas, ya me he hecho capitán del equipo mientras harry no está los gemelos hasta me hicieron caso, saben que deben de ganar - termino diciendo ron para encaminarse a clases

Donde crees que estará harry? - dijo hermione la pregunta que llevaba aguantando desde que marcho harry y nunca se había atrevido a preguntar y ron levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad

Hermione, crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí? - dijo ron frustrado - estaría acercándome a él para partirle su maldita cara - gimió ron en voz baja haciendo que la castaña se riera y continuaron hasta la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras que aun seguía enseñando snape y se encontraron con cierto rubio seguido de sus secuaces crabbe y goyle

Vaya, la comadreja y la sangre sucia - dijo secamente malfoy - donde se ha que dado el cabeza rajada? - dijo despectivamente malfoy pero notaron cierto desazón en su voz que no supieron identificar

Sin hacer nada de lo que te interese malfoy.. - dijo secamente hermione parando todos los comentarios que posiblemente el rubio tenía en la recamara - pero seguro que no peor que tu padre en azkaban - y malfoy sonrió cálidamente y hermione levanto la ceja extrañada

Lo que tu digas, granger - y otra sorpresa para la castaña que desde que tenían once años no la llamaba granger si no "_Sangre sucia" _cosa que draco noto pero no dijo nada al respecto y vieron como se acercaba snape - Profesor snape - dijo educadamente malfoy

Malfoy - respondió al saludo secamente snape - que hacéis todavía hay weasley y granger, que es que ya no sabéis caminar sin Potter? - dijo con una sonrisa cínica en su cara ron que ya iba a responder pero recibió un puntapié de hermione - Señorita granger, está prohibido atacar a sus compañeros 5 puntos menos para gryffindor - ron abrió la boca indignado pero hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina - vamos a clase vosotros dos yo tengo que hablar con el señor malfoy - los aludidos asintieron y entraron a la clase - draco sabes porque quiero hablar contigo ¿no? - le pregunto el profesor

Me lo supongo, señor - suspiro el rubio mirando a dios sabe donde - supongo que será porque ahora los mortífagos andan detrás de mi ¿no? - snape asintió - eso ya me da igual, profesor sinceramente ya estaba aguantando demasiado yo no soy un maldito mortífago como mi padre, no tengo ni sus ideales ni los del señor tenebroso

Pero draco, ahora estas en peligro y lo sabes. De momento debemos buscarte algún sitio para cuidarte donde estés protegido, luego ya veremos - pero el rubio negó con la cabeza

No me preocupo por mí, profesor - respondió draco sorprendiendo a snape - me preocupo por mi madre, ella no tiene nada que ver con esta historia y sé que si mi padre sale de esta la pagara con mi madre. Me gustaría que la protegieran a ella antes que mi, ya ha sufrido mucho con mi padre no quiero que sufra mas, profesor - snape sonrió con orgullo al comprobar el carácter de su alumno favorito

Tranquilo, en el momento en el que tu entraste a la batalla le dije a dumbledore que debería poner bajo protección a tu madre y ella ya está escondida, te daré la dirección para que las escribas ahora el problema eres tú¿Qué harás ahora? Al entrar tu padre en azkaban tu heredas toda la fortuna malfoy pero aun así no podrás usar la mansión malfoy porque tu padre sigue pudiendo entrar a ella, no sería ninguna seguridad ir a cualquier lado en estos momentos malfoy, estarías más seguro si no fueras por libre - le reprendió snape

Profesor, donde este estaré más protegido aun que si estuviera al lado de dumbledore si es que acepto su propuesta - continúo el muchacho haciendo que snape levantara una ceja - y no es Voldemort - termino con una sonrisa

Confió en tu criterio draco, cuídate sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras - le dijo en un tono paternal snape que hizo sonreír a draco

No se preocupe señor, si necesito algo no dudare en pedírselo - dijo agradecido draco por el comportamiento de snape - ah, por cierto necesito el campo para entrenar todos los miércoles. No podemos dejar que esos estúpidos gryffindors ganen la copa ¿no? - y snape sonrió levemente

Claro, señor malfoy. Ahora que no está Potter -reconoció con odio snape - tendréis más fácil el campeonato o eso espero, debemos de ir a la interescolar - le dijo haciendo una leve mueca y entrando a la clase seguido de malfoy que no transcurrió con ningún accidente excepto algunos puntos quitados a gryffindor

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya han pasado dos semanas y sigo echándole de menos - suspiro ron estaban en la sala común acabando unos deberes de DCAO y la sala común estaba vacía a excepción de ginny y seamus que estaban muy juntos en unos sillones mas allá de ellos y ron más que concentrarse en eso o hablaba de harry o miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a ginny

Por milésima vez, yo también ron - dijo cansinamente hermione que también veía de vez en cuando a ginny y a seamus _"cuando harry se entere de eso.." _pensó la castaña - mañana tenéis el partido contra hufflelpuff ¿verdad? - le pregunto la castaña a ron que asintió con la cabeza - como lo lleváis?

Creemos que podemos ganar contra hufflelpuff y contra ravenclaw al parecer no está en su mejor momento después de lo de cedric - hizo una mueca y continuo - y lo mismo con ravenclaw cho no está en muy buena forma y la verdad es que ginny vuela muy bien pero en cuanto a Colín, si perdemos será por eso - suspiro resignado ron

Vamos, tampoco estamos tan mal - dijo ginny acercándose hasta ellos - podemos ganar o por lo menos haremos todos lo que podamos.. harry estaba muy ilusionado con la posibilidad de jugar el interescolar y por lo menos yo no le voy a defraudar

Como si no lo hubieras defraudado ya.. - murmuro ron mirando a seamus que seguía mirando a ron con miedo por lo que pudiera hacerle y ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria de la castaña que ya le había dicho que no se metiera en su vida

Yo no tenía nada con harry, ron - dijo ginny roja de la rabia - que tu estúpido amigo se vaya cuando le da la gana y ni se despida, que lo veas enrollarte con otra cuando hace poco te has besado con el amor de tu vida - dijo ginny con lagrimas en los ojos de pura rabia y dolor dejando a ron impactado - cuando sepas eso me avisas ron - dijo saliendo disparada de la sala común seguida de seamus de lejos

Sabes que le dolió mucho lo que le hizo harry, queriendo o no queriendo ron! Debes de entenderlo de una vez - le dijo hermione abrazándose a ron que estaba a punto de salir detrás de ella por el retrato - ella sabe porque eres sobreprotector y te aprecia por ello - dijo aun sin soltarlo pero ya estaba entrando en razón - vamos ron tranquilo - dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte y dándole un beso en la mejilla - vamos, tienes que descansar vete a dormir, yo te acabo lo de dcao

Hermione, te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero - dijo medio en broma medio enserio cosa que hizo reír a la chica y ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras hasta que la castaña lo vio perderse por el fondo de las escaleras

Ojala lo dijeras enserio - dijo bajando la cabeza y corrigiendo las redacciones de ron y la suya

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VAMOS RON!, LEVANTATE YA - le grito hermione desde la sala común a ron que aun seguía profundamente dormido y empezó a desperezarse y a vestirse - RONNN! - volvió a gritar hermione secundada por ginny - EL PARTIDO EMPIEZA EN UNA HORA ¡TU VERAS! - le reprocho ginny desde abajo haciendo que ron se vistiera a toda velocidad y bajara con la escoba al hombro

Tranquilas, todavía vamos bien de tiempo para desayunar? - bromeo ron hermione rodo los ojos y le alcanzo tres tostadas con un vaso de leche - herms, te juro que no sé como agradecerte todo lo suficiente - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja provocando el sonrojo de hermione del cual no se percato ron

Venga tortolos - dijo la pellirroja haciendo sonrojar a ambos - cuando acabes eso debes ir al campo recuerda que eres el que mandas - dijo levantando una ceja al ver como ron intentaba decir si con la boca llena hasta que hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Vamos, ron - le dijo hermione rápidamente

Pero hermione!, queda una tostada - dijo poniendo cara de pena que no aplaco para nada a hermione que le cogió de la oreja y lo arrastro hasta la salida

Ayy! Hermione, vale ya voy yo solo tranquila - y siguieron caminando encontrándose gente que aun iba en camino al estadio y saludándoles y deseándole suerte a ron y llegaron al campo donde se separaron y hermione le dio un beso de buena suerte dejando a ron en shock hasta que su hermana se empezó a reír a carcajadas de el

Vaya, hermanito por qué no os confesáis lo mucho que os queréis y ya está? - dijo la pellirroja burlándose de él intentando hacerle entrar en razón pero ron se limito a encogerse de hombros

No hables tu hermanita, que tu estas igual con harry - y la pellirroja se puso nerviosa y a negar con la cabeza - ginny por mucho que lo quieras negar eres mi hermana y sé que le quieres y el a ti también si sois tan testarudos os vais a perder para siempre.. vosotros veréis lo que hacéis - y llegaron a los vestuarios donde ya estaban todos esperándoles nerviosos menos los gemelos weasley que estaban bromeando con todos

Bien chicos, hoy nos jugamos gran parte de la entrada a la interescolar, tenemos un buen equipo y los mejores jugadores de Hogwarts y lo sabemos. Debemos ganar y entrar a ese torneo aunque sea lo último que hagamos - y juntaron todos las manos y ron dijo - Por Harry! - y todos dijeron "por harry!" y todos se soltaron las manos dirigiéndose hacia el campo que estaba lleno en todo su esplendor y ron aun siendo el capitán igualmente era el capitán y también era su primer partido suspiro y fue al encuentro del círculo central donde se encontró con el capitán de hufflelpuff y la señora hooch

Quiero juego limpio - dijo la señora hooch seria y los dos chicos asintieron - daros la mano y repito juego limpio, hoy no pasare ninguna - y los dos capitanes se dieron las manos sin apretarse mucho al fin y al cabo los hufflelpuff les daba igual de que casa fueron que siempre serian leales y trabajadores

Estamos aquí para inaugurar con el primer partido de la temporada señores y señoras - oyeron la voz de lee jordan desde la cabina de comentaristas que estaba sentado al lado de mcgonagall que vigilaba cada cosa que hacia - todos los jugadores ya están en sus campos esperando a que salgan las pelotas, hufflelpuff contra gryffindor los dos equipos no están muy bien de forma en estos momentos, por la falta de sus dos capitanes, cedric diggory a quien todos recordamos - dijo fúnebremente recordando al capitán de hufflelpuff muerto en el torneo - y el capitán de Gryffindor que nadie sabe donde esta Harry Potter, todos saben que Potter es el fundamento veamos cómo funciona este equipo sin el ahora y allí van las pelotas

Katie coge la pelota, se la pasa a Alicia que recorta a un contrario se la vuelve a pasar a katie que a su vez realiza un pase a Colín - un gemido de desesperación por parte de gryffindor - y se le escapa la quaffle y la recupera Cadwallader este pasa a zacharias smith que la recibe recorta a katie y se la pasa a Malcolm que esta solo delante de ron y dispara, la primera intervención del guardián de gryffindor yy ¡LA PARA! Estupendo Paradón de Ron Weasley que se la pasa a katie que se la devuelve a Alicia que le vuele a hacer la pared a katie que lanza y PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR! 10-0 PARA GRYFFINDOR, increíble la pareja de cazadores de gryffindor.

50 - 30 para gryffindor después de 25 minutos jugados, los goles de hufflelpuff la mayoría producidas por errores de el joven cazador Colín Creewey - continuo lee comentando

Atención, parece que el buscador de hufflelpuff ha encontrado la snitch! Si se lanza a por ella ginny weasley lo ve y le sigue de cerca, le recorta metros poco a poco la snitch sube hasta los postes, ginny hace mejor giro alrededor de los postes, suelta la mano yyy COGE LA SNITCH! SI SEÑORES GRYFFINDOR GANA 200-30 INCREIBLE EL PARTIDO DE LA JOVEN GINNY WEASLEY EN SUBSTITUCION DE HARRY POTTER, TOMAR ESA HUFFLELPUFF! - acabo gritando lee fuera de control ya recibiendo un golpe de la profesora mcgonagall que le grito "!LEE!" - lo siento profesora, buen partido hufflelpuff pero gryffindor todavía sigue a un buen nivel después de la marcha de su jugador estrella Harry Potter - aun así los hufflelpuff presentes sonrieron con tranquilidad, era ya normal eso en los partidos por lee - todo el equipo de gryffindor se acerca a abrazar a la joven y atractiva - otro golpe de mcgonagall - y buena a la vista ginny weasley - se corrigió rápidamente lee

Buena hermanita! - le grito ron abrazándola y agitándole el pelo - buen partido, sino hubiera sido por qué cogiste la snitch no creo que hubiéramos aguantado mucho mas, buena hermanita creo que tendremos que pensar en quitarle a harry el puesto no? - le dijo el pellirrojo a su hermana que le sonreía

Vaya.. No sabemos qué decirte hermanita.. - dijeron fred y george - sabes que se no nos da bien felicitar y tal.. - continuo fred - pero como tú no eres nuestro hermano - le siguió fred señalando a ron - te felicitamos hermanita! Buenísima ginny! - dijeron los dos abrazándola y ella seguía sonriendo como podía y así siguieron hasta la noche celebrando que mcgonagall vino a las dos de la mañana a finiquitar por fin la larga fiesta aun con las protestas de los gemelos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya, tenía razón harry que poco dura la euforia después de ganar un partido - dijo ron mientras estudiaba pociones junto con hermione que sonreía por los comentarios del pellirrojo - ya solo queda un mes para que harry regrese - termino en un suspiro haciendo que hermione también parara de escribir

Tienes razón, yo también lo echo mucho de menos es raro estar sin el aquí - y de repente hermione se tapo la boca con las mano "_¿Qué?" _le increpo ron - ron, hagrid nos va a matar no lo hemos ido a ver en todo el año prácticamente - ron abrió también la boca por no haber recordado a su amigo semigigante - ¿crees que deberíamos irle a ver ahora? - dijo mirando la hora hermione recibiendo un asentimiento de ron

No podéis ahora, debemos ir a ver a dumbledore - dijo ginny cortando las intenciones de ron y hermione que se pararon en seco - me lo dijo mcgonagall, dijo que la contraseña era "_Tuttifruti" _- y subieron corriendo a ver lo que quería dumbledore y llegaron a la gárgola de piedra - _tuttifruti - _la gárgola se movió al instante dejando el paso de ron, hermione y ginny que vieron a el anciano director acompañado por sirius black con un semblante preocupado - ¿Qué pasa? - les pregunto a los dos hombres al ver su cara

Tengo unas cuantas cosas y novedades que contaros - dijo el anciano profesor - bien, la primera hace una semana los prisioneros de azkaban volvieron a escapar - hermione ya había abierto la boca cuando dumbledore la volvió a interrumpir - si no sabéis nada de esto es que prohíbo que llege información hasta el colegio, así como la edición del profeta no es la verdadera y han estado atacando lugares muggles por todos los lados, tranquila tus padres están bien hermione - dijo al ver la cara de una preocupada hermione que ya se estaba mordiendo las uñas y respiro relajada - el caso es otro, El ex-profesor Remus lupin ha sido dañado - los tres se llevaron una mano a la boca intentando reprimir un sonido de sorpresa, no por nada lupin había sido el mejor profesor y hablaban mucho con el

Se lo que estáis pensando, lupin esta aun desmayado pero parece que está estable - dijo sirius y al ver la mirada suplicante de los tres de gryffindor añadió - y os llevaremos ahora a verlos si eso es lo que queréis, lleva ahí por una semana - los tres gryffindor replicaron pero sirius los atajo - antes no hubierais podido ir, estaba en un estado muy lamentable y había muchos heridos ahí tenéis un translador, agarradlo y os apareceréis en san mugo rápido, ya se os explicara todo allí - los tres agarraron el translador extrañados - 3, 2, 1 ¡buen viaje! - dijo y los tres trasladaron al hospital de san mugo donde les esperaba una patrulla de la orden del fénix

Hola chicos! - les dijo una jovial tonks que ya no parecía tan afectada por la ruptura con harry ron y hermione le respondieron el saludo pero ginny solo movió la cabeza aun estaba dolida con tonks por eso y tonks murmuro un - lo siento de verdad , ginny.. - dijo mas para sí misma que para los demás lo oyeron y sonrieron y ginny acepto las disculpas mentalmente - bueno aquí estamos media orden del fénix protegiendo el hospital remus está en la habitación 543 yo os acompañare kinglsey está en la puerta por si necesitáis ayuda los demás están de incognito - los tres chicos asintieron y siguieron a tonks

Porque lupin resulto herido? - se atrevió a preguntar la castaña produciendo un resoplido por parte de tonks

Lupin se fue a defender una ciudad muggle a falta de un día para convertirse en hombre lobo ese mes, si harry se enterara lo mataría el mismo por imprudente, aunque tuvimos que sujetar a sirius para que no lo hiciera - dijo sonriendo la metamorfomaga y llegaron hasta la habitación de el hombre lobo - tenéis 20 minutos y volveremos en dirección al colegio - los tres chicos protestaron pero ella siguió en sus treces - solo veinte chicos además esta aun durmiendo o desmayado vete tú a saber - suspiro tonks y entraron a la habitación

Nada más entrar vieron a lupin echado en la cama con muy mal aspecto parecido al que tiene todos las veces antes de la luna llena pero aun más fuerte de lo normal y se acercaron a él intentando darle apoyo de cualquier manera que pudieran hacerlo, aunque fuera con la mirada no les importaría quedarse toda la noche ahí si no les importara

Si harry hubiera estado aquí remus ya estaría muerto - dijo melancólica hermione pero con una sonrisa en la boca al comprobar que su ex-profesor ya estaba mejor y en eso entro sirius con rostro serio al ver como seguía su viejo amigo

No sé cómo demonios ha ido a un día de ser luna llena a jugarse la vida - dijo entre suspiros sirius mirando todas las heridas de lupin - le dieron varios cruciatus y muchas maldiciones cortantes, por suerte llegamos a tiempo y logramos sacarle si no.. - y su voz se quebró al intentar completar la frase que había dicho y todos miraron preocupados como remus levantaba por un momento la mano para volver a bajar a su sitio en la cama

Cuanto tiempo lleva así, sirius? - le pregunto ron viendo como el profesor parecía que llevaba días en ese estado

Una semana, pero es normal según dicen los sanadores le suministran pociones cada hora y poco a poco va reaccionando si no hubiera sido por su resistencia de hombre lobo ¡ah! - dijo sirius cuando oyó una explosión en la parte baja de san mugo y los tres gryffindor le miraron atemorizados - a que esperáis, sacad las varitas - le dijo sirius convirtiendo su tono de voz en uno especialmente frio y calculador

Sirius, sácalos de aquí! Ataque mortífago mas de una formación de treinta y vienen directamente hacia aquí, debes sacarlos - dijo tonks abriendo la puerta apresuradamente hasta que una luz roja salió en su espalda y callo desmayada produciendo un grito por parte de hermione y ginny y entonces vieron como varias figuras negras entraban en la habitación

Vaya.. Mi querido primito ¿Cómo estás? - le dijo burlonamente bellatrix a sirius que la miraba con odio y rencor - ¿me echabas de menos? O quizás pensabas que me quedaría siempre en azkaban - dijo con una risa dura y cruel que resonó en toda la habitación - dejémonos de juegos primito _¡desmaius! _- grito la mortífaga provocando que sirius hiciera un escudo rápidamente y vio como los tres gryffindor peleaban contra dos mortífagos como podían _"aun no están __preparados para eso, esto es una maldita guerra no tienen por __qué__ jugarse la vida ellos" _pensó sirius impactado por la decisión y la fiereza de los tres gryffindor y supo que deberían idear la manera de irse de aquí pero.. ¿Cómo?

_¡Impedimenta! - _grito hermione paralizando momentáneamente a un mortífago que intentaba atacarles pero iban entrando mas y mas mortífagos en la habitación y entonces desarmaron a los tres gryffindors que ya eran atacados por otros tres mortífagos mientras que sirius seguía peleando con bellatrix

Vaya primito no estás tan mal después de trece años en azkaban pero esto se ha acabado - dijo sonriendo sabiendo que si seguían sirius hubiera acabado con ella y señalo a los tres gryffindor que los tenían tres mortífagos agarrados - baja la varita, o los matamos. Tú decides sirius - sirius admitiendo la derrota se deshizo la derrota esperando el próximo movimiento de los mortífagos - bien, veamos cómo va el lobito - dijo riéndose cruelmente y acercándose a lupin haciendo que sirius se moviera de su sitios - ni se te ocurra moverte ni un paso más sirius - dijo secamente bellatrix acercando la mano a la cara de lupin.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo se oyó una cuerda tensarse y al segundo después bellatrix tenía clavada una flecha blanca con destellos azules haciendo llevar con ella a bellatrix hasta clavarla contra la pared mediante la flecha todos miraron hacia la puerta de donde había salido y vieron a una persona con una capucha negra y una túnica con destellos negros y rojos con un arco azul y blanco con varias runas en ellas.

Rápidamente se acerco a los mortífagos y moviendo una mano durmió a los tres mortífagos que sujetaban a los tres gryffindor y con la otra mano apunto al otro mortífago y susurro - _¡__Depulso__! - _el mortífago se estrello contra la pared sin posibilidad de volver a levantarse y volvió a sacar el arco de la espalda y disparo a los otros mortífagos de mas lejos con una velocidad y las flechas atravesaron las capuchas de los dos mortífagos dejándolos colgados en la pared por la flecha que tenía pinta de ser muy resistente y les desarmo las varitas con otro movimiento de la mano y se guardo el arco en la espalda donde tenía un accesorio para colgarlo de los mismos colores que el arco

¿Quién demonios eres? - le pregunto sirius intrigado ignorando los gemidos lastimeros de bellatrix que seguía atrapada por la flecha de su mano que no lograba escarparse de ella por mucho que hiciera y el hombre se bajo la capucha dejando ver su cara a el hombre y los tres gryffindor que se sobresaltaron

Harry! - grito hermione tirándose a abrazarle abrazo que el moreno respondió momentáneamente al ver el estado en el que bellatrix se encontraba se soltó de el abrazo y desapareció la flecha que tenía clavada en la mano y le dio un codazo en la cara dejándola desmayada

Debéis de iros - dijo con voz grave y ronca harry haciendo que todos se preocuparan por ese tono de voz - tranquilos, es que acostumbro a hablar así cuando intento que no me identifiquen - y miro como ginny le miraba con rabia reprimida pero a la vez con ternura cosa que hizo a harry pensar que si se quedaba más de lo debido acabaría otra vez en Hogwarts antes de acabar el día

Harry¿Dónde has estado? - le pregunto ron interesado pero el moreno al escuchar pasos en el pasillo levanto la mano y lo mando callar

Aun hay mas mortífagos, agarraros a la cama todos - dijo cogiendo a tonks en brazos suavemente cosa que no paso desapercibida por ginny pero la ignoro y puso el cuerpo de tonks al lado del de lupin que seguía ahí como si nada y vio como ninguno había hecho caso a lo que había dicho - por favor, no hagáis que os tenga que desmayar a vosotros - los cuatro le miraron con temor por la amenaza y con preocupación por dejarle ahí solo por dejarle solo

Harry no te dejare aquí solo, no pienso hacerlo - dijo decidido sirius ignorando los comentarios del moreno de que se fuera

Lo harás, quieras o no pero sinceramente preferiría que lo hicieras por ti mismo - y levanto la mano en dirección a sirius que retrocedió - no me hagas hacerlo sirius, por favor quiero acabar con esto rápido - continuo con semblante serio harry

No, pero quién demonios te crees intentando protegernos ¡maldita sea harry! Nosotros te queremos, queremos estar contigo ayudarte en lo que podemos date cuenta de una vez - le replico ginny viendo como sirius estaba en la misma situación que ella cuando la batalla de Hogwarts

Ginny nadie más que yo sabe lo que es sentirse protegido, pero piensa por un momento que sería de mi si a uno de vosotros os pasara algo - dijo bajando la cabeza harry - sois mi familia y no podría soportar perderos jamás, lo siento pero no podría

Lo sabemos harry, pero recuerda lo mal que te sentiste tu cuando te protegían y no te decían nada, no nos hagas eso por favor - le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos ginny y harry acepto sin mucha convicción

Bien, sirius puedes quedarte, pero no te separes de mi - se resigno harry y sirius sonrió y los tres gryffindor ya estaban listos a replicar - vosotros no os quedareis aquí, no sois mayores de edad ni aurores por mucho que os hayáis entrenado ya os he enseñado que no es suficiente - saco la varita y apunto a la cama

_¡__Portus_Vamos coged a tonks y a remus y apretaros fuerte a la cama, quizás tardéis un poco más de lo normal pero los transladores no acostumbran a llevar una cama con ellos - y resignándose agarraron la cama y desaparecieron antes si quiera de contar - preparado padrino? - le dijo sonriendo harry a sirius

Siempre lo he estado harry - dijo con la típica sonrisa de superioridad de los tiempos de los merodeadores que hizo reír a harry hasta que se escucho otra explosión que hizo que se distrajeran y no vieran como bellatrix se desaparecía de lugar

Maldita bruja, siempre tiene que escaparse - gruño harry viendo como empezaban a llegar más mortífagos pero en vez de tenerles miedo harry les sonrió irónicamente y saco el arco con una mano mientras que con la otra hizo un movimiento perezoso apresando a los otros mortífagos que había desmayado anteriormente y con una sonrisa al puro estilo james Potter saco una flecha y la lanzo contra el mortífago más alejado y vio como arrasaba la varita por la mitad desde unos quince metros

Vaya, eso es por lo que te fuiste? - el moreno asintió y siguió lanzando flechas como si fueran simples dianas mientras que sirius lo miraba atónito viendo como partía varitas y dañaba a los mortífagos - y ese arco?

Agradéceselo a Rowena Ravenclaw - sirius entreabrió la boca ligeramente impresionado - en el diario ponía la ubicación exacta de este y la razón por la que está con la espada era porque no se debería de usar a menos que sea una razón estrictamente necesaria, era un objeto de gran valor para Godric regalado por Rowena o eso es lo que ponía el diario - continuo explicando mientras seguía lanzando disparos certeros - la verdad es que es muy útil, atraviesa cualquier tipo de protección mágica y sus flechas son increíblemente dañinas así como se reponen continuamente, no me preguntes como por algo en ravenclaw solo están los listos

Guau impresionante, y que te has a dedico a hacer después de encontrarlo? No creo que te haya llevado un mes.. - dijo irónicamente sirius mientras peleaban espalda con espalda tranquilamente como si hicieran esto todos los días

He tenido que entrenar el arco, además de que he profundizado y entrenado en la mayoría de las culturas mágicas y centros de poderes mágicos - sirius se detuvo un momento para mirarle con la ceja levantada - son memorias y parte de los poderes de la mayoría de los magos, estos se guardan cuidadosamente en partes del mundo, los grandes magos las hacen no preguntes mas por qué no se mas, estoy intentando encontrar la de Salazar slytherin

¿Por qué? - le respondió incrédulo sirius - no entiendo para que te puede servir slytherin si no eres el heredero de slytherin creía que para usar poderes de los fundadores debías ser un heredero de ellos

Te recuerdo que Voldemort me paso gran parte de sus poderes - le dijo harry mientras noqueaba de un puñetazo a un mortífago para segundos después lanzarle otra flecha a otro que lo dejo colgado en la pared por la túnica - creo que ahora mismo seria un término medio entre los dos herederos, o esas son mis suposiciones si quieres díselo a dumbledore y que me diga que piensa dile que envié a fawkes el me encontrara - dijo harry mientras veía como la situación estaba controlada y enviaba otra flecha a un mortífago que estaba escapando por la entrada y le impacto el hombro derecho haciendo que se tirara al suelo de dolor

Te vas ya? - le pregunto sirius al ver como todo parecía haber acabado aun a pesar suyo se veían cuerpos muertos por todos los lados

Si quiero marcharme lo más pronto posible antes de que llegue el profeta - se dio la vuelta y con otra sonrisa típica de james y un gesto con la mano se despidió de sirius - adiós padrino!, nos vemos en navidades - y con un movimiento de capa se desapareció sabe dios donde

Cuando te dicen que te pareces enormemente a tu padre, no te lo dicen solo por el físico - suspiro sonriendo sirius por segunda vez en la noche y producida por harry también y vio como había quedado todo destrozado y todos corrían de un lado a otro intentando evitar más daños si eso era posible..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore vio como de repente caía con un golpe sordo una cama con dos personas dentro de ella y otras tres personas alrededor de ella y sus barreras de alerta se pusieron en su punto máximo y se levanto apresuradamente para ver quiénes eran los que estaban en cama y vio como eran lupin que parecía estable y tonks que solo estaba desmayada y luego miro a ron, ginny y hermione

Que ha pasado? - les pregunto dumbledore rápidamente

Atacaron san mugo, al parecer nosotros o lupin éramos el objetivo pero entonces siguieron entrando mortífagos hasta que no aguantamos mas y no pudimos hacer nada y nos tenían cogidos hasta que harry llego con un arco y logro sacarnos de ahí y se quedo para ayudar en san mugo a los que estaban allí junto con sirius y nos hizo volver aquí con ellos mediante un translador - dijo de carrerilla la castaña soltando el aire al acabar su discurso

Dumbledore se levanto y murmuro unas palabras a un cuadro que estaba más cerca de ellos y este se fue a su otro retrato al parecer que ninguno de los que estaban sabía dónde iba menos dumbledore hasta que volvió momentos después

Todo está medio en ruinas y un montón de cuerpos pero al parecer ya han solucionado los problemas al parecer un muchacho de unos veinte años les saco del apuro derribando a la mayoría de los mortífagos junto al auror sirius black señor, al parecer el arco llevaba unas runas antiguas a los lados y era azul y con destellos blancos al igual que las flechas - termino el cuadro haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza

Alguien podría explicarme como es el cuadro del que habla? - dijo dumbledore mirando a los tres gryffindor que aun seguían preocupados - harry y sirius están bien ya lo habéis oído

Es como el dijo azul con destellos blancos y harry sacaba una flecha tras otra parecía que no tenia limite y lo usaba con una rapidez increíble - respondió ginny recordando todo lo que había pasado - parecía como si hubiera nacido para eso lanzaba disparos certeros y la punta de la flecha brillaba cuando la disparaba

no puede ser - murmuro dumbledore hablando para sí mismo como si los chicos no estuvieran ahí - bien llevad a la enfermería a tonks y a lupin la sra.pomfrey que hará cargo de ella mientras vosotros también miraros las heridas y curároslas - dijo lanzándoles una mirada significativa que dejo a entender que debían curárselas ellos mismos y ellos cansados y sin fuerza salieron y hermione pronuncio un _mobilicorpus _y salieron con la cama detrás de ellos cuando sirius apareció por la chimenea quitándose el polvo

Todo está hecho un caos profesor, hay cuerpos por todos los lados y el edificio está prácticamente destruido si no hubiera sido por harry no lo hubiéramos contado - dijo sirius suspirando - qué tiempos aquellos en los que le protegíamos nosotros en vez de él a nosotros eh? - le dijo sirius como siempre con su humor aunque estuvieran en la peor situación del mundo haciendo que dumbledore sonriera

lo sé, harry está haciendo un buen trabajo y nos esta ayudando mucho con la guerra, primero el tren y ahora san mugo - suspiro el anciano echándose en la silla - la verdad es que por primera vez en muchos años me siento inútil, siempre me entero tarde de los ataques y no sé cómo demonios hace harry para ser prácticamente omnipresente - dijo sonriendo irónicamente - tendré que preguntárselo

harry me dijo que estaba entrenando y visitando los centros de poderes mágicos - y dumbledore levanto una ceja asombrado - me dijo que eso le daría aun más conocimientos y me encomendó que te dijera que si seria posible que el pudiera llegar a controlar los poderes de Salazar slytherin ya que al haber dejado Voldemort sus poderes en el podría usarlos - luego señalo a fawkes que estaba en la percha y añadió - dijo que se lo dijeras a fawkes que el sabria donde encontrarle y que lo usaras a el

este muchacho nunca dejara de sorprenderme - volvió a suspirar dumbledore - si podrá controlarlos pero requerirá un gran esfuerzo por su parte no es como los poderes de Godric que los lleva en la sangre - y sirius levanto una ceja acordándose de algo - no tiene nada que ver que ahora Voldemort tenga la sangre de harry, los poderes de harry no son usables con la oscuridad, al contrario que las artes oscuras - sirius sonrió ese anciano siempre sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos - por cierto te dijo algo del arco?

Sí, me dijo que era el arco de Rowena Ravenclaw que se lo regalo a Godric, harry me dijo que no lo había sacado por que era de gran valor sentimental para Godric y dijo que no se usara a no ser que fuera de máxima necesidad, según me dijo las flechas se reponían solas y atraviesan cualquier protección mágica, se paso mucho tiempo buscándola y luego entrenando según me dijo y repitió que volvería en navidades - termino sirius su gran discurso soltando el aire y dumbledore asintió con la cabeza

Descansa sirius, dentro de poco seguro que te llamaran para algo y es mejor que estés descansado - dijo mientras sirius ya salía por la puerta y dumbledore le daba la carta a fawkes que tenia la información que le había dado a sirius sobre los poderes de slytherin - dásela a harry - y el pájaro desapareció en medio de un torbellino de fuego - confió en ti muchacho - murmuro el anciano sumiéndose en sus pensamientos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno aquí __está__ el __capitulo__más__ largo de la historia por el momento normalmente pondré capítulos cada dos días por que como veis son bastante grandes a mi parecer __y que muchas gracias por los reviews y que me sigáis dejando más pronto intentare subir algún capitulo mas como veis el quidditch ya está empezando a entrar en escena y próximamente lo hará más aun_

_un saludo _

_-Harry-Potter54- _


	16. Esperanza

_**- Capitulo 16:**_

_ Ataque mortifago al hospital San Mugo _

_Ayer en la tarde un grupo de mortifagos atacaron el hospital mágico de San Mugo, Londres. Según se tiene entendido causaron muchas muertes y graves daños, la situación podría haber empeorado de no ser gracias al famoso ex-convicto y ahora auror Sirius Black junto con otra persona libero la planta superior y la inferior junto con otro hombre de unos veinte años de edad según dicen los que lo vieron._

_"No sé quién puede ser el que me haya ayudado en San Mugo, pero fue una gran ayuda no le pude ver la cara" afirmaba en unas declaraciones esta mañana el auror Sirius Black que al parecer salía de hogwarts después de haber hablado con el director Albus Dumbledore, según se cree parece ser que este es el mismo que defendió el tren en septiembre, no se está seguro puesto que llevaba una túnica que tapaba totalmente su rostro._

_En cuanto sepamos más les informaremos, ahora os pasaremos una lista con los heridos y muertes sucedidas ayer en el hospital de San Mugo _

_Atte. El profeta _

Vaya, parece que harry lo ha solucionado rápidamente - dijo ron cuando ya estaban comiendo en el gran comedor después de haber descansado y haber perdido las primeras horas con permiso de dumbledore

Si, gracias a dios si no ahora no estaríamos vivos esto se está haciendo habitual por lo menos tonks y remus están bien según me dijo mcgonagall remus ya se ha despertado - le respondió hermione comiendo con mucha más educación que ron que lo estaba engullendo

Sí, me lo dijo sirius al parecer vino a hablar con el profesor dumbledore y me lo encontré en el segundo piso y me ayudo a gastar una broma a unos slytherin - dijo ginny que se había acercado a los dos amigos que se reían al ver como sirius no cambiaba

Si supongo que tiene esa mala costumbre - se rio lupin que había aparecido detrás de los tres chicos y los tres lo miraron para lanzarse a abrazarse a el - hey tranquilos que todavía no tengo todas las heridas curadas - dijo con un gemido de dolor haciendo que los tres chicos lo soltaran

Cuando has salido, lupin? - le dijo hermione enfadada por que había estado en la enfermería hacia diez minutos

Madame pomfrey lleva toda la mañana revisándome, no podía hacer nada aunque lo intente ya sabéis como es - suspiro remus y luego miro a la mesa de slytherin y lanzo una sonrisita - bueno, ahora aprenderéis lo que es una verdadera broma de merodeador - les dijo a los tres amigos que le miraban expectante y saco la varita y hizo un complicado movimiento en dirección a los slytherin que a los pocos segundos un sector de la mesa tenía el pelo de color rosa haciendo que todo el colegio mirara hacia la mesa de los slytherin y se rieran

Lupin! - le regaño sirius que acababa de entrar por la puerta de el gran comedor con una gran sonrisa al ver a los slytherin y ver como lupin guardaba la varita disimuladamente - así que volviendo a las andadas.. - dijo con enfado fingido - bien chicos, ahora veréis una verdadera broma de merodeadores lo de remus lo debimos de hacer en primer año, novato - suspiro mirando a remus que lo miraba ofendido

No es culpa mía que mcgonagall estuviera mirando, sabes de sobra que si hubiera usado una de las buenas me hubiera pillado - le replico lupin aun ofendido mientras que sirius le sonreía

Bien, chicos atentos por que solo lo voy a hacer una vez - con un movimiento rápido en el que nadie vio si quiera la varita los slytherin se empezaron a levantar corriendo mirando hacia sus platos y todos vieron como cucarachas empezaban a bajar de las mesas slytherin y todos salían corriendo menos malfoy que se deshacía de ellas con facilidad las que le implicaban a él y seguía comiendo mientras que todo el comedor se reía

Buenos, canuto creo que es el momento de irnos - le dijo lupin a sirius al ver como mcgonagall se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente y estos echaron a correr en dirección a el vestíbulo mientras mcgonagall seguía aumentando el ritmo siguiendo a los dos merodeadores mientras que ginny, ron y hermione sin poder aguantarse mas se unieron a las risas del comedor

No me imagino como seria con ellos en el colegio - dijo aun riéndose ginny con la mano en el estomago - la verdad es que son mejores que los gemelos, hay que admitirlo

No lo creo, cada uno tenía su método, los gemelos iban a hacer gracia mientras que los merodeadores hacían bromas y gracia mezclándolo pero dedicándose mas a bromas graciosas - dijo la castaña con la típica cara de sabionda

Hermione, siento decírtelo pero no vengas de sabionda en cosas que tu nunca harías - dijo el pellirrojo empezando la discusión pero ginny interrumpió

Ron! La práctica de quidditch acuérdate tenemos que ir - y ron se atraganto - recuerda que pasado mañana tenemos el partido de ravenclaw

Herms, por favor acabame los deberes de DCAO - dijo ron con cara de cachorro a la castaña que sonrió con satisfacción

Ahora si no? Ya no soy una sabionda - se mofo hermione pero al ver otra vez la cara de ron no tuvo más remedio de que suspirar - vale anda, pero no te acostumbres porque no quiero que perdamos la copa de quidditch - dijo hermione en una postura que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de mcgonagall ante la que ron se acongojo y se marcho corriendo en dirección a por la escoba y ginny y hermione se quedaron hablando

No subes ginny? - le pregunto extrañada hermione

No, yo deje en los vestuarios la ropa y la escoba porque aun así nos cambiamos todos allí, separados claro - dijo al ver la ceja alzada de hermione

Que tal vais?

Bueno, hemos tenido momentos mejores pero con ravenclaw aun podremos pero contra slytherin.. Según tengo entendido malfoy a mejorado mucho el equipo además de que dicen que esta pasando por un buen momento de buscador - suspiro ginny - aunque supongo que lo dicen por qué no está harry si no, no tendría ninguna oportunidad

Bueno si sacáis ganáis contra ravenclaw y pierde slytherin contra hufflelpuff podéis intentar aprovechar esa situación

Igualmente no tenemos muchas oportunidades contra ellos sin harry, más que nada porque no creemos que yo aguante las embestidas de los de slytherin - murmuro enfadada ginny - los gemelos no pueden defenderme solo a mi así que tengo que tratar de coger rápido la snitch pero contra malfoy..

Bueno debéis intentarlo.. harry tenía mucha ilusión en disputar el interescolar al igual que ron además de que decían que había varios ojeadores

Si supongo que sí, nos vemos luego ahí llega seamus - dijo la pellirroja y hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver como seamus le daba un beso en la boca a ginny y movió la cabeza negativamente viendo cómo iban en dirección al campo de quidditch y subió a la sala común en busca de sus libros para ir en dirección de la biblioteca cuando se encontró con la persona que menos quería encontrarse

Malfoy - dijo hermione sorprendida al ver como el chico salía de la gárgola del despacho de dumbledore - que hacías ahí dentro

Matar a dumbledore - bromeo el chico pero no con su típico tono despectivo pero aun con su pose de superioridad - hermione, creo que estoy en mi derecho de hablar con el director cuando lo necesite ¿no? - dijo sonriendo pero eso no fue lo que más impacto a la castaña si no que la hubiera llamado hermione

Desde cuando me llamas hermione y no sangre sucia, malfoy? - le reprocho con odio

Porque ya no tengo nada que esconder, al fin y al cabo luche contra los mortifagos y eso quien-tu-ya-sabes y mi padre no lo perdonan tan fácilmente, ya no tengo que insultar a todas las sangre sucias que pasan por mi camino - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y marchándose aun con su pose malfoy despreocupada y levantando la mano - adiós hermione - acabo el riéndose dejando a hermione sin palabras y sin poder creérselo

Siguió su camino hacia la torre de gryffindor sin saber cómo e hizo los deberes de ron y los de ella y se fue a cenar viendo que ya era la hora pero fue corta por neville que iba corriendo con el periódico en una mano y la otra mano en el pecho

Hermione! Han liberado azkaban - le dijo neville sobresaltado pasándole el periódico a hermione que cogió el periódico rápidamente

_Edición__ especial_

_ Fuga Masiva de Mortifagos en Azkaban _

_Hoy en la tarde después del alboroto echo ayer en san mugo, el señor tenebroso no ha tardado en dar su siguiente paso atacando y liberando a los mortifagos de azkaban al parecer les pillaron prácticamente desprevenidos al no estar los dementores, se han encontrado los __cuerpos de dos aurores muertos en el ataque de los mortifagos que eran quienes vigilaban la prisión junto con los dementores que escaparon._

_Al parecer los dementores se han unido a la causa de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y han dejado de lado al ministerio, tal y como había advertido el Director de el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería, orden de __Merlín__ primera clase. __Tenía__ razón al decir eso en la pagina cinco podréis encontrar __más__ detalles de las palabras dichas por Albus Dumbledore _

Maldita sea! No pensaran dejarnos de una buena vez en paz - grito a los cuatro vientos hermione enfadada en dirección al comedor a comentar a ginny y a ron lo de la fuga de azkaban y los encontró en el vestíbulo llenos de barro hasta las orejas

Hermione, si vienes a decirme algo sobre los deberes ahórratelo - dijo ron pesadamente y hermione lo miro con odio

No he venido a decirte eso estúpido - le reprocho la castaña - que tu no tengas dos dedos de frente no quiere decir que yo te lo recuerde cada dos por tres

Oh si claro lo he olvidado que eres una estúpida sabelotodo - le refuto duramente ron - mejor vete a dar un paseo y olvídanos hermione - y se arrepintió al segundo de haber dicho esas palabras y ver como los ojos de hermione se humedecían

Toma, yo solo quería darte el periódico para que vierais eso - dijo hermione sin mirar a la cara a ron y pasándole el periódico a ron que miraba a hermione con preocupación pero ella se limito a irse con la cabeza baja para que no la vieran llorar y ginny le cogió el periódico a ron dirigiéndole una gélida mirada

Si estas de mal humor no lo pagues con ella ron - le dijo enfadada la pellirroja al ron que se limito a encogerse de hombros - yo que tu iría a pedirle perdón si aun la quieres, toma pedazo de estúpido - le dijo aun mas enfadada después de leer lo que la castaña quería que leyeran y se fue lanzando maldiciones a la sala común

Soy un estúpido - dijo ron al terminar de ver la noticia y darse cuenta del error cometido y suspirando se dirigió en dirección a los terrenos, en esos momentos necesitaba pensar y no vio como una cabeza rubia lo veía y negaba con la cabeza

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente ron se despertó sobresaltado ya que había tenido un sueño extraño donde aparecía una persona llorando mientras otra al parecer lo consolaba y sacándose esas ideas de la cabeza se dio una ducha y se cogió la escoba dirigiéndose al campo de quidditch ignorando a la gente que le decía que fuera a comer o que le deseaba suerte

Ron! - le grito ginny de lejos al verlo y vio como hermione se apartaba rápidamente de ella y se iba en dirección al campo sin siquiera mirarlo y ron suspiro resignado - no has desayunado si quiera ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - pero él la ignoro completamente y siguió caminando - ron!

Déjame en paz ginny! - le termino gritando a ginny - no sabes lo que es como metes la pata por la persona que quieres y tu mejor amiga y ni siquiera te atreves a pedirle perdón maldita sea ginny soy un maldito capullo no me extraña que prefiera a krum

Ron, hermione sabe que eres un cabezota y aun así te quiere y que los dos seáis tan orgullosos como para no decíroslo por miedo a dios sabe que no quiere decir que no te quiera ni te prefiera ron - le dijo ginny tratando de calmarlo - pídele perdón, ella sabe que lo dijiste sin pensar pero está empezando a cambiar de idea..

Tienes razón, voy a decírselo - e iba en dirección a donde estaba hermione hablando con parvati y lavander pero el brazo de ginny lo detuvo - ¿Qué?

Ron va a comenzar el partido, tienes que pedírselo después - dijo ella negando por las pocas luces de su hermano mayor - ahora debemos concentrarnos en el partido acuérdate de que debemos hacer un buen partido para clasificarnos para el interescolar

Pero ginny esto es más importante! - dijo ron alterado - si hermione no me perdona yo no sabría que hacer - y enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y ginny soltó una risa

Pero puede esperar acuérdate de harry, debemos de clasificarnos para el interescolar - dijo ginny acordándose del ojiverde - el estaba muy ilusionado con eso, hermione lo entenderá - y ron se limito a asentir y dirigirse a los vestuarios donde todo el equipo les esperaba expectantes

Bien, hoy se nos presenta un partido difícil, según tengo entendido la buscadora cho chang esta en un buen estado de forma y está volando bastante bien, Fred y George tratad de derribarla - los dos gemelos asintieron sonriendo - los cazadores intentad hacer pases largos y tirar rápido los de ravenclaw son muy agiles, a ganarles chicos vamos a por el interescolar - y todos los del equipo se dirigieron hacia el campo donde las gradas estaban teñidas de azul y rojo

Bienvenidos un día más a la copa de quidditch de Hogwarts - gritaba lee desde la cabina de comentaristas - hoy se enfrentaran el equipo de Gryffindor capitaneado por Ron Weasley en substitución de Harry Potter contra el equipo de Ravenclaw capitaneado por Roger Davies que está en un buen estado de forma, ron Weasley se da la mano con Roger Davies y la señora hooch deja en libertad las pelotas y comienza el partido!

Bradley se hace con la quaffle que se la pasa a chambers y vuelve a hacer la pared con Bradley que se la pasa a Roger Davies que queda solo ante los aros tira y ¡parada de ron weasley! Este se la pasa a Alicia que se la pasa rápidamente a colín a quien se le resbala la pelota y chambers aprovecha para robarle la posesión de la pelota dos contra el guardián de gryffindor chambers en el último momento se la pasa a Bradley y este logra introducirla por el aro izquierda ¡10 – 0 para Ravenclaw! Parece que este año el capitán Roger Davies logro hacer un buen equipo y sobreponerse después de la derrota contra slytherin por 250-170 las dos buscadoras parece que no ven rastros de la snitch

Después de una cuantos minutos ravenclaw se impone en el partido por un 190 a 50 puntos y aun no hay rastros de la snitch, el guardián de gryffindor está haciendo lo que puede pero los errores continuos de las cazadores y los Golpeadores los gemelos weasley que no están haciendo un buen partido - los aficionados giraron emocionados la cabeza en dirección a la torre de slytherin - parece que la joven buscadora ginny weasley ha visto algo que su rival cho chang no ha visto se dirige en persecución de la snitch si señores! Weasley rodea los la torre de slytherin siguiendo la snitch seguida de cho chang que ha remontado el vuelo y le sigue de cerca pero no la alcanza la snitch se dirige directa en dirección a la torre de profesores

Ginny weasley se dirige hacia ella la snitch sube en picado la parte de los profesores seguida de ginny weasley que echa su cuerpo hacia atrás para seguir a la snitch mientras que cho no tiene la misma suerte y se ve desviada de su trayectoria weasley se acerca a la snitch estira la mano y.. ¡ATRAPA LA SNITCH SEÑORES Y SEÑORES! - grito lee emocionado por el partido -la joven buscadora a salvado al equipo de caer derrotados y imponiéndose así por 250 puntos a 190 de ravenclaw situándose provisionalmente primeros a espera de lo que haga slytherin - termino de resumir mientras todo gryffindor se preparaba para celebrar una nueva fiesta

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maldita sea - dijo hermione perdiendo los nervios la octava vez que saludaban y felicitaban a ron por su victoria la semana pasada y le distraían distrayéndola a ella también - queréis callaros de una maldita vez no veis que estamos estudiando? - les dijo enfada la castaña

Hermione, tranquilízate te estresas demasiado - dijo ron tranquilamente satisfecho por poder distraerse un poco de los estudios despistando a hermione

No me estreso maldita sea, como voy a estresarme sabiendo que mi mejor amigo esta dios sabe dónde y haciendo vete tú a saber qué y además no puedo estudiar, hay una maldita guerra hay fuera- le respondió hermione sollozando - y.. ¡TODO ES UNA MIERDA! - termino gritando a la castaña sorprendiendo a ron y se fue llorando a su habitación

Que has hecho ahora ron? - dijo ginny preocupada por su amiga al ver como había salido

Y yo que sé, no es mi culpa que sea una histeria le dije que se tranquilizara y empezó a decir que estaba preocupada por la guerra por Harry..

Y tú que has hecho la has dejado irse así sin más?

Claro que iba a hacer? Si esta histérica no es mi culpa

Ron, hay veces en las que pienso que como puedes ser tan tonto - le replico enfadada ginny y marchándose dejando a ron muy confundido pero con su cabeza pensando en otra cosa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No estoy para nadie, dejadme en paz - dijo entre sollozos al ver que alguien picaba a la puerta pero la aludida no se amilano y al poco vio como se abría la puerta dejando entrever a una ginny con cara preocupada

Vamos, hermione todos estamos mal - le dijo abrazándola y viendo como hermione que solía ser la más fuerte del grupo no había podido aguantarse más - entiendo tu preocupación herms - dijo ginny acariciándole el pelo y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

No lo soporto ginny, cada día muere más gente Harry esta por ahí solo y tengo miedo por mis padres por tu familia, por harry por ron.. - continuo entre sollozos mientras que se agarraba mas fuerte a ginny que también había empezado a llorar cosa que la castaña percato - lo siento no quería preocuparte - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y dedicándole una sonrisa triste

Yo también estoy preocupada herms.. todos estamos en esta guerra y quien sabe lo que puede pasar - dijo ginny soltando la angustia acumulada durante que todo comenzó - y ahora que Harry se ha ido tengo miedo, no sé porque pero su presencia me hacía sentir segura..

Tienes razón.. Harry siempre sabe hacernos reír y bromear cuando es preciso.. - dijo hermione con melancolía - no me acostumbro aun a que se marche y no vuelva le echo mucho de menos - dijo la gryffindor sonriendo tristemente - venga no podemos estar tristes, vamos a ver si el vago de tu hermano aun esta abajo

Esta loca? - dijo con falsa sorpresa - ron ya estará en el gran comedor zampándoselo todo - rio ginny provocando las risas de hermione

Gracias por todo ginny - dijo hermione mirando a la pellirroja agradecida mientras que ella le dedico una sonrisa sincera

Que menos por mí cuñada ¿no? - le dijo riéndose en voz alta mientras recibía un cojín de la castaña -¡vale! Vámonos a cenar que tu novio nos espera - continuo con la broma mientras que la castaña la seguía criticándola

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RON! QUIERES PARAR DE MOVERTE DE UNA VEZ - dijo ginny histérica al ver como su hermano daba vueltas alrededor de hermione y ella - nos estas mareando a nosotras también yo también estoy nerviosa maldita sea

Si pero tú no eres el capitán, si perdemos hoy contra slytherin harry me matara y tenemos que ganar para clasificarnos para el interescolar si no harry me mata - continuaba farfullando ron ignorando las peticiones de hermione y ginny

Basta ya ron! - le replico en voz alta hermione haciendo que el pellirrojo se quedara quieto y la mirara - solo tenéis que ganar a slytherin y ya está ron como siempre - dijo hermione que era la más tranquila de los tres

¿ganar?, tenemos que ganar por veinte puntos y todos sabemos cómo está el equipo de slytherin que se está saliendo, con un juego tosco pero efectivo y dudo mucho que hagamos mucho así.. - replico ron enfadado por saber que no ganarían

Con ese ánimo no iréis a ninguna parte - le dijo la castaña - venga debéis ir ya en dirección a el campo el partido empieza en media hora - dijo mientras le daba un beso a ron que se sonrojo y otro a ginny

Yo me voy a ver a seamus antes del partido - dijo ginny sin ningún sentimiento en su voz provocando un gruñido por parte de ron y una sonrisa por la de hermione mientras que hermione iba en dirección a campo ron caminaba tranquilamente para buscar su escoba a la habitación hasta que bajo en dirección al campo donde entro en los vestuarios y vio como todo el equipo ya estaba reunido "_como hacen para llegar siempre primero_"

Bueno chicos, esta es nuestra última y única oportunidad para clasificarnos para el interescolar, después de esto no abra más oportunidades es ellos o nosotros chicos, quiero que salgáis ahí a ganar tenemos que conseguir ganar este partido, necesitamos ganar por una diferencia de veinte puntos recordadlo, Fred , George quiero que voléis bajo y que uno de vosotros se encargue de mirar a bueno ya sabéis - dijo ron riéndose un poco ante la cara de malas pulgas de ginny

Oh, tranquilo.. dudo que crabbe y goyle sepan donde tienen el mango de la escoba - dijo George provocando una carcajada general

Bueno chicos suerte a todos, quiero un buen partido ante todo juguemos bien y no dejemos que esas serpientes nos ganen, aunque solo sea por eso.. o por harry - dijo ron acordándose de su amigo y sintiendo un nudo en el estomago - Vamos a ello - dijo saliendo por las puertas principales y viendo como el estadio estaba lleno a rebosar sin excepción de ningún tipo mientras que daban una vuelta de calentamiento

No quiero problemas, no juego sucio, no faltas ni ningún tipo de jugarreta sucia - dijo la sra.hooch viendo como ron dirigía miradas a malfoy como si quisiera matarlo mientras que en las ignoraba se podría decir que incluso estaba alegre - daros las manos - y al instante los dos lucharon por ver quien daba el apretón mas fuerte hasta que los dos se soltaron al mismo tiempo - bien hay van las pelotas - dijo apuntando a la caja que se abrió dejando ver las pelotas que salieron disparadas

Comienza el último partido del año el que gane podrá entrar a el torneo interescolar el torneo escolar más importante de los últimos tiempos - dijo lee emocionado por la magnitud del partido - slytherin contra gryffindor dos viejos rivales que se conocen perfectamente, el pequeño creevey coge a quaffle pero es arrebatada por el cazador de slytherin Adrian Pucey quien con una carga de hombro se deshace de él las cazadoras intentan cogerle pero este se la pasa a vaiser que la recibe y tira solo en el aro derecho metiendo el primer gol de los slytherin - un gemido de horror por parte de los gryffindor - slytherin Diez a Cero

Ron Weasley se la pasa a katie que hace una pared con Alicia y se la pasa a creevey que recibe una bludger que le impide proseguir en su camino urquhart recibe el rechace y se la pasa a Pucey iniciando el contraataque este se la pasa a vaiser que está en el otro lado y sin ningún cazador defendiendo marca a placer ante la desesperación de ron Weasley - dijo lee con un deje de fastidio en su voz - Veinte a Cero para los slytherin

Después de diez minutos de partido slytherin se impone en el marcador por Ciento treinta puntos a 20 de gryffindor los dos únicos tantos metidos por el equipo de gryffindor metidos por Katie - continuo narrando lee - si esto sigue así gryffindor se puede ir despidiendo de la copa y de la interescolar parece que los buscadores no ven la snitch, mientras que ginny sigue de cerca a Draco Malfoy intentando que no se le escape

Hey Weasley, si te gusto no me lo podías haber dicho no hace falta que andes todo el día pegada a mi - dijo riéndose malfoy por la actitud de la pellirroja que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo unas cuantas palabras malsonantes - hey pellirroja no te ensañes conmigo cada uno viene aquí a hacer su trabajo es normal que me sigas yo hubiera seguido a Potter - dijo Draco riéndose sinceramente probando el asombro de ginny

Vaya parece que has cambiado ¿eh malfoy? - dijo burlonamente pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo

Si, ya no tengo nada que esconder ni apariencias que guardar, sinceramente no me importa si alguien es muggle sangre pura, mestizo o traidores a la sangre - dijo Draco tranquilamente - ya luche contra los mortifagos y ya saben de qué lado estoy no tengo nada que guardar - y se fijo en el marcador que ya iba ciento setenta a veinte a favor de slytherin y ginny que andaba desesperada y ni contesto a malfoy al ver lo que miraba

Señores, un momento hay alguien en la parte de los vestuarios de abajo o es imaginación mía? - dijo lee Jordán confundido al ver a un hombre con una túnica parecida a la de gryffindor que estaba tranquilamente de pie y con las manos en los bolsos mientras que ron al verlo llamo a la sra.hooch y pidió tiempo y sin esperar a que le diera la respuesta se bajo en dirección al hombre al cual no dudo en abrazar nada más bajar sacándose el brazalete que llevaba en el brazo derecho sorprendiendo mas a todos

Esto tuyo - dijo ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aun sabiendo el resultado sabia que ahora no podían perder - he hecho lo que he podido pero no daba más de si lo siento - mientras que el otro hombre le restaba importancia mientras que se ponía el brazalete ante las atentas miradas de los espectadores y de los profesores que miraban la escena mientras que el equipo de gryffindor bajaba al campo

Ron Weasley le ha dado el brazalete de capitán a otra persona pero eso no puede ser a menos que.. - dijo lee emocionándose solo con la idea

no puede ser.. - dijo balbuceando lee y levantándose para ver mejor - SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS POTTER HA VUELTO, INCREIBLEMENTE AHORA CUANDO SU EQUIPO MAS LO NECESITABA POTTER HA VUELTO - mientras que se oían gritos de alegría en la grada de gryffindor y unas sonrisas en la cara de mcgonagall y otra de decepción en la de snape que parecía a punto de escupir algo mientras que los del equipo de gryffindor se metían a el vestuario

Harry! - dijo ginny corriendo abrazarlo sin pensárselo dos veces ni el que dirán ni nada solo importaba abrazarlo en esos momentos mientras que harry pensaba al tenerla entre sus brazos que solo para eso merecía la pena volver hasta que ginny se tuvo que separar estropeando el momento como siempre ron que carraspeaba y luego saludo a otros miembros del equipo

Bien, siento haber faltado durante los partidos - dijo harry con voz un poco ronca como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo - se como es la situación, he estado viendo unos minutos el partido - dijo con una sonrisa al ver como los del equipo abrían la boca al ver como no había intervenido antes - bien, yo ocupare el puesto de buscador mientras que ginny jugara de cazadora - dijo este y luego miro a creevey - lo siento pero estas preparado, eres un buen cazador pero aun necesitas más experiencia y mas cuerpo

Lo sé - respondió creevey que casi parecía alegre por no tener que jugar - me volveré a presentar el año próximo seguramente pero sé que aun soy demasiado joven y sin experiencia en cambio ginny vuela mucho mejor que yo - dijo sonriendo a la chica que le respondió a la sonrisa tímida

Bien todo aclarado, perdemos por Ciento cincuenta puntos, este resultado no nos sirve de mucho si no ganamos por una diferencia de tres, ginny tu quédate adelante ya que no estás acostumbrada a jugar como cazadora, katie Alicia procurad dar pases en largo y moveros en diagonales, George y Fred dedicaros única y exclusivamente a cubrirlas a las cazadoras intentad buscar la sombra de las torres para no os vean

Sí, señor - dijeron llevándose una mano al pecho los gemelos haciendo que todos rieran

Bien, quiero que salgamos allí a ganar, vamos a por el interescolar de una vez no vamos a dejar que esas serpientes nos ganen, no por lo menos en nuestro terreno - dijo sonriendo y mirando al campo con añoranza después de tanto tiempo - ron sigue como has estado jugando los puntos que te hicieron fueron goles cantados - dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda - vamos juntad manos - los jugadores juntaron manos y motivados por la vuelta de su capitán dijeron - ¡Por Gryffindor! - gritaron el grupo de chicos

Los jugadores de gryffindor vuelven al campo capitaneados esta vez por su capitán Harry Potter - dijo lee también envalentonado por la vuelta de su capitán - según dicen muchos el mejor jugador de los últimos años en hogwarts, se acerca a la señora hooch al parecer hay cambios en la alineación sale creevey y entra Harry Potter al parecer la joven ginny Weasley jugara de cazadora y Potter ocupara su posición de buscador y se reanuda el partido

Me echabas de menos malfoy? - dijo acercándose a malfoy que no lucia tan contento como al comenzar el partido al ver a harry - es obvio que no - se rio harry provocando una sonrisa del rubio

Bah, me apuesto algo que ahora que tu vuelves "su gran capitán" seguro que se emotiva y ganan por ti Potter - dijo riéndose malfoy

Bueno pues parece que si - dijo al ver como ginny metía un tanto gracias al pase en largo de katie tras haber concluido una gran jugada por parte de Alicia - ahora parece que eres tu el que me sigues ¿eh? - se mofo el provocando un movimiento con la mano de malfoy como restándole importancia - te has pensado lo de irte a vivir con el cara rajada? - bromeo harry

Si, si tú quieres y sigue en pie no me importaría - dijo Draco tranquilamente pero feliz al saber que seguía en pie el ofrecimiento

Gracias, me hubiera aburrido yo solo ahí aunque que no te sorprenda que un día te eche a patadas - se rieron y todos quedaban sorprendidos al ver como los dos charlaban desentendiéndose del partido - por navidad puede que vaya ¿vendrás? - Draco asintió con la cabeza

Y como se lo tomaran Weasley y compañía? - dijo Draco con curiosidad

Supongo que lo aceptaran, además de que les pedirás disculpas.. - mientras Draco le dedico una mirada gélida - si Draco .. deberás comerte tu orgullo y pedirles perdón.. por lo menos a hermione y a ron - Draco asintió cuando dijo a hermione pero a lo de ron se removió inquieto en la escoba - bueno centrémonos en el partido Malfoy - dijo volviendo a su tono habitual frio con malfoy

Lo mismo digo, Potter - dijo siguiéndole el juego para segundos después ver como harry se lanzaba en picado en dirección al campo contrario al poste de los aros de slytherin y Draco sin mirar el resultado se apresuro a seguirle rápidamente sin mirar atrás prácticamente poniéndose a su cola intento llegar y vio como cada vez se acercaban mas a la torre de los slytherin estaban a un metro y parecía que harry no iba a parar "_y yo no voy a ser menos" _ pensó malfoy

Parece que Potter ha encontrado algo! - dijo al mirar como aun no podía coger la snitch todavía - se lanza a por la snitch malfoy lo sigue están a medio metro de la torre de slytherin los dos - todos en el campo ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa al ver lo siguiente

¡increíble! Potter levanta el vuelo poniéndose prácticamente de pie en la escoba y tirando de ella hacia arriba pasando prácticamente a ras de la torre mientras que Draco Malfoy no corre la misma suerte y va a parar a la suelo de el campo dándose un duro golpe hay esta un claro ejemplo de cómo se hace perfectamente un Amago de Wronski ¡Estupenda jugada Potter! - dijo mientras todos el campo prácticamente se ponía de pie progresivamente incluso algunos slytherin aplaudiendo y diciendo _"¡Potter!¡Potter!"_

El estadio entero se rinde ante la calidad de Potter, increíble jugada el buscador de gryffindor que deja tiempo para pensar a los chicos capitaneados por Harry Potter mientras que ginny está recibiendo una quaffle se planta delante de la portería le hace una doble finta al guardián y la pasa a la derecha donde aparece Alicia para rematar la jugada haciendo que el equipo de gryffindor solo tenga que meter uno mas

El equipo de slytherin se va arriba Pucey la recibe quiebra a katie y se la pasa a vaiser que ante la presión vuelve a hacer otra pared con Pucey que aprovecha la velocidad de la nimbus y se dirige a la portería protegida por ron Weasley llega la pasa a la izquierda y vaiser aprovecha para tirar - hubo un gemido de preocupación en las gradas - ¡INCREIBLE EL GUARDIAN DE GRYFFINDOR REALIZA UNA ESTIRADA SOBRE LA ESCOBA Y LOGRA DESPEJAR LA PELOTA! Quaffle a favor de gryffindor

Katie la recibe se la pasa a ginny que se la devuelva a katie esta se la da a Alicia que dribla a Pucey con un movimiento lateral de la escoba y se la pasa a ginny a katie de nuevo - lee miro un momento hacia la banda - parece que Draco malfoy vuelve y se sube a la escoba provocando algunos aplausos, atención gryffindor se acerca al área ginny dribla a Pucey increíble, hace un doble giro de izquierda a derecha y se va de vaiser ¡increíble! Solo le queda driblar a urquhart y el guardián, hace un amago de derechas y urquhart la arrolla con la escoba! - se oye el pitido de el silbato de la sra.hooch mientras que la grada de gryffindor parecía que se venía abajo

Penalti!! A favor de gryffindor, están a punto de conseguir el punto que de coger la snitch seria el punto de la victoria del campeonato - dice lee con los ojos chispeantes de emoción - increíble final estamos viviendo la joven Weasley se prepara para tirar, se oye el pitido de la sra.hooch se prepara lanza y la mete por el aro izquierdo! Kevin Bletchley ni si quiera la ha visto parece que el campo se viene abajo señores! - dijo ante los gritos de todos los aficionados y a lo lejos vieron como Draco se lanzaba con emoción cosa que no paso desapercibida por harry y le siguió poniéndose rápidamente a la par

Parece que han visto la snitch señores! La snitch se mete debajo de la estructura del campo hay que ser muy temerarios para meterse ahí! - dijo lee emocionado - pero los dos sin dudar se meten entre las vigas de la parte baja prácticamente ya no se ven van a toda velocidad vuelven a salir al campo la snitch baja a ras de suelo cosa que favorece a malfoy que baja más rápido en descenso pero Potter se pega a la escoba cogiendo más velocidad los dos estiran la mano pero la snitch da un poco mas de velocidad

¡INCREIBLE POTTER SE PONE DE PIE LA SNITCH SUBE MIENTRAS QUE POTTER CON LOS PIES ORIENTA LA ESCOBA UN POCO HACIA ARRIBA MIENTRAS QUE MALFOY NO LE DA TIEMPO A SUBIR TAN RAPIDO POTTER ESTIRA LA MANO Y COGE LA SNITCH! SIII!!!!!! - gritaba lee y todo el campo emocionado menos los slytherin y Draco que parecía impresionado por la maniobra de harry mientras que el aludido se acerca a él y le tiende le mano que el acepta solemnemente ante la mirada de todos

Después de esta emocionante final Gryffindor Gana la copa de las casas y se clasifica para el interescolar - Mas gritos por parte de los gryffindor mientras que estos solo sonreían de oreja a oreja y abrazaban contentos a harry - Gana Doscientos puntos a Ciento Setenta al equipo de Slytherin que sin dudarlo también ha hecho un buen partido y deportivo dentro de lo que cabe por supuesto.. - añadió con ironía ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de mcgonagall

mientras que harry y el resto del equipo subían a la tarima donde dumbledore les esperaba con la copa y miraba a harry como preguntándole y él le hizo un gesto como de después y dumbledore le comprendió queriendo disfrutar el día después de tanto tiempo fuera y le paso la copa a harry que la levanto ante los gritos de todo el campo que parecía que se venía abajo por los gritos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar pero he tenido unos problemas familiares y no pude terminar rápido este __capítulo__ no __sé__ si __estaré__ muy bien pero bueno intentare poner el próximo lo __más__ pronto posible dejadme __más__ reviews que pronto pasaremos las 100 mil palabras! _

_Hasta otra _

_-Harry-Potter54-_


	17. Largas Navidades

_**- Capitulo 17: Largas Navidades - **_

Harry! - le dijo hermione harta de correr por un pasadizo que habían tomado para despistar a los aficionados y admiradores que habían seguido a ron y a harry hasta que habían tomado ese pasadizo y harry se paro echando a mirar hacia atrás y al ver que no había nadie detrás Harry abrazo a hermione - tenía miedo..

Tranquila, ya estoy aquí ¿no? - le dijo harry levantándole la cara para que le mirara a los ojos y sonriéndole - todo está bien, como han ido las cosas por aquí? - pero la castaña le lanzo una mirada gélida y harry supo que tendría que decir donde había estado

Donde estuviste harry? - le dijo ron que estaba apoyado tranquilamente en la pared del pasadizo y con una sonrisa en la boca

Lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar el arco de Rowena Ravenclaw en el diario ponía su ubicación exacta pero no lo había ido a buscar antes ya que según godric era de mucho valor sentimental para él, no me costó mucho conseguirlo luego me fui en busca de los mejores maestros de arquería mágicos por europa, por eso mismo he tenido que viajar por media Europa. Roma, Paris, Francia, Madrid y Barcelona

Después de eso fui en busca de conocimientos antiguos, fuentes de poder en otros términos, los magos antiguos solían conservar sus memorias y creaban libros y pensaderos dejando constancia de su paso por el mundo, estos los guardaban minuciosamente así estuve buscando por toda Inglaterra y parte de Escocia, me concentraba más que nada en buscar alguna muestra de slytherin o algo así después de estar mucho buscando llegamos hasta hoy

Si no he empezado el partido hoy fue por una sospecha que tenía desde hace unos cuantos meses, que la cámara secreta tenía en si una fuente de poder, antes de venir al partido entre en la cámara secreta y encontré dentro de la estatua de Slytherin una especie de puerta de forma circular con una enorme serpiente dibujada alrededor de ella, la abrí diciendo _ábrete _en parsel y se abrió dejando entrever un montón de estanterías y varios pensaderos alineados encima de una mesa

El lugar es prácticamente inhabitable y al estar ahí parece como si todo fuera oscuridad, hay todo tipo de libros de todo tipo de maldiciones e incluido libros de horrocruxes, después de eso hoy me fui al partido por eso no empezó el partido lo siento - añadió restándole importancia - ¿alguna pregunta? - termino después de decir todo eso

Podemos ver el arco? - dijo hermione que era lo que más parecía interesarle desde que Harry había comenzado el relato de lo que había hecho

Supongo - suspiro Harry y saco la varita de la pluma de godric haciendo un movimiento con ella y apareciendo en su mano el arco de Rowena Ravenclaw asombrando a hermione que lo había cogido sin ni si quiera pedir permiso a lo que ron y harry sonrieron

Que significan estas runas? - pregunto hermione señalando las runas en el borde del arco

"_Busca la luz en la absoluta oscuridad, Rowena Ravenclaw" _- dijo harry de carrerilla que ya lo había traducido anteriormente cuando lo había visto - ¿alguna novedad por aquí? - dijo harry cogiendo el arco y haciendo otro movimiento de varita para enviarlo a la sala común de gryffindor

No, nada fuera de lo normal dentro de hogwarts - dijo hermione nerviosa cosa que harry noto y la miro mientras que la castaña escondió su mirada

Nada aparte de que el estúpido de seamus esta con mi hermana ginny - como hermione se lo había temido harry entro en una especie de shock y vieron como harry apretaba fuertemente los puños con la mirada perdida

Harry ¿estas bien? - le pregunto hermione al ver como su amigo palidecía

Eh sí, me alegro por ella - termino diciendo harry intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo "_la deje escapar ahora __está__ con el estúpido de seamus, soy un estúpido" _maldecía el moreno para sí mismo mientras que sentía la rabia correr por sus venas

Bueno, deberíamos irnos a dormir, vas a ir a ver a dumbledore? - le pregunto hermione intentando cambiar de tema viendo que el moreno parecía ido

Si supongo que iré ahora ¿queréis que os deje en la sala común? - dijo harry poniéndose en pie al fin y viendo como hermione y ron le miraban con preocupación

No tranquilo, hermione y yo tenemos que ir con mcgonagall nos dijo que la viéramos en su despacho y no hemos hecho nada - dijo ron con molestia

No todo para lo que nos llame mcgonagall es para reñirnos Ronald - dijo hermione retando al pellirrojo que se acerco a harry y le susurro

Si.. Tiene razón cuando llevamos la copa de quidditch a su despacho fue la primera vez que no nos hecho la bronca - dijo entre carcajadas haciendo que harry riera también a carcajadas mientras que hermione les miraba molesta

Ronald, que demonios le acabas de decir a harry? - dijo ella con una voz demasiada tranquila y harry intuyendo peligro se despidió rápidamente de los dos

Me voy con dumbledore - dijo simplemente al ver como la castaña se preparaba para hablar y se apareció en el despacho de dumbledore que seguía igual que siempre y vio como dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de el escritorio escribiendo tranquilamente y cuando lo vio sonrió y dejo de escribir para saludarlo

Harry, muchacho - dijo dumbledore - no vuelvas a desaparecer así, tengo a todo el consejo escolar preguntando por ti, por Merlín nunca pensé que estarían tan unidos por alguna cosa - dijo dumbledore pero sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz

Lo siento profesor pero creo que mereció la pena - dijo sacando otra vez la varita y haciendo un movimiento apareciendo el arco de Rowena que dumbledore observo y cogió con adoración y tal y como habían hecho él y hermione dijo

"_Busca la luz en la absoluta oscuridad, Rowena Ravenclaw" _Vaya, bonita reliquia harry además de un gran poder mágico - harry asintió contento por las palabras del director mientras cogía el arco y lo desaparecía otra vez - has conseguido encontrar las fuentes de poder mágico?

No, bueno si la de slytherin pero ninguna mas, es difícil por lo menos de slytherin había referencias aun así se aprende de otras culturas viajando y conociendo gente nueva, es increíble ver otras culturas que tienen un concepto completamente distinto del uso de la magia - el anciano asintió - la fuente de poder de slytherin está en la cámara secreta, solo las personas con algún don de slytherin o de magos oscuros pueden pasar ahí - dijo harry haciendo una mueca

Y tú puedes pasar por el efecto hecho en ti el avada kedavra de voldemort, comprendo - dijo el director intentando calmar a harry que sabía que estaba asqueado por haber descubierto eso - harry las artes oscuras no son malas, si te dejas llevar puedes llegar a ser voldemort, no lo dudes pero tu decides como usas la magia oscura si para el bien o para el mal, es difícil de controlar es un gran poder y pocos pueden aguantarlo

Sí, eso he leído pero antes me he pasado un rato practicando algo y no me acepta tanto como debería, no me deja llevar tan fácilmente por ella pero aun así sigue siendo difícil dominar sobre ella, ahora entiendo el por que voldemort tiene tanto poder - dijo harry apesumbrado

Exacto harry, las artes oscuras son mucho más poderosas que las blancas, o no como lo quieras ver, yo sería incapaz de llevar acabo magia oscura, me dejaría llevar por que estoy lleno de magia blanca y nunca he usado ninguna que no sea esa pero tu tienes el don de poseer la magia blanca y la magia negra, una de tu pariente lejano Godric Gryffindor y otra al voldemort haberte pasado tus poderes aquella noche y ser considerado prácticamente como un descendiente de Salazar slytherin

Si, supongo que será así - suspiro harry - ahora quería hablar de otra cosa.. quiero una manera segura de enterarme los ataques - dumbledore lo miro mas serio esta vez - profesor, se que soy fundamental en esta guerra, también se que yo debo matar a dumbledore pero no espere que me quede aquí esperando a que la gente muera, no me importa morir si salvo una vida - dio harry haciendo sonreir con orgullo al director

No lo dudaba harry - abrió el cajon de su mesa y saco un cristal y se lo lanzo a harry que lo cogió al vuelo como esperaba el anciano - buenos reflejos - le dijo el director sonriéndole

Gracias - dijo harry mirando el cristal por las dos partes y vio que en la parte de atrás había un símbolo del fénix - ¿Qué es esto?

Canal habitual de información, reuniones y demás cosas de la orden del fénix, cuando haya un ataque se calentara y te aparecerá el lugar del ataque o el mensaje mandado por otro miembro de la orden del fénix - comento el anciano

Como un espejo de doble sentido pero mas útil - el director asintió ante esa explicación - bien intentare estar ahí y ayudar, iré a la cámara de slytherin quiero ver un poco a fondo todo eso que por la tarde no tuve mucho tiempo

Hasta mañana harry, recuerda venir tapado a los ataques, no nos convendría saber que un alumno sale en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del colegio además de que ese alumno es harry potter - dijo dumbledore y vio la cara que harry puso al decir eso y se puso a reir hasta que se paro para ponerse serio - ahora los ataques son diarios y en diferentes puntos del mundo suelen centrarse en puentes muggles para pillarnos desprevenidos

Maldito voldemort.. - dijo harry enfurecido - profesor, si matara a voldemort nos daría tiempo? - el anciano le miro suspicaz pero contesto

Supongo que si harry, pero volveria y las defensas del mundo mágico volverían a bajar aun así seria un buen golpe para voldemort volver a ser derrotado pero aun no has alcanzado ese nivel harry debes entrenar los poderes de slytherin pero ten cuidado, pueden ser peligroso seria demasiado poder - harry asintió y salió en dirección a la cámara dejando al director pensando en sus cosas llego al baño del segundo piso y susurro _ábrete_ en parsel haciendo que los lavabos se abrieran

Continuo bajando y atravesando la cámara de los secretos hasta que llego a la estatua de slytherin y repitió el proceso que en la cámara y dejo entrever una puerta que harry cruzo sintiendo un escalofrío y vio todas las estanterías llenas de libros a cual mas oscuro y decidió que ya era hora de ver el primero de los pensaderos en donde tocando la sustancia plateada se interno en sus recuerdos hasta que apareció en la misma cámara con un hombre que creía que era Salazar Slytherin

Bienvenido heredero, aquí aprenderas la mas poderosa y oscura rama de la magia tan incontrolable como impredecible - dijo el hombre con voz rasposa y sin vida - la magia oscura te lleva por donde tu quieres que te lleve al tener mis poderes tendras también la posibilidad de controlar la parte que otros magos no tienen ni decisión una vez que usas la magia negra. En esas estanterías están todos los tipos de magia oscura que puedas encontrar

Los siguientes recuerdos veras como usarlas como pensar en combate y como reaccionar, contramaldiciones, dolor, sufrimiento y sobre todo Poder. La base de la magia oscura la magia oscura al igual que la blanca no es o mas poderosa, depende de cómo la uses. Miralo de este modo si tu haces un expelliarmus y das a alguien al borde de un precipicio, lo matas. Esto es magia blanca. Lanzas un avada kedavra y muere al momento. Magia negra. La diferencia? Ninguna tu tomas tus decisiones

Debes comprender esto si quieres controlar la magia oscura y no que ella te controle a ti, te parecerá extraño que yo un defensor de los sangre pura y uno de los mayores opositores de la sangre sucia este hablándote diciéndote que pudes elegir - continuo hablando como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa - Yo no quiero que ninguno de mis herederos siga mis pasos solo por ser mi heredero, escoja el camino que escoja tendrá valor. No hay buenos ni malos solo hay malos y mas malos, hasta aquí llega el primer recuerdo, comprende esto y empieza a leer y ve los demás recuerdos

Y harry sintió que volvia a la cámara y se quedo unos minutos quieto pensando en lo que había dicho Salazar hasta que se levanto y con el rostro tenso y serio se puso a leer los libros de la cámara hasta que ya habían pasado la una de la noche y decidió aparecerse en la sala común pero se acordó de que no podía en la cámara - ¡Godric! - grito harry y el fénix blanco apareció sujetándose harry a una de sus patas y se fue con el a los dormitorios de gryffindor y vio como hedwig le daba picotazos a harry enfadado por no prestarle atención

Tranquila, vas a despertar a todos - dijo harry acariciándole el pico a la lechuza que se movio feliz saco una carta de un cajón de la mesa y se la dio a hedwig - llevale esto a sirius y vuelve pronto tengo que enviar otra - la lechuza asintió imperceptiblemente y marcho en dirección a grimmauld place mientras que harry suspiro cansado y se preparo para levantarse mañana trempano como en su rutina anterior "_ni un __dia__ de descanso"_ suspiro harry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana cuando harry se levanto por instinto a las seis de la mañana y se vistió. Corrió por una hora por los terrenos y luego se dirigió a los terrenos hasta que diviso cuando subia a la sala común a esperar a ron y a hermione.

vio a seamus besando a ginny que estaba abrazada a el y harry sintió furia tanta que exploto una vitrina cerca de los dos chicos que se fueron sin si quiera mirar atrás donde harry estaba mirando furioso como corrian hasta que decidió tranquilizarse y subió a ver a ron y a hermione que ya le estaban esperando en la sala común?

Sigues levantándote todos los días para ir a correr? - le pregunto hermione levantando una ceja al ver como harry aun vestia con la ropa que tenia para hacer ejercicio

Si - contesto harry de mala leche dejando a hermione ofendida mientras que sacaba la varita y se aparecia una túnica del colegio que se puso encima de la ropa

Que te pasa? - le dijo hermione y harry no aguanto mas

Ron como demonios dejas que tu hermana se ande besando con seamus por todos los pasillos del colegio y abrazandose - dijo ron mirando mal a ron que le respondió la mirada

No es cosa mia, según hermione dice que es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones asi que ella decide - dice tranquilamente aunque no lo estuviera tanto

Pero ron, es tu hermana pequeña, que se estaba besando con una persona que no conoces prácticamente y abrazandose "de mala manera" - enfatizo harry haciendo que ron abriera y cerrara la boca y hermione le mirara de mala manera

Abrazandose de mala manera quiere decir metiéndose mano..? - pregunto ron frotándose la manos en un gesto de nerviosismo a lo que harry asintió - pero que demonios se cree esa niña voy a ir a decirle cuatro cosas y de paso escribirle una carta a mama - dijo ron rabioso

Yo te acompaño amigo - dijo harry sonriendo después de haber conseguido lo que quería mientras que daban media vuelta encaminándose hacia el vestíbulo para hablar con ginny cuando los dos quedaron inmóviles y entonces hermione apareció delante de ellos con cara seria

Como podeis ser tan irresponsables de ron vale pero de ti harry? - harry se hizo el desentendido mirando a otro lado mientras que no podía moverse - tiene bastante edad para decidir lo que quiere o no, si ella quiere estar con seamus ese es su.. - pero no pudo terminar por que se quedo sin voz en mitad de la frase y harry sonrió burlón mientras que ya se podía mover tranquilamente y desparalizo a ron que ya le indicaba con la mirada que fueran al comedor a hablar con ginny pero al darse la vuelta otra vez vieron como harry colgaba por un pie y ron miro a hermione que levanta la varita

Pero que demonios, si no puedes hablar - dijo harry furioso - ¡liberacorpus! - dijo moviendo la mano liberándose de el hechizo mientras que miro a hermione que lo miraba muy enfadada y se señalaba la garganta y harry murmuro el contrahechizo haciendo que al segundo hermione estuviera dando gritos

HARRY JAMES POTTER COMO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A SILENCIARME TE MATO - dijo hermione hiperventilando - GINNY ES MAYOR PARA DECIDIR LO QUE QUIERA Y VOSOTROS NO VAIS A HACER NADA ¿QUEDA CLARO? - dijo ella a voz en grito - NI TU MALDITO CELOSO NI TU RONALD WEASLEY - les siguió gritando hasta que los dos agacharon la cabeza cabizbajos y asintieron a lo que la castaña dijo

Lo sentimos - dijeron los dos apenados mientras que hermione sonreía satisfecha y salió con la cabeza alta en dirección al gran comedor seguido de harry y ron que no se dirigían palabra hasta que llegaron a el gran comedor que ron se atrevió a hablar

Que vas a hacer harry? No tienes nada a primera hora al tener pociones - dijo ron mirando al moreno

No se supongo que iré a la cámara y seguiré practicando y leyendo - dijo sentándose y manteniendo los ojos fijos en seamus y ginny que estaban hablando muy animados y notando como harry no estaba de los mejores humores no hablo ninguno hasta que cinco lechuzas blancas con cinco sobres azules claro que se posaron cuatro en la mesa de gryffindor y otra en la mesa de slytherin frente al rubio draco malfoy

Que es esto? - dijo ron cogiendo la carta al ver que malfoy cogía también una carta que miraba con extrañeza

Ábrela y no digas nada sin mirarla - dijo hermione rodando los ojos

_Señor Harry James Potter_

_Cordialmente le invitamos a__ usted y a su pareja a__ asistir a la ceremonia de matrimonio entre William Arthur __Weasley__ y __Fleur__Isabelle__Delacour__ que se celebrara en parís el __dia__ dieciséis del mes de diciembre __el lugar de entrada será __muggle__ por lo que se deber__á venir vestido de forma __muggle__(traje) les esperamos _

_William Arthur __Weasley__ y Fleur Isabelle __Delacour_

¿QUE? - grito ron al leer la carta haciendo que hermione le diera un golpe para que se callara - como puede ser que se vaya a casar si hace una semana prácticamente que salió del hospital

Pues a mi me parece muy lógico, si se quieren no veo por que tienen que retrasarlo mas yo también me casaria pronto y eso que aun sabiendo que puede tener secuelas de hombre lobo fleur sigue queriendo casarse con el - dijo hermione guardando la invitación

Yo opino lo mismo - dijo ginny que acababa de llegar con la carta en la mano y se sento al lado de harry que se removió incomodo - por cierto mama me envio una carta para ir en navidad ron - le dijo al pellirrojo que asintió - a vosotros también

Yo no iré - dijo harry encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que los otros tres lo miraran

Otra aventurita tuya de peligro de muerte y sin avisar harry? - dijo con una sonrisa demasiado fingida que harry le respondió

No lo se, _Ginevra_ - dijo pronunciando con énfasis "Ginevra"- pero tranquila vete con seamus que seguro que hace que olvides mis aventuritas de peligro de muerte - dijo con un deje de celos que ginny noto y sonrío

Tienes razón me voy con mi novio, adiós - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a harry que lo dejo aturdido sonriendo bobamente y ginny sonrío rápidamente hasta que vio como seamus la veía con mala cara y se acerco a el

Como es un traje muggle? - pregunto ron interesado

Yo te acompañare a comprarlo si quieres - dijo harry anticipándose a la respuesta de hermione - yo también tengo que comprar uno y poner unos papeles en regla de algo que estuve mirando

Que estuviste mirando? - pregunto hermione al ver como el moreno sonreía

Nada, nada - dijo harry rápidamente y sintió como algo en el bolso le escocía y se puso rápidamente en pie y saco el espejo que dumbledore ayer y leyó _"Centro de __Amsterdam__ ataque masivo a __muggles__" _ harry miro a dumbledore que asintió con la mirada y harry salió en dirección al vestíbulo seguido de hermione y ron hasta que paso las puertas del gran comedor y decidió aparecerse y sintió dos agarrones en su capa hasta que se apareció en la sala común

Que demonios haceis? - dijo harry viendo como ron y hermione le habían seguido en la aparicion y estaban sentados en la cama jadeando - teneis suerte de que me haya aparecido bien si no estarías escindidos por ahí - les dijo harry duramente

Nunca pensé que fuera tan apretado aparecerse - dijo ron con una mano en el pecho pero se recompuso al instante al ver como harry sacaba una de sus túnicas de combate y se la ponía en la cama mientras que se quitaba la parte de arriba

Están atacando el centro de Amsterdam tengo que ir a defenderlo - dijo poniendo una mano en la capa - blanca - dijo aun con la mano apoyada en la capa que se transformo en una capa totalmente blanca - lo descubri el otro dia, bien no quiero que os preocupéis iré allí y volveré sano y salvo lo prometo - dijo harry viendo las caras de preocupación de ellos y poniéndose la túnica y subiéndose la capucha mientras cogía la capa y se la enganchaba a la espalda

Harry queremos ir contigo - dijo hermione agarrada a ron - por favor queremos ayudar nos entrenamos para esto

Ya hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva - dijo harry a la defensiva mientras que se levantaba de la cama y con un movimiento de la capa se desaparecía

Odio cuando hace eso - grito hermione histérica y dando patadas contra el suelo mientras que ron daba un puñetazo contra la mesa por la actitud de su amigo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuerpos y mas cuerpos aparecían ante harry que miraba todo con rabia al ver lo que habían echo los mortifagos no veía mas que eso en la calle principal de Amsterdam mientras que ellos estaban librando su guerra harry se lamentaba por esas perdidas que no se merecían morir ni tenían nada que ver en ella y levanto la vista enfurecido viendo a los mortifagos que lo miraban con terror

_¡__Extoriem_! - dijo harry con la varita de godric en mano haciendo que un grupo de siete magos saltaran volando algunos muertos otros inconscientes cosa que a harry no le importo y siguió moviéndose de un lado para otro desmayando y aturdiendo a quien veía hasta que vio una persona conocida

_¡__sectum! _- dijo el moreno al ver como le lanzaban un crucio a sirius que peleaba junto con remus desmayando y aturdiendo mortifagos hábilmente pero no se esperaba ese crucio y fijo la vista extrañado en el hombre con la capa blanca hasta que le vio sacar el arco y disparar a tres mortifagos que se acercaban a lo lejos dañándolos

Harry! - dijo sirius y harry le mando un gesto de reproche al decir su nombre - lo siento

Te invitaron a la boda de fleur? - dijo harry tranquilamente mientras mandaba maldiciones no verbales a los mortifagos que caian poco a poco y remus los miraba con la ceja alzada

Si, va a ser una buena fiesta, haber si encuentro un buen partido - dijo haciendo que harry riera y lupin sonriera - aunque no me acostumbro a llevar trajes muggles, donde pasaras las navidades?

En mi casa - dijo dándole un puñetazo a un mortifago que se acercaba peligrosamente a el noqueándole - no la mansión potter, compre un piso en el centro de Londres cerca de King Cross - continuo el moreno ante la indignación de remus al ver como se tomaban la pelea

Me invitaras ¿no? - dijo sirius riéndose de la cara que puso su ahijado

Ya veremos pero conociéndote cuando te metas no volveras a grimmauld place asi que no se - dijo el sonriendo - pero planeo invitar a todos los weasley y a vosotros en navidad- sirius asintió y desmayo a otro mortifago - EH! PROFESOR LUPIN VENDRAS EN NAVIDAD? - dijo harry a gritos soprendiendo a lupin que no se esperaba eso en medio de una batalla

Si, pero podríais concentraros a lo que estais en vez de estar a vuestra bola? - le dijo lupin en respuesta a harry que sonrió debajo de la capucha mientras que oyó a uno de los aurores de Holanda que estaba defendiendo la zona

INTENTAR LLEGAR A LAS OTRAS PARTES DE LA CIUDAD, DETENEDLOS O SE MOVERAN MATANDO PARA LUEGO DESAPARECERSE POR CALLES MAS CONCURRIDAS - grito advirtiendo a los que estaban defendiendo pero harry se adelanto concentrándose y poniéndose recto levanto la varita y dijo

_¡__Gubraith!_ - grito sorprendiendo a todos y al instante unas barreras de tres metros rodearon toda la calle principal de amsterdam impidiendo la salida de los mortifagos hacia otras zonas

Fuego eterno? - pregunto sirius impresionados al igual que los otros que lo miraban con la boca abierta

Si, no seria bueno hacer un hechizo antiaparicion es la ciudad entera mas que nada por que no cubriría nadie tanto espacio asi que cerre esta calle y hice el hechizo de antiaparicion evitando que se marcharan, un momento - y girando sobre su capa se apareció delante de un auror que estaba apunto de recibir la peor de las maldiciones si no hubiera sido por que harry saco la espada y desvío el hechizo hacia el mortifago que callo muerto al instante mientras que el calor de las llamas ya hacían mella en todos mientras que solo quedaban cuatro mortifagos en pie a los que harry se acerco con paso tranquilo

_¡__Crucio_! - grito una voz a su espalda sorprendiendo a harry que recibió el hechizo durante unos cuantos minutos y luego con otro movimiento de varita lo lanzo hacia la barrera de fuego mientras que harry recuperándose no pudo evitar que uno de sus brazos resultara quemado mientras que se levantaba con odio en la mirada y vio al mortifago que lo había hecho que estaba temblando al ver la mirada que harry le había lanzado

Crees que un crucio es el máximo dolor que puedes exprimentar verdad? - dijo harry con una voz fría y seca que no era la suya mientras que levantaba la varita - crees que no hay nada peor que la maldición imperdonable - continuo acercándose mas al asustado mortifago que al ver como los ojos de harry se oscurecían se asutaba mas - _¡__Salirem_! - y un rayo azul fue directo al cuerpo del mortifago que se empezó a retorcer de dolor en el suelo como si le hubieran dado una infinidad de crucio produciendole multiples heridas

Harry para, ya esta bien - dijo sirius acercándose a harry que parecía fuera de control y seguía torturando al hombre sin piedad que gritaba sin cesar pero harry lo ignoro - VAMOS! - le dijo sirius a harry cogiéndolo del hombro pero al tocar con la blanca capa la palma de la mano fue totalmente quemada y fue cuando al oir los gritos de sirius harry volvió en si

Que demonios? - dijo al ver la herida del hombre en la mano y se la cerro superficialmente - no sabia que fuera asi use magia oscura y me sobrepuso - dijo harry avergonzado - no debo usarla hasta que aprenda a utilizarla, lo siento pero me salió solo - y con otro movimiento de varita aprisiono al mortifago que aun se estaba doliendo y lo desmayo mientras que miraba a sirius - lo siento

No pasa nada, de verdad pero no uses la magia oscura si todavía no la has practicado sabes que es demasiado fuerte - le reprimió remus

Lo se - dijo harry ya cansado no le parecía que fuera para tanto pero su rostro se oscureció cuando vio todos los cuerpos que habían dejado los mortifagos y pensando que quizás el mismo podría haber matado a ese mortifago si sirius no lo hubiera parado y dio un puñetazo al suelo en señal de impotencia viendo los miles de muertos muggles y que no pudo hacer nada

Harry.. - dijo sirius poniéndose de rodillas al lado de el y abrazandolo por los hombros - se que es duro harry, pero debemos luchar por ellos si no hubiéramos estado aquí hubieran matado a todo el mundo debemos ser fuertes y luchar contra voldemort - harry se levanto con los ojos humedecidos intentando retener las lagrimas

Tienes razón sirius, no parare hasta matar a voldemort - dijo harry furioso

Primero curate ese brazo héroe - dijo riéndose sirius - no tiene buena pinta pero nada que madame pomfrey no te pueda curar - harry asintió y se desapareció

Puede que haya crecido pero sigue siendo el niño que necesita de nosotros - dijo lupin negando con la cabeza

Somos lo único que le queda a harry lunático, debemos estar con el en las buenas y en las malas - dijo mirando a las calles que ya no tenían llamas y viendo el reguero de sangre y cuerpos que había por toda la zona - espero que lo apoyen por que ni yo me acostumbro a ver estos panoramas - continuo sirius cabizbajo

Tienes razón.. venga debemos ayudar - dijo lupin viendo como todos se movían recogiendo a los heridos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se apareció directamente delante de la puerta de madame pomfrey no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada después de haber visto lo sucedido en amsterdam y entro sin llamar mientras que la sra.pomfrey parecía que la lo esperaba

Buenas tardas, Señor potter - dijo la enfermera haciendo pasar a harry a una de las camas mientras que le curaba la quemadura y las demás heridas y murmuraba otras cosas que harry ni oia tan centrado que estaba en sus pensamientos y se fue después de darle un rápido gracias a la enfermera y subió a la sala común de gryffindor en dirección a los dormitorios ignorando a ron y hermione que le intentaban seguir pero subió arriba y se apareció en los baños del segundo piso entrando a el baño

No quería hacer nada mas que distraerse de las imágenes que había visto en el ataque y como se había dejado llevar por la rabia matando casi a el mortifago que por poco no sobrevive y se paso ahí unas horas leyendo y practicando como si eso fuera la solución a todos sus problemas hasta que se apareció a media noche en los dormitorios y se hecho rápidamente por si lo llegaran a oir no quería hablar con nadie

A la mañana siguiente se levanto rápidamente también como acostumbraba y realizo su entrenamiento diario ni si quiera fue a desayunar y fue directamente a las clases que tenia que ir ignorando a hermione y a ron que se acercaban al igual que ginny pero esta un poco mas lejos

Ya había pasado una semana desde el ataque y harry seguía sin acercarse a ellos mientras que ron, hermione y ginny estaban desesperados por que no lograban hablar con el mientras que el ya había progresado mucho en maldiciones y ya estaba placticandolas de forma no verbal

Hey Potter, muy separado de tus amigos ¿no? - le dijo malfoy un dia que harry lo había encontrado en los pasillos mientras iba a clase

No te incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer malfoy - dijo harry tan calmadamente que daba miedo

Si, Si supongo que será por algún tipo de acto heroico, típico en ti por supuesto - se mofo malfoy - sigue asi y conseguiras lo que el señor tenebroso se propone, separarte de los que quieres, sigue así Potter - le echo en cara draco dejando a harry impresionado por las palabras del rubio que se fue sin dedicarle si quiera una palabra mas - Ah! Y no creas que por esto te vas a librar de mi en navidades - le dijo ya alejado en el pasillo haciendo reir a harry que desde el ataque no se había re

Harry James Potter- dijo ginny muy roja que venia seguida de ron y hermione - quieres dejar de ignorarnos y decirnos de una maldita vez que es lo que te pasa - dijo esta mientras que harry enfurecía al ver que ella le echaba en cara cosas después de que ella estaba con seamus

Mira ginny, deja de quedar como una cría - le dijo con rencor harry haciendo que ginny se quedara sin que decir - no te importa mi vida ni te importa lo que yo haga o lo que deje de hacer, dejame en paz y vete con tu maldito noviecito haber si te consuela - termino harry sonriendo burlón hasta que ginny le cruzo la cara de una bofetada

Vete a la mierda Potter - dijo Ginny con rabia contenida mientras que señalaba a harry con un dedo - tranquila no te volveré a hablar en mi vida y si tranquilo estoy muy bien con mi "_novio"_ algunos si que saben besar no como otros - termino haciendo enrojecer a harry y dándose media vuelta igual que harry y saliendo en dirección contraria dejando a hermione y a ron impresionados por el cruce palabras

Harry! - le grito hermione al ver que el ojiverde ya se iba rápidamente ante lo que harry se paro rápidamente - cuéntanos que te pasa por favor - y harry sin aguantar mas les conto todo a ron y hermione que lo escuchaban atentos

Vamos harry, tu no eres malo y lo sabes, a mi también se me habría ido la cabeza por un momento no te puedes culpar, no intentes alejarnos por que creas que eres peligroso para nosotros - le contesto ron con la típica cara de hermione haciendo que se riera

Lo siento, pero es difícil y si no me puedo controlar y hago daño a alguien que quiero? - dijo harry con la mirada sombría pero hermione se acerco a el y lo abrazo por detrás

Pues prefiero morir al lado tuyo que no nos hables - dijo hermione mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras que ron se ponía mas y mas colorado

Eh herms, cuidado que como sigas así a ron le va a dar un ataque de celos - se rio el haciendo enrojecer a ron y que hermione le diera un golpe en la cabeza pero al fin y al cabo los dos estaban contentos de volver a ver al ojiverde reírse de nuevo y entre risas volvieron al comedor y vieron como la profesora Mcgonagall se les acercaba

Potter, el director quiere verle en su despacho - le dijo la profesora y continuo su camino

Que querrá ahora dumbledore? - le pregunto hermione a harry que se encogió de hombros

Ni idea, querrá que haga algo - se limito a decir harry - me voy, no hagáis manitas mientras no estoy yo! - y vio como hermione y ron enrojecían mientras que el sonreía y se aparecía en el despacho de dumbledore

Aun no me acostumbro a que te aparezcas así, harry - le dijo dumbledore sonriendo a lo que el ojiverde movió la mano restándole importancia - te preguntaras por que estas aquí, bien he oído lo ocurrido en el ataque de amsterdam y créeme no te reprocho nada - le dijo dumbledore viendo como el muchacho bajaba la cabeza - es normal, de hecho tuviste un gran control sobre ti mismo al sobreponerte a la magia oscura en ese momento y solo quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado

Me llamas solo para eso? - le dijo harry atontado

No - dijo dumbledore sonriendo - desde mañana tendrás clases conmigo todos los días de seis de la tarde a ocho de la noche, deberás venir a este despacho - y harry le miro extrañado

De que van a ser las clases? - dijo el gryffindor mirando a su director asombrado ya que ni en sus sueños se hubiera imaginado unas clases con dumbledore

Bien harry, dominas prácticamente toda la magia conocida en los libros ¿o me equivoco? - el ojiverde asintió - bien, sigue sin ser suficiente para vencer a tom - harry ya iba a protestar cuando el anciano levanto la mano callándole - ahora mismo uno contra uno, excepto contra voldemort y yo mismo fuera de modestias - le dijo mirando como si fuera culpable de algo a harry que negó con la cabeza dándole la razón - no tendrías rival, contra dos aun podrías salir ileso pero cuando has luchado contra mas dos personas has salido ileso

En el ataque del tren, prácticamente te matan si no hubiera sido gracias a la espada al igual que en la mansión - harry iba a replicar enfadado cuando dumbledore le volvió a interrumpir - no te estoy criticando harry, te estoy mostrando tus defectos tom no es un aficionado y creo que eso ya lo has comprobado lo que ha usado voldemort cuando lucho contra ti es una pequeña parte de su poder, no podía arriesgarse a matar a sus tropas en un ataque así

Con esto lo que quiero decirte es que si, ere uno de los combatientes mágicos mas poderosos y con mas conocimientos del mundo mágico por no decir uno de los mejores, has leído libros de magia blanca tanto como de magia oscura pero aun asi, no tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentarte a voldemort y tampoco quizás a dos de sus mejores mortifagos - continuo dumbledore y lanzando un suspiro siguió

Ya te debería de haber contado esto hace bastante tiempo, harry, tu poder esta limitado - harry abría y cerraba la boca como si intentara tomar aire - como supongo que habrás leído la limitación de magia se realiza en casos en las que el poder de lo que suele ser un niño es prácticamente incontrolable, cuando estabas con tus padres dabas grandes demostraciones de poder pero cuando te ataco voldemort fue peor y tu magia se descontrolaba por momentos

Pero entonces, todavía tengo mas magia? - le dijo harry confundido - aun me cuesta controlar esta algunas veces cuando me enfado o me descontrolo, profesor - le dijo harry calmadamente

Lo se harry, cada día si no me equivoco sientes mas en ti la magia que el día anterior ¿verdad? - harry asintió con la cabeza - ese poder seguirá creciendo hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad mágica, es decir, cuando tengas diecisiete años

Usted me puso el limitador? - le pregunto harry enfadado por que el profesor no le había dicho eso

Si, tu poder en casa de los dursley se estaba descontrolando demasiado y debíamos de pararlo antes de que se formara una catástrofe, siento decírtelo ahora harry pero no lo creía relevante, por eso ahora vendrás cada día a practicar Magia Antigua

La magia antigua es muy poderosa y también muy dañina, consume directamente tu energía de tu nucleó de magia, los primeros días te sentirás totalmente agotado luego te iras acostumbrando, esta magia se centra en la transmisión de la magia con todo lo que nos rodea, la mayoría de los magos no son capaces de dominar esta disciplina, se necesita gran poder y gracias a esta magia lograremos que aprendas a controlar tu propia magia

Y para que se usa la magia antigua? - pregunto harry emocionado "_ron va a acabar teniendo razón, me estoy pareciendo a hermione"_ se rio mentalmente

La magia antigua tiene usos ilimitados harry, no se necesitan hechizos, quizás algún cantico para invocar a la magia mas antigua, con la magia antigua podras controlar el agua, fuego y viento

Y la tierra? - pregunto harry interesado al que el profesor no hubiera nombrado el ultimo elemento

La tierra, es mas inestable y por lo tanto mucho mas complicada de la tierra muy poca gente aparte de los magos de la época de Merlín, podían utilizar este elemento, algunos de los magos de hoy en día que se creen dominadores de el elemento de la tierra solo pueden crear algunas pequeñas tormentas de arena - harry asintió - puedes irte harry, descansa y mañana empezaremos, por cierto nada de ir a ataques hasta nueva orden

¿QUE? - estallo harry al decirle eso - me acaba de decir que limito mi poder, que me va a enseñar a controlar mi magia y sin pedirme si quiera permiso y además ahora me prohíbe ir a los ataques?

Mañana lo comprenderás, harry - dijo con tono tranquilizador - cuando practicas la magia antigua te agota tanto físicamente como mágicamente, quizás te cueste realizar hechizos y ten cuidado con los hechizos mas sencillos, concentrate en limitar un poco tu poder cuando los hagas - continuo diciendo dumbledore como si nada - puedes irte harry - repitió

Y harry enfurruñado se marcho en dirección a la sala común maldiciendo todo lo que veía mientras que hermione y ron le esperaban en la sala común donde harry les explico todo

Es increíble, según tengo entendido solo se limita el poder a magos con muchísimo poder - dijo fascinada hermione mirando a harry con adoración y ron se removía incomodo

Si, nunca lo hubiera pensado - le dio la razón harry aun confuso - pensaba que este era mi limite, pero no - dijo harry

Vaya, entonces tendras mas poder que dumbledore y voldemort? - dijo el pellirrojo extasiado

No lo se ron, no se ha donde llega y en realidad tampoco quiero saberlo - dijo harry cansado

¡¿Por qué no harry?! - dijo hermione con cara de incredulidad secundada por hermione

Hermione, a mi me gustaría estar con mis padres sin un mundo mágico a mis espaldas sin problemas y sin la responsabilidad de matar a voldemort - replico el ojiverde haciendo que los otros dos le miraran con inseguridad - quiero vivir tranquilo - termino el moreno apoyándose mas en el sofá provcando suspiros femeninos de la sala común de gryffindor

Harry, sabes que siempre nos tendras aquí - dijo la castaña

Ya lo sabes harry, sabes que para mi madre ya eres como un hijo - dijo ron sonriendo haciendo que harry también sonriera

Yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a harry que se lo devolvió y otro a ron que enrojeció y fue en dirección a los dormitorios

Te trae loco ¿eh ron? - dijo el moreno riéndose de la cara que había puesto ron que enrojeció mas y le lanzo un cojín

Igual que a ti mi hermana - replico el sonriendo y harry enfadado miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el ofendido para luego echarse a reír junto con ron para ver como en las llamas empezaba a salir una cabeza de la chimenea de la sala común

¡Sirius! - gritaron los dos acercándose rápidamente a la chimenea - ¿ha pasado algo? - dijo harry rápidamente a sirius que se limito a sonreír

No, ningún problema - dijo sirius despreocupadamente haciendo que los otros dos suspiraran aliviados - es que los weasley pretendían aparecerse todos en parís pero les dije que seria mucho lio y que si vosotros dos queríais podrías venir a una casa que tengo en Francia en la playa donde en coche (volando claro esta) podríamos ir mas rápido, remus tan bien estará - se paro y se giro - ¡Remus Saluda! - dijo oyeron un gruñido de remus - si es que se acerca la luna llena - se rió junto con los dos gryffindor

Por mi no hay problema - dijo harry seguro - pero podría venir tan bien draco malfoy? - sirius y ron le miraron como si estuviera loco - os aseguro que no es el malfoy que habéis visto hasta ahora, lo hizo por obligación si no, no hubiera luchado para defender hogwarts

Por mi no hay problema, si tu dices que es buena gente y que podemos confiar en el pues confiamos.. - dijo sirius con su habitual tono jovial - además, después de tragarnos a snape dudo que snape sea peor - dijo entre risas sirius

Bueno, yo también iré - dijo ron - las chicas van? - y sirius negó en rotundo

Por Merlín, no! Necesitamos descansar de ellas - le respondió sirius haciendo que los otros dos se rieran a carcajadas - intentamos llevarnos a Bill y a Arthur, mientras se lo dijo remus habían aceptado pero entonces dijeron que iban conmigo y por como me comen fleur y molly - dijo sirius con cara de circunstancias haciendo volver a reír a los otros dos que ya estaban por los suelos - por cierto harry tienes que firmar unos papeles de una casa en italía

¿Italia? Pensé que ya se había acabado el papeleo - replico harry - es de mis padres?

Si y no - dijo sirius - la casa inicialmente era de tus padres pero me la dejaron en herencia y no, no la quiero enserio harry, es tuya - dijo sirius en un tono que no aceptaba replicas - cuando la veas no tendrás remordimientos te lo aseguro - dijo sirius arrancándole una pobre sonrisa a harry que no sabia como contraatacar - os vendré a buscar a la estación e iremos en translador a Francia - se oyó una especie de gruñido atrás - supongo que eso quiere decir que os manda saludos lunático - dijo riéndose a mas no poder contagiando a los dos chicos y despidiéndose dejándolos a los dos solos

Parece que nos esperan unas largas navidades eh hermano? - dijo ron sentándose en el sofá de nuevo tranquilamente

No lo dudes, tendrá que esperar la búsqueda de los horrucruxes - añadió harry tristemente - si no existiera voldemort todo seria perfecto

Lo se, harry pero algún día acabaremos con el te lo aseguro - afirmo ron mas para si mismo que para harry - y lograremos ser felices y los dos mejores jugadores de quidditch del mundo - dijo con voz ensoñadora que no tenia nada que envidiar a la de luna lovegood

Si que lo seremos, nos lo merecemos - dijo harry también contagiado por la alegría de su amigo

Me voy a dormir harry - dijo el pellirrojo dándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda mientras que harry se dejaba llevar por todos los pensamientos sobre los horrocruxes, voldemort, la magia antigua, la boda y poco a poco se le cerraron los ojos mientras pensaba en una hermosa pellirroja

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno siento mucho por tardar tanto y en parte por el capitulo que creo que no está muy bien pero bueno no me vino la inspiración mucho últimamente intentare subir lo más pronto posible porque no me acaba de llegar ideas aunque lo tengo muy bien la historia en mi cabeza de ahí a escribirla siempre se me quedar unos cuantos pasos _

_Saludos _

_-Harry-Potter54-_


	18. ¿El Fin?

_**-**__** Capitulo **__**18 :**__** ¿El fin? - **_

Harry se despertó sobresaltado cuando un chorro de agua fue dirigido hacia su cara y vio como una pellirroja conocida le miraba burlonamente

¿Qué haces? - le recrimino harry a ginny

Que pasa Potter, ya no sabes ni donde tienes que dormir? - dijo ginny aguantándose de reír mientras que harry lo miraba ofendido

La verdad es que pase una buena noche con una gryffindor - mintió harry viendo como la pellirroja enrojecía de furia sonrió - una leona si señor - se acabo riendo

Sinceramente Potter, no me interesa tu vida sexual - dijo ginny roja de coraje y decidió contraatacar - la verdad es que yo también tuve una buena noche con seamus - mintió también la pellirroja haciendo que el moreno se enfadara y cerrara los puños

Voy a matar a seamus - gruño harry mientras que se levantaba y ya iba en dirección a las escaleras cuando ginny volvió a hablar

Potter, no te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer no vas a matar a nadie - le echo en cara ginny a harry que se quedo sin argumentos

Soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano! - dijo harry como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Claro, como siempre la hermana de tu mejor amigo - dijo ginny bajando la cabeza - haz lo que te de la gana Potter - dijo marchándose mientras que harry se daba cuenta de su error

Ginny! - dijo harry pero ya se había marchado por el retrato mientras que harry se enderezo en el sofá mientras bajaba hermione por la escaleras

Buenos días, aunque no parece que sean tan buenos - dijo al ver el aspecto de harry - donde te metes harry?

Díselo a tu querida amiga ginny - dijo harry - tiene unas buenas maneras de despertar a uno por las mañanas - continuo el ojiverde frotándose los ojos con las manos - ¿Qué hora es herms?

Son las 8 harry - harry la miro escandalizado mientras que se levantaba rápidamente

Por Merlín, no se como me he levantado tan tarde - y le dio un beso en la mejilla a hermione y se fue corriendo a la habitación mientras que cogía la ropa para ducharse le envío un chorro de agua a ron que se despertó rápidamente mientras el se metía en la ducha y ron se levantaba y ya bajaban los dos a el gran comedor

"_por__ fin un __dia__ relativamente tranquilo"_ pensó harry mientras se dirigía al despacho del profesor dumbledore y decía la contraseña

Buenas tardes harry - dijo el anciano

Buenos días profesor - dijo harry con un asentimiento de cabeza

Bien harry hoy empezaremos con las clases de magia antigua, debes saber que la magia antigua no será fácil de controlar y te resultara complicado llevarla a cabo - continuo el profesor

Daremos las clases aquí profesor? - le inquirió el ojiverde

No, nos arriesgaríamos a perder medio colegio - rio el profesor dumbledore mientras que harry lo miraba sin comprender - la magia antigua puede ser muy poderosa y difícil de manejar harry, llegándose a descontrolar y en un mago de tu poder podría descontrolarse y producir graves daños

Entonces donde iremos, profesor?

Iremos a los terrenos además de que no hay nadie ya me he encargado de ello - dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de el moreno - bueno harry te importaría llevarme hasta allí? - harry comprendió y se acerco al viejo director y le agarro de un brazo apareciéndose en los terrenos

Bien harry, lo mas importante para la magia antigua es estar relajado - dijo dumbledore sentándose tranquilamente en la hierba - siéntate y déjate llevar por la magia - le dijo dumbledore mientras que lo miraba como si estuviera loco pero se sentó en el suelo - tranquilízate, deja que la magia fluya, cierra los ojos - dijo dumbledore mientras que harry hacia lo que le pedía pero sin resultado alguno

No pasa nada profesor - dijo harry sin abrir los ojos aun

Siente la magia harry, siente la vida - dijo dumbledore - deja que tu magia fluya y se una con el entorno, siente todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, siente el viento, la vida - harry se concentraba mientras que cada vez oía la voz de dumbledore con menos fuerza - déjala fluir harry - y harry sintió una agradable sensación que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y sentía la magia ir y venir

Es increíble.. - dijo harry asombrado pero sin perder la concentración aun

Extiende mas tu magia harry, no le pongas limite libérala completamente - dijo dumbledore - siente todo tu alrededor, las plantas la magia fluir

harry haciéndolo sintió como la magia se expandía, era una sensación increíble sentía toda la vida de el bosque prohibido y su magia era como si no necesitara ver sabia perfectamente donde estaba todo con mas precisión aun que si lo estuviera viendo y sintió la magia de dumbledore a su lado y sintió escalofríos al ver semejante demostración de magia por parte del director que abrió los ojos repentinamente perdiendo toda concentración y todo ceso

Es increíble profesor, he sentido su magia no necesitaba abrir los ojos es como si pudiera verlo y sentirlo todo sin mirar - y vio como dumbledore sonreía y asentía con la cabeza

Eso harry, es magia en estado puro y siéndote sincero seria mejor guiarse por esa magia que por nuestra propia vista, todo en esta vida tiene magia harry incluso los muggles la magia viene y va pero siempre deja huella, recuerda eso. Bien por hoy es suficiente har - pero se detuvo repentinamente al sentir una explosión a lo lejos y harry sintió como el espejo que aun tenia el bolsillo le ardía y lo saco para ver con horror la dirección que ponía

_"__hogsmeade__ en dirección a hogwarts" - _dijo harry y vio la cara del director que parecía en esos momentos mas viejo que nunca - profesor debemos de hacer algo - le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Hay que llevar a todos los alumnos a las salas comunes harry - dijo dumbledore - encárgate de avisar a los profesores yo avisare al ministerio - ordeno rápidamente y harry asintió ya se iba a desaparecer cuando dumbledore volvió a hablar - Harry, ten cuidado con tu magia ahora mismo esta en su exponente máximo hasta que se restablezca tu control sobre ella, ten cuidado - y harry se desapareció en tres direcciones diferentes explicándoles la situación hasta que llego al despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor

Potter, ya se lo sucedido - dijo la Mcgonagall - quiero que vayas a la sala común de gryffindor y traigas a los que tengan la mayoría de edad ya cumplida y potter, que tus amigos no salgan de la sala común - termino y harry asintió apareciéndose en la sala común de gryffindor donde toda la sala ya había sido llamada y estaban todos en la parte de abajo

Los que tengan la mayoría de edad cumplida y quieran luchar que se dirigan al vestíbulo - grito harry mientras que hermione, ginny y ron le miraban preocupados y harry esperándose esto vio como prácticamente todos los de séptimo año salian por el retrato en dirección a el vestíbulo - bien queda prohibido salir de aquí hasta nueva orden estamos bajo ataque - aviso harry a los que quedaban que parecían preocupados.

mientras que ron y hermione subían por las escaleras y le hacían una seña a la que asintió y se apareció en los dormitorios donde ron y hermione esperaban preocupados sentados en la cama de ron

Harry, queremos ir - dijo ron

Es cierto harry vamos a ir - afirmo la castaña mientras que harry negaba con la cabeza

Lo siento pero no, mcgonagall me ha dicho que no iríais y yo opino lo mismo - dijo harry apesumbrado - creo que el ataque de hoy no va a ser nada comparado con el ultimo ataque a hogwarts, el anterior ataque estábamos preparados pero en este no y no os arriesgaremos

Y nosotros debemos dejar que te arriesguen a ti harry? - dijo ginny desde la puerta que prácticamente tenia el rostro desencajado y miraba a harry con preocupación

Sabes que debo hacerlo ginny - dijo lentamente el moreno - es mi deber - se repitió mientras que ginny se acercaba a el y le abrazaba mientras que le decía al odio

Cuídate mucho, por favor - dijo ginny con una lagrima rebelde recorriendo su mejilla - siento lo de por la mañana - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y prolongaba unos segundos mas el abrazo que los dos necesitaban y harry se desapareció del lugar dejando a los tres gryffindor _solos_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Están pasando las protecciones ahora - oyó harry decir al profesor dumbledore que estaba hablando con sirius que llevaba unos cuantos aurores detrás de el - a duras penas podremos resistir - y luego en menos que un susurro añadió - y menos con voldemort encabezando el ataque

Harry - dijo sirius viendo a harry de lejos y acercándose a el a abrazarle - no te preocupes harry, saldremos de esta - dijo sirius que parecía haberle leído los pensamientos a harry que asintió con la cabeza - vamos distribuiros por los terrenos no llegaran hasta aquí - y vieron como por las escaleras bajaba un grupo de unos cincuenta magos

Hemos venido a defender hogwarts - dijo uno de los cincuenta del grupo produciendo una sonrisa del anciano director

Debemos defender los terrenos, señores - dijo dumbledore - no pueden llegar al vestíbulo bajo ningún concepto hay demasiados alumnos dentro como para arriesgarse y no tenemos nada preparado de defensa ahí dentro - dijo dumbledore analizando el mapa de hogwarts que estaba contemplando en el suelo junto a sirius y entonces harry se acerco a los dos hombres

Creo que tengo un plan mejor - dijo sacando del bolsillo un pergamino a lo que sirius sonrió y dumbledore le miro con una ceja alzada y harry lo puso encima de el otro mapa de hogwarts - lo siento profesor pero este es mas fiable "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" _- y ante los tres surgió un logrado mapa de hogwarts con todos sus rincones a lo que sirius sonrió orgulloso

Buen mapa - se limito a decir dumbledore riéndose - obra de los merodeadores según dice aquí - y le echo una rápida mirada a sirius que le resto importancia sonriendo

Mi plan profesor es atacar por detrás a los mortifagos, podríamos ir por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta e ir en dirección a hogsmeade sorprendiéndoles por detrás pero sin demasiados hombre que nos dejaría al descubierto - dijo harry señalando el pasadizo y sirius asintió al plan al igual que el director

El escuadrón Alfa nos acompañara los demás repartir grupos de defensa y de contención - grito sirius y un grupo de ocho aurores se acercaron a el jefe de aurores dispuestos a recibir ordenes

Harry también vendrás con nosotros - dijo dumbledore y harry lo miro receloso - es mejor que estemos juntos harry, sabes que tu magia esta descontrolada - y harry asintió admitiendo la derrota

Potter - le dijo sirius ya obteniendo el tono mas formal - iras detrás junto con dumbledore y conmigo, quiero que los sigáis a todos sigilosamente y hasta que no hayan pasado por las puertas del colegio no entréis en batalla, dividíos en grupos de 3 - y dicho esto salió seguido del grupo de aurores cercado por harry y dumbledore hasta el pasadizo que llevaba a honydukes y salieron a hogsmeade

El pueblo prácticamente estaba destrozado, edificios destruidos, cuerpos, mas cuerpos..

Ahh - dijo harry llevándose una mano en la cicatriz

Que pasa harry? Voldemort esta cerca? - le dijo dumbledore provocando el sobresalto de los aurores y harry asintió - tranquilo es por el descontrol de tu magia por eso te hace mas sensible a la conexión de la cicatriz

Debemos avanzar - dijo sirius y luego señalo a dos mortífagos que estaban en la entrada del pueblo

Desmáyalos harry - dijo dumbledore señalando a los dos aurores y harry extrañado por la petición saco la varita y pensó

"_Desmaius__" - _pensó apuntando con la varita a los dos mortifagos que fueron enviados varios metros mas lejos de su posición y todos miraron impresionados al chico incluso harry veía la varita como si estuviera mal

¿pero que..? - pregunto un auror siendo interrumpido por dumbledore

No tenemos tiempo, Dawlish

Estamos acercándonos a las puertas de hogwarts - dijo un auror y efectivamente ya habían llegado a la parte donde los mortifagos ya estaban entrando _"tarde" _pensó harry

Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, harry - le sonrió el anciano director mientras que con una destreza increíble sacaba la varita y se encaminaba corriendo seguido de harry y sirius que sonreían ante el peligro y la atónita mirada de los aurores

_¡__Desmaius__! - _dijo harry y un rayo rojo a una velocidad increíble impacto en los dos mortifagos enviándoles varios metros mas lejos y se unió a la lucha junto a los demás que sorprendieron a los mortifagos que no se lo esperaban derribando a muchos

Vaya mi querido primo - dijo bellatrix lestrange mirando a sirius con una mueca burlona y sadica en su cara

Oh, eres tu primita - dijo irónico sirius - que gusto verte - rodo los ojos

Como siempre tan simpático eh sirius? - continuo la mortifaga mientras que lanzaba una maldición que desviaba con facilidad sirius

Viene de familia bella - dijo dándole otra certera maldición que esquivo a duras penas bellatrix

creo que ya es hora de dejar de jugar _¡__Sectusempra_ _¡__Crucio__! - _sirius desvió la primera maldición pero no le dio tiempo a desviar la segunda de las maldiciones y callo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

¿duele primito? - sonrió con una cara cruel y sadica - creo que ya es hora de que te haga un favor _¡Avada kedavra! _- el rayo verde iba en dirección a sirius que no podía ni moverse prácticamente y vio como alguien se colocaba delante de el antes de desmayarse

¡POTTER! - grito bellatrix furiosa al ver como harry ponía la espada de gryffindor entre el avada y sirius que estaba desmayado detrás de el - quieres morir antes que tu _adorado padrino _¿verdad? - sonrió ella

Bellatrix, enserio crees que puedes conmigo - dijo harry riéndose - por favor, vete detrás de tu amo que es lo único que sabes hacer - se burlo harry

POTTER! - dijo mandándole un buen numero de maldiciones que harry esquivaba con facilidad estaba consiguiendo lo que quería que bellatrix se descontrolara

Bella, creo que hasta pettigrew es mas rápido que tu lanzando maldiciones - dijo harry viendo a pettigrew a lo lejos que parecía no querer involucrarse en nada y que miro a harry asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que el moreno correspondió - vamos bella, no creo que eso sea lo máximo que puedes hacer

_¡__Desmaius__¡__Crucio__¡__Crucio__¡__Sectusempra__¡__Incarcero__! -_ bramaba sin pensar bellatrix que parecía que se estaba volviendo loca a lo que harry seguía sonriendo

Creo que es hora de que ataque ¿verdad? - continuo picando a la mortifaga y empezando a mandar maldiciones leves pero al estar el poder de harry a flor de piel le costaba esquivarlas a bellatrix que ya estaba bastante cansada parecía que estaba al borde del desmayo después de diez minutos de duelo

Parece que el niño potter ha mejorado ¿eh? - dijo intentando ganar tiempo bellatrix

No te servirá conmigo eso bella, _¡__Incarcero_- grito bellatrix que sin aguantar mas callo al suelo atada y harry sonreía con tranquilidad - _¡__desmaius__! - _ y la mortifaga callo desmayada

harry volvió su mirada a sirius que parecía inconsciente y lo llevo a un lugar alejado de la batalla para volver y encontrarse que como pensaba el _iban perdiendo _

harry supo que solo le quedaba una oportunidad y se acerco donde dumbledore y voldemort estaban librando una lucha encarnizada que protagonizaba prácticamente toda la batalla y se puso a un lado de dumbledore y se unió a la lucha

No harry! - dijo el anciano director mientras seguía luchando contra voldemort y intentaba apartar a harry de la batalla

Ohh, pero si es Potter - dijo voldemort burlón - el gran Potter como un cordero fiel a dumbledore - y miro a dumbledore que miraba con preocupación a harry pero antes de que nadie dijera nada harry hablo

Profesor, esta es mi batalla ayude a la orden yo me encargare de voldemort - dijo harry seguro y dumbledore le miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules y harry sonrió - profesor le aseguro que no me pasara nada debes ayudarles si no, no saldremos con vida de aquí - y dumbledore asintió dejando a voldemort y a harry mirándose fijamente y moviéndose en círculos

Cuídate harry - le dijo el anciano director antes de irse a ayudar a la orden del fénix a lo que harry asintió

Que pasa potter, complejo de héroe ahora? - dijo voldemort riéndose

No se, pero creo que no saliste muy bien parado de nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento ¿no tom? - respondió harry lanzándole una maldición que desvió rápidamente voldemort que sonreía burlón

Cierto potter, me cogiste por sorpresa quien iba a pensar que un chico de quince años pudiera dañar a lord voldemort - dijo voldemort sonriendo - pero cuanto crees que podrás aguantar potter?

Ese no es el caso lo que me pregunto es cuanto podrás aguantar tu - admitió harry riéndose mientras que voldemort contrayéndose de la rabia

Vaya potter, hoy te levantaste gracioso verdad? - dijo voldemort - _¡__crucio_

_¡__Sectum_- y el escudo plateado apareció delante de harry que ni se movía prácticamente - no saldrás hoy de aquí tom - dijo harry sereno

Quien me lo va a impedir ¿Tu potter? - dijo voldemort riéndose también - _¡__imperius_- esta vez harry ni siquiera se movió de el sitio y espero que la maldición impactara en el

Sentía como si estuviera en las nubes relajado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo y oyó una voz _"Arrodíllate ante Lord voldemort Harry"_ _"no, no entiendo por __que__ debería hacer eso"_ le respondió harry a lo que el poder mental que ejercía sobre harry aumento y volvió a repetir _"arrodíllate __potter__, arrodíllate" _

harry esta vez ni siquiera contesto y rompió la maldición imperio y voldemort lo veía impresionado mientras que harry sonreía satisfecho

No soy uno de tus lacayos, voldemort - dijo harry

Resistente eh potter? - dijo voldemort riéndose y levanto la varita apuntándole - _¡__Legremens_ - igual que la otra vez dejo que el hechizo impactara en el y sintió como si le taladraran la cabeza e inmediatamente empezó a ver recuerdos suyos y desvió su memoria a otros recuerdos de los dursley, de su pelea con voldemort

Y decidió contraatacar entrando en la memoria de voldemort y vio como mataba y torturaba en uno de sus muchos recuerdos, un tom riddle mucho mas joven de su época en el colegio, en la cámara de slytherin

¡BASTA! - grito voldemort rompiendo el contacto mientras que por primera vez en la batalla se veía enfadado

Vaya, que memorias mas asquerosas tienes - se burlo harry - nunca pensé que un chaval como Tom Riddle se convirtiera en algo como tu

Estas agotando mi paciencia potter, podrás haber mejorado mucho pero nunca podrás igualar a Lord Voldemort - y voldemort levanto la varita - _¡avada kedavra! _- pero harry volvió a desviarlo con la espada de gryffindor

Nunca podrás matarme tom - dijo harry mirándole a los ojos rojos mientras seguían enviando tan rápido maldiciones que ni siquiera los que estaban viendo la batalla se daban cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo

Eso es lo que tu te crees potter, te estas cansando Potter - dijo voldemort y vio a harry que lo miraba como si acabara de adivinar algo obvio mientras seguían mandándose maldiciones - veamos cuanto aguantas potter

el duelo ya duraba mas de media hora en el que la batalla iba reduciendo poco a poco la orden del fénix parecía recuperarse con dumbledore a la cabeza y con voldemort ocupado con harry

oyeron un grito procedente de voldemort que tenia un corte en el brazo izquierdo y vieron a harry con el arco de Rowena Ravenclaw apuntando en dirección a voldemort y sonreía satisfecho

Oh, lo siento tom se me ha ido la flecha creo - sonrió harry

Muy gracioso, Potter - mientras que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el arco de Rowena Ravenclaw - de donde has sacado eso Potter

Te importa? - voldemort asintió sin pensar y harry se rio - pues no lo vas a saber tom

No me llames tom, Potter.. - dijo voldemort con voz terriblemente calmada - bastante con que lo haga dumbledore como para que lo haga un muchacho de quince años - dijo levantando la varita y volviendo a comenzar la batalla en la que harry ya había sufrido varias heridas pero el que parecía mas cansado era harry

Es hora de acabar con esto voldemort - dijo harry sacando la varita de Godric de el pantalón y voldemort la vio con los ojos entrecerrados - _¡__Lamider_- y un rayo gris salió de la varita de harry a tanta velocidad que logro impactar en voldemort enviándolo varios metros mas lejos

Potter - grito furioso voldemort y volvió a emplearse a fondo mientras que harry con la varita de godric parecía igualar el duelo pero se estaba cansando a un ritmo demasiado alto después de cuarenta minutos de lucha y decidió que tenia que intentar una ultima cosa

Te lo dije voldemort _"no saldrás de aquí con vida" _- dijo harry mirando al ojirojo aunque sabia perfectamente que si saldría - Adiós - y desapareció de delante de voldemort mientras que este miraba hacia todos los lados

Donde estas potter, es imposible desaparecerse en hogwarts - sonrió enigmáticamente voldemort y oyó una voz en su espalda y por segunda vez en su vida tubo miedo al igual que la noche en que mato a los Potter

Para mi nada es imposible, tom - dijo harry tomando una decisión apresurada y antes de que voldemort se pudiera mover grito - _¡avada kedavra! _

Todos se quedaron parados viendo como el rayo verde impactaba en voldemort que chillaba como si estuviera sufriendo la peor de las torturas y vieron como se convertía en poco mas que una sombra y entonces hubo una explosión en esa parte dejando un destello blanco de luz que cegó a todos

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos y miraron hacia el punto donde estaban Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter no había nada, simplemente los rastros de la explosión mientras que se oían gritos de jubilo al ver que voldemort había muerto mientras que la mente de el anciano director pensaba a marchas forzadas

_"harry no puede estar muerto, el __sabia__ que no le haría nada si lo mataba volvería en años meses o quizás días__no__ puede ser que harry haya muerto" _y sigui pensando eso y viendo como los mortifagos se retiraban a marchas forzadas y corrian despavoridos

En esos momentos era cuando las personas se daban cuenta de la perdida del héroe que les había salvado la vida cuando era niño solo aquel al que llamaban _el-niño-que-vivió _

Aquel que les había salvado otra vez y había destruido a voldemort aunque fuera por un corto tiempo y había dado esperanzas al mundo mágico

_Había desaparecido _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno __se__ que este __capitulo__ es corto pero es __por que__ no se podía prolongar __mas__ esto aquí no se acaba claro esta y seguramente pronto escribiré el próximo __capitulo__. Luego mil gracias otra vez por los __reviews__ que me apoyan siempre y a __FSC-POTTER12__ que estoy de acuerdo, fue el mayor error que cometí en la historia y si la volviera a hacer la historia no lo pondría pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, con esto hasta el próximo __capitulo__ que será pronto__ de aquí a tres o cuatro días seguramente _

_Atte_

_-Harry-Potter54- _


	19. Regresando

_**- Capitulo **__**19 :**____**Regresando**__** - **_

Una pellirroja estaba echada en una cama sentada después de un largo día que había sido bastante duro. Claro esta que no es fácil moverse cuatro veces en un día desde la madriguera a grimmauld place y solo para recoger unas cosas que su madre había dejado ahí

_"estoy cansada" _pensó ginny mirando a nada en particular en su habitación en la madriguera donde no tenia que hacer mas que oír como su madre le decía que tenia que buscarse un novio, _"novio"_ pensó ginny esa palabra había perdido mucho significado cuando había desaparecido harry..

_"harry"_ dijo soltando un suspiro involuntario, todo lo que había llorado por el. un año y medio había pasado desde que harry había desaparecido en aquella batalla en hogwarts ¿y todo para que? Voldemort había vuelto al poder siete meses después aun teniendo que volver a empezar pero había vuelto y la esperanza en el mundo mágico se había ido

Tenia esperanza de encontrarse con el en la boda de fleur y bill, con su característico pelo desordenado y con el cuerpo que da a uno el quidditch, pero sin embargo no había aparecido nadie sabia nada de Harry James Potter.

Al día siguiente un destacamento de aurores dirigido por sirius black empezaron con la búsqueda interminable de harry, sin resultado alguno y es que literalmente harry había desaparecido después de esa explosión, les costo a todo el mundo reponerse de la perdida de _"el elegido" o "el-niño-que-__vivío__" _pero había gente que todavía no se había repuesto

También había dejado a su _"novio"_ seamus por decir que se preocupaba mas de pensar en harry que de estar con el. Evidentemente eso le costo una semana en la enfermería por parte de ron y un hechizo mocomurcielago de parte de ginny

Era notable la tensión que se creaba en la madriguera al nombre de harry un silencio abismal hacia eco en la casa, mientras que todos intentaban cambiar bruscamente de tema

Los mas afectados junto con ella eran sin duda ron y hermione, estos pasaban todo el tiempo junto como si así fueran a recuperar a su mejor amigo y en muchas ocasiones se les añadía ella misma

Ni siquiera discutían entre ellos ya se llevaban mejor que nunca y se rumoreaba que eran novios cosa que ellos negaban rápidamente, aun recordaba como de un día para otro puede cambiar la vida de alguien.

Aquel año fue el peor para los mas cercanos a harry, también se podía ver al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras el viejo conocido Remus Lupin junto con su amigo inseparable Sirius Black sin embargo ya no tenían ni la misma chispa ni el mismo encanto parecían almas en pena desde la desaparición

_"desaparición"_ se habían encargado de que el mundo llamara así a la falta de harry bien se habían encargado de reconocer ron, ginny y hermione que aseguraban que su amigo no había muerto

Voldemort sin tener a nadie que le molestara en sus planes y sin el mundo mágico sin la esperanza de su _"elegido" _continuo haciéndose con el poder siendo prácticamente siempre evitado por dumbledore y la orden del fénix que seguía a pesar de todo

Después de un tiempo de la desaparición todo el mundo se hacia a la idea de la muerte de Harry Potter menos los tres gryffindor, lunático y canuto que replicaban siempre que se hablaba de la muerte de harry

Y ella sentía dentro de ella que harry estaba vivo. También lo había dejado con seamus después de que el dijera que aceptara de una vez que harry estaba muerto..

Ron y hermione consiguieron las mejores notas del año ya que parecía que lo único que les distraía de la muerte de harry eran los estudios y en los timos habían sacado las máximas notas del curso consiguiéndose así el puesto de prefectos los dos y practicaban defensa contra las artes oscuras diariamente y ginny se les unió al descubrirles y echarles en cara que no les hubiera llamado

Ella al igual que ellos había sacado las mejores notas en los timos En verano recibían las mismas clases que habían recibido cuando harry había estado entrenando y habían mejorado considerablemente y ahí estaban a dos meses para empezar el séptimo año de ron y hermione y el sexto de ginny

Ahí estaba pensando mientras una voz la saco de sus pensamientos _"__!Ginny__ a comer¡" _Grito su madre y ella bajo las escaleras viendo como en la mesa estaban los gemelos que ya habían salido del colegio y habían conseguido abrir una tienda en el callejón diagon de los que recibía muchos beneficios

También estaba ron que había crecido notablemente y su físico había aumentado gracias al quidditch y al obtener la capitanía de quidditch y tenia un buen numero de chicas detrás de el que el rechazaba

El señor weasley también estaba tenia el rostro cansado y con ojeras, según decía en el ministerio parecía que no iba nada bien, después de la "_muerte" _de voldemort la gente se había negado a hacer elecciones y se había elegido como ministro por el wizengamont a Rufus Scrimgeour el ex -director de la oficina de Seguridad Mágica.

Según decían no era un mal ministro pero los problemas no venían de ahí si no de los departamentos mas bajos diariamente se encontraba algún mortifago infiltrado

También estaban a la espera que llegara hermione que había ido junto con sus padres a Bulgaria a pasar las vacaciones con Viktor Krum para desesperación de ron que aunque lo intentaba disimular se le notaba que le gustaba a hermione

Hola - dijo ginny a nadie en particular y todos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y la Sra.Weasley le dio el desayuno

Hola, hija - dijo la Sra.Weasley dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija - mañana iremos a comprar los libros y las túnicas para el colegio, el profesor dumbledore dijo que hoy llegarían las cartas - ante lo que los dos menores weasley asintieron con la cabeza siguieron desayunando hasta que llegaron dos lechuzas que se posaron delante de los dos

Señorita Weasley el nuevo curso escolar empezara el uno de septiembre etc.. - dijo ginny leyendo sin mirar mientras que ron hacia mas de lo mismo y ginny saco una insignia junto con ron que saco dos

Hija! - dijo la sra.weasley con los ojos brillantes como si fuera a llorar al ver la insignia de ginny - prefecta como todos en la familia! - dijo ella abrazando a ginny que estaba contenta ya que no se lo esperaba

Eh! Y nosotros que somos - dijeron los gemelos a la vez haciendo reír a los demás y a ginny - nos has decepcionado ginny.. - dijo fred solemnemente - si pero sabemos que tu continuas con nuestra tradición familiar - continuo george - ya nos han dicho que estas echa toda una bromista - y le guiño el ojo a ginny que agacho la cabeza ante la mirada de su madre

Y es que eso era verdad desde el año pasado había echo bastantes bromas algunas con ayuda de ron y por supuesto sin que se enterara hermione pero al parecer dumbledore no lo había visto o lo paso de largo

Que quieres que te compremos hija? - dijo la sra.weasley sin tanto problema ya que con lo que les había dado harry vivían mejor aunque el testamento de harry seguía intacto hasta que se encontrara el cuerpo o se cumplieran los tres años de plazo - a ron le compramos una nueva escoba - y para atestiguarlo estaba la nueva barredora de ron

Me gustaría comprarme otra escoba mama - respondió ginny - la mía ya esta muy vieja mama y este año dicen que habrá otro torneo interescolar de quidditch.. - los dos menores weasley tenían una espina clavada con ese campeonato ya que la ultima vez con la perdida de harry no se habían repuesto de el golpe sufrido y perdían con facilidad y en esos momentos no les importaba eso

Mañana de la que vamos a el callejón diagon la compraremos - asintió la Sra.Weasley y entro otra lechuza de color gris que se poso delante de ginny

Mama, es hermione dice que si puede venir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a la madriguera dice que sus padres se van a ir de viaje - le dijo ginny que ya había leído la carta y acariciaba a la lechuza

Y no te dice nada de cómo lo paso con Vicky? - dijo ron con un deje de molestia

Celoso ronald? - dijo ginny con una mirada picara a su hermano que enrojeció y los gemelos reían al verlo

De ningún modo - logro articular ron después de un largo minuto en el que sus orejas parecían una parte mas de su pelo y entonces se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta

Ron! Ve a abrir seguro que son alguno de tus hermanos - le grito la Sra.Weasley desde la parte de arriba de la casa mientras que ron se levantaba fastidiado a abrir y abrió la puerta vislumbrando a un muchacho de unos 17 años de edad alto, pelo de color negro azabache y desordenado, complexión fuerte y con la túnica rota, sucia por muchas partes y una mochila al hombro. ron parpadeo varias veces pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca

Ya no reconoces ni a tu mejor amigo ron? - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ron se lanzo a abrazarlo llorando con todas su fuerzas mientras que el moreno respondía con la misma intensidad

Ron¿Quién…? - dijo la sra.weasley pero no termino la frase al ver a harry en la puerta y dejo caer todo lo que tenia en brazos y se lanzo a abrazar a harry una vez que se había separado de ron mientras que lloraba con todas sus fuerzas

Tranquila Sra.Weasley - dijo con voz débil ya que no había tenido ningún abrazo de tal magnitud por parte de la sra.weasley en todos los años que llevaba con ella

Harry, cariño donde has estado - dijo la sra.weasley con evidente preocupación y no era para menos por merlin! Había llegado después de un año y medio tranquilamente a su casa

Se lo explicare mas tarde a todos sra.weasley - dijo harry poniéndose serio por un momento - necesito hablar con el profesor dumbledore - y entonces vio una cabellera pellirroja y la vio estaba llorando mirándole comprobando si era verdad lo que veía y subió corriendo a la habitación harry hizo amago de ir detrás de ella pero ron lo detuvo

Déjala - dijo ron negando con la cabeza aun emocionado por la vuelta de su amigo - es normal que este así te vas durante un año y medio ¿Cómo espera que reaccione? - se burlo el y harry sonrió como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia

HARRY! - dijeron los gemelos weasley

Nuestro pequeño harry ha vuelto - dijo fred simulando lagrimas haciendo que todos sonrieran aunque lo quisiera evitar no podía evitar que se viera la sorpresa reflejada en su cara

Si querido hermano, esto hay que celebrarlo - continuo george quitándose las lagrimas invisibles

Quizas una broma

O dos - termino george mientras hacia una mueca extraña con la boca y los dos gemelos se dirigieron corriendo a su habitación

¡Esos dos! - grito la sra.weasley viendo como los gemelos iban en dirección a su habitación - ni con la tienda de bromas tienen suficiente! - refunfuñaba por lo bajo

Tienda de bromas? - pregunto harry

Mis hermanos compraron un local en el callejón diagon y crearon una tienda de bromas - dijo ron - es increíble harry tienes que ir a verlo ¡siempre esta llena! - harry sonrió echaba de menos a todos los weasley

Harry, muchacho - dijo el sr.weasley dándole la mano a harry viéndose realmente reconfortado - no sabes lo preocupado que nos has tenido

Lo siento mucho sr.weasley - dijo sinceramente el ojiverde - luego lo explicare - miro a la chimenea - puedo usar la chimenea? Necesito ir a hogwarts

Pero no podías aparecerte - dijo ron con el ceño fruncido

Al parecer dumbledore puso sus propias barreras - dijo el moreno - no he podido usarla - se acerco a la chimenea y cogió los polvos flu - vendré pronto ¡a hogwarts! - y desapareció envuelto en llamas verdes

Por Merlín, este muchacho no va estar nunca quieto - sonrió la sra.weasley claramente aliviada por la vuelta de harry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry - dijo el director sorprendido al ver como este salía de la chimenea cayendo de culo al suelo

Malditos polvos flu! - farfullo harry para luego volver a levantarse rápidamente y acercarse al director que seguía impresionado al verle ahí

Pero donde te habías metido harry - dijo el director era lo ultimo que esperaba encontrarse en ese día

Digamos que he tenido un año muy atareado -sonrió harry y saco de la mochila tres objetos quemados y rotos por algunas partes

Eso es lo que creo que es? - dijo dumbledore como si lo que viera ahí no fuera posible

La tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw, El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt y el medallón de Salazar Slytherin - dijo harry sentándose delante del director

Por Merlín - dijo dumbledore cogiendo los objetos y observándolos - donde los has encontrado

Estaban bien escondidos en muchos lugares distintos por eso fingí mi muerte sabia que así no tendría a Voldemort presionándome y así al matarle sabia que tendría problemas para recuperar su cuerpo - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Estaban protegidos por numerosa magia negra y eso dejaba huellas me pase un año entero para encontrar estos tres, no he podido encontrar la copa de Hufflelpuff creo que Voldemort la lleva con el no le encuentro otra explicación

Tenia que viajar de forma muggle en algunas ocasiones la orden del fénix y algunos partidiarios de Voldemort me seguían la pista y tuve que desmayarlos en algunas ocasiones - dijo harry tratando de sonar inocente pero dumbledore no dijo nada

Harry lo que has hecho ha sido impresionante - dijo dumbledore levantándose de la silla y caminando por el despacho - aunque no apruebo que no se lo hayas dicho a alguien con muchos de los horrocruxes fuera de juego tenemos muchos mas probabilidades

Pero profesor la copa de hufflelpuff.. - pero dumbledore levanto la mano

Tranquilo yo me encargare de eso tu ya has hecho bastante por ahora - dijo dumbledore - ahora debemos arreglar lo de tus estudios

Si señor, supongo que tendre que hacer los T.I.M.O ¿no? - le respondió harry

Si los harás en el ministerio - secundo el director

Profesor, me gustaría que mi regreso no fuera publico todavía preferiría un poco de tranquilidad por ahora, diré que después de la pelea de Voldemort quede malherido y por culpa de un hechizo aparecí lejos y en las condiciones en las que estaba no podía volver

Estoy de acuerdo harry, no creo que tengas ningún problema con los timos pero trata de poner todo en orden - dijo el anciano

De acuerdo profesor - dijo harry a modo de despedida

Harry otra cosa - el ojiverde se paro y le miro - deberás volver con los dursleyçç

¿!QUE!? - dijo harry fuera de sus casillas - no, profesor no entiendo por que debería volver ahí - sentencio harry

Harry la protección sigue funcionando aun y debes ir los dos lo sabemos - le trato de explicar - pasaras una semana con los dursley y te iras hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad mágica luego podrás no volver mas - harry se dio la vuelta cansado

Adiós - dijo el adolescente secamente

Harry - dijo el anciano y el ojiverde le lanzo una mirada - me alegro de que hayas vuelto - harry asintió y desapareció por la chimenea de el despacho en las llamas verdes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez harry callo de culo y todos rieron ante los problemas de harry con la red flu y harry sonrió feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo

Hay cosas que nunca cambian eh? - y ahí estaba el leal Ron Weasley dándole una mano como siempre lo ha hecho que harry recibió encantado - le he avisado a hermione de que estabas aquí no te importa no? - le dijo el pellirrojo

Ningún problema tengo muchas ganas de verla - dijo harry y miro a la sra.weasley - sra.weasley falta mucho para la comida? Hace mucho que no como nada tan rico como lo que usted cocina - dijo harry hábilmente ganándose una sonrisa satisfecha de la sra.weasley

Claro que si harry en unos minutos ya estará - dijo esta yendo en dirección a la cocina mientras que los demás weasley se quedaban hablando con harry

Y donde has estado muchacho? - le dijo el sr.weasley

Después de la batalla contra Voldemort estaba muy malherido y un hechizo de el me envío fuera de hogwarts bastante lejos diría yo tarde mucho en recuperarme y mi magia tardo mucho en volver - mintió harry aunque no era del todo mentira le había costado varias semanas reponerse

Y por que no nos avisaste de alguna manera? - le dijo ron que no se había creído ni una palabra y harry le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente _"hablaremos luego"_ y el pellirrojo asintió

No podía, no había caído cerca de ningún lugar mágico - mintió otra vez y apartir de eso se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades a los que se unieron los gemelos weasley pero la calma no duro poco hasta que vieron un perro negro lanzarse directo hacia harry y tirándolo al suelo

Sirius basta Sirius! - gritaba harry que se reía por los lametones que le daba el perro y el perro se transformo en sirius

Harry - dijo abrazándolo fuertemente - no vuelvas a hacer eso pensaba que había fallado a james y a Lily - y harry asintió también conmovido era lo que mas había echado de menos durante todo ese tiempo

Lo siento sirius - dijo harry correspondiendo al abrazo mientras que todos miraban la escena conmovidos

Harry - dijo un hombre de cara amable y pelo castaño con bastantes canas para su edad que harry reconoció como remus lupin le abrazo al que harry correspondió - no vuelvas a hacer eso donde has estado? - y harry repitió la historia que le había contado a los weasley y ahora con lupin y sirius unidos a la charla continuaron hablando de todo

Harry! - dijeron de nuevo y este rodo los ojos mientras que sintió como caía otra vez al haberle saltado una muchacha morena pelo castaño y alborotado, no, definitivamente no podía ser hermione pensó harry mientras esta le cubria la cara de besos mientras que los demás reían - como estas? De donde vienes? Que has hecho? Pensamos que estabas muerto - y entonces sonrió dándose cuenta de que si era hermione

Tranquila hermione - dijo el moreno mientras que le devolvía el abrazo y se ponían en pie y otra vez le conto la historia a hermione junto a un giño que hermione comprendió rápidamente y asintió levemente

Pero no estabas con Vicky? - intervino ron mientras que los gemelos le decían a harry _"un galeón a que en hogwarts acaban juntos"_ y harry reía

Si pero en cuanto me llego tu mensaje use la chimenea de la casa de viktor - bufido de ron - y le dije que quería ver a harry

Pues ya ves hermione estoy bien ¿no? - dijo harry en un vano gesto tranquilizador

Volverás a hogwarts? - le pregunto la castaña

Si ya lo hable con el profesor dumbledore tengo que ir a hacer los exámenes de el timo al ministerio - afirmo el moreno

Pero este año tendrás que partir mas asignaturas

¿Cómo? - pregunto harry extrañado

Las carreras superiores de hogwarts para los exámenes de los extasis requieren siete asignaturas mínimas - le contesto sirius - así que tendras que decidir que haces en función de tus timos

¿Cómo sabes tu tanto? - pregunto alzando una ceja harry

Bueno creo que este año tendréis que aguantarme en el colegio este año - se rio el animago

Sirius y yo impartiremos la asignatura de DCAO - dijo lupin

Dos profesores para una misma asignatura? - dijo hermione y lupin le sonrió amablemente

Es que sirius no quiere dar a los cinco primeros años y solo da a sexto y a séptimo yo me encargo de los cursos inferiores y en la semana de luna llena

No me imagino a sirius de profesor - dijo harry arqueando una ceja

Bueno es que esta claro que cuando un hombre es perfecto es perfecto.. - afirmo orgulloso sirius mientras los demás se reían

Harry querido te quedaras aquí todo el verano? - le dijo la sra.weasley

No sra.weasley al parecer tengo que volver con los dursley - respondió el moreno y sirius casi se atraganta con la cerveza de mantequilla

¿Cómo? - dijo sirius - no puedes volver con esos muggles indeseables - seguía diciendo mientras negaba con la cabeza - no me niego

Sabes que es bueno para harry - le reprimió lupin

Lupin ya tengo bastante con mi conciencia como para que ahora vengas tu - le respondió con falso enojo

Si claro si no hubiera sido por mi.. - le afirmo el licántropo

Si no llega a ser por ti no me divertiría en las noches de luna llena tienes razón - le respondió haciendo carcajear a lupin

Cuando tienes que irte harry? - le pregunto hermione que estaba recargada en el moreno

la próxima semana tengo que estar con los dursley hasta mi cumpleaños y luego no volveré mas - le respondió este

me voy a ver a ginny - le susurro hermione al oído a harry que asintió - te echo mucho de menos - añadió haciendo sonreír al moreno

Sirius! - le recrimino la sra.weasley - mira como has dejado el suelo - dijo señalando por donde había entrado sirius que ponía cara de inocente - no te vuelvas a convertir en perro!

Vaya.. - dijo Fred

Parece que el valiente y jefe de aurores de el ministerio no puede con una simple ama de casa - continuo george haciendo reír a todos y ganarse una colleja de sirius

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se puede? - pregunto hermione tímida y ginny asintió - ¿Qué te pasa? Harry ha vuelto

Si ya lo he visto - dijo haciéndose la desentendida

Repito ¿Qué te pasa? - le insistió la castaña

Nada hermione - una mirada fulminante le indico que no se creía ni una palabra - es que no puede aparecerse aquí como si nada hubiera pasado maldita sea! - dijo ginny apesumbrada

Pero si tu querías que el volviera - dijo hermione mirándola como si estuviera loca

No se.. - dijo ella - seguro que _Rey-Del-M__undo-Potter-__Voy-Y-Vengo-Cuando-Q__uiero_ encontró una chica con la que divertirse - añadió la pellirroja

Sabes que harry no saldrá con la primera que pille - le contesto la castaña - ¿le sigues queriendo?

¿Yo¿A Potter? - dijo ginny como si la sola idea le escandalizara - no para nada - mintió aunque hermione no se creyó nada

Ya.. - dijo hermione - seguro..

Bueno, eso no importa - dijo con un brillo pícaro en los ojos - cuéntame que tal con Viktor Krum

No hay nada que contar? - dijo la castaña - que? Me pidió que fuéramos novios pero yo le dije que no que había otra persona y que no podía

Aja y esa otra persona es pellirrojo sin lugar a duda - murmullo ginny que fue oído por la castaña - perdón - dijo inocentemente

Venga que de seguro ya estará la comida hecha - dijo hermione

No comeré no tengo hambre - negó rápidamente - dile a mi madre que me encuentro mal

Vamos tienes que superarlo no me diras que eres igual que esa niña de 11 años que se escondia de harry - dijo burlona

Olvídame hermione - dijo esta enfadada

Vamos, yo se lo dire a tu madre - dijo la castaña dándole un abrazo - seguramente no nos volvamos a ver hasta mas adelantado el verano ¡escríbeme! - termino la castaña

Si eres tu la que no escribe! - y con un gesto de despedida salió por la puerta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione querida - dijo la sra.weasley - ya esta la comida ¿y ginny?

Dijo que se encontraba mal y que prefería no bajar - mintió rápidamente

Si la verdad es que últimamente esta muy cansada - murmuro para si misma - voy a llevarle la comida arriba

Ya se la llevo yo - dijo harry educadamente viendo la oportunidad de ver a la pellirroja

Oh no tranquilo harry - le respondió - no te molestes

No es molestia - insistió este cogiendo la comida y se iba en dirección a la habitación de ginny

Ahí va el caballero a por su amada pellirroja - se burlo sirius haciendo que todos se rieran y harry enrojeciera violentamente mientras subía

Se puede - dijo el moreno tocando en la puerta y recibió el asentimiento de ginny y ahí estaba por Merlín si que había crecido tenia el pelo por debajo de los hombros cayéndole suavemente con cuerpo con bastantes curvas "_Demasiadas curvas" _pensó el moreno, labios carnosos, esas pecas que le daban un aspecto rebelde y esa sonrisa que le volvía loco y harry trago saliva fuertemente

Oh, hola harry - dijo esta sorprendida de verle ahí "_por Merlín ya no es el niño que conocí"_ pensó ginny parecía que estaba mucho mas fuerte que hacia dos años y había crecido considerablemente y con el pelo desordenado que le daba un aspecto mas rebelde

Vine a traerte la comida - dijo harry tímidamente no sabia la reacción que iba a tener la pellirroja - vine a traerte la comida ¿estas mala? - dijo este al ver que ella estaba perfectamente bien

Me duele un poco la barriga - mintió mientras le miraba resentidamente

Ah.. y que tal con seamus? - dijo harry con un deje de celos y ginny exploto

HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS DOS AÑOS TE HAS MARCHADO Y LO PRIMERO QUE SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTARME ES POR UN MALDITO NOVIO DE HACE DOS AÑOS - dijo esta furiosa mientras que harry retrocedía asustado - NO PERO CLARO EL SEÑOR POTTER SOLO PIENSA EN EL CLARO QUE SI POR QUE ES UN INMA - pero se quedo ahí por que harry le dio un tierno beso en los labios que la pellirroja correspondió rápidamente pero después de unos minutos ginny se separo de harry bruscamente sorprendiendo al moreno

Te crees que con un beso puedes arreglarlo todo ¿no? - dijo la pellirroja con lagrimas en los ojos - por favor vete harry

Ginny, no - dijo harry arrepentido de haberla besado pero ginny volvió a cortarle

Sabes lo que es pensar que estas muerto que no voy a volver a verte que el amor de mi vida ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro y llegas tan tranquilo después de dos años como si nada hubiera pasado - continuo desahogándose todo lo que había aguantado esos dos años

Ginny yo.. - intento el moreno pero ginny le volvió a interrumpir

Pero no, no voy a sufrir mas por ti - sentencio la pellirroja aun sabiendo que no iba a cumplir y eso - vete por favor - Y harry salió con lentitud de la habitación pensando que era un completo inútil

Harry querido te preparare la habitación de los gemelos ellos viven en el callejón diagon así que no habrá problema - dijo la sra.weasley pero harry negó con la cabeza

No sra.weasley me ire hoy por la tarde con los dursley creo que cuanto antes mejor - dijo el moreno - no quiero molestar

Oh no harry tu nunca molestas - dijo amablemente la sra.weasley pero harry volvió a negar y hermione le miro suspicazmente

No sra.weasley enserio además necesito tranquilidad para repasar para los timos - mintió rápidamente y hermione le volvió a echar una mirada - me iré ahora a despedir y me marchare

Como quieras querido pero si tienes algun problema o algo no dudes en avisarnos - dijo la sra.weasley abrazando al moreno que asintió conmovido y hermione volvió con los demás seguido de harry pero no la vio

Bueno yo ya me voy - dijo harry y todos le miraron extrañados - debo volver con los dursley - aclaro el moreno

Pero si dijiste que te quedaba una semana - replico sirius

Dije eso? Me debí de confundir - mintió rápidamente - además tengo que estudiar para los timos

Bueno - dijo sirius no muy convencido - pues te acompañare ya va siendo hora de que tenga una buena charla con los dursley - dijo sonriendo con malicia

Yo os acompaño - dijo lupin mirando recelosamente a sirius

No te fías de mi? - se indigno sirius

Tengo que responder? - se burlo lupin y los demás rieron mientras sirius se daba la vuelta ofendido

Adiós herms - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a hermione que harry ya se había dado cuenta de que le había pillado - nos vemos mas adelantado el verano ¿no? - dijo el moreno y ella asintió mientras que el reprochaba con la mirada que se fuera

Pero harry llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y además te sabes los timos de memoria hasta yo saque buena nota - replico ron - no puedes irte dos años y luego volverte a ir - dijo frunciendo el ceño

Lo siento ron pero después de mi cumpleaños nos vemos - y se despidió de ron que no se había enterado de nada y se fue a despedirse de los gemelos y del sr.weasley mientras que hermione se acercaba a ron

Por Merlín ron no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que harry se va por algo que paso con ginny - y ron le miro ceñudo - sabes que harry no es de abrirse - añadió la castaña - no te parece raro que después de dos años en los que dios sabe lo que hemos sufrido y ahora se va tan repentinamente

Tienes razón - admitió el pellirrojo mientras que miraba a harry con los ojos entrecerrados - pues abra que hacer algo ¿no? - dijo ron y hermione le miro preguntándole y ron le conto la idea

Me voy - grito harry y todos le dijeron adiós mientras que salía de la casa junto con sirius y lupin

_¡__portus_- dijo sirius apuntando a una botella de cerveza de mantequilla - 3..2..1..- y otra vez el gancho que ya se le estaba haciendo familiar llevo a los dos merodeadores y a harry a la casa de los dursley

Bueno vamos a hablar con los dursley - dijo lupin tocando a la puerta y salió a recibirles petunia

Otra vez vosotros - dijo petunia - decían que te habías muerto - y harry noto un cierto deje de preocupación que se apresuro a negar mentalmente

Si y vendrá a quedarse hasta que sea su cumpleaños y sea mayor de edad - dijo sirius que salió de detrás de lupin y vernon detrás de petunia

Quien eres tu? - le grito vernom a sirius que seguía con una sonrisa sádica

El padrino de harry - dijo sirius sonriendo abiertamente mientras que los dursley retrocedían lentamente

El asesino?.. - dijo petunia con un hilo de voz

Si.. - mintió sirius mientras que harry y lupin aguantaban sus ganas de reírse - bien quiero dejar unas normas claras no molestareis a harry, le daréis de comer aunque vuestro intento de hijo este a régimen

Quien te crees que eres para venir y mandarnos - dijo vernom en un ultimo rastro de valor

Un asesino fugado - dijo el como si nada y se volvió hacia harry que hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse - adiós enano cuídate y escríbeme - dijo mientras le revolvía mas el pelo

Eh! Que tampoco es que seas mas alto que yo - replico harry sonriendo mientras que abrazaba a lupin

No repliques a tus mayores - le respondió sonriendo - adiós enano! - dijo infantilmente mientras se desaparecía y harry entro en la casa sonriendo

Ya sabes donde están todas tus cosas - le dijo su tía y harry asintió y subió y vio como todo su baul, la saeta y la jaula de hedwig ya estaban ahí y agradeció mentalmente a dumbledore mientras que se tiraba en la cama

Nos espera un largo verano hedwig - dijo acariciando a la lechuza

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No pude subirlo antes __por que__ no me iba la __pagína__ y lo hice un poco __mas__ largo de lo que __tenia__ pensado y gracias a los que en cada __capitulo__ dejan reviews que es lo que me anima a seguir subiré el próximo __capitulo__ lo __mas__ rápido que pueda me queda la mitad así que no creo que tarde mucho_

_Atte._

_-Harry-Potter54-_


	20. Vacaciones

_**- Capitulo 20: **__**"**__**Vacaciones**__**"**__** -**_

El merecido sueño de harry se vio interrumpido por los gritos de su tía petunia que harry ni si quiera se molesto en escuchar y siguió tratando de dormir hasta que escucho el timbre y vio que no había nadie y tendría que ir a regañadientes se puso las gafas y se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta abriéndola

Que demonios - dijo harry furioso sin mirar quien tenia delante - no queremos nada - dijo cerrando la puerta pero una mano la detuvo

Harry, nos tomas por simples vendedores - se burlo una cabeza pellirroja y harry abrió la puerta dejando entrever a una castaña con una mochila al hombro al igual que su compañero

Ron, hermione? - dijo harry confundido demasiada sorpresa a las diez de la mañana pensó

Oh muy bien sabes reconocer a tus amigos - dijo ron sarcásticamente mientras que entraba en la casa como si fuera suya seguida de hermione

Que hacéis aquí? - pregunto el moreno extrañado

Venimos a pasar contigo las vacaciones hasta tu cumpleaños - dijo la castaña mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a harry

pero si tu estabas con viktor y tu me dijiste que te ibas quedar todo el verano en a madriguera - dijo harry mirando ceñudo al pellirrojo que se encogió de hombros

ayer cuando te fuiste de repente le dije a hermione la idea y ella acepto - le replico el pellirrojo

cierto, le dije a viktor que habías vuelto y que iba a volver - dijo la castaña sonriendo - el acepto y me dijo que si quería que fuera a pasar las navidades con el - continuo mientras ron farfullaba cosas en voz baja

y los dursley? Ellos no dejaran que os quedéis - siguió el moreno

les daremos esto - dijo hermione sacando una carta de la chaqueta

que es esto - dijo cogiendo la carta

nos la dio sirius, y dijo que si eso no valía que les dijéramos que les haría una pequeña visita - se rio ron

pero no tenemos espacio - recrimino el moreno

ampliaremos tu cuarto mediante magia y entraremos los tres nosotros podemos dormir en unos colchones - le respondió la castaña con voz cansada

pero.. - trato de decir harry pero ron lo interrumpió

basta harry - le replico molesto - si no quieres que estemos aquí nos podemos marchar

no, no! - se apresuro a negar el moreno

pues entonces basta de replicas vamos arriba - dijo ron que tenia pinta de estar bastante contento y los otros dos gryffindor los siguieron

vaya, es bastante grande - dijo ron

venga herms haz el hechizo agrandar la habitación - dijo el moreno a hermione con cara de sabiondo y hermione se sonrojo

bueno es que.. - y harry soltó algo que sono como si fuera un "_Ja__"_ y hermione continuo - se el hechizo pero no se llevarlo a cabo - dijo la castaña mirando al techo

que!? Tu un hechizo sin saber hacerlo? - dijo ron riéndose al igual que harry

es muy difícil! Supera el nivel de los extasis - replico la castaña y miro a harry - pero pensé que tu quizás si podrías hacerlo - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

dime como - respondió llanamente

esta aquí - dijo buscando entre su mochila y saco un libro y se lo enseño a harry - es bastante complicado y dice que si se hiciera mal podría causar daños en la estructura - pero harry ya no la escuchaba y sacaba la varita apuntando a la esquina superior de la izquierda movió elegantemente la varita y dijo

_"!__Distendo__!"_ - y un rayo color blanco se estrello en la columna mientras se mantenía dibujando una línea blanca y movió la varita siguiendo los alrededores de la pared hasta cubrirla entera y después apunto al centro de la pared y exclamo - _"__!Magna__Distentum__!"_

Y la habitación se agrando varios metros de ancho y largo y hermione resoplo indignada mientras que harry se reía y ron lo miraba con admiración

Es imposible muy pocos magos pueden lograrlo a la perfección - replico la castaña

No seas celosa harry es mas poderoso - admitió ron - admítelo te ha superado - y hermione se dio la vuelta ofendida mientras harry intentaba aguantarse la risa

Bueno tu hermione dormirás en mi cama ron y yo dormiremos en los colchones - dijo harry

Por que duermo yo en la cama - dijo hermione otra vez indignada

Por que eres una chica - dijo como si eso fuera obvio y harry miro a su amigo de mala manera

Lo que quiere decir ron es que una bella dama como usted no debe dormir en un colchón - se apresuro a arreglar el fallo de su amigo y hermione se daba la vuelta ofendida pero sonriendo

Bueno cuando vas a ir a hacer los timos - dijo el pellirrojo que ya acomodaba sus cosas mientras harry hacia aparecer dos colchones

Creo que esperare un poco mas prefiero el anonimato sinceramente - le respondió el moreno sinceramente

Oh si por supuesto recordemos que _el-niño-que-vivió _o _el elegido _tiene vergüenza ajena - se burlo ron haciendo reír a hermione y enrojecer a harry

Mejor eso que ser un cabeza hueca - dijo harry lanzándole un almohada a ron que le impacto en la cara y empezaron una guerra de almohadas hasta que una de ellas dio a hermione y sus amigos se pararon lentamente mirándola con temor

Hermione? - preguntaron los dos pero ella aprovecho el momento y les mando un almohadazo que ellos gustosos le devolvieron empezando así ahora una guerra entre los tres gryffindor

Estoy muerto - dijo harry después de media hora de guerra de almohadas pero sonriendo

Yo igual - admitió el pellirrojo y se quedaron en silencio mientras que hermione estaba pensativa mirando al techo

Hermione estas bien? - pregunto cautelosamente harry y ante toda respuesta hermione se lanzo llorando a harry que la abrazo fuertemente

Es que ayer pensábamos que estabas muerto y que nunca volveríamos a verte y.. - dijo hermione mientras que harry intentaba consolarla inútilmente - hoy estas aquí otra vez - sollozo la chica y harry miro a ron que también estaba muy compungido

Yo también os he echado mucho de menos herms - dijo harry - pero eso no importa ya estoy aquí ¿no? - dijo el moreno intentando sonreír

Por que te fuiste harry? - dijo ron sin dejar cambiar de tema a harry - no me creo eso de recuperar fuerzas..

Fui detrás de los horrocruxes - dijo harry con voz inexpresiva - encontré todos menos uno dumbledore dijo que se encargaría de el

HARRY! - oyó que gritaba su tía petunia desde abajo y harry rodo los ojos bajando por las escaleras se encontró de frente con ella

Ha pasado algo? - pregunto harry tranquilamente

No, debería? - dijo secamente ella - era para saber si aun estabas aquí

Bien - se limito a responderle - por cierto han llegado dos amigos míos que se quedaran hasta que cumpla los diecisiete años

¿!QUE!? - dijo esta vez su tío que había vuelto - de eso nada chico - pero harry ni si quiera replico saco la carta que le había dado hermione y se la dio a su tío vernom

Ah y también dijo que si no os haría una visita - dijo en tono de advertencia

Me estas amenazando chico? - dijo vernom con la vena hinchada

Tómatelo como quieras - le respondió el chico

Muy bien tus amigos raros no saldrán de tu habitación y tu les llevaras la comida todos los días ¿queda claro? - le dijo su tío

Como el agua - respondió el moreno y subió cansado a su habitación

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían venido hermione y ron. Había pasado una de las mejores semanas de su vida se levantaban temprano normalmente y harry y ron se ponian a hablar de quidditch mientras desayunaban y hermione leía un libro

Normalmente solían salir al Londres muggle y al mágico de vez en cuando donde tenían que explicarle cada dos por tres cada cosa que veía cosa que hacia a el moreno reírse y hasta había comprado una mesa de billar por que había fascinado a ron y a decir verdad el siempre había querido una y encogida la llevaron hasta pivet drive ante la mirada desaprobadora de hermione

Creo que ya le cojo el tranquillo - dijo ron después de media hora intentando meter la bola y si la había metido media hora después pensó harry

Muy bien ron vas mejorando - se burlo el ojiverde a lo que el pellirrojo le saco la lengua infantilmente pero paro rápidamente al ver una lechuza blanca colgada picando en la ventana que harry fue rápidamente a abrir y cogió la carta

Que dice? - pregunto hermione

Dice.. - dijo el moreno :

_Harry_

_El ministerio de magia __esta__ siendo atacado no te muevas de ahí de ninguna manera puede que sepan que estas ahí y aprovechen que los miembros de la orden están en el ministerio _

_Atte._

_A.Dumbledore_

Que? - dijo ron sobresaltado poniéndose en pie rápidamente mientras que harry ya se había empezado a mover y ya estaba vestido y poniéndose la túnica de batalla

Harry donde vas - dijo hermione frenando a harry que ya iba lanzado

No voy a dejar que luchen solos hermione la orden del fénix esta ahí - dijo harry serio

Pero harry dumbledore dijo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí - chillo hermione pero harry volvió a negar con la cabeza - pues iremos contigo

No - dijo tajantemente - necesito que me hagáis un favor llevad a los dursley a la madriguera y quedaros también vosotros ahí hasta que todo pase

No harry - dijo el pellirrojo - media familia mía esta ahí, vamos contigo

Ron enserio necesito que los llevéis aquí solo correremos mas peligro - dijo el ojiverde - si los dursley no os hacen caso desmayadles y llevadles con vosotros

Pero harry - volvió a protestar ron

Ron - dijo harry sin dejar lugar a duda alguna y ron asintió resignado

Suerte - dijo hermione segundos antes de que harry saliera de la casa - vamos tenemos que sacar a los dursley de aquí - dijo la castaña y bajo las escaleras seguido de ron

Sres. Dursley debemos de irnos stan en peligro - dijo ron rápidamente mientras que a vernom enfurecía

Le dije a ese mocoso que nada de que salierais a la casa - protesto este

Debemos salir de aquí Sr.Dursley - dijo ron perdiendo la paciencia - estamos en peligro aquí podrían matarnos en dos segundos - dijo el pellirrojo pero vermon seguía murmurando cosas como "_todos locos" "anormales" _- _¡__Desmaius_ - dijo ron cansado

_¡__ron__! - _dijo hermione al ver como el pellirrojo lo desmayaba y también a petunia y a dudley

_¡Bombarda! - _dijo el pellirrojo apuntando a donde estaba la estufa y la chimenea tapada por tablas y esta estallo dejando ver una chimenea - nos iremos por polvos flú tu llevaras a al sra.dursley contigo y yo llevare a dudley y al sr.dursley- y hermione se sorprendió por la sangre fría del pellirrojo pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando oyó una explosión en la parte de atrás de la casa

Vale - dijo cogiendo a la sra.dursley mientras que ron sacaba los polvos flú de la mochila y otra explosión sonaba mas cerca

Toma hermione - dijo dándole los polvos flú a hermione que los cogió y arrastro a la sra.dursley con ella - espero que aun funcione

¡A La Madriguera! - dijo esta dentro de la chimenea y se desapareció entre llamas verdes dejando a ron junto a dudley y vernom que repitió el mismo proceso que ella y apareció en el suelo de la madriguera donde estaba la sra.weasley que ya estaba abrazando a hermione acompañada de ginny

_¡__bombarda__! - _dijo ron apuntando a la chimenea haciendo explotar en mil pedazos a estar

Ron que haces! - dijo ginny sobresaltada mientras ayudaba a ron con el sr.dursley y dudley

Podrían habernos seguido por la chimenea era la mejor solución - dijo ron apenado - lo siento mama

No te preocupes cariño - dijo la sra.weasley orgullosa por el temple de su hijo menor - eso no importa ¿!y harry¡? - grito la sra.weasley

No pudimos evitarlo - dijo hermione negando con la cabeza - esta en el ministerio - continuo la castaña oyendo el grito ahogado de ginny

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Señor la entrada esta tomada se están acercando al atrio - dijo un auror

Llevad a todas las unidades disponibles a el atrio - grito sirius - nos lo jugaremos todo ahí - los aurores asintieron en silencio y salieron corriendo en dirección al atrio

Sirius - grito remus intentando acercarse a el - me ha enviado dumbledore dice que no hay muchas unidades disponibles están atacando en Francia y España - le explico remus

Maldita sea no creo que podamos contenerlos - dijo sirius

Según dijo de snape tienen mas tropas pero la mayoría son novatos - dijo remus y sirius se rio

Creo que Voldemort no es un novato - dijo sirius ya mas serio

Maldición - gruño remus siguiendo a sirius que iba al atrio

Si salimos de esta con vida empezare una relación formal - bromeo sirius

Eso no te lo crees ni tu - se burlo el licántropo

Bueno tampoco es momento de niñerías remus deberías saberlo.. - dijo sirius de la forma mas seria que pudo cuando llegaron con los aurores mientras intentaba contener la risa

Muy gracioso - dijo remus

Gracias lunat.. - pero paro súbitamente cuando vio como la entrada al atrio explotaba en mil pedazos dejando ver a un gran grupo de encapuchados entrando por ella liderados por Lord Voldemort

Antes de empezar con lo que no dudo que será una gran batalla épica - se burlo Voldemort - debo decir que todo el que quiera rendirse y unirse a nosotros será bienvenido - dijo Voldemort y unos cuantos magos se cambiaron de lado en la pelea ante los gritos de traidores de los magos

Hoy _amigos_ - enfatizo Voldemort - tomaremos el poder en el ministerio y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo - dijo entre los gritos de jubilo los mortifagos

Tan seguro estas de eso ¿Voldemort? - dijo sirius en su pose de líder de los aurores

Tu lo vas a evitar Black? - se burlo Voldemort - no mereces ese apellido ¿lo sabes verdad? - le dijo Voldemort

Me lo dices tu el que te haces llamar Lord Voldemort por qué te avergüenzas de tu nombre mestizo - y el rostro de Voldemort se contrajo en furia a lo que Black sonrió arrogantemente

Atacad, matadlos a todos y intentad sacar donde esta el ministro - ordeno Voldemort fríamente y segundos después el atrio empezó a llenarse de maldiciones y hechizos

_¡__Desmaius_- y Voldemort lo esquivo a duras penas y le devolvió la maldición - solo tienes eso Voldemort? - se burlo sirius - supongo que los años te afectan

_¡__Fractum_- y sirius no pudo evitar ver como todos los huesos de su brazo izquierdo se rompían produciéndole un gran dolor haciéndole caer de rodillas

Duele ¿verdad Black? - sirius no respondió y se volvió a poner en pie - por supuesto orgullo Gryffindor - se burlo el lord

_¡__Algor_- el hechizo impacto en el pie de Voldemort haciendo que una masa de hielo congelara el pie de este

_¡__Lacarnum__Inflamarae__! - _y unas llamas deshicieron la masa de hielo pero otro hechizo lanzado por sirius le hizo tener que aparecerse unos metros mas lejos

Has luchado con valor Black siempre he dicho que vendría muy bien alguien como tu en mis filas - sonrió burlón el lord

Nunca me uniré a ti Voldemort - dijo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban aun manteniéndose de pie - _¡__Desmaius_

Así sea pues - dijo el lord rechazando el hechizo con un sencillo escudo - _¡Crucio! _- el hechizo impacto contra sirius que no profería ni un grito - duele verdad Black que pena que no este Potter para ayudarte - y sirius se permitió sonreir socarronamente y Voldemort aumento el hechizo - adiós Black _¡Avada Kedavra! _

Y ahí estaba como todo un Black mirando a la muerte a la cara sabiendo lo que le esperaba pero sin darse cuenta que estaba muy lejos de la realidad y vio un borrón rojo delante de el y sonrió sabiendo quien era y que le debía ya dos muy grandes se desmayo

No puede ser - dijo Voldemort retrocediendo - tu estas muerto yo vi la explosión era imposible que estés vivo - y el hombre que tenia delante se rio sonoramente

No moriré mientras tu sigas con vida tom - le respondió fríamente guardando la espada donde había impactado la maldición asesina y bajándose la capucha ante la atenta mirada de Voldemort

No puedes estar vivo Potter - le grito Voldemort y todo el atrio se silencio completamente mirando a donde estaban los dos enemigos a muerte

POTTER ESTA VIVO - se oyó gritar a uno de los hombres mientras los del bando de la luz gritaban llenos de jubilo mientras los de la oscuridad miraban aterrorizados y algunas ya huían ante la presencia de _el-niño-que-vivió _y no era para menos había derrotado al líder tenebroso y seguía vivo pero harry los freno con un rápido movimiento de varita inmovilizándolos

_Lunatico_- dijo harry y el aludido se sorprendió de que lo llamara así - coge a sirius y llévatelo de aquí - el licántropo asintió y se llevo a sirius mientras el atrio esperaba callados el enfrentamiento entre el "_Señor de las Tinieblas" _y el _"Elegido"_

Y crees que lo dejare escapar? - dijo burlón Voldemort

Crees que dejare que les hagas algo ¿tom? - le respondió harry tranquilamente

¿A que esperáis? EL ATAQUE NO HA ACABADO SEGUID - y como si hubiera dado una orden de vida a muerte el atrio se lleno de nuevo de maldiciones y hechizos mientras los dos se analizaban mutuamente

La ultima vez no saliste muy bien parado ¿verdad tom? - dijo mientras iniciaba un intercambio de maldiciones con el

Creo que tu tampoco o me dices que todo este tiempo has estado desaparecido? - le contesto el lord

Me has pillado, tom - le sonrió el moreno fríamente - _¡__Incarcero_

_¡__Protego_- dijo el lord desviándola rápidamente - pensaba que lo harías mejor Potter

Pensé que tal vez querrías jugar un poco - dijo harry lanzando tres maldiciones rapidas de forma no verbal que el lord rechazo con dificultad

Los dos sabemos que todavía no puedes ganarme harry - le dijo el lord sonriendo - lo de hogwarts fue desconcertante no me esperaba que te pudieras aparecer en hogwarts fue mas sorpresa que otra cosa

Una ultima baza - admitió harry - si no arriesgas no ganas - dijo apareciéndose detrás del lord pero este se volvió a desaparecer y todos veían como los dos se aparecían por la sala el tiempo justo para lanzarse una maldición y volver a desaparecer

Buena aparición Potter - admitió el lord - pero no tienes el poder suficiente - y con un rápido movimiento le hizo un profundo corte en el hombro a harry que retrocedió con una mano en el hombro - únete a mi Potter dominaríamos el mundo yo te daría el poder incluso para superarme

Nunca me uniré a ti Voldemort - respondió lentamente harry logrando que la herida dejara de sangrar - prefiero morir antes que unirme a ti

Cambiaras de opinión Potter - le sonrió el lord y se desapareció de la sala harry intento buscarle pero no le encontraba por ninguna parte pero sabia que aun seguía ahí su cicatriz lo certificaba y harry recordó lo que le había enseñado dumbledore momentos antes de el ataque a hogwarts

Dejo que su magia corriera libremente llenando cada rincón de la habitación notando la presencia mágica de todos los presentes se sentía en paz pero notaba escalofríos al sentir el poder mágico de algunos de los presentes hasta que llego a una que sin duda estaba llena de magia negra sin pensárselo dos veces se dio la vuelta

_¡__Expelliarmus_- grito era el hechizo que necesitaba sencillo pero con la fuera necesaria y acertó vio como Voldemort salía volando hasta empotrarse en la pared haciendo un sonoro _"__clack__"_ - eso sonó ha roto - sonrió el moreno

Como demonios Potter - y sintió una punzada como si tuviera la cabeza partida en dos y doblándose de dolor logro levantar sus barreras mentales impidiendo así el paso que se tambaleo ante la defensa de este confundido

Es difícil entrar en mi cabeza ¿eh? - dijo jadeando de rodillas harry mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

Has mejorado desde la ultima vez Potter - admitió el lord- pero cuanto mas aguantaras contra mi Potter - dijo mientras con otro movimiento de varita hacia otro profundo corte en la mejilla de este que reprimió un gemido de dolor

Aguantare hasta que me quede sin fuerzas - le respondió poniéndose en pie una vez mas mientras aferraba firmemente la varita

_¡__Expelliarmus_- y la varita de harry salió de su mano hasta perderse a lo lejos - ríndete Potter sin varita ante el señor oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos creo que es hora de dejarlo no crees? - le dijo sonriendo pero harry también se permitió sonreir

Guardo unos cuantas ases bajo la manga - y Voldemort le miro con una ceja alzada _"si a eso se le puede llamar ceja"_ pensó el moreno - Tom

levanto la mano y pensó _¡__Algor__¡__Diffindo_Voldemort reacciono tarde y aun así logro moverse y el hechizo le impacto en la mano congelándosela por completo y recibió el hechizo cortante en la mano izquierda pero el rápido movimiento del lord solo logro que cortara limpiamente dos dedos del lord que se retorcía en el suelo

Duele ¿Voldemort? - y el lord le miro con la cara contraída por la furia volvió a agitar la varita produciendo otro corte en el brazo derecho de harry que apenas se mantenía en pie e iba a rematarle Voldemort cuando oyó el grito de uno de sus mortifagos

SEÑOR DUMBLEDORE Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX ESTÁN AQUÍ - le grito a Voldemort que le dio una mirada rápida de asco a harry que se la devolvió firmemente

RETIRADA - dijo el lord y proyecto la marca tenebrosa en el aire para después mirar a harry - nos volveremos a ver Potter - y dicho esto el lugar se lleno de sonoros "_plop__" _que llenaron el aire y harry dos cabezas pellirrojas acercarse

Harry estas bien -le pregunto un hombre al que harry reconoció como Arthur Weasley que le veía preocupado

No, pero lo estaré - le dijo tratando de sonreír

Debes ir a san mugo - le dijo otro pellirrojo al que reconoció como bill weasley al que harry le sonrió

No son solo cortes hay mucha gente aquí que lo necesita mas que yo - miro la sala y vio el resto tragando saliva fuertemente estaba lleno de cuerpos tanto mortifagos como del otro bando y no pudo evitar sentirse mal a pesar de haber aguantado

Pero harry - dijo bill pero el ojiverde volvió a negar

No voy a ir a la madriguera seguro que la sra.weasley tendrá algo para estas heridas - y bill le miro reprobadoramente pero el volvió a sonreír - por cierto aun te debo el regalo de boda recuérdamelo - y el pellirrojo se rio

No es lo que importa ahora harry - y ayudo a levantar al moreno mientras que el patriarca de los weasley ayudaba a otros al ver que harry estaba con bill

Harry - dijo una voz seca y serena que el conocía muy bien y se encontró con el rostro de preocupación de albus dumbledore - te dije que te quedaras en casa por merlin harry - dijo mirando las sangre que tenia por la túnica el moreno -¿que ha pasado?

Tuve una charla tranquila con Voldemort - dijo reprimiendo un quejido cuando se levanto y vio como el director alzaba una ceja divertido al ver como su pupilo llamaba charla divertida a un combate a muerte contra el mejor señor oscuro de todos los tiempos - pero eso si me lleve dos dedos de el conmigo

¿Qué? - le dijo dumbledore mirándole inquisitivamente ignorando la sorpresa de bill no todos los días se hería a Voldemort muy pocos podían presumir de eso

No sabia que usaba magia sin varita - le dijo harry soltándose de bill para intentar mantenerse en pie

Segunda vez que se confía - suspiro el anciano - supongo que cree todavía eres un crio - se rio junto con el moreno poca gente sabia afrontar situaciones como esas como Albus Dumbledore

Que paso con pivet drive? - le pregunto el moreno

Atacaban sin patrón alguno al parecer Voldemort quería eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que estuvieras con vida - le respondió el anciano

Y los dursley? - le pregunto el ojiverde y vio como se acercaban ya varios periodistas

A salvo gracias a hermione y a ron - dijo dumbledore y harry suspiro aliviado no les caía bien después de todo lo que le habían echo pero no podía cargar con sus muertes por su culpa - necesitas ir a san mugo - harry le dijo el anciano al ver como hacia muecas para andar pero el negó con la cabeza

Son solo heridas y imagínate que revuelo si aparezco en san mugo iré a la madriguera la sra.weasley tendrá algo para esto - y el director asintió

Si no ven a hogwarts y que te atienda la sra.pomfrey - le dijo dumbledore mas en tono de ruego que de aviso y el asintió pero por unos momentos los flashes los cegaron

Es Harry Potter! - decían en mayoría de los periodistas que se habían acercado hasta ahí y harry se vio rodeado de flashes junto a dumbledore que sonreía a las cámaras con disimulo y intentaba apartarles - esta vivo! _El-niño-que-vivió_ Esta vivo! - repetían una vez y harry se rio para hacer un gesto con la mano y desaparecerse dejando a dumbledore ante los periodistas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry apareció en el borde de las protecciones de la madriguera lo máximo que permitían acercarse y se acerco con pasos lentos a la puerta de la madriguera no sabia por que pero esa casa siempre le daba un sentimiento de calidez, familiar.

Se puso delante de la puerta y respiro mentalmente pensando en las palabras de la señora weasley, los regaños de hermione y la bofetada de la pellirroja que siempre le daba cuando cometía una locura de este tipo sonrió y pico

¿Quién es? - pregunto la voz temblorosa de la sra.weasley

Soy yo, harry - y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y a los dos segundos harry recibía el típico abrazo de la seguido del de hermione y ahora se preparo para el grito

Harry! Estas sangrando! - le grito la sra.weasley y el asintió

Tiene algo para las heridas? Dumbledore no creía conveniente que fuera a san mugo - mintió rápidamente

Claro que si querido quítate rápido eso - y harry se quito la túnica ensangrentada seguida de la camisa que se había puesto dejando ver su torso bien formado que hermione y ginny se encargaron de mirar mientras se sonrojaban al igual que harry

Harry ese corte es muy profundo - dijo mirando el corte que harry tenia en el hombro el primero que le había echo Voldemort

Me lo hizo Voldemort no suele dejar las cosas a medias - sonrió el pero una mirada reprobatoria de hermione le hizo callar y el escalofrío de ron que hasta ahora se había quedado callado

Toma ginny échale esto en las heridas a harry - y la pellirroja asintió casi sin pensarlo mirando a harry que se hacia el desentendido - yo te preparare un baño harry querido seguro que te vendrá bien - y el asintió - seguramente te quede cicatriz

Gracias señora weasley - pero ella negó con la cabeza como diciendo que no había sido nada - por cierto he visto a bill y a el sr.weasley - y la matriarca weasley le miro con preocupación - los dos están bien - y ella suspiro aliviada mientras que ginny se acercaba a el y le echaba el ungüento en las herida del hombro

Tarado - susurraba ginny mientras le seguía curando cuidadosamente - imprudente, estúpido, creído - seguía susurrando mientras harry la escuchaba sonriendo

Auch! - dijo el al haberle apretado mucho una herida al verle sonreír

Lo siento - dijo ella con fingida inocencia pero el se le quedo mirando atentamente

Que miras - dijo ella secamente

Estas preciosa - dijo el con una sonrisa rebelde

Te diste un golpe en la cabeza? - dijo ella sarcásticamente pero sonrojándose

No, pero la verdad es que seguramente no me tenga en pie - admitió el y la pellirroja le miro con una mirada de "_te lo dije" _

Si pensaras un poco antes de hacer las cosas - dijo ella fingiendo una frialdad que no sentía para nada

Es lo que tengo que hacer ginny- dijo el tristemente - Voldemort no me ha dejado ser feliz nunca me quito a mis padres me quito a mi padrino durante quince años y no dudara a matar a los que yo quiero debo pararlo

Pero por que tu, por que tienes que ser tu el héroe - dijo ginny con la voz quebrada - dumbledore podría..

Dumbledore hace lo que puede - la corto harry - ginny si tu tuvieras el poder para parar esto lo harías?

Si - dijo ella sin dudar mientras le limpiaba la herida de la cara con la mayor delicadeza posible mientras se sorprendía de lo mucho que había crecido harry parecía incluso mas fuerte que cuando se había marchado

Yo tengo el poder ginny - dijo el como si eso le doliera terriblemente - puede que posiblemente me muera en ello pero moriré tranquilo sin con eso se que os protejo a todos

No digas que vas a morir harry por favor - le rogo la pellirroja mirándole fijamente

Lo intentare - dijo el en un amago de sonrisa

Hazlo - le corrigió ella - vete a darte un baño, apestas - le dijo ella riéndose mientras que harry sonreía

Hey! No es culpa mía - dijo el frunciendo el ceño - Voldemort huele mal no es mi culpa - bromeo el mientras veía como la pellirroja se iba divertido subió al baño y se dio un baño relajante que de verdad necesitaba mientras se ponía ropa que le había dado la sra.weasley de ron

Frunció el ceño pensando en que hermione y ron casi no se habían acercado a el y eso le preocupo bastante no quería perder a sus amigos, no lo soportaría.

Y lentamente se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos donde se echo en la cama boca arriba y recordó la batalla y empezó a llorar. Sabia que debería de haberse acostumbrado después de lo de amsterdam dos años atrás pero le era imposible ver todos los cuerpos d gente que seguramente no se lo merecía

Gente que seguramente ahora mismo sus familiares estaban llorando sus penas desconsolados como lo estaría el si murieran ron, hermione, ginny, los weasley, sirius, remus.. no podía evitar pensar que quizás uno de ellos fuera uno de los que estaban hoy en el atrio muertos pero una voz dulce le saco de sus pensamientos

Harry dice mi madre que si necesitas algo - dijo entrando en la habitación y al ver a harry llorando trago saliva fuertemente rara vez había visto llorar a harry y las veces que había llorado había sido de impotencia como cuando había muerto cedric en el torneo de los tres magos - harry que pasa?

No puedo ginny - dijo el con la voz quebrada - no puedo hacer lo que todos esperan de mi no puedo matar a Voldemort - siguió el mientras mas lagrimas recorrían su rostro - la gente que murió hoy en el atrio no pude hacer nada por ellos murieron - dijo mientras se vio envuelto en el abrazo de ginny que se había echado con en la cama

Harry tu detuviste a Voldemort - dijo ginny comprensiva sabia lo que era cargar con la culpa de algo desde su primer año en hogwarts cuando ataco mediante el diario - si no hubieras parado a Voldemort todos hubieran muerto y el ministerio estaría en manos de Voldemort harry no puedes salvarnos a todos - dijo mientras le daba besos en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara

Yo no hice nada ginny - dijo el - yo solo lo aguante mientras venia la ayuda - ginny sonrió viendo a aquel niño que había preguntado como pasar la barrera del tren con once años - Voldemort casi mata a sirius si no hubiera llegado

Pero llegaste harry llegaste - dijo la pellirroja - estabas ahí para defenderlos a todos hubieras sido el primero en sacrificarte por todos los que estaban ahí los dos lo sabemos harry , pero no puedes salvarnos a todos - y vio como harry abría la boca para decir algo pero ella puso un dedo en los labios - y no acepto protestas - le sonrió ella

Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma - dijo harry abrazándola mientras le ponía una cara de perro degollado que sabia que ginny no podría resistir

Harry! No me pongas esa casa sabes que no puedo negarte nada - y el moreno rio divertido - vale solo hasta que te duermas - concedió ella y el moreno la abrazo

Gracias - le dijo el moreno

Por que? - le pregunto la pellirroja escéptica

Por estar conmigo - contesto simplemente y ella sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza sonriendo y abrazados sin darse cuenta los dos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo

Que pasa con ginny - dijo la sra.weasley - hace media hora que subió a preguntar por harry - y ron y hermione se miraron sonriendo - voy a subir a ver

No mama - dijo ron - seguramente ella esta con harry

Pero - intento responder ella pero ron la volvió a atajar

Mama no van a hacer nada malo, es harry por Merlín! - dijo el como si eso lo dijera todo

Ginny es la única que puede estar con el en estos momentos - dijo hermione y la sra.weasley la miro interrogante - cuando viene de los ataques digamos que no viene en el mejor estado anímico - admitió ella

Por eso no nos acercamos a el - explico ron - prefiere estar solo, cuando vino de amsterdam no vino muy bien aunque intente demostrar lo contrario harry se derrumba y nosotros no podemos hacer ginny

Solo ginny puede - y la sra.weasley la miro y con una mirada cómplice le dio a entender todo haciendo que la sra.weasley sonriera

Pobre chico, merece algo de tranquilidad después de todo lo que ha pasado - y ron y hermione no pudieron mas que asentir con la cabeza

A donde se llevaron a los dursley? - pregunto la castaña

Les borraron la memoria de lo ocurrido y los mandaron a un barrio muggle - dijo ella escuetamente y los dos asintieron

Esperemos que harry pueda descansar - dijo el pellirrojo y las otras dos asintieron

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno aquí el ultimo capitulo antes de acabar el año me __costo__ un poco escribirlo y había partes que no me quedaban bien pero bueno, en este __capitulo__ vemos un desmoronamiento de harry no iba a ser de hierro por siempre el próximo __capitulo__ lo pondré seguramente después de fin de año supongo y gracias por todos los reviews que me mandan desde el primer __capitulo__ muchas gracias de verdad_

_Feliz Navidad _

_-harry-potter54-_


	21. Días Felices

_**- Capitulo 21: Días Felices - **_

Se despertó tranquilo como no se había despertado en mucho tiempo ningún sueño ninguna pesadilla pensaba mientras trataba de no abrir los ojos pero sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban y abrió los ojos confundido y vio que ginny se había quedado dormido con el.

Se fijo en las pecas de la pellirroja adornándole la cara dándole inocencia y el cabello pellirrojo cayendo sobre sus hombros suavemente y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza. Era lo que mas había echado de menos.

No podía dejar de pensar un día en ella y preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto al haberse desaparecido así de repente pero dejo sus pensamientos cuando que ella abría los ojos tímidamente y se desperezaba lentamente pero aun abrazada a harry

Harry - dijo ella sorprendida al ver al moreno al lado de ella - que haces en mi cama?

Pues ciertamente eres tu quien esta en mi cama - le dijo el moreno y la pellirroja vio la habitación

Y por que no me avisaste de que llevas rato despierto - dijo ella y el levanto un ceja

Como sabias que estaba despierto - le pregunto el divertido

Eh bueno estaba soñando y no quería abrir los ojos - admitió ginny divertida

¿a si? - dijo el moreno con curiosidad - ¿Qué soñabas?

Con un chico que me gusta - mintió rápidamente para ver la reacción de harry y sonrió al ver como el moreno y enrojecía

A si pues vete con tu chico - dijo el moreno dándose la vuelta en la cama infantilmente y la pellirroja rio divertida mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la mejilla a harry que rehuía

No soñaba con un chico tonto - mintió la chica si que había soñado con uno de ojos verdes pero no había sido un sueño y sonrió mentalmente - eres demasiado celoso, Potter - finalizo ella riendo

Yo no soy celoso - le grito este mientras que ella salía de la habitación riéndose a la habitación que compartía con hermione a cambiarse

Vaya a buenas horas llegas - le dijo la voz de hermione desde la cama en la que estaba sonriendo - ¿y que tal con harry? - pregunto pícaramente y ginny la miro con gesto ofendido

Que va a pasar, nada hermione - dijo ella al ver que no se creía ni una palabra

Duermes con el chico que quieres y no pasa nada - dijo ella sobresaltada

Que tu no te metas en la cama de ron no es mi culpa herms - y la castaña enrojeció

Yo no.. tu hermano.. no - balbuceaba incoherentemente hermione y ginny sonrió satisfecha

Ya se que no te gusta - dijo ella y hermione suspiro aliviada - le amas! - le grito y hermione empalideció lo había dicho demasiado alto

Ginny! - le replico ella

¿Qué? Mi hermano no lo pillaría ni de lejos y harry tampoco - y hermione no encontró nada para contradecir eso, tenia razón

Me voy a dar una ducha - dijo ginny y se fue dejando a hermione sola que bajo a desayunar donde ya estaba la sra.weasley preparando el desayuno mientras harry y ron discutían acaloradamente

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto hermione con prudencia para no verse en problemas

Nada estamos discutiendo que queremos ser de mayor - dijo ron mientras resoplaba

Los dos queremos hacer lo mismo pero no nos ponemos de acuerdo - dijo el moreno

Y cuales son las opciones? - pregunto la castaña interesada

Jugador de quidditch y auror - y hermione levanto la ceja escépticamente y los dos chicos rieron

Esas son vuestras aspiraciones? Auror vale pero jugador de quidditch? Quien sugirió ese - dijo mirando a ron

Eh a mi no me mires - le dijo el pellirrojo - fue a el

Harry! - le reprendió la castaña - con todo tu potencial no puedes desperdiciarlo en el quidditch

Hermione quiero hacer quidditch por que es la única manera en que mis preocupaciones se vayan - dijo harry tranquilamente - de que me servirá ser auror? Igualmente tendré que luchar contra Voldemort de una manera o otra - y hermione se mordió el labio por no contestarle

Pero harry con tu influencia en el ministerio en un año estarías de auror - le animo ron pero el volvió a negar con la cabeza

Bien mira sacamos nuestra carrera mientras intentamos meternos en el quidditch - y ron abrió la boca asombrado no había pensado en esa opción

Genial! - dijo ron ilusionado -podremos hacer las dos cosas a la vez

Harry será muy difícil llevar las dos cosas a la vez y lo sabes - y ron bajo la cabeza desilusionado y harry le envío una mirada furibunda a hermione que agacho la cabeza

Nos arreglaremos yo se me la mitad de lo que enseñan en la carrera de auror - dijo el moreno con seguridad - por no decir todo - dijo en un susurro que hermione escucho - y yo ayudare a ron y tu también nos ayudaras - dijo poniendo cara de perrito degollado

No pongas esa cara, potter - dijo hermione sonriendo - yo estudiare leyes mágicas - harry y ron bajaron la cabeza desilusionados - pero tendré tiempo para ayudaros - dijo rodando los ojos y los dos gryffindor sonrieron cómplices

De que habláis - dijo ginny mientras sentaba en la mesa aun con el pelo mojado cayéndole por los hombres y harry se quedo mirándola embobado

De lo que vamos a hacer cuando salgamos de hogwarts - dijo hermione y la cara de ginny se desilusiono

Es verdad es vuestro ultimo año en el colegio - dijo ginny tristemente

Que te pasa ginny? - dijo harry con cara de no saber nada

Que me dejareis sola - dijo haciendo un puchero

Bueno iremos a verte ¿no? - dijo harry tranquilamente

Pero no será lo mismo y si aparece otro basilisco quien me defenderá - dijo ella haciendo otro puchero adorable a ojos de harry

Bueno hay algunas veces que no todos los caballeros pueden salvar a las princesa - dijo harry divertido

Y yo voy a ser una de ellas - dijo ella siguiéndole el juego

Nunca - dijo el serio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla dejando a la pellirroja sonrojada mientras que hermione la miraba sonriendo como diciendo _"te quiere" _

Donde vas? - le pregunto la castaña extrañada de que el moreno saliera

Al ministerio - le respondió harry - tengo que ir a hacer los timos me mando una carta dumbledore y de paso saludare a sirius haber como esta - dijo mientras miraba los bolsillos y sacaba unas llaves

Y esas llaves - pregunto esta vez ginny

Top secret - dijo el sonriendo

Bueno yo también tengo que irme - dijo ron ganándose las miradas de las dos chicas

Y tu donde tienes que ir - dijo hermione cansada de que sus amigos no le dijeran nada

Los gemelos me dieron trabajo en la tienda y me pagaran un buen sueldo - dijo el tranquilamente evitando la mirada de la castaña

Podemos ir contigo? - dijo la pellirroja ilusionada de ir al callejón diagon

No - respondió harry por ron - podría ser peligroso

Y por que tu y ron podéis salir y nosotras no - dijo ella encarando a harry que retrocedió un poco

Por que ron va directamente a la tienda de fred y george - dijo el simplemente - si queréis ir no os moveréis de la tienda de los gemelos

Y tu? - dijo ella porque veía lógico lo dicho por harry

Crees que algún mortifago se atrevería a atacarme después de lo que le hice a su lord? - y la pellirroja resoplo enfada y harry sonrió - pero prometo llevaros mañana al callejón diagon - y las dos asistieron rápidamente

Te acompaño al ministerio harry? - dijo ron - no entro hasta dentro de una hora

No es igual tengo que pasar a mirar unas cosas - y dicho esto salió por la puerta y se marcho

Odio cuando coge estos arranques independientes - y los otros dos no pudieron hacer mas que asentir sonriendo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bienvenido al ministerio de magia - escucho harry cuando entro al ministerio y se acerco al puesto de vista de varitas y vio a una muchacha de no mas de veinte tres años con expresión cansada

Varita y nombre por favor - dijo con voz monótona

Harry Potter - dijo entregándole la varita a la chica que se sorprendió al oír el nombre y cambio por su expresión por una de sorpresa y al verle mejor a una de enamorada, y no era para menos ese no era el chico que había salido en los periódicos con once años y de expresión de inocente sino de todo un joven que aparentaba un porte elegante pero con el pelo indomable que le daba un toque de rebelde con un cuerpo musculoso

Encantando de conocerle señor potter - dijo la muchacha sonrojada dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta que harry respondió tímidamente

Igualmente - y luego miro la placa que tenia puesta y dijo - marta - y ella le dedico una sonrisa y el se fue rápidamente tuvo que soportar algunos flashes y muchos _"hola Potter" "como va eso __potter__" "eres mi héroe" "fírmame un autógrafo" _ya no lo soportaba y por fin llego a el departamento de aurores

Harry! - le dijo una voz muy conocida para el y se acerco alborotándole el cabello - te debo ya dos muy grandes - le sonrió sirius

Tómalo como un pagare a largo tiempo - bromeo el - como es que ya estas trabajando

Bah solo eran unos arañazos - dijo el restándole importancia - y tu?

Lo mismo la pomada que me dio la sra.weasley me cerro las heridas solo me queda alguna cicatriz que cerrara - y sirius asintió

Eres la sensación del día eh? -dijo divertido sirius mientras le pasaba el profeta que harry miro y puso cara de no entender nada y mientras que su padrino se reía fuertemente y cogió el periódico en donde se veía una fotografía de harry en movimiento que saludaba a las cámaras y ponía Potter Vive, Potter salva al ministerio

No lo entiendo atacan al ministerio y lo que mas les importa es poner que estoy vivo - dijo suspirando el moreno mientras sirius trataba de controlarse

Harry tu sabes que para el mundo mágico eres su esperanza y mas después de que hayas derrotado a Voldemort por segunda vez.. - conto sirius con los dedos de las manos - y cuantas veces te has enfrentado a el?¿6¿7? - y el ojiverde le miro receloso

Ya, ya lo pille - dijo cansadamente

Y que tal te sientes al saber que no vas a volver con los dursley - dijo sirius

No los quería pero al fin y al cabo eran mi familia supongo - dijo suspirando mientras que sirius le apretaba mas el hombro

Y que haces por aquí? - le pregunto sirius

Ehh pues vengo a hacer los timos pero no tengo ni idea de donde es - y sonrió con expresión inocente y sirius le volvió a revolver el cabello - hey que me despeinas - bromeo harry

Como si pudieras estarlo mas - y harry se rio - esta en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica me ofende que me vengas a ver por eso solo - dijo el fingiendo enfado

Por que otra cosa iba a venirte a ver si no - se burlo harry y el animago le sonrió afablemente

Cuídate enano - dijo viendo como el ojiverde se marchaba y saco una foto de el cajón donde estaban James y Lily - estaría orgullosos de el - dijo con tristeza

Es aquí donde tengo que hacer los timos - pregunto y entro en una sala donde un conjunto de magos y brujas ancianas estabas sentados

Buenos días señor potter - dijo una mujer - me llamo Griselda Marchbanks jefa de Organización de Exámenes de Bujería - y harry le dio la mano solemnemente - bien los timos se harán de todos las asignaturas impartidos durante tus cinco primeros años ¿estas preparado? - y harry asintió entusiasmado

Empezó por el timo de encantamientos que se dividía en dos partes teorico y practico desde los hechizos mas sencillos como el _Winguardium__Leviosa_ hasta los de cambio de color y crecimiento

Siguió el teórico de Transformaciones donde entraban desde los mas sencillos hechizos de transformaciones hasta los hechizos permutadores lo ultimo del quinto año seguido del practico de este que consistía en desvanecer una iguana mediante un hechizo y convertir a un hurón

El timo de defensa contra las artes oscuras fue de mucha facilidad para harry que acabo la parte teórica en 20 minutos y se divirtió haciendo contraembrujos y muchos hechizos defensivos que impresionaron al viejo profesor tofty el cual añadió varios puntos por la inventiva del mucho al cual le había mandado que hiciera hechizos libremente dejando al anciano sorprendido

El timo de runas antiguas fue el mas corto de todos los que había hecho consistía solo en traducir un texto rúnico a el lenguaje normal del cual había salido convencido de que sacaría la máxima nota

Siguió el timo de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en el que le mandaron identificar a un knarl escondido entre erizos demostrar que saben manejar un bowtruckle, dar de comer y limpiar un cangrejo de fuego sin sufrir alguna quemadura y elegir la dieta de un unicornio enfermo y también supo que saldría de este con la nota máxima

Después de unos minutos de descanso empezó con el timo de aritmancia al igual que el de runas antiguas este le pareció tremendamente sencillo y respondió todas las preguntas con facilidad acabando así el examen rápidamente mientras todos veían al muchacho impresionados que realizaba los timos con la mas minima facilidad

Llego el momento mas difícil para harry con las pociones pero empezó bien con el examen teórico el cual respondió todo con seguridad y encaro el timo de pociones que también le salió realmente bien realizando la poción correctamente bajo la atenta mirada del profesor

El timo de la historia de la magia también le pareció sumamente fácil entraban las revoluciones de duendes en su mayoría y los fundadores de hogwarts en los que debía contar sus batallas y su historia a lo que harry contesto con facilidad pensando que dirían si supieran que todo eso lo había leído de la letra del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor

Después hizo el ultimo de los timos que le quedaban el de estudios muggles no sabia muy bien por que lo hacia pero pensándolo mejor quizás le vendría bien cuantos mas timos mejor y se puso hacerlo y preguntaban cosas de la vida cotidiana que el ojiverde respondió con facilidad

Bueno señor Potter - le dijo Griselda Marchbanks - ya acabado sus exámenes pero antes de que pueda irse, usted no estudiaba tres asignaturas y una optativa? - y harry asintió - se da cuenta usted que ha hecho nueve timos?

Si - dijo el con absoluta tranquilidad

Y como aprendió todo eso sin haber ido a clase - dijo ella incrédula

Saque algunos libros de la biblioteca y practique por mi cuenta - mintió el moreno y aunque no le creyó muy bien le dejo marcharse no sin antes hacerle algunas preguntas mas y harry se desapareció en el ministerio ya era de noche casi y decidió irse a ver el departamento de Londres antes de aparecerse en la madriguera y firmar unos papeles que tenia pendientes

Llego a la madriguera casi a las siete donde ya le esperaban ginny, hermione y ron que ya había llegado sentados en el salón y por suerte para harry no llego la sra.weasley para echarle la bronca por haber salido sin nadie acompañado

Que tal los timos harry? - le pregunto hermione ansiosa por saber y el puso cara defastidio -venga - dijo ella haciendo un puchero y el no pudo negarse

Diría que nueve extraordinarios - dijo el arrogantemente - y lo aseguraría

Donde te quedo la modestia potter - le sonrió la pellirroja

No puede ser! Yo solo conseguí seis extraordinarios y 2 supera las expectativas - dijo ella y harry rio burlonamente

Bueno seguro que si tu tuvieras una biblioteca de Godric Gryffindor hubieras sacado lo mismo - ella le miro haciendo otro puchero y el moreno rodo los ojos - vale te dejare algunos libros pro sabes que hay algunos que no puedo dejarte - y ella sonrió satisfecha

Por Merlín no se como puedes caer tan bajo por un libro - le dijo ron

Ron! Es uno de los libros de Godric Gryffindor uno de los fundadores de el colegio - bufo ella exasperada como quien explica 2+1

No deja de ser un libro hermione! - le replico el pellirrojo enfadado

Que tu tengas la cabeza hueca no quiere decir que los demás también - y miro a harry señalándolo con un dedo - mira a harry se sabe todos los libros de esa biblioteca de memoria!

A mi no me metas! - replico harry mientras que se acercaba a ginny que discretamente se había alejado cuando habían empezado pelear y ella se acurruco en el que la recibió encantado

Pero harry tenia que sabérselos hermione! - dijo el - es el heredero de Gryffindor

Pero el los leyó ron los leyó pudo no haberlos leído que hubieras echo tu - le replico ella

Lo mismo que el no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así - dijo el sinceramente

Entonces cual es el problema! - dijo ella cansándose de la actitud de la contradictoria actitud de su amigo

Hermione no hay comparación harry es uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo por no decir el que mas cuando descubra el limite de sus poderes - alabo el pellirrojo como si eso lo dijera todo

Yo también te quiero ron - dijo harry que aun miraba divertido la pelea y hizo reír a ginny que también los contemplaba

Pero no te interesa saber ni un poco de lo que pone en esos libros - dijo la castaña defendiendo su actitud

Pues no - dijo el con absoluta sinceridad - y seguro que a harry tampoco le gusto

Lo dudo - y miro al moreno que negó con la cabeza - harry! - le recrimino ella cruzada de brazos

Herms, yo no leí todos esos libros por conocimiento ni poder si fuera por mi no seria mago - afirmo el sin ninguna duda y la castaña le miro con la mandibula desencajada

Entonces por que - le replico la castaña intentando entender su postura

Hermione yo lo único por lo que leí esos libros fue por que no quería perderos - dijo el entristeciendo la mirada - no sabes lo que es que no sepas lo que es una familia que no te había dado amor nunca y llegas a un colegio donde todos parecen admirarte - el sonrió irónicamente

Harry - le dijo la pellirroja al ver que el moreno estaba soltándose pero el la paro

Luego llegaron los weasley, tu madre me trato como si fuera su hijo vosotros me enseñasteis lo que es el cariño y el amor por los que quieres, me aceptasteis en vuestra familia no por ser _el-niño-que-vivió_ si no simplemente harry cuando me seguisteis a por la piedra filosofal me sentí tremendamente honrado de tener unos amigos como vosotros - siguió el moreno soltando todo lo que tenia dentro

Me preguntas que por que los estudie por que quiero acabar esto - dijo el moreno mientras ginny le abrazaba fuertemente intentando contener las lagrimas - quiero ser feliz quiero que Voldemort no me persiga a cada paso que doy poder estar con vosotros, _mi familia_ - dijo el mientras también intentaba contener las lagrimas

Siempre nos tendrás contigo hermano - dijo ron acercándose a el y abrazándolo como solo dos hermanos podrían hacer quizás no de sangre pero si de corazón y ellos lo sabían

Siempre - dijo hermione que se había acercado y lloraba calladamente - hasta el final - y se abrazo a el junto con ron y ginny que le abrazaban fuertemente

Bueno basta de ser sentimentales - dijo el moreno quitándose una lagrima que caía por la mejilla y los cuatro rieron despreocupadamente no sabían lo que pasaría mañana pero lo que si sabían era que hoy estarían juntos

Mañana nos llevaras al callejón diagon ¿no? - dijo ginny mirando con cara de ángel a harry que seguía abrazado a ella cosa que no le importo

Si os deja vuestra madre si - y miro a hermione que permanecía con la mirada perdida por la ventana - que pasa hermione?

Nada - mintió ella rápidamente y el le miro con esos ojos verdes profundos y ella sintió un escalofrío - harry estas usando legremencia?

No - dijo el - lo siento pero es que hay veces que con solo mirar a alguien a los ojos siento algo pero no uso legremencia, lo juro - dijo el poniendo una mano en el pecho divertido - pero enserio que te pasa hermione

Nada echo de menos a mis padres - dijo ella

Es normal - dijo el moreno que le sonreía afablemente - donde viven?

En una casa en Londres casi a las afueras de la ciudad - dijo ella mirando por la ventana

Si quieres podemos ir mañana? - dijo el y a hermione se le encendió la mirada y harry le sonrió a respuesta

Seguro harry? - dijo ella insegura - no tenemos modo de viajar allí no podemos aparecernos ni realizar ningún tipo de magia

Pero no sois mayores de edad? - dijo el incrédulo

Si pero solo en lugares mágicos en los muggles no se nos permite hasta que salgamos de hogwarts - dijo ella

Bueno es igual tengo mis métodos - dijo el misterioso sonriendo - pero no creo que pueda ir a ver a tus padres tengo algo que hacer mañana importante - recalco el - te llevare y os dejo allí vale?

Y que es? - dijo ella interesada debía de ser algo importante para que no fuera a ver a sus padres por los que harry sentía un gran afecto y el suspiro cansado

Bueno no tengo mas remedio que decíroslo - dijo el alzando las manos al cielo en un gesto cómico - he comprado un piso en Londres cerca de King Cross - y los tres le miraron sorprendidos

Y por que te quieres comprar un apartamento - dijo ron

Por que no puedo aprovecharme de la hospitalidad de tus padres para siempre ron - dijo el moreno

Pero si mis padres están encantados de que estés aquí - le dijo ginny con el ceño fruncido

Pero no puedo vivir eternamente aquí - dijo el por eso no había dicho nada

Pero estará desprotegida - argumento la pellirroja reticente a que harry se marchara

Encantamiento fidelio - dijo el simplemente y ginny cerro la boca en un gesto infantil y se separo de harry y no dejaba que la abrazara - os vendré a ver todos los días - le dijo harry en espacial a ella que se dejo abrazar por harry que sonreía contento

Y que tienes que hacer mañana si ya tienes el piso - dijo hermione suspicaz

Voy a ir a comprar los muebles - dijo el - y necesitaba de alguien que me ayudara a elegirlos por que mi sentido del gusto.. - dijo harry evidenciando que claramente el compraría lo mas horroroso que encontrara

Si quieres yo te ayudo - dijo ron ofreciéndose amistosamente

No - dijo harry rápidamente tanto que ron se sobresalto en el sillón - creo que necesitare de compañía femenina para comprar los muebles - dijo el mirando con cara de perrito a hermione y ginny

Por que no vas con ginny - dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente - y mientras yo y ron vamos a ver a mis padres - dijo ella

Claro a ver a sus padres - dijo ginny y todos la miraron sin entenderla - a hacerlo oficial ¿no? - y harry a su lado se empezó a reir a carcajadas mientras que ron y hermione enrojecían mientras que los dos reían

Y tu con harry ¿y tu con harry cuando lo formalizaras? - dijo ella devolviéndole su pequeña aportación y la pellirroja le sonrió para sorpresa de esta y ron miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

Somos solo amigos - dijo ella tranquilamente y el estomago harry se tenso completamente y ginny sonrió al verlo

Ajá - dijo ella entendiendo el juego de su amiga - y has sabido algo mas de Roger Davies - y la pellirroja la miro sonriente

Me mando una carta la semana pasada - dijo ella secamente y vio a harry y a ron que tenían una expresión de suma concentración y luego miro a la castaña que alzo los hombros

¿Qué Roger Davies? - preguntaron los dos a la vez mirando a ginny que se hacia la desentendida

El de ravenclaw - dijo hermione y los otros dos le miraron sin comprender - el capitán de ravenclaw que se fue de hogwarts - y los asintieron con la cabeza

Nunca me callo bien - dijo ron secamente

A mi tampoco - apoyo harry

Que raro - dijo hermione y los dos le miraron asesinamente mientras que ella simulaba una tos - por que no le aceptaste ginny?

Por que es un pesado y lleva todo el año pidiéndome de salir - dijo la pellirroja cansada de hermione eso se debía contar entre amigas no entre "_el amor de tu vida" _y tu hermano sobre-protector

Me parece bien - dijo harry - mereces algo mejor - dijo despreocupadamente

A si como quien Señor Potter? - dijo ginny divertida

A no señora eso tendrá que descubrirlo usted - dijo el mientras acariciaba el pelo de la pellirroja que se reía

Lo descubriré no lo dude Señor Potter - dijo dándole un beso a harry en la mejilla mientras que se levantaba al oír el grito de la sra.weasley diciendo que ya estaba la cena seguido de ron que se levanto como si tuviera un resorte

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, vamos dormilón despiértate - oyó una voz que le decía el ojiverde - vamos nos prometiste que nos ibas a llevar al callejón diagon - y harry reconociendo la voz la agarro y la puso a su lado en la cama - harry!

Mmm? - dijo el como si no estuviera despierto mientras abría tranquilamente los ojos y le daba un beso a la pellirroja que se sorprendió

Harry! - le recrimino ella

Que es que ni soñando puede tenerte - replico el ojiverde

Soñando ¿Qué dices? - dijo ella enfadada

Pues claro estoy soñando con una hermosa pellirroja de un carácter de mil demonios y por la que siento unas ganas locas de besarla - dijo mientras le daba otro beso y ginny se dejo llevar - podrías venir a despertarme mas a menudo - dijo el después de separarse de los labios de la pellirroja

Ni lo sueñes Potter - dijo ella aun sonriendo inconscientemente por el beso que le había dado - y como me vuelvas a besar sin mi permiso te capo - amenazo al moreno que aun seguía teniéndola abrazada

Te lograre reconquistar Ginevra Molly Weasley - dijo el mientras la soltaba y le daba un beso en la frente con infinita ternura y vio como harry salía de la cama solo llevando unos bóxer

Por Merlín- dijo la chica roja mientras que miraba por completo a harry definitivamente en esos dos años harry había crecido mucho _"demasiado"_ pensaba la mejor de las weasley - vístete! - le medio grito roja de vergüenza mientras que harry sonreía avergonzado mientras buscaba unos pantalones

Ya despertaste a harry? - entro preguntando hermione que al ver a harry se quedo igual que ginny pensando tal y como lo había echo ella - vístete! - le dijo la castaña mientras que su cara se coloreaba de un bonito rubor y rápidamente el moreno se puso unos pantalones vaqueros

Queréis dejar de mirarme como si fuera comida? - les reprocho harry mientras se ponía una camisa bastante elegante cabe decir mientras que las dos reían y le dirigían miradas indiscretas a harry

Lo sentimos harry pero delante de ese espectáculo no podemos controlarnos - dijo ella aun riéndose junto con ginny

Hermione! Que eres como mi hermana - le recrimino mientras se sonrojaba aun mas y terminaba de cerrar los botones de la camisa

Si yo tuviera un hermano así cometería incesto - se rio ginny junto con hermione que disfrutaba viendo como el moreno se sonrojaba

Y porque tan elegante? - le pregunto hermione dejando el tema anterior - ni que fueras de boda

Tampoco es para tanto hermione - dijo el moreno poniéndose a la defensiva mientras veían como entraba ron por la puerta en pantalones vaqueros como harry y le miraba

Me dejas una de tus camisas? - le pregunto y harry señalo el armario - gracias te debo una

Pero que os pasa no vais de boda - dijo ginny también extrañada

Ginny tu eres mujer no lo entenderías- dijo ron - imagínate lo que dirían los padres de hermione si nos ven entrando con nuestras túnicas o con la ropa vieja de harry y mía - y el moreno asintió solemnemente mientras que ginny y hermione se retorcían en el suelo de risa

Que pasa - pregunto el moreno ofuscado

Mis padres no os van a decir nada - se rio hermione - os recuerdo que mis padres os ven todos los años cuando volvemos de hogwarts - y los dos enrojecieron un poco pero no dejaron su posición

Bueno no me voy a arriesgar - dijo el pellirrojo

Claro quieres quedar bien con tus suegros lógico - dijo ginny haciendo que las mejillas de ron y hermione se colorearan de rojo rápidamente - pero tu harry?

Nos pusimos de acuerdo - dijo el moreno simplemente haciendo reír a las dos mujeres

Pues vais a desentonar con nosotras - dijo ella que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros al igual que hermione y una blusa blanca

Tu nunca desentonas preciosa - le dijo harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a ginny que se sonrojaba violentamente y el ojiverde rio suavemente

Se lo dijisteis a vuestros padres? - dijo mirando a ginny y a ron

Si al principio rehusaron y llamaron a dumbledore para ver si nos dejaba - dijo rodando los ojos ron al igual - dijeron que si íbamos contigo no habría problema -continuo - y que no te separaras de ginny que no tiene permiso para aparecerse y después añadió riendo que tu tampoco tenias permiso de aparición pero te aparecerías igual

Cierto, no creo que detuvieran al salvador por aparecerse - dijo haciendo reírse a los tres

Como vamos a irnos? - dijo hermione que era la mas preocupada en eso

Translador - dijo el simplemente y cogió una chaqueta de cuero que se puso y saco una moneda de ella - _¡__Portus_ - y el les insto a coger la moneda - 0! - dijo el sin contar si quiera y sintieron el típico gancho que les llevaba hasta que todos cayeron menos harry que estaba de pie riéndose de ellos

No es justo! Lo hiciste de repente - le recrimino ron pero harry solo le saco la lengua infantilmente

Ahora sentís lo que siento yo al ir en red Flú - dijo el riéndose mientras ayudaba a ginny a levantarse

Y a nosotros que nos zurzan - dijo ron señalándose a el y a la castaña que se ponían de pie solos

Es que harry tiene que hacer meritos para ganarse a tu hermana ron - dijo hermione haciendo que harry se sonrojara y ginny sonriera divertida

Ejem la mano Potter - le dijo ella pero sin sentir ninguna gana de que quitara la mano de ahí _"estúpido orgullo" _pensó

Ah no señorita weasley - dijo harry divertido - dumbledore me ha pedido que no me despegue ni un momento de usted y eso es exactamente lo que hare - y ella dio las gracias mentalmente a su director mientras ron miraba con los ojos entrecerrados que el ignoro y la castaña le dio la mano al pellirrojo para tranquilizarlo y el sonrió sonrojado

Como iremos ahora? Esta muy lejos para ir andando a mi casa - dijo hermione viendo que se habían aparecido en la entrada del caldero chorreante

Seguidme - y siguieron al moreno durante unas calles hasta que se quedaron delante de una puerta de lo que parecía un garaje a ojos de hermione

No me digas que has hecho lo que creo que has hecho - dijo hermione sorprendida si se confirmaba lo que había dentro y el moreno asintió mientras los dos miraban el intercambio de palabras mientras que el moreno sacaba una llave y abría la puerta y les instaba a que entraran

Haced un lumos - dijo ginny al ver que no había ni pizca de luz pero harry la ignoro y pulso el interruptor de la luz y hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa

Harry por las barbas de Merlín - dijo ella y no era para menos delante de ella estaban dos impactantes coches un BMW M3 y a su lado un Aston Martin DB9 - harry esto cuesta millones

Si - admitió harry - siempre tuve me gustaron los coches, el BMW me costo mucho menos que el Aston Martin

Este no es el de la ultima película de james bond? - dijo ella extrañada

Si de ahí saque la idea de este - dijo el mientras los dos weasley se miraban con confusión

Que hay de extraño en ese coche? No es como el de papa? - dijo ginny inocentemente

No lo es - dijo el y ella le miro con una ceja levantada - lo sabrás cuando estés en el ¿ninguno de vosotros sabe conducir? - dijo el y los tres negaron - bien entonces iremos en el BMW que es de 5 puertas - termino mientras le abría la puerta a ginny los otros dos sentaron atrás

Harry tu sabes conducir? - dijo hermione confiaba mucho en harry pero dudaba hasta que punto si no sabia conducir y los llevaba por una travesía suicida

Si aprendí con el coche de mi tío vernom cada vez que llegaba a casa me pedía que lo aparcara eso lo único que le agradezco durante todos estos años - suspiro el moreno y la castaña decidió no indagar mas - tranquila el coche es irrompible así como también tiene un poco el efecto de el autobús noctambulo

Podremos atravesar los edificios - dijo ron ilusionado desde atrás que miraba todo lo que tenia alrededor mientras hermione le miraba riéndose

No, pero si una farola o alguna cosa así ya sabéis descuidos - rio harry - Próxima Parada: La casa de hermione - dijo el moreno divertido mientras que arrancaba

Esto es muy cómodo - admitió ginny que miraba todo como lo hacia su hermano ron - pero aparte de eso no le veo ninguna diferencia - termino ella y harry sonrió enigmáticamente

No harry! - pero ignoro a hermione y como estaban transcurriendo por una calle vacía no tuvo ningún problema mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo y ginny pegaba un gritito ahogado al igual que ron en cuanto pasaron las 250 Km/h por ciudad la pellirroja miro a harry pidiéndole que parara y el moreno divertido freno hasta ir tranquilamente a 60

Creo que hemos notado la diferencia - dijo ron que estaba pálido al igual que ginny que tenia una mano en el pecho

Yo también - apoyo ginny - pensé que nos íbamos a estrellar

Os he dicho que es irrompible - dijo el moreno rodando los ojos

No vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo ella que estaba mas tranquila que los otros dos que no sabían nada de cómo funcionaba el mundo muggle - y si te pusieran una multa?

No pueden le puse un hechizo anti-muggle después de unos minutos se olvidaran de que lo vieron - dijo el indiferente - si me dejarais ir un poco mas rápido..

¡NO! - le gritaron fuertemente los tres

Bueno tranquilos eh - dijo el sonriendo mientras que ya llegaban a la casa de hermione que era parecida a la casa donde vivía harry con los dursley con el jardín mas grande y harry aparco delante de ella mientras los cuatro se bajaban

Vosotros también vendréis? - dijo hermione viendo que harry y ginny también salían del coche eso no era lo que habían acordado ayer

Los saludaremos - dijo harry mirando ofendido a la castaña - no creerías que no queríamos ver a tus padres bueno ginny no todo hay que decirlo - bromeo el ganándose un coscorrón

Por estúpido - dijo al ver que el moreno iba a quejarse y le cogió la mano suavemente - vamos herms que mi hermano esta retorciéndose las manos de nervios - dijo ella riéndose viendo a ron que estaba pálido como la cera

Pero por que esta tan nervioso - dijo el ojiverde extrañado - ¿vosotros no tendréis nada no? - dijo el moreno y la sonrisa nerviosa de hermione le delato - no me lo puedo creer! - dijo el fingiendo enfado

Esto es increíble ni mi mejor amiga me cuenta que sale con mi hermano - dijo ginny fingiendo enfado al igual que harry

Es que bueno como volvió harry y todo eso - dijo ella nerviosa pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a ron pero el tenia la vista perdida en la casa de los granger

Creo que deberíamos dejarles aquí y que volvieran andado ¿tu que crees ginny? - dijo medio en broma medio enserio el ojiverde y ginny asintió rotundamente

Dejar de hacerme parecer culpable - les grito ella ya con los nervios a flor de piel y para su suerte (o mala según donde se vea) los señores granger abrieron la puerta de la casa y vieron a su hija y corrieron a abrazar a su hija

Mama, papa - dijo ella abrazándoles fuertemente - os he echado mucho de menos

Nosotros también hija - dijo el padre de hermione que tenia un aspecto de buena persona bueno y por que no decirlo aspecto de ¿dentista? - no tenias que haber ido con ese krum - dijo y ron palideció si tenia celos de krum a el le mataría

Harry! - dijo la madre de hermione y fue corriendo a abrazar al moreno fuertemente - creíamos que estabas muerto menos mal que estas bien - y harry se sintió verdaderamente agradecido de que se preocupara por el - vaya y ya estas hecho todo un hombre - añadió y el se sonrojo - vaya y esta debe ser la pequeña weasley de la que nos habla hermione

Si señora - dijo ella tímidamente y un poco sonrojada y harry se quedo mirándola pensando que no podría estar con mujer que no fuera ella y le apretó mas la mano dándole todo el cariño que podía darle en un apretón y ella le dedico una sonrisa

Eh mama, papa - dijo hermione muy pero que muy sonrojada - quería presentaros a mi novio - dijo cogiendo la mano de ron que había pasado de estar pálido a estar colorado de un momento a otro

Encantados de conocerles - dijo dándole la mano al padre que le apretó fuertemente y dos besos a la madre de hermione

Ay cariño sabíamos que acabarías con el - dijo riéndose la madre de hermione y ella le miro enigmáticamente

Y por que lo sabíais? - dijo ella

Por que se os notaba las miradas que os mandabais y lo mucho que os queréis - dijo la madre de hermione - ¿os vais a quedar mucho? - y hermione miro a harry que suspiro

Ginny y yo tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas para mi casa - informo a los padres de hermione - y seguramente tardaremos

¿Vais a vivir juntos? - dijo sorprendida madre de la castaña - ¿no sois muy jóvenes? - y los dos enrojecieron

No, es que compre una casa y tengo que amueblarla y creí que seria mejor que alguien me ayudara - dijo el sonrojado

Has hecho bien harry - dijo ella - los chicos no tienen mucho gusto para la decoración - y las tres mujeres rieron mientras que los otros tres se ofendían

Bueno nosotros nos vamos - dijo harry cogiendo de la mano - vengo a recogeros por la tarde chicos - le dijo mas a hermione que a ron que hablaba seriamente con el Señor Granger

Gracias harry de verdad - dijo la castaña abrazándole fuertemente

De nada - dijo el - adiós - dijo a los padres de hermione

¿Vendréis a comer? - dijo la señora granger amablemente

No, señora granger - dijo harry educadamente - no queremos molestar

Oh vosotros siempre seréis bienvenidos en esta casa harry - le respondió ella - y muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija

Le aseguro que no es comparable a lo que ella ha hecho por mi - y hermione le sonrió y harry saco la varita y todos le miraron extrañados - voy a comprobar las protecciones de dumbledore y le añadiré yo unas cuantas - y los tres gryffindor asintieron y los padres de hermione le miraban confundidos y el moreno se fue murmurando cosas en voz bajo y haciendo movimientos

Que hace hija? - dijo la señora granger

Esta poniendo protecciones a la casa mama - dijo hermione

Pero no la había protegido ya dumbledore? - dijo el señor granger

Si pero harry tiene sus propios métodos por decirlo de alguna manera - contesto ron por hermione

Mama harry se ha convertido en uno de los mejores hechiceros del mundo - dijo ante la poca reacción de su madre y ella asintió - es descendiente de un gran mago y se paso un año y medio entrenando para vencer a Voldemort - dijo ella y los dos pellirrojos se sobresaltaron

El que quiere conquistar el mundo mágico? - dijo el señor granger y hermione asintió - hija estas segura de que debes seguir en esto? Podría ser peligroso

Papa, no me quedare quieta - dijo ella rotundamente - es mi mundo - y los padres de esta asintieron resignados y se sobresaltaron a escuchar un sonido como un disparo y una luz cegadora de la parte de atrás de la casa y vieron salir a harry con aspecto cansado

Que has hecho? - le pregunto ginny al moreno que se había acercado a el al verle tan cansado

He hecho un hechizo de invisibilidad a la casa solo los que estábamos aquí la vemos - dijo cansado el ojiverde - durante unas ocho horas se quedara así después volverá a verse - dijo al ver la cara de los señores granger

Muchas gracias por todo harry - dijo la sra.granger sinceramente

Es necesaria tanta protección? - inquirió el sr.granger

Mas que necesaria sr.granger - dijo mirando al padre de hermione fijamente que desvío la mirada rápidamente - bueno nosotros nos vamos - dijo el mirando a los cuatro pero especialmente a hermione y ron - no os separéis de vuestras varitas

Lo sabemos no todos podemos usar magia sin varita - dijo ron burlón que ya estaba mas tranquilo después de haber hablado con el sr.granger

Envidioso - le defendió ginny al moreno que le sonrió y ron resoplo mientras se despedían de harry y ginny que se subían al coche y el señor granger le decía a hermione _"por dios, ese coche de ese muchacho?" _

Donde vamos? - pregunto el moreno a ginny que le miro con intensidad

A el callejón diagon a la tienda mágica y luego a las muggles - dijo ginny

Hay una tienda en el callejón diagon de muebles? - dijo el incrédulo

Pues claro harry que tu solo babees en la tienda de quidditch no quiere decir que haya mas - dijo ella exasperada

Pero si me pase mucho tiempo en mi tercer año aquí después de inflar a mi tia marge - dijo el aun incrédulo y siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron al garaje que tenia harry

Que hacemos aquí? - dijo ella mirando al ojiverde que salía tranquilamente del coche

Coger el Aston Martin por supuesto - dijo el divertido - no tuve tiempo de probar ninguno de los coches - y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente - Madame - dijo el burlón y ella entro orgullosamente en el mientras que el ojiverde reía

Es comodísimo - dijo la pellirroja asombrada - pero es mas cómodo aparecerse - dijo ella manteniendo su postura de que era mejor solucionarlo con magia

Si pero no negaras que es mas divertido -rio el moreno y ella negó divertida con la cabeza mientras el arrancaba y después de unos minutos mientras llegaban al callejón diagon

Y dices que funciona sin magia - dijo ginny dudosa y ese era el tema ginny decía que las escaleras mecánicas no podían subir y bajar solas que necesitaba magia y el ojiverde se reía mientras le decía que funcionaba sin magia

Que si pesada - dijo el divertido mientras le cogía la mano a ginny que miraba todo con atención como si fuera una niña de cinco años - ahora donde vamos Futura Señora Potter? - dijo el sonriéndole

Ya quisieras Potter - dijo ella sonriendo sabia que si el seguía así no podría aguantar mucho mas - vamos - le insto ginny a harry que se había quedado medio ido

Ya no estas enfadado? - dijo el poco a poco como si no quisiera saber la respuesta

Crees que si estuviera enfadada iría contigo de la mano y te ayudaría a amueblar tu _"piso" _- dijo ella remarcando las palabras piso dando a entender a harry que no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión de que se fuera

Tiene su lógica - admitió harry - perdonado entonces? - dijo el mientras interiormente daba saltitos de felicidad

Perdonado - dijo ella divertida ante la ingenuidad del ojiverde le encantaba comprobar que el harry que había conocido ella tímido y vergonzoso seguía estando ahí cosa que demostraba cuando estaba con el

Después de seis horas donde la mitad fueron de sufrimiento según harry puesto que ginny le había hecho recorrer media ciudad en busca de todo para su apartamento que cuando había entrado ginny se había sorprendido de lo espacioso que era y mas aun cuando vio como el encantamiento fidelio funcionaba a la perfección

Mientras se habían ido a comer a un burger para diversión de harry que se divirtió al ver como ginny miraba todo con gran atención y sorpresa, los del burger la miraban como si estuviera loca mientras que el moreno hacia esfuerzos para no reírse pero no aguanto mas cuando ginny se peleaba por abrir un sobre de kétchup y se salpicaba entera lanzando maldiciones

Definitivamente habían pasado un día perfecto despues de haber ido a recoger a hermione y ron que estaban los dos muy contentos una por haber visto a sus padres y el otro por haber salido de ahí no era que los sres.granger le cayeran mal pero no dejaba de sentirse incomodo al estar con hermione y ellos ahí

Y finalmente llegaron a la madriguera sonriendo donde riendo jugaron a varios juegos muggles donde después se unieron los gemelos que habían venido a habla con la sra.weasley y aun ase habían reído mas cuando ron había dicho que era el novio de hermione donde no se sabia si era mas rojo su pelo o su cara mientras los gemelos bromeaban

Y todos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa aunque sabiendo que la felicidad no dura para siempre aun así sabían que estaban dispuestos a todo para lograr que fuera así

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Se__ que había dicho que no pondría hasta después de año pero me puse a escribir y termine este __capitulo__ que deje mas como de transición que de otra cosa tampoco es a poner una guerra en medio de navidad ¿no? Gracias a los que me dejáis reviews y a los que me seguís en cada __capitulo__ lo que al principio pensaba que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte al final creo que __esta__ quedando una buena historia pero no lo __se__ decidme si merece la pena continuar o no la historia __por cierto el BMW es negro y el Aston Martin verde no me acorde de ponerlo._

_La próxima semana o un poco mas subiré otro __capitulo__ seguramente_

_Ah y feliz navidad _

_Atte._

_-Harry-Potter54-_


End file.
